


Icha Icha: World

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Hinata's Icha Icha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, And Probably All of the Sex Tropes, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, For Het and Yuri At Least, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Harems, Het, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Incest, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lolicon, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Naruto is Kinda the Only Man Alive, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Females At Least, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the world was plunged into Infinite Tsukuyomi. A very perverted, Naruto-centric Infinite Tsukuyomi where every other person in the world, alive or dead, was transformed into a beautiful babe. </p><p>Then a lot of things happened, things changed while staying the same, and life carried on. The official sequel to A Lewd New World.</p><p>[NaruHarem, mass genderswap, PURE SMUT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is like a pilot or something that I tossed together in a fit of boredom. A lot of the material is recycled from chapters of 'Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity', with no real continuity...
> 
> ...yet?

If Naruto Uzumaki were asked to describe his life in one word, it would probably be: _lewd_. Or sexy.

Or plain out fucking AWESOME.

But he didn't see a need to say it like that. Everyone in the world already knew what his life was like, because everyone in the world had a stake in that life. He was, after all, the only man alive, savior of all humanity, and supreme ruler of the shinobi world. Technically.

Though usually that last one just meant he got to fuck whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And that had already been the case to begin with.

Perhaps I should explain. In one reality, the canon _Naruto_ , Obito Uchiha had a change of heart, Madara was killed by Kaguya after implementing Infinite Tsukuyomi, and Naruto and his teammates were able to escape falling under the genjutsu's effect.

The reality of which _we_ speak, however, is one where things went... a little differently.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi fell under Infinite Tsukuyomi's spell just like everyone else. Madara and Obito basically won. Their goal was achieved, and everyone now lived in an ideal world.

However... interference from a certain "goddess" caused things to go in way that was most assuredly NOT according to plan.

Kaguya Otsutsuki was a pervert, it turned out, and one with _serious_ issues regarding her sons and their father. Very sexual issues caused by loss, frustration, and a level of carnal excess that left a trail of men's withered husks in her wake and earned her the title of **Oni**.

But long story short, Naruto reminded Kaguya of the man who should have been her husband, the man whom she loved to an extent that had fermented into sick and unnatural obsession by the time Madara set off Infinite Tsukuyomi and unwittingly released her from her lunar prison. And so she hijacked the illusion to make it a sexual paradise for Naruto and herself, a playground for him, and a domain for her to rule over.

She chose Naruto as her heir, and made the world his dick's plaything. And, honestly? Everyone took SPLENDIDLY to this. Even Madara (now Mari) and Obito (now Obi). Eventually, of course, the cat got out of the bag and people learned that they were trapped in an illusion...

...but even after they banded together behind Naruto to overthrow the tyrannical Kaguya, all that really changed was that in place of a "goddess" they now had a "god" – the Shodai Kamikage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Partly because of changes that the Shinjuu had made to everyone's bodies over the course of the illusion, and partly just because people had _really_ come to enjoy the world Kaguya created, it was decided to keep things as they were. Naruto got a nifty new palace on top of the Shinjuu, a world full of horny and constantly willing concubines, and all the chakra that ever existed.

He was the supreme power and only man in a world filled with beautiful, nubile women who were all singularly addicted to his prick, a world where decency and modesty were artifacts of a nearly forgotten reality, and sex was _everything_.

It was a perverted male's (or perverted _female's_ , for those of certain inclinations) paradise. It was a world of smut, a world of harems centered around a single man, a world of which the likes of Jiraiya could only dream.

It was... _Icha Icha: World._

* * *

They were his princesses, the four sweetest and most spoiled girls in the whole wide world. No one could separate them from him, or from their mothers, though Kaguya had certainly tried. But each of his daughters was unfailingly devoted to him, and they would do anything to make him proud.

To _please_ him.

Tamon, Koumoku, Zoujou, Jikoku. The four Uzumaki heiresses.

She-Who-Hears-All-Things, most devoted to their father's teachings, who learned right and wrong at his feet. Daughter of Gaara, who inherited her mother's ample bosom, she was supremely voluptuous and delectably tanned. Her blonde hair was a shade between that of her father and her aunt, Temari. Her eyes were a piercing desert-gold.

She-Who-Sees-All-Things, kindest and most insightful, first of the sisters to understand the value of their father's manhood. Daughter of Hinata, with generous breasts, curves in all the right places, and long silken hair of fate-thread scarlet. She was fair of skin, apt to redden at the drop of a dime. Her eyes were a byakugan's pale lavender.

She-Who-Causes-Things-to-Grow, cleverest and most ambitious of the sisters. She utterly adored their father, and kissed him whenever she saw him. Daughter of Sakura, she was slender and lithe, with small breasts and a pert, toned bum. She was bold and amorous. Her hair was cherry blossom pink, and her eyes cerulean blue.

She-Who-Upholds-the-Realm, most zealous and devout of the four. She swore herself to their father in mind, body, and soul; she dedicated her life to serving and protecting him, a noble demon knight. Daughter of Sasuki, she was shapely and strong, with goodly breasts and a toned figure. Her hair was snow-white, and her eyes were onyx.

Shodai Kamikage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki, the one and only God of Kunoichi, sat enthroned in his palace. A great tower equaling heaven rose high above the nations, a magnificent castle built up from the highest branches of the tallest tree. From the Shinju's flower had blossomed his mansion ( _Ten'i Muhou_ , as Kaguya had proclaimed it) which overlooked the vast lands fertile.

Naruto sat atop a lotus throne, petals of silver and gold adorned with rich and luxurious silk cushions. His back was every bit as upright and rigid as his cock, his legs crossed with hands resting on his knees as he benevolently presided over the elemental nations.

He wore a hat of black and white, branded with the kanji for _god_. This he wore, and nothing else, a stern expression on his face as he listened to the case brought before him.

Lady Haruna, the lovely and willful daimyo of the Land of Vegetables, was smiling demurely as she bowed to the Kamikage. She was dressed in aught but the air around her, as was custom for those who came to his palace. Earthly garments were unworthy of this place.

Next to Haruna was Lady Toki, who had brought suit against the Land of Vegetables on behalf of her own Land of Birds. It was a petty matter in the grand scheme of things, but Naruto heard them out anyways, nodding attentively as each of them made her case.

Seated in seiza position before the throne of the Lord First, Naruto's daughters knelt with their heads bowed. Save for the small circlets upon their brows, set with a single gemstone each, they were naked.

As silent sentinels, watchful and patient, the four princesses were an impenetrable wall between their father and the two daimyo. If he wished it, they would move aside so his visitors could pay him proper homage, but otherwise they would budge for no one. They were Kamikage-sama's daughters, most faithful servants of the Divine Shadow.

Finally, once Toki and Haruna had each pleaded their cases, Naruto raised a hand and announced his verdict. The two daimyo bowed low, profoundly honored that he should address them directly. Accepting his declaration with unconditional gratitude and servility, the two noble ladies each promised him a hefty tribute in thanks for his consideration.

Naruto smiled, and dismissed them. The two gorgeous daimyo turned and walked out of his throne room, sensually swaying their hips as they went. Naruto watched them every step of the way, intently appreciating their naked posteriors.

His dick twitched, stiffening a little bit more in perverse longing to ream those fine, fine asses.

Tamon, Koumoku, Zoujou, and Jikoku stood up as one the instant the door to the throne room was closed. They turned to face their father, looks of unmistakable longing on their faces. Each of them had her eyes glued intently to his cock.

"Mm, those two sure know how to tease me," Naruto said in good humor, glancing over his daughters' naked forms.

"You're too soft on these lowly peons," Jikoku remarked, looking up at their father.

Zoujou nodded in agreement.

"I was really hoping you'd discard pretense and just rape their bitch asses," the pinkette said, cutely pouting. "They were totally asking for it, too."

Koumoku giggled softly, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I think they're just as disappointed by this as you and Jikoku-tan," she observed. "Their faces fell for just a second when they reached the door. Did you notice them lingering at the entrance before they left?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto said. "But I figured it would be rude to just go up and take them without permission."

Jikoku snorted, smirking at him.

" _'Permission?_ '" she drawled, onyx eyes sparking. "You're Lord Kamikage. Everything in this world already belongs to you. Those naughty little whores clearly knew that, seeing how they were shaking those slutty little asses at you."

Tamon smiled, and licked her lips.

"I would not have been averse to raping them myself," she confessed, a hand straying down her smooth and dusky abdomen. "Maybe shove a nice iron sand dildo up those fat, juicy cunts of theirs."

"Ouch," Zoujou remarked, wincing playfully. "That sounds like it'd _hurt_."

"Well... I'd smooth the surface over with chakra first, obviously," Tamon said. "I'm not _that_ much of a sadist. And you know how Kaguya-chan gets about blood on the tiles."

"She loves it, doesn't she?" Koumoku spoke up. "Almost as much as father's sperm."

"Exactly," Tamon said. "It wouldn't be much of a punishment to make her clean the throne room with her tongue if we keep making messes she _likes_ to lick up."

"That's supposed to be a punishment?" Zoujou and Jikoku said at the same time. They spoke innocently, but there was a playful twinkle in their eyes.

All four of the girls promptly broke down in giggles, winking and gesturing at each out with varying degrees of obscenity. Then, as if via some mode of silent communication, they swiveled in unison to eye their father's penis.

It was naturally still quite erect, and the sight of it was supremely tantalizing to these randy young lasses.

Naruto caught the looks on their faces, and he chuckled.

"You girls are just like your moms, you know that?" he commented. "Every conversation _they_ have somehow or other winds back up on the subject of my dick, too."

Tamon smiled, visibly pleased by this comparison. Zoujou giggled, and stuck out her tongue in a _Teehee! Silly me❤_ fashion. Koumoku blushed, veins creeping outward from her eyes as she lovingly ogled their father's manhood.

Jikoku licked her lips and struck a provocative pose. She spread her legs, stuck out her bum, puffed up her chest, and winked at their father.

"Obviously because that's the only subject worth discussing," the white-haired Uchiha descendant playfully quipped.

Tamon, Zoujou, and Koumoku's eyes lit up at their half-sister's words. All three nodded in emphatic agreement.

Naruto shrugged, and stretched his legs out.

"Come on, then," he said, gesturing for the girls to join him on his throne, which was more spacious and comfy than most people's beds. "I s'pose you girls prolly wanna play another round of _hop on pop_ , right?"

His daughters literally threw themselves at him in response.

A very obvious **yes.**

Naruto smiled, and allowed the girls to have their fun. He was a very indulgent father, in that way. Though it didn't hurt that the four were also incredibly good at pleasuring him, and peerlessly eager to do so.

Tamon and Koumoku draped themselves over the sides of his throne, arching their backs and lying on their bellies across the petals. Their feet didn't even reach the edge, and the only parts of them that actually touched were their hands, mouths, and breasts.

The blonde and redhead sandwiched their father's erection between their tits, docking tightly around his girth. Nipples rubbed together, slid over his shaft, and flicked the head of his cock. Gaara and Hinata's daughters proved themselves quite flexible, managing to mash their lips together and share a heated, passionate kiss mere centimeters above Naruto's aching, sensitive tip.

She who heard all, and she who saw all: these two were the most buxom of Naruto's four princesses, equal in bust size to their mothers, who themselves near rivaled the likes of Tsunade. And they used these endowments to peerless effect, rubbing their melons lewdly and sensuously up and down, back and forth across the Kamikage's manhood.

Naruto groaned happily, purring and bucking his hips, fucking his daughters' tits as they made out and massaged his manhood with their mammaries. The soft valleys enveloped him, smothering his hardness in endless doughy flesh. Hard nipples scraped over his tip, and slid across his shaft, teasing and tormenting him with ungodly levels of pleasure.

"Oh, hell," he grunted. "You two are really friggin' good at this... You've been practicing with Sasori-chan's training dummies, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Tamon purred, smiling up at him. "We want to serve you to the absolute best of our abilities, father."

"And if that means practicing our moves on Sasori-chan's sex puppets, then we will do it," Koumoku added a touch loftily.

The effect was somewhat ruined, though, by the obscene expressions on their faces as they then resume swabbing each other's tonsils. Their heads tilted, and their lips crashed wetly together. Ample breasts jiggled all around Naruto's cock.

Further up, now, Jikoku's hands were tracing the contours of Naruto's pecs. Her breasts, somewhere in size between Zoujou's and Koumoku/Tamon's, were pressing snugly against her father's back, a very eager squeeze play. Her nipples dug into his skin, and her fingers playfully teased his nipples.

Jikoku was kneeling behind her father, breathing hotly on the back of his neck, fondling his chest, and pressing her soaking pubic region down on his firm, muscular buttocks. Her legs were spread, and she was bucking her hips, grinding her loins hungrily, suggestively up and down over her pop's ass.

Her own bum was bouncing nicely, twerking and quivering with the motion of her pelvis. She moaned and spooned her father, panting and nibbling on his earlobes. She groped his rock hard chest, squeezing her rack into his back. Her face was buried in his hair, and she was blushing intensely.

Naruto growled huskily as Jikoku continued to wetly hump him, lewdly grinding her fine body all over his solid back. He felt her hands on his chest, and shivered as she playfully pinched his nipples. His cock throbbed fearsomely within the depths of Tamon and Koumoku's cleavage.

"Ohhh, father," Jikoku groaned, panting heavily. She inhaled the scent of his sunny locks. "Mmm... aahn... papa...❤"

"Jikoku-tan... you're such a nice daughter," Naruto moaned, a wry smile on his lips. "I love all of you girls so much. Just as much as I love your mothers!"

Jikoku's blush deepened, and her usually striking face was looking absolutely _adorable_. She embraced her father tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Love you more," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

He could feel her pussy's juices dripping down his ass crack, mingling with sweat. The heat of her loins left his buns perfectly toasty, and her breasts conformed excellently to the contours of his back.

Down at the foot of Naruto's throne, Zoujou was eyeing her half-sisters as they pleasured their father, and blushing as she licked her lips and puckered up. Crouching down on her hands and knees, the pinkette wiggled a firm and milky ass, lowering her head so that she was eye to toe with her father's feet.

She kissed his heel, which was hard and rough. Her cheeks were burning, and her lips parted. She flicked her tongue out, tasting salty sweat. Zoujou moaned, her pussy moistening extremely. Moisture dripped down her thighs as she slowly and lovingly frenched the soles of her father's feet. Her face was beet red.

Zoujou's lips smacked noisily against the thick and calloused flesh. Naruto's soles were as clean as his soul, and Sakura's daughter lewdly laved her tongue between his toes. His feet did not particularly smell, for he wasn't constantly cramming them into dark and confined socks and shoes, but the musk of his body was there nonetheless.

Naruto felt Zoujou suckle and nibble on his toes, one by one, generously massaging his feet. He saw the blush which spread all over her body, the signs of her shameful enjoyment of this base and dirty task. She shook her ass eagerly, feeling his gaze upon it, and the Kamikage's cock twitched excitedly between Koumoku and Tamon's tits.

"Does this feel good, father?" Zoujou asked him, quiet and dutiful, blushing hotly as she met his eyes. "Do you enjoy it when I clean your feet with this unworthy mouth, and attend to your glorious body with this base and sinful form?"

"It feels damn good," Naruto said with a chuckle, winking at the girl. He felt Jikoku lightly twist his nipples, and he moaned. "Mmm... if you can suck on my cock anywhere near as good as you suck on my toes..."

Zoujou smiled, wiggling her hips gleefully.

"There is no part of you I would not be honored to kiss, dearest father," she said demurely, though there was a lustful gleam in her eyes. "But I will admit a certain eagerness to taste your sainted manhood, in particular."

Saying this, she took one of his big toes into her mouth, not once breaking eye contact with him as she sealed her lips around it, moving her head suggestively back and forth as she suckled and circled her tongue around the thick digit. Two sets of matching cerulean orbs twinkled with fondness and desire.

Naruto smiled, taking in the presence and ministrations of his four beautiful, loving daughters. His throat tightened with pride, and he came with a grin. He erupted all over his daughters' breasts.

Jikoku and Zoujou immediately pounced on Tamon and Koumoku's sperm-coated tits.

Naruto watched them with lusty amusement.

* * *

A white zetsuko was on its hands and knees, back straight. Leather straps adorned its body, binding its arms and legs together, salaciously lifting and separating its ample, milky breasts. A bright red ball-gag was lodged between the voluptuous shirozetsu's plump, pouting lips.

It was blindfolded.

Anko Mitarashi sat on the zetsu's back, using it like a chair. The woman was dressed in a black leather dominatrix outfit, one which bared her pussy and breasts. Light washed over the tokubetsu jounin's curvaceous form, a light which came from a bulb set into another shirozetsu's mouthpiece.

Anko idly fondled the leather thong of a whip, testing its flexibility, rubbing it suggestively between her fingers.

Like a lamp, the lewdly non-dressed zetsuko knelt there in perfect stillness. Its wrists and ankles were tightly bound, and it too was blindfolded. Its nipples were pierced, as well, and a thin copper chain trailed between the glinting gold rings, linking them to the former human's modified ball-gag.

Anko smiled haughtily as she scanned her eyes over the chamber. It was beautifully adorned, upholstered in darkly lustrous wood paneling, with rich tapestries and ornately detailed paintings. White zetsus posed in bondage, stood upon marble bases, obediently motionless, filling the role of decorative statues portraying a wide variety of scenes.

It was a grand hall, wide and high-vaulted, furnished with bound and silent shirozetsu clones in a truly awesome display of the Master's wealth and power. Several long tables were set up, with dutifully kneeling shirozetsu thrones lining either side of them. And the tables themselves were comprised of transparent glass surfaces rested on the backs of dozens of zetsuko, pairs of the women pressed up rear to rear, nether to nether, bowed at regular intervals to support the long, heavy tabletops.

Anko sat at the head of an otherwise empty hall, lewdly and lavishly furnished with the curvaceous live bodies of Kaguya's former toy soldiers. She curled the whip in her hand, leaning back a little and shifting her weight on her shirozetsu throne. The firm, ample cheeks of her ass pressed down into the zetsuko's back, and the puffy lips of her naked cunt gleamed with a faint but undeniable moisture. Her nipples twinged, and they looked stiff enough to cut glass.

"Mm, you girls are quick learners," purred Mistress Mitarashi, amber eyes glinting. "Naruto-sama will be glad to see how fast you've adapted to your new roles. He might even deign to _smile_ at one of you."

She was talking out her ass, of course, but her chair seemed to be delighted at this. It wriggled happily beneath Anko, who sneered and clapped her lash across a round, jiggling bum.

The zetsuko whimpered, but did not sound unhappy at this abuse. If anything, it seemed even more pleased by this punishment.

And it was indeed an _it_ , and not a _she_ or a _her_. It was not a person, not even worthy of being considered a lowly beast. It was just a thing, an object to be owned and used by the Master and his women.

This was what Anko-sama had taught it and its fellow things. It was a chair for Anko-sama to sit upon; the other shirozetsus were lamps and tables and chairs, statues and chandeliers and wall-hangings. They were items, objects and toys, furniture to be used and abused.

The zetsuko did not bother to question whether it was happy with this. Mistress had taught it that it existed to serve Master, and that it had no right to feel of its own volition. Still, it sometimes felt a pang of warmth, a giddy thrill which rushed through its body whenever addressed in a particularly degrading or condescending manner, but Anko-sama was always quick to put it in its place.

She was a true artisan, that Anko, a veritable Stradivarius in the subtle art of zetsuko molding and crafting. She took those crude raw materials and fashioned them into perfect items, graciously disabusing the shirozetsu clones of any delusions of personhood.

Her hands worked miracles. The zetsuko beneath her would have most fervently attested to this, had it still believed itself worthy of forming or vocalizing opinions. It reacted happily to Mistress's abuse, but its mind was empty, cleared of all extraneous thoughts. Its only purpose – the only thing it still had that could even be called a proper desire – was to please Mistress and Master with its dutiful, inanimate service.

Anko caressed the zetsuko's buttock, smirking loftily.

"Naruto-sama ought to be very happy to see the work I've done. Perhaps he'll even decide to _really_ fuck me good and hard," the woman murmured half to herself. She licked her lips. "Ooh, that would make my day. Mm! And if he got me knocked up..."

Anko purred, and touched herself with a dreamy expression.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama... Kamikage-sama..." she whispered, stroking fingers up and down between her labia. She bit her lip, panting. She could feel the moisture beneath her fingertips. "Mmm, fill me UP with your sperm!" she cooed. "Make me have your babies...!"

The door to the hall swung noiselessly open. Anko did not notice this. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if the very man she was currently fantasizing about promptly strode into the hall, slammed the door shut behind him, walked right up to her and grabbed her by the short hairs, before dragging her off of her shirozetsu throne and violently impaling her mouth on his cock.

No, indeed, Anko was rather busy cramming as many fingers up her slot as would fit, twisting and tweaking her nipples with a great deal of zest. Her eyes glittered, hooded with lust, breasts bouncing and bobbing as she bucked her body up and down on her seat, setting the obedient, buxom zetsuko's tits and ass to quiver and quake with no small degree of violence.

"Ohhh... mm, yes. Yes, yes, oh, Naruto-sama... ohhhh, master... ah, ah, ah!"

She arched her back, throwing her head this way and that, moaning and groaning, panting and squealing. Juices gushed from her pussy, dousing her fingers.

Anko came all over her throne.

The zetsuko was obediently silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi purred happily, snapping on the skimpy black brassiere that constituted the top of her maid uniform. Modest breasts squeezed together, pale mounds of delectable flesh lifted suggestively by the supportive garment.

She looked at herself in the mirror, idly turning the skirt over in her hands. A small patch of dark hair curled at the crux of her navel, crowning a rosy pair of moist nether lips. Her hips swelled nicely beneath the indent of a slim, toned waist, a flat belly flexing as she arched her back and puffed out her chest.

"Mm, so another day of faithfully serving Naruto-sama begins," she mused to herself, stretching her legs one at a time. "I just hope this one will be as fun as the last❤"

Obi giggled girlishly, lifting one of her legs and putting it through the skirt, then promptly repeating the process with her other leg. She pulled it up until the garment was resting snugly at her hips, so short that it barely covered more than two thirds of her bum.

Her lips quirked in a smile and she gave her hips a little shake, letting the skirt flutter and flare with the movement. Mismatched sharingan and rinnegan eyes twinkled, witnessing a good and clear view of her pussy as the skirt swished and swayed. Grinning wider, she lifted her hands to her chest, giving her tits a good playful squeeze through the scant, thin fabric of her top.

Satisfied with how this looked, she nodded once before turning away from the mirror and striding confidently out of her room.

* * *

Working as a maid in the Kamikage's manor was the dream of many a young civilian lass. Where kunoichi aspired to be kage themselves, noncombatant citizens dreamed of the privilege of tending to the Lord Kamikage's every whim, of maintaining his palace and feeding him and his many concubines. Entire genres of erotic literature revolved around this – countless bestselling novels about young women serving Naruto-sama as maids were devoured by the masses, and young girls trained themselves eagerly in the domestic arts in hopes of one day being honored with a position in the Kamikage's household.

Obi Uchiha was one of an elite few. Alongside her eternally youthful ancestor Mari, she kept the God Shadow's abode spic and span, dusting and sweeping and cooking and cleaning. Once, she had done such only to keep Naruto satisfied, to perpetuate the plot of _Tsuki no Me_. Now, though...

...well, NOW she did it out of love for the job. It was fulfilling work, and the environment was one that made her happy. Many women would have killed to be in her position, and she was appropriately grateful for her good fortune in life.

Hence why she gladly knelt down and 'greeted' her liege that morning the same way she always did. In his own home, Naruto rarely wore anything but the hat which signified his sacred office, and today was no exception.

"Good morning, Obi-chan," said the blond with good cheer, grinning down at the scantily-clad maid. "You're looking especially cute today. Have you done something different with your uniform?"

Obi smiled adoringly up at him, before bowing her head in deference. A thick length of man-meat greeted her. She wriggled her hips as the scent of her master's gender wafted up and filled her nostrils, and she licked her lips in anticipation of giving her lord his daily cleaning.

"You flatter me, master," she answered demurely, keeping her head bowed. "I do only what is necessary to reflect positively on your estate. There is nothing I wouldn't for the sake of my duty to you."

Naruto chuckled and placed a hand on her head, threading his fingers through short, silky locks. Obi mewled happily as the weight of his hand pressed her head ever so slightly down, her lips coming fractions of an inch closer to his wonderful manhood.

"So you say," the blond replied, cheerfully tousling his maid's raven tresses. "I still like what you've done with your clothes, though."

He raked glimmering blue eyes up and down her scantily clad form, drinking in smooth and rosy skin, absorbing the soft and subtle curves of her lovely, nubile frame. He grinned, the twitch of a stiffening phallus communicating everything Naruto could have said about what he saw.

Obi blushed and whimpered happily, seeing her lord's cock begin to stir. She licked her lips, salivating in anticipation of this morning's feast.

"Thank you, master; I live to serve," she purred. "You also look well this morning. Very... _fit_."

Her eyes twinkled, and she wriggled her hips.

"Are you hungry, Obi-chan?" he asked rougishly. She nodded demurely in response, not once taking her eyes off of his growing erection. Naruto grinned toothily at this reaction, and he tousled Obi's hair a little more.

"Yes, master, I am," she said obediently. "I am very hungry, indeed❤"

"Is there anything you want for breakfast?" he asked next, eyes gleaming playfully. "I'm sure you've already got mine waiting for me."

Obi smiled softly, and again she nodded. They went through this same ritual every morning, either Obi or one of her fellow maids acting out this skit for their master's entertainment and their own pleasure.

"Yes, master, there is _one_ thing..." She looked up into his eyes, affecting a more-genuinely-than-not pleading expression. "If you would do this unworthy servant the honor, lord, of permitting her to lay these base and wretched lips upon your manhood, she would be forever in your debt."

"Mm, you ARE a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Naruto asked teasingly, playing out his own role with gusto. "That's a very big favor for a simple maid to ask. Better women than you have begged on their hands and knees for a single taste of my cock."

He pushed her head down, Obi relaxing to let him do this, and the motion slapped his erection across her cheek. The maid moaned lewdly at the contact, feeling her nethers moisten in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, master," she moaned in shamelessly sincere gratitude. "Ahhn, that feels so good~"

"Hehehe... you are very cute though," Naruto mused, feigning thoughtfulness as he brusquely rubbed Obi's face against his twitching rod. "And it's not like there's anyone _else_ here, right now..." He gestured around himself at the empty hall – it was very early in the morning, Naruto requiring only a minimal amount of sleep as the Juubi jinchuuriki. "Well, why not? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let this horny little maid-chan have a taste of my cock."

On cue, Obi stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth wide, knowing with glee what was going to come next. Naruto lined her face up with his crotch, guiding her by the short hairs and shoving her mouth down his shaft. Her jaw nearly cracked in accommodating his girth, Naruto enlarging his phallus to the upper limits of human size, and his cockhead rammed into the back of her throat.

Obi's breasts bobbed and swayed, her C-cup goods scarcely contained by that itty-bitty top. Her bum rocked back and forth, the microscopic skirt riding up on her hips. Her entire body moved to and fro with the motion of Naruto's pelvis, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as she gleefully deepthroated her master, his balls rhythmically slapping her chin.

"Ngh, yeah! Oh, _fuck_ ," Naruto groaned. "That's a good maid... Mm, you know just how to use that tongue of yours, don't you?"

Obi hummed, her mouth vibrating around Naruto's dick. Lips slid wetly over a blue-veined shaft, velvety skin glistening with the maid's saliva. Her tongue writhed against the underside of his manhood, swirling and coiling about his pulsating thickness. Cheeks puffed out and depressed as Naruto's cock plunged in and out, Obi's mouth stretching obscenely over his rod.

She took him up to the hilt, sheathing his manhood in her throat. Nostrils flared and eyes rolled, skin flushed a rosy hue and scintillating with the sheen of sweat. Her bosom heaved, breasts bouncing against their confines, threatening to pop out of her skimpy lace brassiere at any moment. Her hips rocked, loins smouldering with a wet lust, and a firm round ass smacked her heels as knees scraped on the floor.

"Mmf! Umwaah! Gughyuu...! Mwah, ngyaauu...❤"

Incoherent moans escaped Obi's lips, her gaze vacant, her face contorted in an expression of lewd delight: the glassy-eyed, slack-jawed, ruddy-cheeked look of ecstasy unique to one who was being screwed silly. Naruto continued to thrust his prick in and out of her mouth, making her mewl and writhe in delight. She took every inch of him gladly down her throat, obediently and greedily sucking on his cock.

"Goddamn!" Naruto hissed, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. "You sure know how to use that mouth, Obi-chan." He bucked his hips, continuing to vigorously fuck her face. "Ah, ah! Ohh, fuck❤ Damn those pretty little lips... mm, your throat is sooo tight, cutie... _shit!_ Can't hold it anymore. I think I'm gonna—!"

He came.

Obi swallowed every last drop.

This was her special treat for the morning, her reward for doing a good job the previous day. It was a privilege afforded only to the best and brightest of the palace's maids, and a ritual that never failed to start her day off on a good note. Obi loved doing this. It was the main reason she was so happy to spend the rest of her life as a maid.

Her master's cock was delicious.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki reclined on a most luxurious bed, vast and velvety soft, with sheets of the finest scarlet silk. Gold-trimmed tapestries hung from her walls, vertiginous iconography of the Uzumaki clan closely intermingled with many tasteful and erotic depictions of the female body.

Crimson tresses were pooled in a radiant, fiery halo around her naked body. Locks of soft and luscious hair fell artfully over her breasts, a single ruby strand held suggestively between her plump and shapely lips. Sea gray eyes were half-lidded, a tantalizingly rosy flush painting the woman's skin.

Supple, gorgeous thighs squeezed together. Soft flesh deformed sensually, and her hips angled such that her naked womanhood was only just visible. Her head rested on an embroidered pillow, and her gaze was fixed intently on the form of a tall and buxom woman.

Kaguya Otsutsuki smiled obsequiously at Kushina, bowing low as she entered the woman's room.

"Naruto-sama has ordered me here," Kaguya said, flicking her byakugan over Kushina's nude form.

"He couldn't come personally?" Kushina playfully responded, a twinkle in her eye.

Kaguya bowed even lower, to the point that she was nearly flattening her breasts against the polished oak floorboards. Her generous, heart-shaped ass bounced and quivered as she thrust it up in the air, and a distinctly lewd blush tinted her alabaster cheeks.

"He is presently occupied," the former goddess simpered. "Naruto-sama and his shadow clones are visiting Kirigakure for the bi-weekly orgy, and the remainder of his doppelgängers are similarly visiting Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, and Oto."

Kushina pouted. She shifted her body atop the covers, a bosom of no small size wobbling subtly with the movement. Her posterior was temptingly framed against the sheets, and her fingers danced languidly down alongside her lovely, amazonian figure.

"That boy is trying to make me jealous, isn't he?" she mused, lazily arching her back. "Spending so much time with all those other women..."

She smiled, and took a moment to eye Kaguya's body.

"Stand up straight," she informed the woman. "I'm horny, and both Mina and Naruto are away. Show me that naked whore body of yours, Kaguya-chan."

Kaguya blushed. She smiled shamefully, and did precisely as Kushina ordered. She stood up tall, posing obscenely for her master's mother, wagging a massive, perfect ass and puffing up a tremendous, godly bosom.

She faced Kushina without hesitation, spreading her arms and freely displaying her gorgeous, naked body. Her breasts were large and flawlessly shaped, round and supple, doughy and bouncy. Her bust dwarfed even Tsunade's, yet it seemed perfectly proportioned on her body, which was tall and slender. She was a giant among women.

Her rear was just as generous and perfectly shaped as her chest, a immense, firm, heart-shaped pillow of an ass. Smooth, pale skin free of blemishes. Round, ample hills cleft in twain by a deep, dark, tantalizing crevasse. Legs that went on for miles, and perfectly plump thighs that could crush a boulder with ease.

Her skin was white as snow, byakugan eyes boring deep into Kushina's steely orbs. The mound of her womanhood was shapely and beautiful, nether-lips cloven by a moist, hot slit. Ridges of velvety pink peered out from between her smooth, blushing labia, a swollen and sizable clitoris looking ready and eager for pleasing.

Kushina eyed Kaguya with a predatory grin, sneering like a leopard that spied a fat gazelle. She continued to lie on her bed, raking her sea gray lamps relentlessly over the dethroned goddess's salacious form.

Idly, languidly, Kushina inched her legs apart, smiling archly as she bared her own womanhood. Softly blushing lips moistened with a sweet nectar; her motherly honey pot dripped generously onto the sheets. Nipples stood tall on the peaks of Kushina's breasts, stiff and dark in erotic contrast with the pale, flushed skin of her chest.

The Uzumaki matron's arousal was self-evident. She ogled Kaguya demeaningly, eyeing the woman like she was nothing more than a particularly juicy piece of meat. Kaguya-hime whimpered, feeling delightfully humiliated under the piercing intensity of Kushina's gaze.

"Ah... ahhn... Kushina-sama...❤" Kaguya whispered, panting slightly. Mountainous mammaries glistened with a faint sheen of sweat, heaving and trembling with her subtly labored breaths. "D-Does this please you, mistress?"

Fingers shyly traced the curvature of Kaguya's hips. She slid her hands down and across her broad and beautiful booty, inching her palms over her pelvis. Her pussy was neatly shorn, every inch of her body below the nose completely bare of hair.

Kushina smiled, and nodded condescendingly. She brought a hand down to her own sex, and cupped one of her breasts with a tight, hungry squeeze. Lust flashed in the woman's eyes.

Kaguya, for all her grace and power, felt wonderfully low and base under this gaze. Kushina's eyes pierced her to the core. The woman's glance kindled a hot and crackling fire within the fallen goddess's belly. Every second she spent pinned under the redhead's leer was another second closer to orgasm.

Was it any wonder that so many women so gladly submitted to Kushina?

With a purr and a soft, nearly inaudible moan, Kaguya spread apart her labia. Moist, silken pink folds were exposed to her mistress's scrutiny, and Kushina's eyes penetrated her as surely and obscenely as Naruto's phallus ever had. Moisture, hot and fragrant, dripped from between Kaguya's legs.

"Mmm, what a good bitch," Kushina hummed. "No wonder that son of mine hardly ever leaves you without at least one hole stuffed full of his cock. With a body like that, you really are the perfect cum dumpster for him. That's your true calling in life, isn't it? Taking my Naruto's sperm into your filthy slut holes."

Kaguya felt her insides tighten and twist at Kushina's words. It was a familiar sensation, this delightful shame. Such verbal degradation excited her profoundly, particularly when coming from the uniquely sensual and domineering Kushina.

"Ah... oh, mistress, yes... yes, it's true," she groaned, her eyes rolling up in their sockets. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she moaned lewdly. "I am Naruto-sama's living cocksleeve... I exist solely to be penetrated by him. My body's only worthy use is as a receptacle for his ejaculate...!"

Fingers slipped up into Kaguya's blossom. She bit her lip, shuddering in agonizing bliss as she touched herself good and deep.

_Shlick. Shlick. Shlick._

Kaguya thrust her fingers eagerly back and forth in her cunt, urged on by Kushina's appreciative leer. Juices squelched and dribbled out of her pussy, dousing her hand with a clear, glistening nectar.

Ample flesh roiled, a brobdignagian bosom overflowing the goddess's palm. Titanic buttocks quivered and quaked as she bucked her hips, fingering herself violently for Kushina-sama's viewing pleasure. Kaguya's bodacious curves writhed with a squirming, wriggling body as she enthusiastically masturbated, and Kushina similarly pleasured herself.

The redhead ogled the bamboo-born princess, twisting a nipple between her fingers, tugging and sharply pinching, squeezing and massaging the fleshy, pliable globe of her teat. Her pelvis rocked to and fro, the mattress flexing beneath her ass as she eagerly bucked her hips. Scarlet bush crowned a weeping lily, and dextrous digits determinedly delved her damnably delightful depths.

"You're such a naughty one, Kaguya-chan...!" Kushina crowed lustily, hotly blushing as she sneered at Kaguya. "Masochistic bitch. I bet you'd even get off on being strangled, wouldn't you? Fuck!" She slapped her own breast, pinching her clit and letting out a keening wail. "You slutty whore!" she jeered. "Walking public toilet! Free-use meat locker! Filthy, promiscuous _cunt!_ "

Kaguya let out a husky moan with every additional insult Kushina hurled at her. Her face reddened more and more deeply with each new pejorative, and the rhythm of her digital thrusts was sharply and steadily increasing.

Kushina bit her lip, shuddering as the fervor of her fingering reached its zenith. Her eyes widened, and a gasp slipped loose from her lips.

She and Kaguya came. Nectar splattered their hands and thighs. A rosy glow colored their bodies, and glassy eyes met.

Wordlessly, Kushina beckoned for Kaguya to approach. She spread her legs further apart, smiling confidently as she parted the lips of her pussy. Moisture doused the sheets betwixt her thighs, but the only things on her mind at that moment were Kaguya's plump, pouty, kissable lips.

The leporine princess crawled onto Kushina's bed. Her eyes were locked with the Uzumaki matron's lamps, not once breaking contact as she wagged her behind and bowed her head to press her mouth softly and worshipfully against the redhead's sopping, sensitive labia.

Her lips nearly burned at the heat of Kushina's sex, and Kaguya's bosom pressed deep into the mattress. She brushed her mouth down, briefly parting her lips to let some of Kushina's nectar pass through.

A moan escaped her at the taste, lewd and lusty. Her gaze broke from Kushina's, at last, as she buried her face in the woman's groin, eagerly kissing her nether lips.

Kaguya stroked Kushina's thighs, fingertips tracing meandering circles over warm, dimpled gooseflesh. She pressed her lips more deeply unto Kushina's labia, kissing the woman harder and more passionately between the legs. The tip of her nose brushed against the redhead's beautiful, swollen clit.

"Ohhh, yes," Kushina groaned, her breath hitching as Kaguya's tongue slipped out to tease her nearest inner folds. "Mmm... ahn~! Oh, _my!_ "

Kushina arched her back, grasping her breasts with both hands. Her head rolled in ecstatic agony on her shoulders, and she pressed her tits firmly together, sliding them lewdly up and down, thoroughly and eagerly abusing her nipples.

She bucked her hips, smacking her wet cunt hard against Kaguya's mouth. The debased, degraded goddess let out a delighted squeal, and thrust her tongue deeper. Seconds stretched out into hours, ages passing by in the blink of an eye. The excruciatingly sublime pleasure of Kaguya's clever cunnilingus robbed all sense of time from Kushina.

Kaguya delved the redhead's blossom, lapping up her sweet elixir, kissing her pussy and nibbling ever so gently on her clitoris. She groped Kushina's thighs, dutifully kneading and caressing the supple, toned flesh.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked Kushina's frame. Her bed shuddered and bowed under the force of her euphoric thrashing. She came again and again, dousing Kaguya's face, all but nearly drowning the woman in her juices.

Ample, bouncy tits warped and squashed with Kushina's self-ministered molestations; her nipples were hard as stone, stiff and rigid as she pinched and tugged on them. She pleasured herself even while Kaguya pleasured her, lost in bliss, floating on cloud nine as she came like a fountain into the horny slave's mouth.

"YES! YES!" Kushina cried as she reached the height of her strongest orgasm yet, looking wild and ruddy-cheeked as she bucked her hips and abused her breasts. "OH MY NARUTO, _YES!_ THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SPOT! OHHH, KAGUYA-CHAAAN~❤"

 _Kushina-sama!_ Kaguya thought, moaning lewdly into the woman's crotch. _More, more...! I need more of your honey... more, and more, and MORE...❤_

A thick, juicy booty bounced and wobbled. Kushina screamed in ecstasy.

The Uzumaki matron came explosively, her loins erupting. Liquid ecstasy splashed across the slave's face, and she eagerly guzzled up every last drop.

Just outside the door, peeping in through the keyhole, Miraiya giggled pervertedly.

This was grade-A material.

* * *

A white zetsuko wriggled lewdly in its bindings, legs tied together, arms strapped to its side. Latex patterned like a snake's scales draped up from its legs, covering most of its body, a stocking which conformed to womanly curves. Holes were cut in the fabric to expose the shirozetsuko's dripping cunt, voluminous ass, and two ponderous breasts. A hood was over its face, decorated to look like the head of a snake, with holes cut in the fabric for the zetsuko to breathe.

Purring lustily, Anko leered at her handiwork. The snake-zetsuko wriggled across the floor, its tits mashing into fresh grass, and its massive booty wagging obscenely in the air. Nectar dripped from Anko's bare slit, the scanty leather straps which constituted her dominatrix outfit covering nothing of her private parts, and little else of the rest of her body. Her nipples were stiff, erect for anyone who cared to see.

"Mmm, it's amazing what kind of facilities this palace has," the violette sneered. "Who would have thought Naruto-sama would have even built a whole zoo indoors? Although he didn't get around to finding any animals to fill it... but I've taken care of that for him now, haven't I?"

Anko chortled haughtily. Boredly, she snapped a riding crop on her own hip and brushed a long, slender finger over her moist slit, thinking longingly of the Kamikage. Shivers raced up her spine, wracking her body and making her delectable breasts bounce and bob ever so nicely.

She looked aside, viewing a zetsuko with its legs bowed at its side, its body adorned in crocodile leather. Like the snake-zetsuko, this one's outfit was a mere parody of the real deal, with holes cut in the skintight suit to provide easy access to the stupid, useless thing's only worthwhile parts.

Sneering, Anko hopped up onto the side of the electrified fence separating the new exhibits from anyone who might wander into the indoor zoo. The ceiling above looked like an open sky, a work perhaps of fuuinjutsu, or else a bit of simple illusionary trickery.

Anko pressed her bosom to the fence, letting out a hiss of delight as an electric current raced through her nipples. The flow wasn't enough to actually harm a person, but it gave enough of a jolt to really hurt – or please, if one was of such an inclination. And Anko most certainly was, at least when she thought of the Kamikage and his closest lovers.

Sasuki's face flashed through Mistress Mitarashi's mind's eye as a harmless but mildly painful electrical current pulsed through her breasts.

On a high branch not far left of Anko, another shirozetsuko garbed in sexualized mimicry of a colorful macaw wriggled its hips. Strong but cleverly camouflaged leather straps bound the bird-dressed bitch to the bough by its ankles. Feather ornaments strapped to its arms gave the impression of wings. Snow white tits of frankly absurd mass swayed and quivered in a slight mysterious breeze, the nipples stiff and puffy.

Anko swung a leg up over the fence, dragging ruddy breasts across it. Fleshy mounds flushed from her excitement and jiggled perkily with her movements. She lifted her body nimbly up on the fence, muscling through the arousingly painful shocks. Her mind was filled with sexual imagery, fantasizing about Naruto-sama's cock spreading her muscular buttocks, Sasuki-sama's fingers sparking with an _injutsu_ type chidori, Jikoku-tan's burning lips forming a tight seal over her nipple.

"Ahn... mm, ohh! Sss, yeah. Ngh... That feels soooo damn _gooood_ ," Anko moaned, raising her body up to the top of the fence. "Mf, ahn, ooooh! Naruto-sama... Lord Kamikage, yes... Sasuki-sama, Jikoku-tan... mmm, do you like punishing this naughty bitch? Or maybe you want _her_ to punish _you_...❤"

A long, lightly tanned, lithely muscled leg swung up over the top of the fence. She shifted her body halfway over the rim, buttocks leaping with a sudden tension of contracting muscles, sparking and rippling from a brush against the metal. Anko's face was red, her skin slick with sweat. Mewling salaciously, she went weak in the knee and sank down on top of the fence.

She fell forward. The smooth rail, the narrow bar which ran horizontally along the top of the fence, parted her labia and inched up into her cunt as the weight of her meaty hips bore down. She draped herself lengthwise atop the fence, bucking her hips and letting her reasonably sized tits flop down over either side.

Two more shirozetsuko nearby watched in obedient silence, dressed respectively like a rhinoceros and an elephant. Brobdignagian ivory booties wagged and jounced from side to side, a generous deluge of nectar seeping from shirozetsu pussies.

Rhino-zetsuko wore a face mask with a horn ornament, formfitting latex that detailed every dip and rise of its voluptuous figure. A tiny, fake tail was drapped between vast and doughy ass cheeks. Elephant-zetsuko had a long nylon trunk draped from its nose, cute little tusks fastened below it to either side. Large, floppy ears were taped to the sides of its head, and its trunk went down to its bosom, snuggled suggestively between exposed tits.

"Ngaah...! Mmmmf... shhhh... shiiiiIIIIT❤" Anko cried out, her eyes going wild. She thrashed in ecstasy atop the fence, bucking her hips and grinding her cunt to and fro over the smooth steel bar. "NARUTO-SAMA! SASUKI-SAMA! JIKOKU-TAMA! OH, **YES!** ZAP THIS FILTHY CUNT _CLEAN!_ AHHHN❤ OHHHH❤ MMMMM, YESSSSSSSS❤"

She came all over the fence, nectar cascading from her puffy slot. Nipples twitched atop goodly breasts, her skin leaping, her form writhing in the throes of masochistic passion atop the mildly electrified barrier.

_HISS. POP._

_ZZZZZZT._

Sparks leaped from the top of the fence, falling down the sides. Plumes of smoke erupted to a chorus of shorting circuits, snapping and hissing as an acrid smell filled the air. Anko arched her back and came even harder, thrashing so mightily at the peak of her bliss that she overbalanced and toppled off the fence, falling to the ground.

She landed in a sweaty, contentedly mewling heap on the other side.

Lights flickered for a few seconds as smoke continued to rise from the fence Anko had just been straddling, sparks periodically popping up here or there. The lighting dimmed as wiring fizzed and crackled, the uninsulated electric fence shorting out from Anko's juices.

Somewhere in the bowels of the palace, a circuit breaker tripped. The indoor zoo was plunged into darkness, and startled shirozetsuko "animals" let out bays and squawks in surprise.

Anko bathed in the afterglow of an unforgettable orgasm, senseless to everything but the lingering pleasure.

Watching all of this from the shadows, Jikoku and her mother sweatdropped.

"It's... a nice exhibit, isn't it?" said one awkwardly.

"Mmm... She certainly is," said the other, leering through the darkness at Anko's lewd form.

Sasuki placed a hand on her daughter's bare ass, and squeezed. Jikoku purred happily.

"AH! Mm... Shall we dress up the star attraction, then?"

"Oh, yes. Let's❤"

The lights came back to life with a low hum, power restoring itself. Sasuki and Jikoku made their move, bearing a number of lewd costumes on their backs.

Anko was too numb from pleasure to even think of resisting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not five minutes that the Shadow Clone of the Shodai Kamikage had been in Konoha for his regular meeting with the co-Lady Hokage and her advisors, yet already he found himself waylaid by a lovely, scantily clad kunoichi of the younger generation. She skipped towards him with a bare, toned ass and a neatly shaven pussy, perky round tits bobbing and jouncing behind scarcely-there restraints.

Dark, curly hair framed a youthful face, glinting scarlet eyes blatantly drinking in Naruto's all but outright nudity in the hat and haori of his kamikage uniform. Twin hitai-ate crisscrossed over a modest bust, strapped like sexy bandoleros over nice and molestable B- or C-cup breasts — branded plates were positioned to just barely cover her nipples, the one over her left tit and heart bearing the kanji for _god_ , while the other displayed the emblem of the Hidden Leaf Village.

This she wore, and nothing else.

Naruto smiled, recognizing this manner of dress — _oppai-ate_ , they called it — as a fashionable trend among the newer generation. His younger daughters and concubines had taken to dressing themselves in this manner whenever they journeyed abroad with him, although his wives and four eldest still preferred the older Sasame-style.

That, or going au naturel.

(Clothes were, of course, verboten in the palace of Ten'i Muhou.)

The Shodai Kamikage certainly appreciated the aesthetics of this style, the easy access and temptingly scant covering of her nipples proving to be both exciting and arousing. He greeted the young lass with a grin, and his flaccid manhood stirred in appreciation of the view.

"Yooo, Kamikage-jiichan!" Mirai Sarutobi jovially greeted the All-Father. "How's it hanging?"

She flounced up to him and wiggled her ass, grinning toothily before turning around and bending over in the proper and traditional way of paying homage to the Kage of Kage, the man who stood so far above all other beings that even the woman once worshipped as a goddess prostrated herself utterly and shamelessly before him.

Naruto laughed.

"Ehh? What happened to that sweet, respectful little Mirai-chan who used to get on her knees and give me a kiss every time she saw me? The one who knew to suck my dick or kiss my ass before asking me to spank that adorable rump of hers. When'd she turn into such a disrespectful slut?" he wondered jokingly, forming a one percent strength rasengan.

"She realized that it felt even better when you spanked her for real~" Mirai coyly replied, tittering and expectantly wriggling a tight, sexy teen ass.

"So she turned into a masochistic slut, basically?"

"Yes, exactly❤"

Naruto shook his head, a mixture of amusement and exasperation on his face. He glanced at the lass's ass, the two round and perky cheeks, firm and toned but with just a hint of smackable softness.

Mirai grabbed the sides of a teenaged booty, licking her lips and spreading her buttocks to afford Naruto a glimpse of her tightly clenched anus. Then she bent a little more, angling her rear upwards and shaking a hot, moist snatch for his viewing pleasure.

A pygmy rasengan hummed in Naruto's hand, casting a sunny glow over Mirai's asshole and pussy. His dick twitched a little more, a half-chub of already formidable size. She mewled in lustful anticipation, shaking her ass and bucking her hips shamelessly. Asuka and Kurenai's daughter made a lewd spectacle of herself right there on mainstreet.

Naruto Uzumaki brought down the Hand of God™. A penal injutsu squarely smote Mirai's rear, a mini-rasengan burrowing into her right cheek for a moment, twisting and furrowing the flexible tissues of a modestly soft booty.

She gasped, arching her back in glee.

It destabilized.

Sensual shockwaves, a chaotic turbulence, roiled outward from the point of impact. On most of that firm, toned figure there was little visible cue, but her posterior danced and bounced suggestively, and the momentum traveling through her body set perky C-cup tits to ripple and wobble violently. They nearly popped out of her oppai-ate, their movements were so wild and erratic.

Mirai shuddered blissfully, crying out bloody murder in her delight. Vertiginous shockwaves twisted her curves and hammered her ass. She fell down on her knees from the force of the blow, combined with the sheer weight of her arousal at the Kamikage's touch.

Several onlookers and passers by let out shouts of mirth and lust at this most auspicious start to the Divine Shadow's latest visit. The more nubile bystanders immediately tore off their clothes (those of them who weren't naked from the start, at least) and threw themselves ecstatically at their nearest neighbors.

In a matter of seconds, mainstreet Konoha was swallowed up in a huge, spontaneous orgy.

Naruto watched, for a moment, as women of every bust size, skin tone, and hair color dropped everything they might have been doing to have sex with their uniformly gorgeous fellow citizens. Spankable asses wagged lewdly to and fro, lips smacked lasciviously over puffy nipples, and fingers squelched in soaking cunts.

He chuckled, then, looking down at Mirai.

She grinned up at him cheekily.

"Ah, now look what you've done," he said, shaking his head amusedly. "Incorrigible brat. It'll probably take me hours to reach Hokage Tower, now that everyone here has gotten started. I'm sure they'll all wanna follow your example. The line to kiss my ass and get spanked by me'll stretch all the way out of the village, if I know anything."

"Mm, but couldn't you do them all at once anyways, with your shadow clone jutsu?" Mirai playfully inquired. "And besides, I _really_ wanted to see you. Don't you remember that promise you made to tell me about how I was conceived, once I become a jounin? My promotion just went through this morning, you know! Clearly it's _fate!_ ❤"

She winked and wiggled her hips a little more. For a moment, Naruto felt tempted to give her another good spank. A real big one.

Then he cocked his head to one side, considering her words.

Yes, now that she mentioned it, he COULD recall promising Mirai something along those lines, back when she was a kid. Similar to something he'd promised Sarada-chan not too long ago, actually, although in her case it was more because the poor girl had a few identity problems as far as who, _exactly_ , her birth mother was.

(Naruto couldn't really remember of the specifics there, himself, except that he'd walked in on a yurilicious Sakura, Sasuki, and Karin threesome and wound up turning it into a foursome revolving around him and his cock.)

Mirai, in contrast, did not have any of Sarada's confusion or insecurity. She was just a randy little perv who got off on fantasizing about the Kamikage fucking her mothers raw.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with that.

"Huh, so I did," Naruto said. "I'm surprised you remember that, though. It's been years!"

"How could I forget something like that, Kamikage-sama? That promise gave me a reason to strive for the rank of jounin~!"

Naruto laughed. "You're a real straightforward kid, eh? I think I like that about you."

Mirai smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's semi-erect phallus. Fingers curled appreciatively around a thick shaft.

"So how about you take this precocious little teenager and make her into a _real_ woman?" she purred.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her ass where he had spanked it. He squeezed, kneading his fingers deep into her buttock. Mirai tensed and hissed, gasping cutely.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled. " _Now_ you're speaking my language..."

* * *

In stature, form, demeanor and visage, the Kamikage was a true man among women, the only one of his kind in the whole world. Many years had passed since the Ninja Crusade once waged against Kaguya, close to two decades.

While those like Kagome, Tsunade, Miraiya – or, indeed, Kurenai and Asuka, Mirai's parents – had not seemed to age at all, remaining at the physical peak of their maturity ere the wearing of time, Naruto and his peers (and everyone else who had not been adults) had continued to grow and mature. At least to a certain point. The wives of the Kamikage had all become beautiful adult women, as had his concubines and eldest daughters.

Sakura-chan had an actual bust, now! Not especially large, maybe, but her tits had at least grown enough to provide him with a decent handful. Hinata and Gaara-chan, similarly, had both surpassed even Tsunade in breast size, and Sasuki herself had filled out into generous double D's with gorgeous childbearing hips to match.

Naruto, likewise, was grown into the fullness of manhood. Tall and broad of shoulder, with strong arms and a handsome face, he stood straight-backed and proud wherever he went. He looked every bit the strong and masterful man he was so often praised as being.

Mirai could most certainly appreciate this, mewling happily to herself as she gazed adoringly up at the Kamikage. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her buttocks enveloped the length of his cock, delectable buns squeezing a thick and juicy sausage.

She moaned happily, melting in pleasure as she rode Naruto all the way to Hokage Tower. His dick wasn't even inside her yet, but still she writhed in pleasure from its merest touch. That was the power he had over her – over ALL women.

"So, how you were conceived," Naruto hummed. His right hand slipped up under the _kami_ -branded oppai-ate. "Haha, man, that was a helluva night, looking back. Not the kinkiest or wildest by a long shot, but your moms sure knew how to have fun in the sack. They still do!"

"Yes, ooh... I know that much from experience~❤" Mirai cooed. "Mm!" She arched her back, a calloused palm rubbing her sensitive nipple. Moisture welled up from her blushing nethers.

"They've shown you the ropes, eh? You must know loads about how to suck cock, then, with Asuka-sensei teaching you!"

Mirai blushed and wriggled her hips gleefully.

Naruto chuckled, groping her chest a little more.

"Oh, but that aside, the conception itself was pretty straightforward," he continued. "Crude, maybe, compared to my technique nowadays, but the fundamentals were basically the same. Kurenai-sensei elected to be the one to get pregnant, and Asuka-sensei helped keep us both good and horny. You know? She was the fluffer. All she really had to do was keep me hard and Kurenai wet."

Mirai whimpered, gulping audibly. She wriggled her hips yet more atop Naruto's erection, the most coveted seat in all the world. A bit of her nectar dribbled out over the base of the First Lord's cock.

Naruto smiled.

"Hehe... but I bet you want _details_ , don't you?"

"Yes, please❤" Mirai squealed.

With a grin, he pinched her nipple.

"Well...!"

* * *

Kurenai-sensei smiled at me, sitting on the end of the bed. She was naked, of course, a lovely pair of tits squishing together as she folded her hands in her lap. I could ALMOST see her pussy, and I felt my dick get a little hard.

Her butt left a real nice impression on the mattress, y'know, with big tight ass cheeks that made the sheets bunch up in her crack. She was blushing and looking at my boner, like she didn't want to do anything but spread her legs and take my cock into her cunt like a good little slut.

Hehe! That Kurenai-sensei was ready to have a kid, and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. Not even Asuka-sensei would have been able to deter your mom.

Not that she would have _wanted_ to, even if she could've.

"Mmm, you look excellent, Naruto. So... _manly_ ❤" Kurenai said when she saw me come in the door. _Wink_. "I can't wait for you to make my baby and pump this cunt full of your sperm. Your semen, spunk, spooge, seed. I want every last fucking drop of your cum to flood my womb and knock me up."

She said this with a straight face, then licked her lips.

Asuka stepped forward.

"She is _very_ eager for this, as I'm sure you can see."

I nodded and smiled. My eyes were locked to Kurenai's tits, so damn big and round. "I can," I said.

My dick stiffened. I looked down at Asuka's pussy.

It was wet.

Kurenai moaned happily. She unclasped her hands, exposing a naked slot dripping with her arousal. Then she smiled.

"Do you?" she said. "Ah, that's good. I can't wait any longer, Naruto. I _need_ this."

And she leaned forward, saying this, giving me a fantastic angle of her rack. Y'know, the same titties that nursed _your_ fine ass, Mirai-chan. And I loved the view she gave me; something fierce, I'll tell you what! She got me hard as rock with those melons.

Like you're getting me with this ass, actually!

( _"Kyaa! Naruto-sama!❤"_ )

But anyways, like I was saying, your mama shook her ass and flashed her tits. She was already horny and ready to get down to business. She _really_ wanted a baby, I think. That, or she was just hot for my rod.

Either way, we didn't waste time on pleasantries or foreplay. They wanted one thing, and I wanted to give it to 'em. So Asuka-sensei got down on her knees and grabbed m'dick. She stuck it in her mouth and rubbed the base, licking my tip and working the shaft.

It felt awesome, naturally. That mum of yours gives some damn fine head. It's probably her most valuable skill.

( _"Even more valuable than her wind manipulation?"_ )

Waaay more valuable. If it weren't for master fluffers and natural cocksuckers like her, I'd never be able to stay hard long enough to do ALL my duties as Kamikage. But she got me hard in no time flat.

Man, that was some great head.

"Unf! Damn, you suck my dick as good as ever, Asuka-sensei!" I told her, pulling out once I'd reached full mast. She smiled and wagged her hips at this. I smacked that tight ass, in response – gave her a shot of pure yang chakra to make her come, a generous tip in exchange for her first rate service – then got on the bed with Kurenai.

They were still taller than me back then, your moms. I was just a snotty teen, no older than you are now. Heheh, lying toe-to-toe with Kurenai put me right on eye level with her boobs, and she squeezed those melons splendidly, giving me a wink.

And being the tactless smartass I was, back then, naturally I took one look at those marvelous mammaries and said:

"Haha, wow! Are you sure you ain't already nursing, sensei? Those nipples look ready to squirt milk all over my face!"

( _"Heehee! Mmm!❤ Did you seriously say something like THAT?"_ )

Heh. Don't underestimate me, Mirai-chan.

Of **COURSE** I did!

Mind you, I was also kinda teasing her pussy with the tip of my dick when I said that, so all she could really do in response was squeal and mash her tits into my face. Naturally, I took that opportunity to latch onto a nipple and grab her hips. My fingers dug into her ass cheeks with practically no resistance, her booty was so big and soft, and my dick slipped into her cunt with a single push.

Oh yeah, I get horny just thinking about it! She was a total slut. Not the tightest fit, maybe, but perfectly juicy, and hot enough to melt my rocks any day. It's been way too long since I've plowed that pussy, hasn't it? Damn, maybe I should pay her and Asuka-chan a visit, once I'm done giving Kagome-sensei Obi's greetings...

...well, regardless, my point is that your mama had a cunt I could fuck for hours.

_Still_ has, I'm sure.

And I got going quick, up to a nice rhythm in no time flat. Before you know it I had her screaming my name and begging me to rape her all night long. Maybe because of the residual yang chakra in my hands, maybe because she was just that big a whore.

What do you think, Mirai-chan? Is she a whore?

Hah! What am I doing, asking you something like that?

Of course she's a whore.

You take after her, that way.

But, like I was saying... I fucked your mom while your other mom watched. I fucked her fast, I fucked her long...

I fucked her _**hard**_.

* * *

Naruto whispered this last bit directly into Mirai's ear, pinching a nipple beneath her scanty 神-branded breast protector. She gasped and squealed, eyes going wide, and bucked her hips violently atop his phallus.

Weight shifted, the angles of their bodies slightly altering. Mirai's bare booty came back down, and a combination of coincidence and conscious agency had the teen's asshole bear the brunt of her weight down onto Naruto's thick, purplish cockhead.

Her jaw nearly cracked, practically coming unhinged to accommodate the sheer _girth_ of her euphoric wail.

All the world seemed to shatter, from her perspective, in that singular instant of excruciating ecstasy. Time stood still. All of Mirai's personal reality, the full sum of her mortal existence, seemed to teeter on the edge of a knife.

For a moment, the rim of her anus held firm. A tight sphincter tensely denied her lord's manhood entry.

But then he chuckled in her ear, his breath raising goosebumps along her nape, his hands playfully kneading the mounds of technically clothed tits as he gently and torturously nibbled — licking, _sucking_ — on a sensitive, fleshy earlobe.

"Ah, ahhh...! Kh!" Mirai groaned, eyes rolling up in her sockets. "Nnn... ffuuu... gwaaah...❤" She moaned, shivering and going slack atop Naruto's rod. Muscles relaxed; her backdoor opened.

Mirai's rump slid _down_ his length, pressed by a hand on her hip, and the weight of her own slight frame. Inch by gradual, breath-taking, agonizing inch her ass impaled itself on the Lord Kamikage's inestimable staff.

Naruto brusquely groped her breast and fondled her thigh. Gently, gingerly he tugged that tight rump down onto his cock, spreading her buttocks and stretching her anus to its absolute limit. The young Sarutobi was panting, breathless, trembling and giddy with excitement.

"That's it, take it all," Naruto grunted, shoving his rod up Mirai's ass. "What a good bitch. Mm, yeah! Fuck, you naughty slut. Ohh, you like this, don't you? That's right, you're my bitch. Just a bundle of holes and mounds for me to jerk off with!"

"Ohh! Ahhh! Nnng! Naruto-sama! Ohhh, Naruto-sama!" Mirai gasped and shouted. "Yes, yes! I am! I'm just a filthy slut, oooh, I want this so bad! I need your cock! I need it inside me! What reason will I have for living if you don't fuck this whore ass?!❤"

"Just like your mom, aint'cha?" Naruto laughed. "Not an ounce of shame. Hehe, you slut! Shake that ass!"

He spanked her, striking the same spot he'd hit with that mini rasengan earlier.

Mirai's jaws tore open in a wordless shriek of bliss. She writhed maddeningly on his hardness, wriggling her hips from side to side, grinding her ass on his bone.

"I'm shaking it! I'm shaking it!" she gushed. "Oh, _Kamikage!_ I can feel it! I feel it _so hard!_ "

"Shit, yes," Naruto moaned. "That's it, bitch! Just like that! You naughty little cunt! I'll fuck you RAW!"

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! NARUTO-SAMA!"

* * *

"NARUTO-SAMAAAA!" Kurenai screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing wildly beneath the teenaged blond. Her breasts rippled and wobbled explosively, vast and ruddy mounds of pillowy womanflesh. Her ass slapped the sheets, a meaty smack as buttocks clapped together, childbearing hips thumping the mattress against the bed frame.

Nails, painted scarlet and filed to narrow points, scraped Naruto's back; thin white lines were raked into his skin. His pelvis smacked Kurenai's, his ass bobbing frenetically up and down with the motion of his thrusts. A thick, engorged cock thlucked and squelched in the woman's hot, juicy cunt.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Like leather beating leather, skin struck skin in a lusty repetition.

Asuka gasped, thrusting no less than three fingers vigorously up her slot. Her lean and sinuous form was wracked with self-pleasure, tongue lolling out of her mouth. She had a truly obscene _ahegao_ expression, fingerbanging herself while watching Naruto fuck her wife.

Tanned skin, dusky, a light brown, dimpled with the flexing and twisting of a lithely muscled frame. Modest breasts bobbed and bounced, an athletic and deceptively powerful torso rocking violently to and fro. Dark nipples, stiff and puffy, danced through the air, tracing the sensual movements of her body.

"Oh, honey," she hissed. "You look so fine under that stud... Kurenai, you slut! Mmm! Baby, yesss!"

"I love this pussy," Naruto grunted. "Fuck, you're so wet! Can you hear it, sensei? Those dirty noises your cunt's making..."

Kurenai mewled huskily, voluminous mammaries slapping lasciviously together. Squeals and fractured moans escaped plump ruby lips, a lovely mouth curving open and spreading into a near perfect 'O' as her voice built into an ear-splitting, unadulterated SCREAM.

"YYYEESSSSS! OHH, I'M SO DISGUSTINGLY HORNY!" she cried aloud, her voice barely a single order of magnitude below thunder in volume, or so it seemed. "FUCK! PUMP THIS SLUT FULL OF YOUR CUM, NARUTO-SAMA! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY~❤❤❤"

She thrashed uncontrollably, arching her back, writhing lewdly beneath him.

Naruto grinned and bowed his head, roughly biting down on a fat and puffy nipple.

"Mph, sho noddy, Ghu'nai-shensei," he said through a mouthful of doughy tit. His cock thumped her cervix like her was beating a taiko drum.

Something inside of Kurenai snapped.

She clenched, her insides squeezing his shaft like a crushing vise.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Kurenai shrieked. "I'M _**COMING!**_ "

Naruto nodded in understanding. He could feel himself nearing his own limit.

With a gasp, a grunt, and a lusty groan, he erupted, filling Kurenai's womb with his seed, hot and sticky. Sweat slicked their flushed skin, their chests rising and falling with labored breaths. Grinning contentedly, Naruto let himself slump over the genjutsu's mistresses voluptuous body, nuzzling his face into her generously cushy cleavage, feeling an exhausted prick shrink and soften inside her cunt.

All while Asuka watched and diddled herself.

* * *

" _AFAGFASHGAFAGHS—!_ ❤❤❤

An inhuman shriek sounded outside the Hokage's office.

Kagome Hatake absentmindedly adjusted her kage haori atop bare shoulders, the garment draping over an otherwise naked body. Generous tits rested on the top of her desk, bare and curvy hips thrust back in her seat.

She smiled, a beauty mark following the movement of her lips. Not even her accustomed mask was present today, and she left her sharingan eye uncovered. It would be terribly gauche of her to inconvenience Kamikage-sama with excessive clothing, an insult on par with saying she had no interest in having hot, sweaty, passionate sex with the man.

Which would have been _categorically_ untrue, she can assure you.

A bit of moisture dribbled out from between her legs in idle anticipation. Chuckling, Kagome checked the clock on her desk.

_1:47_

Her office door opened. Kagome lifted both eyes to meet the naked form of her liege, master, and former pupil.

"You're late," she said. A wry grin.

Naruto heartily chortled, and the Rokudaime Hokage was amused to spot the insensate form of one of her guards spitted ass-first on the blond's cock.

Mirai Sarutobi flopped limply on Naruto's dick, moaning blearily with glazed eyes and a witlessly contented expression. Her uniform oppai-ate was dangling upside down, her body nearly perpendicular to Naruto's as he walked into the room. Bare, perky tits bounced and jiggled with his every step.

"My bad, sorry. Guess I got a little sidetracked," said the Lord First Kamikage with a chuckle and a sheepish grin.

He pulled Mirai off of his dick. Her anus separated from his still-hard erection with a sticky sort of _pop_ , and a fair amount of semen dribbled out from the Sarutobi kunoichi's utterly ruined asshole.

Kagome smiled appreciatively. A three point sharingan gladly took in every inch of Mirai's senseless form, committing the view to memory.

"I'll say," she chuckled. "It looks like you got lost on the road of life."

Naruto laughed. "And here I was trying _not_ to say that."

"Will the wonders never cease?" Kagome said in faux amazement. "Lord Kamikage showing _restraint!_ "

"I'll restrain _you_ and bend you over that desk." Naruto grinned. "Maybe do to your ass what I did to Mirai's, here." Idly, he smacked that booty. Bare flesh rippled, and drowsily she burbled.

Kagome smiled. "I would like that very much. Please do, by all means! Go right ahead, Naruto-sama."

"Fine," said Naruto, smirking.

_Shunshin no jutsu_.

"Obi sends her greetings."

SMACK

"Mm! Oh, _yes!_ ❤"

Naruto gave the Rokudaime Hokage the traditional greeting, spanking her so hard that she wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. And once her ass cheeks were as red as Kushina's hair, she gave the proper reciprocation and worshipfully kissed his ass. Then sucked his cock.

Then deepthroated him and begged him to fuck her face. Wrapped her breasts around his dick and gave him a titfuck. Bent over her desk and spread her legs. Took his raging hardness into her ass and pussy until she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month.

Basically, she fucked him six ways to Sunday, painting herself white as snow with his sperm.

It was a very involved sort of ritual.


	4. Rituals and Renewals

_You are a thing. An object._

Anko moaned lewdly, writhing on the cool metal table to which she was strapped. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her face was a lovely shade of red. Generous, toned yet soft ass cheeks mashed on the hard surface, sliding squeakily over smooth stainless steel.

The room was dimly lit, the only illumination coming from a sole naked bulb that dangled from the ceiling overhead. It was impossible to tell how large the room was. As far as one cared to look, one would have seen nothing but impenetrable blackness.

That, and the mother-daughter duo of Sasuki and Jikoku Uzumaki. One's eyes danced with a three comma sharingan. The other possessed a mismatched set of mangekyo in one eye and rinnegan in the other.

Both were naked, proudly baring their gorgeous bodies. They gazed down at the lasciviously squirming Anko, smirking as they drank in the sight of her lewdly bouncing breasts and subtly flexing muscles. Plentiful curves roiled atop the frame of lean killing machine.

Although Sasuki and Jikoku had both grown into the fullness of womanhood, Anko remained as she was in her prime. They were all at their physical peaks, metabolisms at their best, sex drives at their highest, strength and stamina and flexibility all blessed with the vim and vitality of indefinite youth.

Three tomoe orbited Anko's pupils, a sharingan design overlaying her amber lamps. Large nippples stood erect atop her breasts, stiff, as the mounds rolled and swayed from side to side, up and down, back and forth.

_You belong to us. To exist only to be used._

Anko thrashed, gasping and groaning. Sweat poured in glistening trails over the dips and rises of her gorgeous body, chest heaving salaciously, nectar dripping liberally from a hot and rosy cunt. She took halting, shuddering breaths, her legs leaping against their restraints and her eyes going wide as pleasure wracked her delightfully lewd body.

Sasuki purred, reaching out to trail a finger over Anko's waist. She traced the dip of the woman's pelvis to a freshly-shorn cunt, brushing a swollen clitoris with her lips tilted in a knowing smirk. Nectar moistened her fingers.

Jikoku smiled haughtily, slender hands sparking with electricity. She leaned over Anko's midsection, mashing her modest tits into a flat and toned belly. Fingers pinched erect nipples, twisting and yanking. Anko squealed in glee.

Mother and daughter molested Miss Mitarashi, callously using and abusing those gorgeous, voluptuous curves. Sasuki tauntingly licked the slut's drenched pussy, swaying a fine ass side to side and imagining that her husband was there with his eyes trained on that booty, dick out and hard as rock.

"Oh, darling!" Sasuki mewled. "Naruto, yes! I'm such a naughty wife, aren't I? But I've been working on a special present just for you..."

Her lips burned with a faintest trace of fire chakra. Gingerly, cruelly, she nibbled Anko's clit.

The violette screamed.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" she wailed, incoherently shrieking in her ecstasy. She was deep in sharingan hypnosis, a genjutsu of Sasuki's own devising.

Jikoku silenced the woman with a hard, aggressive kiss. Their tits pressed tightly together, nubbles rubbing delightfully this way and that. She thrust her tongue into Anko's mouth, ferociously frenching that beautiful bitch.

"Mm, oh Anko," Jikoku purred. "Yesss, you will make a fine throne for father. Doesn't that sound wonderful? You'll get to live the rest of your life as a piece of furniture for him to use."

Sasuki pulled her head back from Anko's pussy, licking her lips. The woman's juices dribbled down her chin, dripping onto a heaving, motherly bosom. It glistened in her cleavage, a mixture of sweat and nectar.

"That does sound good, doesn't it?" she purred, grabbing a rough handful of Anko's generous ass, reaching through a hole in the table intended specifically for such matters. "Having her use this _seat_ —" She gave Anko's rear a sharp swat. "—as your father's seat."

Jikoku moaned, continuing to kiss Anko. She gazed intently into the woman's eyes as she tongue-raped her mouth, sharingan blazing as it bored into the snake summoner's very soul.

Anko went slack, slumping brainlessly atop the table. She moaned confusedly into Jikoku's lips.

Smiling, the white-haired young woman raised a leg up onto the table and straddled Anko, pressing their bodies lewdly together. She wriggled her hips, grinding her and Anko's pubic regions clumsily together. Jikoku mewled and shook a fine, tight ass in her mother's face.

Sasuki watched those buttocks bounce and wobble, leap and quiver. She licked plump, rosy lips. Her eyes were alight, sharingan and rinnegan tracing the subtlest contours of her eldest daughter's flawless booty.

"Needy child," she chuckled. "Must you beg so shamelessly for my attention?"

Jikoku blushed, breaking off the kiss with a heavy pant.

"Little sister Sarada is still attending the academy," she whined. "I haven't gotten to play with her for _months_."

Sasuki rolled her eyes.

"A daughter of mine should know some measure of restraint," she drawled. "Do I have to make you go and cut a switch?"

"Yes, please~!" Jikoku squealed, unable to help her excitement at the thought.

Sasuki laughed and slapped her daughter's ass.

"How _incorrigible_."

She got up onto the table, though, producing an intimidating double-ended dildo. Thrusting one end up her sopping, eager cunt, Sasuki mounted her daughter's ass, grinding the tip of the aritificial phallus between firm but generous buttocks.

Anko mewled lewdly beneath them, all but forgotten.

* * *

"Gaara-sama! It's been too long!"

Matsuri leaped up from behind the Kazekage desk, Suna's cute Rokudaime beaming at her beloved master. She wore one _oppai-ate_ branded with the mark of Suna, while the one over her left tit bore the same kanji as Gaara's brow.

Aside from that, she wore nothing else. She was more up on the modern trends than some members of her generation, and Gaara smiled happily at all the pleasantly naked skin Matsuri's non-clothing showed.

The buxom redhead nodded to her successor, she herself dressed in the older Sasame-style. Her blouse was cut out to let massive breasts rivaling Mei and Tsunade's bob free of restraint, bare and delightfully bouncy. Her trousers were assless, as well, and the crotch was cut out to expose her pussy.

In some ways the older style was more conservative, although it was the newer style which left nipples (if nothing else!) covered up.

"It has, indeed," Gaara said. She watched Matsuri's breasts jiggle beneath the slim bands, eyes twinkling. The Sixth Kazekage was modestly well-endowed with C-cup tits on a mature frame, and generous hips that just wouldn't quit. "You look very perky today."

Matsuri giggled, smiling and dropping her eyes to gaze longingly at Gaara's considerable bosom. She licked her lips, absentmindedly pressing a hand to her pubic mound. A hiss of pleasure escaped her mouth, rivulets of nectar trickling down her thighs.

"I try," she said demurely, rubbing her crotch as she drank in the exposed breasts and privates of her beloved predecessor. "This body is for you and Kamikage-sama above all else. For that alone, I'd do everything in my power to keep it in perfect shape."

She bowed. Modest tits dangled suggestively from her frame, and a lovely ass was thrust up and cutely wagged, Matsuri audibly panting as she slipped a finger up her cunt. Perhaps she was thinking now about Naruto legitimizing her continued reign as Kazekage, marking her as an authority over the people of Suna in the only way this world knew how.

Gaara smiled at the thought. It had been far too long since she'd last presided over her husband's bi-weekly renewal of Matsuri's authority as kage – once at noon every Wednesday, and once at midnight every Sunday.

"And you do a splendid job of it," the redhead said, stepping forward. She cupped Matsuri's chin, and lifted the brunette's head to face upward.

Bowing as she was, Matsuri's lips were mere inches from Gaara's pussy.

She smiled.

"I assume Kamikage-sama is here as well?" she said. "For the renewal ceremony, that is."

Gaara chortled. "Yes, he is. That husband of mine is simply saying hello to that secretary of yours. Yukata, wasn't it? She doesn't seem very bright, but she is most enthusiastic."

Matsuri blushed.

"She is wondrously good with her tongue."

"I can imagine," Gaara said. "She was a teammate of yours, once. It's only natural that the two of you should share some... common expertise."

She inched her pelvis forward, and Matsuri leaned in expectantly. Tendrils of sand wrapped around the brunette's bosom, slipping under the bands of her oppai-ate and massaging the modest globes of pale, creamy flesh while supporting her torso in its bowed position.

Lips met lips. Matsuri kissed her idol and predecessor's womanly flower, moaning huskily. Her tongue parted hot labia, slipping into the silken confines of the redhead's cunt. She moaned.

Matsuri tasted a sweet nectar, the elixir of Gaara's arousal.

Gaara's breasts heaved mightily. Tremendous mountains of flesh quaked and quivered as she arched her back and shivered. Large, rosy nipples puffed up and stood erect, proud, in the open air. Droplets of sweat vanished into her cleavage, sliding ponderously down over the slowly curving sides of her brobdignagian bust.

"Ohh, Matsuri. Yes, that's the spot... mm! Just like that. You're a _darling_."

Gaara moaned, bucking her hips. The motion slapped her groin into Matsuri's face, and the Kazekage squealed delightedly. Gaara's voluminous posterior rocked and wobbled, bouncing and jouncing as she humped her successor's face. Matsuri's rump rolled back and forth, a tight little ass jiggling adorably.

The brunette smacked her lips lustily on slick labia, laving her tongue through the moist folds of the redhead's womanhood. Her nose was buried in Gaara's bush; the musky fragrance of sweat and pheromones filled her nostrils, a perfume of the Kamikage's co-first wife.

Gaara felt the itch deep inside her core, a hot and hungry longing that kindled at the sight of Matsuri's naked rear and wriggling form. Her sand caressed the Rokudaime's breasts, slipping under the metal plates to teasingly abrade stiff nipples.

Matsuri's breath hitched at this, a gasp of excruciating pleasure shooting up her spine. Her mouth pressed harder against Gaara's groin, and she sealed her lips over a swollen clit. Softly, she began to suckle, drawing her tongue back to flick the engorged nub.

"Ah, ah, ah...! Ahhhn!❤" Gaara lewdly moaned, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. She exploded in Matsuri's mouth, drowning the brunette's tongue in liquid bliss.

Pulling back, Gaara felt contentment wash over her. It was a buzz of pleasure spreading through her loins, a quiet serenity at odds with the pounding of her heart and the depth of her labored gasps. Breasts heaved and glistened with perspiration, a scintillating sheen over which the light temptingly played.

She looked down at Matsuri and smiled. She was satisfied.

Gaara heard the door open behind her. A girlish whine drifted to her ears, and she heard the unmistakably husky chortle of her husband as he walked up to her, no doubt appreciating an eyeful of her great, pillowy ass flushed and gleaming with a sultry sweat.

Matsuri blushed, smiling as she watched the Kamikage (or a shadow clone thereof, in all likelihood) stroll into the room with her secretary and old teammate – the dim but pretty Yukata – clinging to his legs and letting her naked body drag almost comically across the floor. Breasts squished nicely on the upholstery, and a lovely bum wagged energetically in the air.

Naruto grinned and waved. Matsuri barely saw the gesture past the throbbing prick that bobbed between his legs.

It was a very nice view, all around.

* * *

Mari cooed obscenely, wriggling vast and meaty hips as she splashed some more warm, soapy water over her immense, doughy tits. Crawling backwards on her hands and knees, she mashed her breasts onto the hallway floor, laving sudsy mammaries over the cool stone tiles. Her pussy dripped hot and heavy, a steady flow of arousal as she used her generous assets to clean the approach to her master's throne.

On either side of her were two of Naruto's concubines, Kouma and Samui. Miss Hoshigaki shook a shapely blue booty in delight and slapped her chest noisily on the hall floor. Samui dug her nipples into the cracks between the tiles to get at any dirt that might have slipped thereto, hissing in masochistic pleasure as the edges grated her erect nubs.

Samui and Kouma each had an identical spiral tattoo on their buttocks. It was the mark of an Uzumaki concubine, the coveted brand of Kamikage-sama's personal slaves. Samui, in fact, was one of the very first sex slaves Naruto had ever claimed. She was also one of the most buxom, just like Kouma and Mari.

Unlike these two, Mari was not a _slave_ of Naruto's, although she would be quite happy to be called such by him. No, she was a maid, the most senior of Naruto's maids. In Ten'i Muhou, there was not a single slave or servant who did not defer to her and her colleague, Obi.

Once, Mari had been Madara Uchiha. She had plotted to ensnare the world in Infinite Tsukuyomi, manipulating countless events and players from the shadows. Even from beyond the grave, her influence had been undeniable. But when her machinations finally came to fruition, she found herself not in control of the illusion, but a mere subject to it.

At first, she'd been convinced that Naruto Uzumaki had somehow supplanted her control of the genjutsu to make the world into his personal sexual paradise. Thus she and Obi had eventually decided to ingratiate themselves to him as servants, and pretended to lose their memories, biding their time until they could seize control.

In this manner, they witnessed many events unfold. Eventually, they came to realize that Naruto was _not_ the one responsible for the genjutsu world's state, and Kaguya made herself known. Then Mari and Obi, mistrusting the so-called "goddess" and having grown admittedly fond of their new lives, ultimately revealed the truth of Infinite Tsukuyomi to Naruto.

And they prostrated themselves before him, at the last, when the Holy War was concluded and Kaguya had been supplanted, choosing of their own volition and honest desire to serve Naruto Uzumaki, the Shodai Kamikage, forevermore and after.

Mari's hips bumped Samui's, and she smiled lustfully at the blonde. Samui blushed and shivered, grinning and grinding her hips suggestively against Mari's. Their breasts slapped wetly together as they continued to wash the floor, splashing sudsy water here and there.

"It's so much _fun_ helping you clean, Mari," Samui purred, raking her eyes over Mari's breasts and lewdly licking her lips. "I'm glad I was born with breasts like this, if only so I could use them to wash Naruto-sama's palace."

"Is that the only reason you're thankful for them?" Mari said, swinging her hips to smack her ass against Samui's. She winked at the blonde and reached out to brusquely grab a generous handful of those wet and pillowy boobs.

"The only one that doesn't have to do with sex," Samui said, leaning close and pinching one of Mari's nipples. The raven-haired beauty happily shivered and unleashed a cute squeal, her cheeks pleasantly reddening.

Kouma laughed, and raised a leg to arch over Mari's hips. She gave a light kick to Samui's ass – a lovely thing that was all curves and crevasse – stepping on the closer buttock and pinching a bit of peachy skin between her toes. This left her half-straddling Mari, and that was clearly intentional on her part, judging by the sultry look she gave the woman.

"Are you saying this isn't sexual for you, Ms. Samui? My, how shocking!" she said. "And here I thought we shared a solidarity in our common perversions."

Mari smirked and bucked her hips, swaying her booty towards Kouma and slapping her ass up against the bluenette's puffy cunt, making her gasp and moan delightedly. The raven-haired beauty ground her rump against Kouma's pussy and fondled Samui's tit a little more. The blonde purred and panted, biting her lower lip.

"I agree," Mari said. "How could this be anything _but_ sexual?"

She made a show of pressing her tits harder against the floor, coming as close to flattening those mighty hills as physically possible and obscenely groaning, mashing her rear a little harder against Kouma's pussy.

Samui blushed.

"Fine," she admitted. "Even this is about sex, when you get down to it. But that's part of why I love it so much!"

"Undoubtedly," Kouma grunted, more focused on humping Mari than actually cleaning the floor by this point, and she was passionately kneading the nearer of the Uchiha's mammaries while she did so.

"Mmmm... all this talk about sex is making me think of master," Mari purred, lewdly moaning and bucking her hips. Her body pressed down onto the floor as Kouma humped her, and her expression was utterly obscene. "Oh, SAGE! I want him so bad!"

"Ah, now you made ME think about him," Samui whined. She blushed. "I was trying not to. Once I have him on my mind..." Whimpering, she touched her pussy. "...I get too horny to do anything but _fuck!_ ❤"

Lasciviously, she moaned and shoved a finger up her cunt. Mari smirked and pinched one of Samui's nipples.

"Naughty slut," she cooed. "Master will be so upset when he comes home to see we haven't finished cleaning."

"No he won't!" Kouma laughed. "He'll just want to fuck us when he sees us getting it on. And even if he does punish us... well, is that really such a bad thing?"

She waggled her eyebrows and mimed spanking Mari.

"I suppose not!" Samui tittered.

"I hope he give gives us a good, hard raping❤" Mari gushed, coming all over the floor.

Kouma and Samui came as well at this thought, and they eagerly nodded their agreement.

* * *

Naruto – the _real_ Naruto – grinned at the Rokudaime Mizukage on an elevated stage in the heart of Kirigakure, greeting her with a wave of the hand and a smack on the ass. She moaned lewdly, smiling in return and pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

Mei, Haku, and Zabuza-chan watched from a kneeling position at the rear of the stage as the Lord Kamikage kissed the Lady Mizukage. He squeezed her rear in his hand, affectionately kneading a firm posterior. Choujuuko's tongue thrust into his mouth, in turn. She ground herself lustfully on him, as naked as the day she was born.

Naruto's cock throbbed in proximity to Cho-chan's aching cunt. He could feel the heat from her sex, a sweltering desire that tempered his loins to titanium hardness. He nibbled on her lips, cupping her ass cheeks and parrying her tongue with his own, the sinuous members wrestling between their mouths.

She moaned obscenely, panting and bucking her hips. Her soaking slit bumped and slid over the head of his cock, lips parting and breath hitching, the first few inches of his hardness sliding into her with an ease of heavy practice.

Their kiss broke off, less surfacing for air and more parting in a mindless spasm as pleasure shot through their bodies. Naruto grinned and slipped a finger up Cho's crack, playfully prodding the rim of her anus. She blushed and shoved her hips down in response, cooing and squirming in shameless delight.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama! Fuck him! Fuck him for all of us!" a few spectators cried, gleefully fantasizing about themselves in their lady's place.

"Go, Kamikage-sama! Pound that slut! Crush her filthy cunt!" screamed some of the raunchier and cruder citizens.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Many more shouted, still. "Oh, so hot! So big! So wonderful...!"

Those last sets of cries may have had something to do with the Naruto shadow clones scattered throughout the audience, encouraging civilians and kunoichi alike to surrender to their naughtiest desires. It was an all out orgy, a natural part of this bi-weekly ritual.

Every three and a half days, the Gokage were publicly fucked by the Kamikage, while the rest of the members of their respective villages engaged in mass sex and debauchery. Ostensibly, this served as a periodic reinforcement of the role of the Gokage, a regular renewal of their authority over the masses.

In practice, though, it was just a thinly veiled excuse for more sex.

Naruto plowed his cock in and out of Cho-chan's pussy, fucking her in a standing position. Their hips smacked meatily together, her buttocks deforming in his grip, her asshole grinding on his middle finger. His manhood slid through the silken folds of her pussy, squelching noisily in the soaked confines of her burning crotch.

The Sixth Mizukage mashed her breasts into Naruto's chest. They were generous C-cups, pert but soft, and perfectly shaped. Soft globes of flesh squished and slapped between them, squeezing lewdly betwixt two rather powerful frames.

Where the Godaime had been exceedingly soft and voluptuous, the Rokudaime was firmer and more toned. Less curvy, but tighter and more twerkable. She had a greater physicality to her, as a swordsman, with stronger limbs and a more tangible kind of stamina.

Mei Terumi watched happily as her apprentice and lover made love to the Kamikage. She had a hand in Haku's lap, languidly fingering the warmhearted ice queen's blossom. Somewhere in the audience, Haku's daughter and granddaughters were sliding sweatily together in a tangled heap of ruddy, impassioned kisses and squeezes.

Zabuza was leaning against Haku from the other side, her ample bosom squishing laterally against the pale beauty's arm. She cupped one of Haku's breasts, sensibly sized and artfully shaped on her slender frame, rolling a stiff nipple in a calloused palm and digging hungry fingers into pert tissue.

Mei nibbled on Haku's ear, purring and touching another hand to her own womanhood. Haku was demurely attending to the Godaime's large and magnificent bosom. Zabuza licked her her lips and fondled one of her own breasts, while Haku fingered her mentor's pussy.

"Oh yeah, Cho-chan," Naruto grunted, continuing to thrust into Choujuuko. "You've got such a fine cunt, I can't help fucking it."

"Mm, ah! Thank you, Kamikage-sama," Choujuuko said, gasping and arching her back. "Ah, ah, ah! Yes, I love it too! Your cock feels so good inside my pussy! Oh, yes!"

_Smack, smack, smack._

Their genders slapped together. It was quick but steady, a rapid rhythm, their bodies bumping and grinding with all the uniquely physical intimacy of fervent sexual intercourse. Putting it crudely, they fucked fast, and they fucked hard.

Cho shuddered and came. Her face went ruddy, and her eyes stared into the middle distance, half-lidded and unconcerned in the buzz of pleasure following orgasm.

"Looks like I've got first come this time," Naruto said.

In combat or sparring, some people talked about the principle of first blood. This was _like_ that, only strictly sexual.

"And I'm first serve, right?" Choujuuko winked.

They pulled apart, changing position. She got down on her knees, putting herself roughly on eye level with Naruto's erection. She smiled, looking at the slickly glistening moistness of his rod. Her nectar was coating his dick. Naruto's phallus reeked of her cunt.

The bespectacled bluenette moaned, before taking his prick into her mouth. She swallowed his length easily, taking the entire thing down her throat without even partially gagging. The pride of the Slutty Mist demanded at least that much skill from its Mizukage.

"Damn right you are," Naruto groaned, running his fingers through short, pale blue tresses. He grinned lopsidededly down at the Mizukage, looking at the way her cheeks lewdly bulged and stretched as she worked her mouth up and down his shaft.

Unable to help himself, and knowing this was the kind of thing she liked anyways, Naruto pushed down on Cho's head. Her lips smashed into his pelvis. His balls slapped her chin. Thick, sunny pubic hair went up her nostrils. Her breasts bobbed beneath her torso with the suddenness of the movement, and her hips bucked attractively as well, temptingly shaking a firm, tight ass.

The Sixth Mizukage moaned salaciously, eagerly moving her tongue over the base and sides of his cock, rolling her eyes back in her sockets and puffing out her cheeks. He felt her breath tickle his pubes. Her mouth was warm and damp, and she was eager to use those lips on his pecker, smacking them with a wet, almost smooch-sounding noise.

She sucked him off, moving her head back and forth with his unspoken permission. Her tongue delightfully massaged his aching shaft, teasing the engorged veins beneath his skin, making him moan pat her head appreciatively. He bucked his hips, thrusting in time with the movement of her head. He fucked her face as she sucked him off.

"Oh my Kamikage, _yes!_ "

"Rape that whore mouth!"

"Take it all in, Mizukage-sama!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! YES!"

"Kamikage-sama banzai!"

These, and other things, were screamed and cheered by the spectators – those who weren't absorbed in the orgy, at least. And that was a very small minority. By and large, every woman present was engrossed in sex, kissing their neighbors, biting necks, sucking nipples, licking and fingering every orifice they could reach.

Mei and Zabuza ravished Haku from the left and right, pinning the slender beauty between their voluptuous forms. They groped and fondled, kissing and nibbling every inch of her body. In lust they found nothing about her which could not be made sexual, and they showed their generous appreciation for every slightest aspect of her classical loveliness.

And Choujuuko continued to suck Naruto off until he came, flooding her mouth with sperm. She spasmed in delight, reaching orgasm a second time at the knowledge that she had elicited this reaction from him, and gleefully swallowed every last ounce of the Kamikage's semen.

The people continued in their orgy all the while, shouting the Mizukage's praises quite loudly, while also crying far louder praises of the Kamikage.

So it was in Kiri. So it was also in Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and other villages.

So it was even in Konoha.


	5. Teacher-Student Relations

Boruto "Bolt-chan" Uzumaki bit her lip, whimpering, gasping, and shivering as lips sealed over one of her nipples. Modest breasts, generously sized for a girl her age, were squeezed by eager hands. She bucked her hips, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"M-Mitsuki...!" she hissed. "Not so hard! Sensei said we're just supposed to...!"

Her friend smiled, yellow eyes twinkling, and pouty lips curved in a smile against the mound of Bolt's young bosom. Mitsuki pulled her lips back. A cute pink tongue flicked out to brush over a stiff nipple.

"You're already squealing this much?" said the silvery-blue haired lass. "What a lewd tit-whore you are, Bolt-chan. I love playing with your meat sacks~"

Mitsuki squeezed the blonde's breasts, and Bolt squealed uncontrollably. Out of their year in the academy, this girl was easily the most buxom. In that regard, she took after both her mother, Hinata, and her grandmother, Mina. Bolt was an early bloomer, and reputed to be a prodigy as well.

She and Mitsuki were lying in the grass, naked, surrounded by their classmates. Inojin was sketching out the scene on a notepad, and Shikadai was watching with mild interest. Chouchou was smirking and watching as Mitsuki's tight bum swayed from side to side, the pale bluenette lying atop Bolt.

Sarada stood next to Chouchou, her cheeks pink. She adjusted her glasses, a one-comma sharingan gleaming from behind lenses, the scarlet doujutsu glued to Bolt's breasts, those milky globes of flesh which squished and deformed in Mitsuki's hands.

Shiko-sensei stood with her arms crossed under her chest, pushing up a modestly mature bust. Her face was unreadable, eyes hidden behind a futuristic-looking visor, her hair tied back in a style like not unlike a dreadlock ponytail.

The class and their teacher watched the pair of Mitsuki and Boruto, the former gleefully molesting the latter. It was sparring practice of a very specific kind, a discipline of combat which had risen to unprecedented heights of popularity in the last fifteen years. Injutsu, the sexual arts, were treated as seriously now as ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu – the arts of shadow, illusion, and substance.

Doubtless, this newfound legitimacy had much to do with the change in the fundamental nature of the world that had occurred those fifteen years ago, when Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast over all life on earth. Sensuality and bedroom prowess had become as vaunted and honorable as any other shinobi discipline, perhaps even far moreso, for it was not prized by ninja alone.

Sex had always been a major power in the world, one of the fundamental driving forces behind human psychology, but now it was openly accepted, honored and valued beyond mere strength of arm, practically a trade and currency all its own in this new world order. Thus, academy students were expected to practice the sexual arts as studiously as any other facet of the ninja discipline.

Far more studiously, to be honest. The world was at peace, and there was little need for fighters, but lovers had never been in higher demand.

"Eeyaaah!" Bolt squealed, bucking her hips as Mitsuki pinched her nipples. "I give, I give! I'm coming!"

She gushed into the grass, spurting her juices out on the ring. Her form shuddered, and eyes fluttered in a moment of bliss. She sighed and slumped beneath Mitsuki, going slack.

The bluenette smirked.

" _Nice_ ," she said, winking at Bolt's ruddy cunt. "Do you feel up to doing me?"

Weakly, the blonde smiled.

"I'll make you come in half the time," she boasted.

"Here's hoping you do!" Mitsuki laughed and laid down on her back. She spread her legs and angled her hips upward, winking. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Bolt cheerfully growled and proceeded to attack her sparring partner's pussy. She wriggled a small firm rear, mashing an early bloomer's chest into the grass and soil, dragging puffy nipples through grit and gravel as she buried her tongue deep in her opponent's blossom.

Mitsuki gasped and thrashed in the dirt, moans tearing from her mouth. Eyes rolled in their sockets and she kicked intermittently. Nubs of small, preteen tits bobbed with the erratic movements of her lean frame. She grabbed hold of them in her hands and began to massage, moaning and panting heavily.

Soft, moist folds shivered at the brush of Bolt's tongue. Labia smacked lips, hands clutching and groping the pert globes of Mitsuki's bum. _Slurp, slurp, slurp_. Bolt lapped up Mitsuki's nectar, kissing a swollen clit and wiggling her rump for all their classmates to see. She massaged the mounds of her sparring partner's tight young ass, rolling her fingertips through firm tissue that yielded only with some reluctance.

"Ooooh, yess! Bolt-chan, you are so damn good with your tongue! Aieeee!" squealed Mitsuki, arching her back and squirming on the ground.

"Mmph, mmm! Mwah." Smacking her lips, Bolt continued to eat her partner out, spurred on by this praise. Her own pussy twinged and dribbled in excitement, and she fancied that she could feel Sarada and the others leering hungrily at her bare ass and naked sex.

Ah, she felt so horny today!

Just thinking about the Ritual of Renewal being carried out while she and the other academy students continued their training... it filled her with excitement, and not only because this meant she'd get to spend some time with her dad.

Lord Kamikage was scheduled to visit the academy and carry out an inspection of its next graduating class.

 _Her_ class.

Bolt swelled up in glee at the thought of getting to show her dad all the things she'd learned in school. They had been given many lessons in the sensual arts, like these regular injutsu spars, including a special mandatory class on the theory of how to please men in bed.

In practice, of course, this meant it was a class on how to please the _Kamikage_.

Bolt moaned into her sparring partner's pussy, her tongue vibrating against Mitsuki's clit. She thrust deep, vigorously kneading the other girl's ass.

Mitsuki came with the most adorable squeal, and she collapsed in a boneless heap.

"Forty seconds," Shiko-sensei intoned, jotting out the results on a pad of paper. "Well done, Boruto."

Bolt smiled proudly and rose into a sitting position. Grinning from ear to ear, she gave her classmates the peace sign. V for victory. Chouchou and Inojin applauded, starry-eyed and appreciative of the view. Shikadai yawned, in contrast, though she too had a slight flush to her cheeks.

Sarada simply smiled and watched Bolt-chan's breasts as they continued to bounce for a few seconds after the blonde herself took a sitting position. The bespectacled lass licked her lips and eyed the stiff, erect nipples. Sharingan greedily drank in the view.

Yum, yum.

They didn't call that girl a prodigy for nothing. She truly was the _Titty Tensai_ of their year.

Sarada weakly resisted the urge to jump in and grab a handful.

Boruto's boobs were **frightfully** tempting.

* * *

"Ahh, Tsuttan... Your ass feels so tight~!"

"Unf! I could say the same for you, Occhin...❤"

"Oh, neechan... yes, suck it more. Suck it hard!"

"Tsunade, ngh! Ah, ah, you're so wet...!"

The Godaime Hokage lewdly moaned, eyes rolling in her sockets. Her lips smacked over a marvelously lifelike dildo, her tongue tracing the details of an artificial cock worn by her slender little sister, Nawaki.

Her sibling moaned happily, a clever bit of seal work on the younger woman's strap-on linking it to her vaginal nerve endings. It was a relatively recent innovation in sex toys, and one that hadn't spread into complete wide usage, but those who did use the tools swore by them with an almost religious devotion.

Nawaki, with her short straw brown hair and smallish breasts, bucked her hips, slapping her big sister's face against her groin. A thin trail of drool trickled down from her lips, and her eyes were staring almost straight up as she thrust her dildo in and out of Tsunade's mouth.

A tight round bum bobbed and wobbled.

Orochiko, _Occhin_ , was bent over Tsunade from behind, in the form of a smirking lolita eagerly fucking her old teammate's ass. Her tongue was protruding from her mouth, reaching around to lick and fondle the blonde's famed bosom, wrapping around vast, quivering breasts and thrusting between the twin creamy hills like a tentacle hentai titfuck.

In turn, the buxom and vital Miraiya, both a star and writer of countless porns, was likewise fucking Occhin from behind, thrusting in and out of the pseudo-loli's ass. Her bountiful rear warped and jiggled, the dark cleft of a deep crack shifting with the quakes of her ample booty.

She groped the small mounds of Occhin's breasts, little more than nubs in this form, and slammed her strap-on-clad groin against the scientist-cum-idol's pert, round little rump. She moaned blissfully, grinding inside her friend and rival's asshole, obscenely rocking her own lovely booty.

Occhin squealed happily, shoving her dildo into Tsunade's ass, and feeling Miraiya likewise shove a dildo up her ass. Her tongue flicked over the voluptuous blonde's nipples, stiff nubs swollen into something suggestively gorgeous.

Tsunade's bosom mashed against the breasts of her wife and lover.

The silver-haired kunoichi lying beneath Tsunade had a bust a cup-size larger than Nawaki's, though still barely half the blonde's size. She moaned gleefully and bucked her hips, slapping her ass on the floor and thrusting her own strap-on up Tsunade's cunt. She fucked her wife dutifully, withholding nothing in their lovemaking.

Dan pounded Tsunade's pussy for all to see, while Occhin fucked her ass, Nawaki got sucked off, and Miraiya reamed Occhin's ass. The five women engaged in a passionate gangbang to celebrate the bi-weekly renewal of the Rokudaime's reign, an orgiastic ritual that never quite seemed to get old.

At the center of a dais rising up behind them, lying limp and insensate, was Kagome herself, coated from head to toe in the Kamikage's semen. On another part of the stage, Mina Namikaze was sixty-nining Rin Nohara, passionately eating out her student as the medic-nin gleefully buried her tongue in the Yondaime's cunt.

Nawaki pulled out of Tsunade's mouth, coming with a shiver. Her strap-on spurted out her nectar from a small meatus, spraying her arousal all over her sister's face. She stroked Tsunade's cheek and moaned, her artificial phallus rubbing the blonde's chin.

Tsunade purred and licked her lips, blushing and shamelessly smiling as she lapped up her sister's juices.

"I love you, Nawaki," she said. A gasp, her eyes rolling as Occhin and Dan thrust into her asshole and pussy in unison. "OHH! Yes, I love you all soooo muuuuch! Fuck me, fuck me! Yes, yes, yes!"

Smiling, Nawaki knelt down and kissed her sister. She licked some of her own nectar from the medic's cheek.

"Mm! You're my favorite fuckhole, neechan~" she tittered. "No wonder Kamikage-sama loves to rape your ass."

Tsunade moaned delightedly at this statement, thinking of Naruto. She arched her back and came with a piteous wail, her curves shuddering and fame leaping as hot, fragrant nectar gushed out onto her wife's pelvis.

"Oh, darling!" Dan mewled, gasping and mashing her breasts against Tsunade's. Occhin's tongue rubbed between their nipples, exciting her. She felt her wife's pussy constricting the dildo, and she felt the inner end of the strap-on shove deeper into her own cunt, a matching phallus that linked her pussy's nerves to the imitation cock. "Tsunade, yes! Ohhh! I'm coming!"

Even as she said, her juices flooded the blonde's sopping cunt, and she moaned and writhed beneath her beloved. Occhin and Miraiya came as well, at nearly the same time.

Then they changed positions. Miraiya pulled out of Orochiko's lolita ass. Tsunade rolled onto her back, and Dan took her place once more beneath her wife, inching her strap-on up between vast and milky buttocks.

Nawaki got on top of her sister, burying her face in the blonde's mountainous mammaries. She took a nipple into her mouth and hungrily sucked. Moaning in blatant suggestion, she bucked her hips and thrust into Tsunade's pussy.

Miraiya knelt down over Tsunade, pressing her strap-on to the woman's mouth. She was on all fours, panting and sweaty. Tsunade kissed the dildo, obscenely licking its tip and shaft. Miraiya shuddered contentedly, and her own tongue lewdly curled around the head of Occhin's strap-on, moaning and mashing her tits onto the floor.

She angled her head and took the whole thing down her throat. Occhin purred happily at this, panting and squealing. She fondled her tiny breasts and reached out with her tongue, trailing down Miraiya's back, licking and probing the toad priestess's ass.

Miraiya gasped and pumped her hips, rolling her head and shoving her phallus into Tsunade's mouth. The blonde cooed and hummed delightedly, shivering and slapping her ass down on Dan's strap-on, raising her pussy up to meet Nawaki's thrust, a sensual metronome of frantic passion counted out by the _smack, smack, smack_ of skin on skin.

Sweat spattered their forms, glistening in the light. Ruddy flesh dimpled and quaked, rippling and leaping with the crude and lustful thrashing of hot and hungry bodies intertwined and tangled in the basest and loftiest of mortal pleasures.

It was a furious fucking, a zealous display of Konoha's love for her kages. Rin and Mina continued to eat each other out opposite the Godaime's gangbang, while Kagome raised her ass and wagged it in the air, panting and cooing happily as yet another pair of citizens jerked the Kamikage off onto her ass.

"Mm, Kiba, honey... Isn't his cock so big?" cooed Tamaki Inuzuka, smiling at her wife.

"It's enormous," Kiba growled, stroking the velvety skin of Naruto's erection. "And strong, too. I can feel it _throbbing_."

She squeezed, jerking up to his foreskin. Tamaki giggled and continued to rub the base.

"So can I," Tamaki said. "Ooh, just touching it like this makes me so horny! I want this thing inside me so **hard**."

"Me too," Kiba said, licking her lips. She rolled her palm around the meaty head of Naruto's cock, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the blond. "Ooh, I want it to pound my insides and pump me full of sperm!"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Please, fuck us, Kamikage-sama~!" Tamaki giggled, bending over to plant a kiss at the dip of his navel, just above the sunny crown of curly pubic hair. She wiggled a lean and shapely posterior, tight but soft, nectar dripping from a hot, distended cunt.

Kiba moaned, fiercely cupping one of her own breasts and squeezing, jerking hard on Naruto's cock. Her fingers teased his foreskin, squeezing and pinching his head. Shivers wracked the blond's body, and Kiba herself writhed and gushed with soaking arousal.

Naruto hissed, and another spurt of semen erupted from his dick. He came on Kagome-sensei's ass, his thick and sticky ejaculate dribbling over the generous curvature and down into a deep crack.

The silver-haired kunoichi moaned and spread the lips of her pussy, baring ruddy pink insides for anyone who cared to see. She was drenched from excitement, and she bucked her hips, visibly longing to be impaled on his rod.

Naruto gave Tamaki and Kiba a slap on the ass, each. A pair of shadow clones puffed into existence and wrapped the ladies up in powerful arms, nestling throbbing erections against their hot, lithe bodies.

He groaned a little, feeling the sum of all the sensations his other selves were feeling, bathed in the pleasure of hundreds if not thousands of simultaneous booty calls carried out all across the elemental nations. Then he turned his gaze to the Lady Sixth and smiled.

"You've got a fine body, sensei," he remarked. "I think it looks best like this."

His words were teasing, friendly. Foreplay, after a fashion.

She smiled at him, completely naked from head to toe. Looking over her shoulder, she raised her rump and pressed her chest into the floor, squishing her ample tits and making a generous ass bounce and wobble.

"So do I," she said. "Forget oppai-ate or Sasame-style. The only thing _I_ want to wear is Kamikage-sama's semen~"

Naruto laughed and gave her ass a friendly smack.

"Perv. You're such a slut, sensei."

"That's why they call me the _ho_ -kage," she joked.

"That was a terrible pun," Naruto said. "I ought to stuff my cock down your throat and fuck those lousy jokes right out of your head."

He squeezed Kagome's ass. His fingers sank deep into the soft tissue, feeling the athletic firmness buried beneath her lewdly doughy mounds. Ejaculate stuck to his hand, and after a moment of groping the Lady Sixth, he removed that hand and reached around to cover her mouth.

He felt her lips curve against his palm in a sly smirk, before parting to let out her tongue. She licked his sperm-coated fingers with reckless abandon, shamelessly indulging in her favorite treat.

Naruto leaned in and pressed his cockhead to her pussy. Up and down, his tip rubbed between her nether lips, easily slipping in. Groaning a little as her moist warmth enveloped his shaft, silky folds rubbing over his rod, he started to rock his hips.

"What a naughty bitch," he said jokingly. "Mm, you're so hot down here. You really want it, don't you?"

She did not answer verbally, but rather flicked her tongue over the last bit of semen clinging to his hand and swallowed it with a purr.

Naruto chuckled and curled two of his fingers inward, bending them halfway and sticking them in his sensei's mouth. He shoved the full length down, even as his pelvis smacked up against her nethers.

"Ah, damn. I love fucking you, Kagome-sensei," he said. He rubbed his fingers against the inside of her cheek like he was swabbing for DNA, and she moaned and bucked her hips.

They slapped wetly together, hot and meaty. His cock squelched in her cunt.

He fucked her.

Back and forth, back and forth, his manhood surged like the tide. He lapped at her shores, splashing over shapely hills and valleys, down into a hot crevice, pouring ever more of himself into her deepest and darkest core.

Their bodies churned and roiled, thrashing in ecstasy. A hard cock thumped her insides, slickly thrusting through her moist sex. His scrotum swayed and smacked her thighs like a wrecking ball smiting the sides of a building, and fittingly she crumbled beneath him.

Fingers tickled the back of Kagome's mouth, the woman nearly gagging, and she loved every second of it. She heard the cries and moans of villagers all around the dais, of her friends and predecessors making passionate, furious love under a midday sun.

Her buttocks undulated with the rhythmic smack of Naruto's chiseled abdomen; she felt the Kyuubi's seal strike her ass with his every thrust. Her breasts swayed to and fro, beads of sweat flying from them with the speed and force of her body's rocking.

Juices gushed over his length, slicking and moistening the crux of their genders. She felt pleasure course through her body, curling her toes and fingers, making her shudder and gasp. Her breath hitched, her loins clenched, coming closer and closer with every thrust, every moment of quickening movement, to the pinnacle, the zenith, the height of their joining.

Kagome Hatake's shameless moans tore through air. Naruto pinched her cheeks, feeling her tongue curl lovingly around his fingers. Sweat poured down his brow, his body burning hot, kindled into a living bonfire by the passion of their intercourse.

He loved her dearly, as he loved all the world's people. And he showed her that love in the way she most appreciated.

One last time, feeling his insides twist and clench, Naruto slapped his groin against Kagome's. His manhood twitched and pulsed, his mind going blank for a wonderful instant, and he let the mingled sensations of a thousand concurrent trysts wash over his consciousness.

It was a sea of bliss, the collective carnal experience of all humanity in that moment. Their pleasure was his pleasure. Every twinge, every gasp, every sigh was his as well as theirs. Not only of himself and his clones, but of the women around them.

He could feel their emotions, and the physical sensations as well. He felt every instance of sex from every angle, knowing it both from his side and his partners', from the sides of observers, from the sides of unrelated parties engaging in their own trysts in private nooks and crannies, or publicly on the streets and the rooftops.

Intimately, he knew the vices and kinks of everyone he had ever met. At a glance he could tell what would most deeply please them. Without needing to say a word, he could uncover their most secret fetishes and fulfill their desires.

If the people of this world seemed fanatical in their dedication to serving and servicing him, then surely it was only in reciprocation of how zealously he pleasured _them_. Paradise was a state of mind, and he could bring it forth in anyone. Such was his charisma, his skill, his insight.

Such was his love for the world and its people.

A bit sappy, perhaps, but then Naruto was a real sap himself, once you got right down to it.

He kissed Kagome's womb, filling her up with his seed. She clenched and shuddered in response, pitching and bucking in the throes of orgasm. Her gender shivered and gushed out over his loins, dousing their thighs with the perfume of joined sex.

"Ahh... that was good," Naruto sighed, slumping and idly stroking the Rokudaime Hokage's cheek. "Heh, I think I'm spent."

He sat down cross-legged, pulling a flaccid member out of Kagome's pussy. She slumped contentedly down atop his lap, smiling as her eyelids fluttered shut. He watched her ribs subtly expanding and contracting with the uniquely deep and labored breathing of a person post-coitus.

Sweat was thick on their skin, and his semen had sloughed off of her in some places with the intensity of their mingled perspiration. Naruto absentmindedly traced his finger over a usually concealed beauty mark, smiling serenely.

"See you sunday, Kagome-sensei."

The shadow clone dispelled in a puff of smoke, finally exhausted and unable to maintain its existence any longer. Drained of chakra, it was unmade as the laws of causality reasserted themselves, this quantum mirror image collapsing instantly back into the original with no pressing need to reconcile their diverged experiences, thanks to the real-time sensory link Naruto had with all his clones courtesy of Kumiko's chakra and the rinnegan.

Both reinforcing the fact that he and his clones continuously share all their experiences, and making his shadow clone jutsu sound a bit fancier than most people might think it.

* * *

An albino woman clad in oppai-ate style knelt atop the Nidaime's head on the Hokage faces. Modest breasts mushed against a folded arm, and sharp eyes flicked over the proceedings far below.

On her right stood a slenderer, ruddier woman dressed in the same style, with short brown hair and a striking visage. She had a hand on her waist, hips cocked to one side. A naked pussy glistened with signs of arousal in the midday sun.

To the other side was a far more buxom woman with darkly tanned skin and long, luxurious hair which swept down past a perfectly shaped pillow of an ass. She, too, was dressed in the oppai-ate style with modified forehead protectors covering her nipples, and little else.

"It looks like she was telling the truth, sensei..." said the second woman, addressing the first. " _Paradigm shift._ The world has changed."

"Yes, I could tell as much just by looking down at this body. Ugh. Must we really wear so _little?_ " A disgruntled expression marred the severe beauty of her pale, icy visage. Blushing, she placed a hand over her crotch and pressed an arm to her chest, self-consciously covering up her sex and the scanty breast protectors.

"It's certainly bracing!" the third woman chimed in, laughing heartily.

" _Not_ the word I'd use. Obscene fits better."

The slender second smiled at the pale first.

"It's exhilarating," she said, sliding a hand down the curve of her hip. She puffed up her chest and stuck out her rear, looking distinctly proud of her body. "Don't you think I wear it well, sensei?"

Porcelain cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"...cheeky little monkey. You're just indulging those old perversions of yours."

The second winked and wiggled her tush. "Yes, and? I'm sure you have some perversions of your own that you'd like to indulge."

Smiling, the third placed a hand on the first's shoulder.

"Don't be such a prude, little sister! Maybe it isn't what we always imagined, but this world seems closer to our ideal than anything I've seen before."

Blushing still, the first woman chanced to peer back down at the village. What she saw caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your granddaughter?" she said to her big sister.

The tanned, buxom, long-haired beauty blinked.

"Huh...? Tsuna?" she said, looking down to where her little sister was pointing. She stared for a lengthy moment. "Oh, you're right. I barely recognized her between all those bodies... And is that little Nawaki, too?"

"So it would seem."

The second woman, the odd one out, joined the two sisters in looking down on the village.

"You're right, it _is_ her. My old students are together again."

"Oho," said the white-haired woman. "Are they indeed, Saru?"

A pause.

She nodded.

"Yes, indeed... Tobirama-sensei."

"Well, Hashirama," said Tobirama, turning to face the bustiest member of their trio. "What do you have to say for yourself _now?_ "

"That I can't wait for Mito to arrive," was her brother-cum-sister's reply. "This seems like the sort of thing she'd like. Wouldn't you agree, Sarutobi-chan?"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled and struck a glamorous pose. Her body was young, female, and sexy.

"Indeed, Lady First."

Tobirama sighed.

"Am I the only one upset by the fact that we've turned into women?" she wondered aloud.

"You're just jealous that I have bigger tits," said Hashirama with a smirk and a nudge to her sister's ribs, playfully winking.

Tobirama winced.

"I am _not_ ," she insisted, her cheeks a bright pink.

Hashirama smiled knowingly. Tobirama blushed deeper and averted her gaze, grumbling under her breath.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at her mentors and predecessors.

"How does the name _Hiyori_ sound to you?" she asked.

The First Hokage laughed, setting tits as large as her eldest granddaughter's to shake and wobble explosively. The Nidaime sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's too cute for a brat like yourself, Saru," said the latter.

"It's perfect, Hiyori-chan!" said the former at the same time.

Hiruzen— _Hiyori_ —smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found the picture that first inspired the oppai-ate style in this fic, and as you may have noticed I have made that picture the new title image for this fic. On FFN, at least. AO3 does not have such a function, at least not to my knowledge.
> 
> ...or at least, I HAD made it the title image. But the site seems to have reverted it back to the first one. How curious.
> 
> And irksome.
> 
> Bleh.
> 
> EDIT: and now it's back. WTF.
> 
> Well, whatever. At least you guys have a clear visual representation of what I mean when I refer to the style.
> 
> Or, at least those of you who are reading this on FFN.
> 
> Unless it decides to switch back again. I dunno, this thing is being bloody schizophrenic.
> 
> Updated: 7-15-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	6. Family Matters

Even as shadow clones of Naruto concluded their business with the renewal rituals and headed off to take care of other matters abroad, the original was ascending the Shinjuu, having teleported from Kiri to the God-Tree's base. He ran up the trunk at a leisurely pace, clad in aught but a tricorn hat and fluttering haori.

Private parts flapped in the breeze as Naruto zipped to the top of the massive tree, the fount of all chakra and heart of his power. His arms were crossed over a toned and muscular chest, long and powerful legs flexing as they propelled his body further up the Shinjuu's titanic trunk. It was to sequoia what sequoia were to blades of grass, to mountains what mountains were to molehills.

Naruto's feet slapped the smoothly cragged bark, his soles glowing with chakra and clinging to the vertical surface as surely as a tree frog's feet. It always felt nostalgic to him, climbing up the Shinjuu. It reminded him of when he first learned the tree-climbing exercise, competing against Sasuki— _Sasuke_ , originally—to get further up the trunks of those towering redwoods in the Land of Waves.

His memory of those early days was twofold, the original memory, and the memories which had been manufactured for him by Infinite Tsukuyomi. He knew which of the memories were real, of course, but still felt an equal attachment to both.

And the manufactured memories were admittedly a lot sexier.

Humming cheerfully, thinking of how Haku-chan had woken him up in one illusory past by straddling him and plunging herself down on his morning wood, fucking him awake, Naruto got a little hard. With a laugh he jumped from the trunk, reaching the branches at the God-Tree's summit, flipping and running upside down over the petals of the Shinjuu's flower, before surmounting it and beholding his palace.

Ten'i Muhou was a monument of such scale as to defy conventional description. Its architecture could not be directly compared with anything in human history, a hybrid of countless styles, but also unique and alien with a blend of organic curves and hard angles. Large enough to comfortably house a small nation, gleaming in the afternoon light, it looked like a combination of R'lyeh and Shangri-La.

A yawning gate eighteen meters tall and nine meters wide was crowned with lamps carved from precious and semiprecious gemstones; the iridescent, diamond-hard resin coating the doors and walls gleamed with a myriad of colors, reflecting the polychromous lamplight.

Lined up on either side of the gate were kunoichi of Akatsuki, elite guards standing dutifully at their posts. Deidara and Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu-chan. They greeted Naruto obsequiously, when they saw that it was him, bowing and planting kisses on his ass, before bending over to receive a ritual spanking in return.

Naruto, being eager to get inside, kept it down to one hard smack apiece. They moaned and squealed in joy nonetheless, prostrating themselves reverently as he walked past. He nodded to the girls and cheerfully told them to keep up the good work, then passed through the gates – which swung inward at a single touch from his least finger, moving silently and effortlessly despite their great size and immense weight.

He stepped into the entry hall and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"I'm home," he said half to himself. Then he cocked his head and spoke to the air. "Obi-chan, come and take my things, won't you?"

Immediately, the younger of his two head maids appeared in a swirl of _kamui_ , showing up out of thin air. She bowed low and reverently removed his haori, folding it with as much care as a patriot would their nation's flag. She looked at the folded garment, once she was done, and teleported it into the world of her eye.

Then she and Naruto exchanged a brief but warm ritual greeting.

"How was your trip, master?" she asked him, smiling and dreamily rubbing a pleasantly sore ass once they were finished. "I assume there were no problems."

"It was smooth," he said, smiling and affectionately patting her on the bum. "But how about you? Have things been fine over here?"

"They have," Obi said, blushing and wiggling her hips a little. "Sasuki-sama and Jikoku-tama say they've been working on a present for you. Koumoku, Tamon, and Zoujou-tama have also been hard at work on this and that."

Naruto nodded and gave Obi a peck on the cheek. He kneaded her ass a little, smiling at the cute moan which slipped from her mouth.

"A-Ahhn! Naruto-sama...❤"

"And _you?_ " he asked huskily.

She blushed.

"I have been loyally awaiting your return to the palace, m-master," she whimpered, coyly lifting the front of her skirt.

In most cases, clothes were forbidden in Ten'i Muhou, but a few rare exceptions were made. Maids were allowed to wear their fetishistic, frilly, black-and-white miniskirt and bikini-top outfits. Naruto's wives and their immediate relatives were permitted to wear naked apron. The bijuu and jinchuuriki were allowed to wear sheer, nearly transparent kimono. Anko got to wear her dominatrix outfit.

Most of the palace's inhabitants, however, chose to go nude. Obi was one of the only people in Ten'i Muhou who regularly wore anything more than a smile, and even then half of the time she was casting these garments off to let Naruto-sama or one of her fellows get at that sexy, nubile body of hers.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Obi's moist pussy. With a flick of the wrist he produced a small, free-floating rasengan. Shining gold, the vertiginous bead-sized orb slipped between puffy labia and floated up into Obi's pussy.

It detonated.

If this were a full-powered rasengan, the result would have been very messy indeed, but at one percent of one percent strength the only mess it made was the nectar that gushed out from Obi's cunt as she came.

"Good girl, Obi-chan."

Naruto whispered into the maid's ear as his dick twitched, standing fully erect, and she slumped down at his feet, temporarily insensate from the force of her orgasm. Obi's skirt flipped up in the course of her fall, and her plump little tush was left fully visible.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight, before closing his eyes and seeking out the chakra of his wives and daughters.

_Sasuki and Jikoku have a present for me, you say...?_

Ah.

 _There._ He sensed them clustered right on top of each other. It felt like they were having fun, engaging in a session of love-making.

Interestingly, he also felt Anko's chakra in the same room.

It felt like the woman was under a mild genjutsu.

Naruto cracked a grin, guessing well enough what that " _present_ " was.

"They're incorrigible, those girls..." he laughed. "I appreciate the thought, of course!"

Chuckling, he focused on the hiraishin seal nearest to the mother-daughter pair. The palace's walls and floors were decorated with an intricate webwork of fuuinjutsu, half form and half function, artistic and useful. Not only seals to enable ease of transit via hiraishin, but also to keep the air breathable and comfortable, to illuminate the hallways and give Ten'i Muhou something approaching a mind of its own.

Kneading the slightest drop of his chakra, Naruto teleported into the room where Sasuki, Jikoku, and Anko were.

The scene he found on arrival wasn't too different from what he would have expected.

"Oh, mother! Yes, I love you!" Jikoku was moaning and wriggling beneath Sasuki.

"What a good daughter you are, Jikoku-tan," Sasuki purred in response. "Your father loves fucking that ass, doesn't he? He tells me he could rape your anus all day and never get tired."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly to himself, listening as they talked. Neither seemed to have noticed his presence yet. He could understand, though. It looked like they were quite preoccupied with each other, in all honesty, and those bodies of theirs _were_ a most delightful distraction.

He hummed and watched Sasuki's ass bobbing up and down for a moment, leering warmly and affectionately at her moist, sopping pussy.

Then he looked at the third person in the room.

Anko was strapped to a table and drooling. Her eyes were blank and glassy, and her thighs were stained with dripping arousal. Motionless save for the rise and fall of an ample chest with her breathing, silent save for quiet pants and faint whimpers, it was immediately apparent to Naruto that this woman was...

...every bit as sexy as ever, beyond any shadow of a doubt.

Also under hypnosis, but that seemed much less pressing.

 _Those girls..._ he thought wryly, glancing at Sasuki and Jikoku. _Got a little overzealous again, didn't they? Heh, I suppose that's what I love about them, but really..._

"My, my, did you two try to make Anko-chan join the zetsukos again?" he spoke up with a tone of slightest laughter in his voice. "What am I going to do with you, Sasuki, Jikoku?"

Immediately, the mother and daughter pair perked up and shot into sitting positions. Their breasts bounced and jiggled nicely with the sudden motion, and Naruto could see that both of them were heavily aroused.

He smiled, his dick twitching in its own silent greeting.

The two sharingan-wielders gazed lovingly at his nakedness, blushing salaciously as they drank in every inch of his body. They memorized a sight they'd seen thousands of times before, staring as if it was still all new and wondrous to the both of them.

Sasuki licked her lips. Jikoku bowed her head and coyly spread her legs.

"Ah, father... _master_ ," said the latter, smiling. "I serve you unquestioningly. Make use of this body however you see fit, whether as a weapon to enforce your will, or as a toy to relieve your stress."

Blushing, she slyly traced the curve of her waist with one hand, emphasizing a lithe but fairly voluptuous figure.

"We have prepared a gift in anticipation of your return, darling," Sasuki said, curving her back and puffing up her generous bosom. "Our eldest daughter and I. Do you like it?"

She gestured sensually to the restrained and hypnotized Anko, who drooled a little more and dumbly bucked her hips. Her pelvis rocked up harder as Naruto's body turned to face her, straining against her bonds as though his erect phallus was exerting a magnetic pull on her cunt.

Naruto shook his head in amused exasperation and laughed. "You impossible woman," he chortled. "Why bother with hypnosis? If you told her it was for me, she'd probably do whatever you wanted anyways."

"I like to be thorough," Sasuki purred. She winked with her one rinnegan eye, spreading her own legs in apparent imitation of Jikoku.

"We get off on it, too," Jikoku supplied, smiling suggestively. "Using our doujutsu to brainwash your loyal sluts into mindless furniture."

"That's what the shirozetsus are for!" Naruto guffawed. "Besides, Anko's one of our elite guards, you know. I'm surprised you'd hypnotize your own mentor, Jikoku-tan."

He smiled at Anko, saying this, and waved a hand.

The Kamikage's own rinnegan flickered into being for a moment, activating for the briefest second. Without any further ado, Anko blinked and stirred, awakening from her trance. He effortlessly dispelled her hypnosis with the slightest gesture.

"Ah... eh?" She looked around confusedly at her surroundings, for a moment, before realization hit. Then she looked at Sasuki and Jikoku with a knowing grin. "Oh... you two. So it's like that, was it? Sasuki-sama, Jikoku-sama..."

Anko smiled at the pair, raking her eyes over their nude bodies. She wriggled her hips and licked her lips, eyes twinkling with lust. Her bust heaved with lusty breaths, and her pussy dripped with further nectar.

"It looks like I'm stuck..." she purred, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. She made a show of pulling against her restraints, and they held fast. "Oh, my! If someone were to try and take advantage of me, I don't think I'd be able to do a thing to stop them...❤"

She gave Naruto, Sasuki, and Jikoku a wink.

Naruto grinned and appreciatively eyed her naked form. Voluptuous but athletic, an elite kunoichi with slender limbs and goodly tits, Anko was appropriately sexy. Her breasts rolled and heaved as she teasingly squirmed in her restraints, her legs kept spread by the leather bonds.

In all honesty Anko was probably strong enough to brute force her way out of those straps, but she enjoyed the occasional bit of roleplay like this. Naruto did too, and he showed his appreciation by walking up to the table onto which she was strapped, moving his hips with a predatory swagger that set his erection to temptingly bob and wave.

"Would you want to, though?" he wondered playfully, laying a hand on Anko's inner thigh. The skin was soft and smooth, but the muscles underneath were like steel cords. It was hot, physically hot to the touch, and damp. "Stop them, that is. Feels to me like you'd probably enjoy it."

"I probably would," Anko said with a coy smile. "But does that make my predicament any less enticing, Kamikage-sama?"

"No, it does not!" Naruto said, letting out a bark of laughter. He squeezed Anko's thigh and stroked up and down, making her squirm and squeal. "You're still tied to that table, with one each of my cute wives and daughters standing behind you."

Anko looked up and saw that it was just as he said. She grinned, finding her head at eye level with Sasuki and Jikoku's navels. If she craned her neck a little more, she could probably even reach their pussies.

"You must be terribly horny, darling," Sasuki purred, turning her hips to the side and giving him a profile look at the curve of her ass, "presented as you are with such a bountiful banquet of booty."

"It's an all-you-can-eat buffet," Jikoku added, cupping her breasts and shamelessly rubbing them together, lewdly mashing and sliding her tits up and down, rolling them all around. "So dig in, father, and have your fill."

"Fuck me raw, Kamikage-sama," Anko said. She bucked her hips again, presenting a hot and soaking pussy for his perusal. Ridges of pink glistened with moisture between puffy, distended lips, and the nub of her clitoris was temptingly engorged. "Don't be shy!"

Naruto chortled.

"I never am," he replied.

Saying this, he got up onto the table and laid himself atop Anko. Her ample bust squished into chiseled pecs, and the tip of a rigid foot-long phallus brushed against her maidenhead. Beads of sweat glistened on her skin, and her body felt warm and soft beneath him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuki and Jikoku, briefly, appreciating the features of both lovely Uchiha descendants. The latter's short, snow white hair framed a sharply defined visage with rough bangs, while the former's long, dark locks swept over the swell of generous and toned buttocks.

He smiled at them, drinking in the sight of their naked, eager bodies. Then, with a grunt, he thrust himself into Anko.

"Ahhhn~! Kamikage-sama~~~!❤" she gasped, crying out in anguished pleasure.

His cock slid in easily all the way up to its base, thumping her innermost reaches and filling her out so wonderfully. Her body rocked, sliding over the metal table's surface, and her restraints creaked in protest at this movement. Breasts would have flopped and bounced all over the place, were it not for how tightly they were compressed between her and Naruto's bodies.

Naruto kissed Anko, open-mouthed and aggressive. His tongue penetrated her mouth and subdued her with ease, an invading force that battered halfhearted defenses with blitzkrieg strikes and left the woman a melting puddle of bliss beneath him.

Pelvises slapped noisily, gender striking gender in the lusty repetition of sex. It was nothing fancy, just a man mounting a woman and thrusting into her cunt. Even if it was the only man of this particular species in the whole world, it was still just simple, uncomplicated fucking.

"Kamikage-sama! Kamikage-sama! Kamika... Kami... ka... _KAMI!_ ❤"

Anko was in heaven, whatever the case, and she was locked in place by her own limbs. Arms and legs seized up as jolts of pleasure wracked her body, arching and stretching and stiffly thrashing as she bucked her hips and moaned at the top of her lungs. Electricity danced through her body, a metaphorical thunderstorm of sensations rendering her virtually mindless, lost as she was in the throes of this basest ecstasy.

She screamed and wailed, expressing her delight vocally and eagerly. Words and sentences were beyond her now, the woman descending further into the madness of flesh as Naruto plunged himself up and down atop her. The sum total of her existence revolved, in this moment, around the points of contact between her body and his.

His tongue in her mouth, probing her maw with fervent delight. Her nipples against his skin, breasts mashed against his torso, arms and legs tangled together. His cock inside her pussy, driving back and forth through her folds, wetly thumping her cervix and squelching in her sex.

"Uwaawaawah! Ngyahhh! Gieeeeh! Haaah! Haah! Ooh! Oh! Ohhhh!❤"

It was with unbridled excitement that she joined with the Lord Kamikage. She was always eager to serve him, whether it was through breaking in shirozetsu slaves or spreading her legs and taking it all. Anko was a professional, but moreover she was devoted to her master, a steadfastly loyal and devout kunoichi.

Naruto fucked her, and she gloried in every second. His cock reamed her pussy, and she reveled in the pleasure. Gleefully she smacked her hips against his, arching her spine and tearing free from her restraints as she seized up and shuddered in orgasm. Her body, wracked with sensations, shivered and squirmed underneath the blond.

They were locked together in a tangle of limbs, red and sweaty flesh hot with arousal, burning up as they slapped lewdly together. Sasuki and Jikoku watched raptly, rife with anticipation and soaking wet in ecstasy. As Anko came, they licked their lips and eyed Naruto, patiently waiting.

"I'm coming!" he grunted, slapping his hips against Anko's one final time.

Naruto shuddered, and his semen spurted out. He flooded Anko's womb with sperm.

She slumped weakly, blissfully underneath him. Naruto gave her one more kiss, smiling contentedly, and playfully squeezed her hips.

Anko mewled happily.

* * *

Gaara flew over the border of the lands of Wind and Fire on a large platform of sand. It was shaped like an open palanquin, ornately and exquisitely formed, and the surface gleamed with a plating of gold dust. Her hair was windswept, and her clothes were bedraggled – what little she wore, at least.

Enormous breasts equaling those of the world's most buxom women bobbed and rippled with mighty quakes, bouncing a few seconds behind the rest of her body as she ground a pleasantly sore but ever-eager cunt on her husband's erect phallus.

Or a shadow clone's erect phallus, to be more accurate.

A kage bunshin of the Kamikage was lying on his back below Gaara, smiling up at the former Kazekage as she rode him cowgirl style. Her pussy squeezed his shaft tightly, silky folds lewdly rubbing over bulging veins.

On the distant horizon behind them, over curving dunes and through billowing sands, could just barely be seen the shrinking silhouette of Sunagakure no Sato. The Kazekage's abode was the last distinct shape in the village's skyline, a small bulb rising from a shadowy ridge.

Gaara thought of Yukata, Shijima, and all the other citizens of the village who had been present at the ceremony. She thought of her successor, the Rokudaime Matsuri.

She smiled, remembering how lewd they had all looked throwing themselves at her husband's numerous kage bunshin. Even with two or three score of clones, the citizens had been far more numerous, leaving each duplicate of the Kamikage drowning in dozens of asses and pussies apiece.

Purring, Gaara arched her back and ground herself more forcefully on Naruto's erection. The clone's cock rubbed against her sensitive insides, roughly driving through the folds of her pussy. Her breath hitched and her bosom roiled, leaping and quaking gorgeously with the movements of her body.

Licking her lips, she caressed her husband's abdomen. Even if the specific individual beneath her was a shadow clone, she still thought of it — _him_ — as her husband. How could she ever not? The body was the same, as was the mind, and Naruto felt and knew everything she did, whether done to a kage bunshin or the original.

She had many husbands, in that sense. As many as she needed, as many as any woman could ever want. That they were all fundamentally the same wonderful, charming, earnest man only made her all the happier.

Thus she rode the clone as eagerly and gleefully she would ride the original. Naruto was beneath her, even if he was also in many other places as well. He was inside of her, and that was all that mattered, all she ever really wanted.

Gaara thought of her lovely daughter, the buxom blonde Tamon as she rocked her hips and rolled her aching cunt on Naruto's throbbing manhood. She smiled, thinking of the yellow-eyed beauty's ample bust, nearly equal to her own, and strong skinship with her half-sister Koumoku.

Their relationship made her think, in turn, of herself and her husband. A blonde and a redhead, and both the children of _kage_.

With a lusty groan, Gaara drove herself down yet again, rolling side to side on Naruto's cock. It was pulsing inside of her, and she could feel it. Such a wonderful sensation...

Gaara cried aloud in her ecstasy.

"Darling!" she gasped.

He smiled up and her and kneaded her thighs.

"I love you❤"

* * *

"How've you been doing in school, Bolt-chan?"

Her dad whispered those words into her ear, his breath hot on the lobes. She shivered, and not from fear or disgust. Quite the contrary.

"I... I'm top of my class," she said, smiling weakly. A blush spread over her whisker marks. "Tied with Sarada."

"She might have just pulled ahead of you, then," he replied, winking at her with those entrancingly bright blue eyes. "Thanks to extra credit from another me..."

Bolt, lying spread over one of the desks in her class, flushed and looked covertly around at her other classmates.

Chouchou was wiggling plump brown hips and contentedly slurping on a thick, juicy cock. Mitsuki was jerking off a pair of dicks right next to her face, occasionally turning her head this way or that to plant a kiss or take a lick of one of the fat, purplish heads. Shikadai was lying on her back underneath another shadow clone, scarcely visible as it rocked their hips and thrust into her pussy. Inojin was on her belly and similarly taking it up the ass.

Bolt blushed more deeply still, feeling her dad take a hold of one of her generous young breasts. Her plateless oppai-ate (Boruto not having earned the right to bear the mark of her village or the Kamikage, as a mere academy student) covered the nipples, but did not protect them, and the nubs twinged with his lazily rough handling.

A hiss escaped Bolt's mouth, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. She covered her pussy with one hand, stabilizing herself on the desktop with the other. Embarrassed more by the fact that she had grown aroused thinking about Sarada's "extra credit" than anything else, she cutely glowered up at her dad.

"You're so cute," Naruto said, continuing to idly knead his daughter's breast. He squeezed tighter, eliciting a weak gasp. "Mm... and you've been filling out nicely, too."

"I take after mom and granny Mina, don't I?" said Bolt, blushing and looking down at Naruto's dick.

"Definitely!" Naruto chuckled. "You'll be a regular bombshell in a couple more years."

"Like Koumoku-neechan?" she asked hopefully, her eyes watery.

"Probably," Naruto said. "She told me to give you a nice good squeeze from her, by the way."

He grabbed Bolt's other breast, then, and gave a good, firm grope to both modest globes. She arched her back and whined adorably, mouth parting in a cute _O_. Hips bucked up, moisture glistening on the lips of a tight little pussy, and her rump landed back on the desktop with an audible slap.

Naruto continued to massage her breasts for another minute or so, jostling the straps of her breast bands and exposing her nipples to the naked skin of his adventurous fingers. He pinched and fondled her attentively, getting Bolt to release all manner of lewd and girlish noises.

"D-Daaad, you... p-perv...!" Bolt whined, gasping and mewling piteously. "Stop teasing! I'm already really..."

"I know," he said softly, leaning in and planting a kiss on her cheek. "You don't wanna lose to Salad-chan, do you?"

Bolt nodded resolutely despite her trembling limbs and blushing cheeks.

"I do," she breathed, looking up into his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to get a higher score." She licked her lips, spreading her legs. "So what do you want me to call you? Dad? Master? Kamikage-sama?"

"Dad'll do," Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye.

Bolt smiled.

"Fuck me, then... pops. I want it." She smiled temptingly. " _I need it._ "

Naruto inched his hips forward, and the tip of his erection rubbed between the blonde's legs. She squealed, her breath hitching at the sensation of contact. Bolt squirmed underneath her father, gasping and and whimpering.

With a lusty, adorable groan, she held her breath and tried to relax as the Kamikage's manhood pressed up against her entrance. Her lips parted, north and south, one pair to let out a moan, and another to let in his cock.

"D-Dad..." she mewled. "Oh, damn... yes, ah! Ah! I feel it...! It's so...!"

Naruto pinched her nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Bolt squirmed in agonized excitement. Smiling crookedly, he pushed himself further in. It was a tight fit, even as moist as Bolt had gotten from his teasing. He filled her out completely, feeling the walls of her pussy stretch as his cock slid inside.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he said, winking at his redfaced daughter. "You've got such a shameless look on your face, Boru-chan~"

She hissed, biting her lip and refusing to look him in the eye. He continued to massage her breasts, channeling his chakra into the soft mounds to make them more sensitive, to make it more pleasurable for her.

Naruto thrust slowly, gingerly into her. He let her pussy gradually acclimate to the length and girth of his phallus, and he slicked the joining of their sexes with a frictionless film of chakra, further lubricating an already soaked flower.

"It doesn't feel that good, you dirty old... _ahhhn!_ " Bolt yelped, flushing harder and trailing off in a squeal as Naruto gave her nipples another pinch and tug. "D-Dammit... uwaaah... dad, you lech... I... ooooh, yes, yes, ahhhh!"

She began to moan, losing coherence and any remaining facade of disrespect. Her body thrashed beneath him, her breasts bouncing and wobbling perkily in his grasp. Bolt's rump slapped the desktop with a wet, meaty sound, and her pussy squelched obscenely with her father's cock inside it.

"You're such a tease," Naruto grunted, smiling down at her. "But I like that in a girl. And you've got a nice body, too... Ngh!"

Their hips slapped together, his cockhead thumping her cervix.

"Yeah, damn. You're so tight, Bolt-chan. And your boobs are so soft..."

He smiled and gave another squeeze. Electricity shot through Bolt's body at this act, and she released a pitiful whine.

"Th... Thank you, dad..." she gasped, her legs seizing and twitching with the force of building pleasure. "I, I love it... Ohhh! Yes, this feels so good... dad, dad, you're my daddy! Ahhh, your cock is... I love it! I love your cock, dad! It feels so... so _good_ inside me! I love you! Yes, yes! Fuck me, harder, yes, oh, oh, ohhhh!❤"

Naruto grinned, feeling himself twitch inside the girl. The walls of her pussy were constricting his shaft, squeezing him like Gaara-chan's sand coffin, lewdly kneading his stiff, aching manhood. He felt her body beneath him, slight and soft and so fragile-seeming.

But she was tough, made of the same stuff as her old man. He knew she could take a beating, and he did not hold back in fucking her. He pounded her as hard as her mom, as hard as he would fuck any of his wives or maids or slaves.

She was going to be a full fledged kunoichi before long. She would be an adult woman in the eyes of the world.

Already she was considered mature enough for this much.

With a husky, growling moan, Naruto Uzumaki arched his back and _pushed_. He felt it ready to pop at any moment.

Inside his daughter's pussy, he busted a nut.

She squealed happily, feeling his sperm fill her up.

"H-How much extra credit is _this_ worth?" she asked breathlessly.

"Almost enough to catch you up with Sarada, I think," Naruto replied.

Bolt pouted for a moment, then rolled over onto her belly. Lifting her rump into the air, she grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled them apart, baring a tight anus to her father. Blushing red as a beet, she looked over her shoulder and met his eye.

"Then fuck me until I win. Until it's impossible for her or anyone else to catch up with me," the blonde said determinedly, wiggling her ass. "I don't feel like losing!"

Naruto smiled, and he gladly obliged.

Bolt wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month, by the time they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still just thinly veiled excuses for smut. Also I've been terribly drowsy lately, so bleargh.
> 
> Updated: 6-1-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	7. Food of the Gods

Sakura purred contentedly, sinking lower into the hot, fragrant broth. Noodles wrapped around her limbs, meat and vegetables placed tantalizingly atop her form. She brushed her feet against Hinata's, smiling at the buxom beauty whose breasts floated ponderously in the soup, and whose nipples were covered by strategically positioned narutomaki.

They bathed in a large tub of ramen, patiently awaiting their husband's return. Obi had given them news of his arrival half an hour ago, and Hinata and Sakura had spent that time heating up the premade soup. Now, less than a minute ago, they had finally gotten into the ramen themselves, Hinata seeing their husband coming.

Doubtlessly he could sense their chakra, and most likely he was able to divine their intentions here in the dining room. He had to know what they were doing: if not through his sensory prowess, then surely through simple pattern recognition.

It was an unspoken tradition for the Lord Kamikage to be welcomed home by a steamy bowl of lover ramen. Sometimes it was his daughters, sometimes his wives, sometimes his parents, sometimes his maids, and sometimes his slaves. Whatever the case, he got to bolster his strength with a big, hearty helping of bitch-flavored ramen.

(That was what Ayame preferred to call it, especially when she was the one soaking.)

Sakura smiled at Hinata, playing with the other woman's toes. Footsie was very low level considering the sort of eroticism they indulged in on a regular basis, but it was still a way to enjoy and explore each other's bodies. And it worked them up for the main course too, the dinner show they'd be putting on for their darling.

Hinata licked her lips, an all-seeing byakugan piercing every inch of Sakura's lovely body. She beheld her fellow wife inside and out, appreciating every facet and angle of her sensual loveliness. From modest breasts to a firm, round ass, to a pussy kept nice and tight by Tsunade-sama's medical ninjutsu.

They rubbed their heels together, twisting their ankles this way and that to wrap their feet together. Toes danced and tickled, tracing the contours of naked flesh.

Sakura pressed the ball of her left foot over Hinata's pubic mound, making her let out a gasp.

Hinata rubbed the big toe of her left foot over Sakura's slit, prodding the woman's entrance.

The door creaked open, and Naruto came striding into the dining room. He walked past rows of shirozetsu chairs, and clear glass tabletops supported on the backs of rear-to-rear-to-mouth-to-mouth zetsukos in revealing bondage. Behind him swaggered Anko herself, the woman responsible for furnishing this hall with all of the lovely, live white zetsu-chans.

Naruto looked at the tub of human ramen positioned at the head of the hall, just outside the kitchens. A smile adorned his lips, and a semi-erect cock twitched and bobbed between his legs. Slowly, theatrically, he took a deep whiff.

"Mm, that smells delicious!" he said. "I can't wait to eat."

"They haven't set a chair for you," Anko noted, a hint of anticipation in her voice.

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. He gave her an amused smile.

"You sound like you're offering," he said.

"Maybe I am," Anko replied.

She smirked, suggestively swaying her hips. Rather than her dominatrix outfit, right now she was still quite naked, and she proudly put it all out on display. Plump, lovely breasts bounced and wobbled. Moisture dripped from a red, puffy cunt. Buttocks flexed and quivered as she walked.

"I hope so," Naruto said, chuckling. "Sasuki and Jikoku might've just been having fun... but you did look _very_ sexy as a chair, Anko-chan."

Anko chortled in response, and gave him a playful wink.

"Then I **definitely** am!" she said, bowing with a flourish. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled with the motion, dangling lewdly from her chest as she bent close to ninety degrees at the hips. She wagged her rear temptingly, sticking that fine ass up as high as it would go. "Please, permit me the honor of seating your peerless booty on this unworthy body, lord~"

Her tone was playful, cheeky, and just a touch sincere. Naruto grinned, his dick standing up to full mast.

"I suppose I'll allow it," he said with a wave of his hand, facetiously supercilious. "Just because I don't want to eat standing up."

He winked at Anko, and then turned to face his wives in the ramen. Sakura and Hinata, two of the original four. Opposite in many ways, but united in a singular love for him, each other, and their fellow wives and family members.

"Welcome home, honey," said Sakura, nodding to him. She drifted forward in the ramen, bending to float on her belly. A rosy, ruddy rump bobbed in the broth, dotted with seaweed flakes on one cheek.

She nuzzled Hinata's bosom, making a show of licking one of the naruto fishcakes covering the girl's nipples, eating it off of her fellow wife's teat. Wiggling her rear in the soup, lifting it higher to show a cunt distended and stuffed by a sizable carrot, Sakura then ate the narutomaki off of Hinata's other nipple, before nestling her chin in the woman's ample cleavage.

Anko got down on all fours, mashing her generous tits on the floor. She purred lewdly and wiggled her hips, before lifting her ass up and kissing the floor.

"Have this seat, your studliness," she said shamelessly.

Naruto laughed then straddled her, seating himself on Anko's lower back. She curved her spine and raised her hips until those full, firm buttocks were pushing up against the underside of Naruto's phallus. With a bit of grunting and gluteal finagling, she managed to sandwich his manhood in her nether cleavage.

The Kamikage hummed contentedly and gave Anko a cheerful pat on the ass, gripping and kneading one of her cheeks against his cock. With his other hand, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then turned his attention back to his wives.

"Eat your fill, dear," said Hinata demurely, arching her back. She squeezed Sakura's rear, the pinkette still glued to her tits. "We've made sure to flavor it thoroughly with our love❤"

"Mmph!" Sakura moaned, sucking on Hinata's broth-soaked nipple. "Myesss, mwah~!"

"I will," Naruto said. "I could never not savor every last inch of you girls."

With a wink, he plunged his chopsticks into the soup and pinched up a bundle of noodles floating around Hinata's thighs. He brought them to his lips and noisily slurped them up, spraying flecks of broth over the Byakugan Queen's ample bosom. Hinata shivered at the noises he made as he ate, moaning and slipping a hand between her legs.

Sakura surfaced with a mouthful of soup, and she gave her husband a sultry bedroom stare before leaning forward over Hinata's body and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. He frenched her with a cheerful groan and plucked a few noodles that had gotten wrapped around one of her stiff, erect nipples. She lewdly fed the mouthful of ramen into her husband's mouth, mashing her bust into Hinata's face.

Once Sakura's mouth was empty of all but Naruto's tongue, they broke the kiss apart, and he swallowed before bringing the chopstick-full of noodles up and slurping them down with gusto. Hinata kissed Sakura's chest, grabbing and squeezing one of the modest breasts with her free hand even as she continued to touch herself, before moaning and taking a mouthful of Sakura's other tit.

The pinkette bucked her hips, wagging a lovely ass in the broth. Naruto watched it move with attentive eyes and rocked a bit in his seat, thrusting his dick back and forth where it was hotdogged between Anko's buttocks.

"Oh, yes! Just like that, Hinata! Mm, ohh, you know _just_ how to make me feel good!"

"You girls make a gorgeous pair," Naruto said, slurping up yet more ramen. "I'd go mad watching you if I didn't know I could to fuck those fine asses whenever I want."

Sakura tittered, and Hinata purred into the pinkette's bosom. She arched her back and raised her hips out of the soup, letting broth drip from her privates, noodles tangled around shapely legs.

"We could say the same to you, honey. If we didn't have regular access to that magnificent cock of yours, we'd probably go insane."

"Mmph, mmmm! Yes," Hinata moaned, pulling back and licking one of Sakura's sore, puffy nipples. "We live for your penis, darling. Mmm! Ohh, if I weren't your wife I don't know what I would do... with my insatiable lust for you, Naruto-kun~"

She rolled over in the soup, Sakura finagling to stay on top of her, then turned herself around and raised her large and lovely posterior up into the air. With Sakura straddling her, Hinata presented both of their beautiful, dripping booties to their husband.

Naruto playfully stuffed a boiled egg up Sakura's ass. She stretched to accommodate it, relaxing with decades of practice, but the instant she tensed even a little it was squished by her clenching anus. She cooed shamelessly in pleasure and bounced her rear atop Hinata, smacking her pelvis into maiden-Hyuuga's voluminous rump.

"Aaahhhn!❤" Hinata's buttocks rippled and quaked from the impact, and the woman shuddered from tailbone to nape, gasping and squirming beneath her fellow wife. Her pussy gushed with nectar, and broth dripped down her thighs in glistening pearls of gold.

Beneath Naruto, Anko moaned happily and squeezed her cheeks together. She clenched her buttocks around Naruto's cock, squeezing him in a wonderfully firm vise. He groaned happily and bucked his hips, plucking some more noodles and playfully dipping them in Hinata's cunt.

Then he slurped it up, sucking the noodles out of his wife's pussy. She squealed in a most delightful manner, seizing up and thrashing uncontrollably from the stimulation,. It was wonderfully pleasurable to her, both mentally and physically.

After swallowing, Naruto repeated this process, only dipping the noodles in Sakura's pussy instead. He put his face up close to her crotch as he sucked the ramen back out, flicking his tongue through her folds to lap up every last drop of flavor.

With trademark speed, Naruto did this again, and again, alternating between Hinata and Sakura. He shoved ramen up their cunts as eagerly as he would shove his cock, then sucked it out just as quickly and fervently. He ate them out, using their pussies as dipping trays.

In a way, it was more like how one would eat tsukemen than ramen, but Naruto didn't care. If it meant having noodles as delicious as his wives' pussies, then he was fine with eating his ramen like this. And it was still ramen, after all.

Rapidly and voraciously, he fucked Sakura and Hinata with noodle-laden chopsticks, depositing loads of ramen inside them before eating it back out of their cunts, pleasuring them as they flavored his meal with their delectable juices.

He drank up their nectar like he would slurp up broth, playfully pinching their clits and making them squeal. Deftly, masterfully, he ate his ramen out of his wives, his rhythm flawless as he switched between their pussies so quickly that a lesser mortal could have been forgiven for thinking that he was somehow eating them both out at once.

It was so fast that, to Sakura and Hinata, the stimulation seemed perfectly fluid. It was not a broken up back and forth, from their perspective. Their husband was good enough to make it feel like he was continuously eating them out. They barely even noticed the brief pauses, little more than slight dips in the height of the waves of bliss rolling through their aching bodies.

They screamed their husband's name, shouting it at the top of their lungs. They proclaimed their absolute, undying love for him without doubt or hesitation. They gave themselves to him, and he thanked them with this wonderful pleasure. They did their duty as his wives, and he did his duty as their husband.

He pleasured them as eagerly and gleefully as they pleasured him. He was a perfectly generous, peerlessly passionate lover. Even if he just wanted a quick in-and-out, he still found ways to make every single joining feel wonderful and unique. Despite the frequency of their sexual indulgences, it never got old, never seemed to grow boring or stale.

Their love life was as intense and colorful now as it had been when they first married. Even the most routine activities seemed fresh and new every day with a lover like Naruto. Was then it any wonder that they adored him so?

He finished the ramen in no time at all. Hinata and Sakura were boneless with pleasure, floating senseless in the broth. Numb, buzzing limbs were too weak to support them, and they lay contentedly atop one another as Naruto lifted the massive bowl with uncanny strength, downing the rest of the soup in a single mighty draught.

"Mmm, that hit the spot," he said, letting out a contented sigh. He set the bowl back down and stood up from his seat.

Anko whined a little at this, and looked over her shoulder to pout at the Kamikage.

"You're done already, Kamikage-sama?"

"I've always been a quick eater. Even if I try to pace myself and savor it... hehe, these wives of mine are too delicious not to gobble up as fast as I can."

He reached into the bowl, saying this, and gave Sakura and Hinata each a loving pat on the ass. They squirmed a little and cooed happily, panting and flush with a stubbornly lingering ecstasy. He rubbed and massaged their cheeks absentmindedly for a moment or two, before turning to look at Anko.

"Take care of them, won't you?" he said. "Bring them to the baths and wash them up."

Anko's pout immediately transformed into a beaming grin.

"Yes, Kamikage-sama!" she chirped, shooting up and bowing. "It's a pleasure to obey you, as always!"

Naruto gave the violette a nice hard spank and turned to let her to kiss his ass, before bidding her adieu and heading back out the door.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Saru?"

Tobirama Senju, a slender white-haired beauty dressed in aught but oppai-ate, looked down at her old apprentice and successor.

A vein throbbed in her forehead.

Hiruzen (now now calling herself _"Hiyori"_ ) Sarutobi lay spreadeagle in the middle of the road, baring her naked lower regions to any and all passersby as she gleefully thrust her fingers in and out of a sopping wet pussy. Lewdly moaning, the brunette made quite a disgustingly sexual show of herself as she masturbated in the middle of one of the busiest thoroughfares heading out of Konoha.

Hashirama, dressed in oppai-ate like her sister and Hiyori, laughed heartily. The spasms of this set her unfairly voluptuous bosom to wobble and quake obscenely, nearly popping free of the breast-bands restraining them. A voluminous, heart shaped ass jiggled with the slightest motion.

"It looks like she's having a heck of a time!" said the Lady First Hokage, placing a hand on her beautifully broad hips as she cocked them to one side, emphasizing the curve of a wide, childbearing pelvis.

Tobirama shot a distasteful look at her sister. It would not have been hard to mistake her expression for one of jealousy.

"She's behaving like an utter harlot," she sniped. "In my opinion, you two are taking to this whole situation _far_ too well."

Hashirama shrugged, pausing to wink at a particularly cute traveler before looking once more at her brother-cum-sister.

"Rikodou-chan told us we might as well get used to it," she said. "It won't be changing any time soon."

Tobirama pouted and peevishly crossed her arms over her chest.

Hiyori squealed in the street, arching her back and spreading her legs especially wide as a strikingly handsome blonde walked past. She cooed out shameless solicitations and wriggled her hips in a flashy show, smacking her ass lewdly on the dirt road.

The traveler grinned and tossed a small bag of coins at the Sarutobi's feet. "Nice show, cutie," she said in a husky voice. "If I had the time, I'd definitely take you up on your offer." Winking, she blew a kiss to Hiyori and the Senju sisters. "And you're not half bad yourselves!"

Tobirama's face went starkly red. Abashed, she covered up her bare pussy, pointedly aware as to her obscene state of dress. Hashirama, in contrast, beamed and struck a sexy pose, proudly putting it all on display.

Another merchant coming out the gate, a rather buxom and glamorous woman in very fine and revealing silk robes, stopped by the trio of past hokage even as the manxome blonde strode in through the yawning entrance. Long black hair fell down her back, glossy and waves and ringlets artfully maintained and perfectly presented.

Dark eyes twinkled as they flitted over the forms of Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiyori. An ample, creamy bust heaved within the tight embrace of sheer, formfitting silky the color of blue midnight. Ruby red lips quirked in a sly smile, and she reached into an ornate purse to produce a handful of hundred ryo bills.

"Are you girls for sale?" she coyly inquired, brandishing at least two thousand ryo in one hand.

"You can buy _services_ from us for that much," said Hashirama playfully, eyeing the money. "Or rent our bodies for a time. But while it may be a little conceited of me to say this, I don't think any of us could be completely bought for that little."

Two thousand ryo wasn't really a small amount, of course. It was enough to buy a decent used computer, or around twenty manga tankobon, but Hashirama was a haggler and this woman looked like she could comfortably afford a lot more than that.

"Oh, this is just an example," the woman said smoothly, demurely covering her mouth with decorative fan as she chortled. "Naturally, if we are going to talk about _buying_ you girls, then I would gladly pay most generously."

She leaned in close to Hashirama, pressing her ample bust again the dusky skinned woman's nearly nude tits, and grabbed a hungry feel off of the woman's bountiful bare booty. Pale, slender fingers deftly kneaded doughy cheeks, eliciting a husky groan and lusty purr from the gorgeous, voluptuous Senju.

"Four million for the one in the street," she said by way of example, nodding in Hiyori's direction. "Six million for yourself." She seductively batted her eyelashes, massive breasts nearly overflowing from the open chest of her robes, sliding lewdly over Hashirama's equally enormous endowments. "And ten million for the shy one."

She pointed to Tobirama, who went red as a beet and felt a shiver of dread go up her spine as Hiyori and Hashirama's expressions brightened. Fervently, Tobirama shook her head as her sister and student swiveled to send her dangerously thoughtful looks.

Hashirama looked like she had a plan, and Tobirama was pretty sure she would not like it.

* * *

_"We need to meet with Naruto-kun," Hiyori said. "He's the only man alive. Rikudou-chan says he'll know what to do with us."_

_"Considering that display his shadow clones put on in the village," Tobirama drawled, "I get the feeling that his 'knowing what to do' will involve more sex than actual problem solving."_

_"You say that like it's a BAD thing!" Hashirama laughed. "What happened? I know you certainly weren't this much of a prude in life, little sister."_

_"Hmph." Tobirama blushed. "I was a_ man _in life, for one thing... and for another, if I had my way we should have passed on again when Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled. The dead have no place in the world of the living."_

_"Just think of it like being reincarnated," said Hiyori. "We aren't the people we were in our past lives, and this is not the world we once knew. I am Hiyori, not Hiruzen, and I for one gladly accept this lewd new world order."_

_"How very zen of you, Saru-chan~" Hashirama giggled. "But I think I like the world like this, too. It sure doesn't hurt that I have a body this nice, either! Heehee, I can't wait to meet this Kamikage-sama_ ❤ _"_

_She squeezed her tits together, and Hiyori chortled._

_Tobirama rolled her eyes._

_"We'll need money if we want to make our way to his dwelling," she said. "A_ _**lot** _ _of money, considering our circumstances. Particularly if we want to make a good impression, we'll need to pay tribute."_

_"Can't we do that with our bodies?" Hiyori said, theatrically pouting and wagging her pert ass._

_"...I won't even dignify that with a response."_

* * *

They needed money, and Tobirama knew this. But she did not like the idea of selling herself into (what was doubtlessly) sexual slavery to raise that money. What she liked even less was the glint of a challenge in her sister's eye, and the beginnings of an idea she could only guess at.

She liked it least of all when Hashirama grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to them, before grinning and shaking the wealthy woman's hand.

"You have a deal!" Hashirama said. "Tobi-tan is yours."

"What about you and the other one?" the woman playfully inquired. "I'd like to buy all three of you, if you don't mind."

"If you did, who would you give the money to?" Hashirama waggled her eyebrows. "We wouldn't have any use for it once we were your slaves, so it'd be like buying us for free!"

The woman smiled amusedly. "Perhaps it would," she said. "What do you suggest, then? Do you have a charity you would like the money donated to? Family or friends or lovers who could make use of it?"

Hashirama's eyes danced with mischief.

"A wager," she said. "If I lose, you can have all three of us free of charge. If I win, you pay us and we go free."

"How bold of you!" the woman laughed. "Those are very daring stakes. But what is the wager?"

"What else?" said Hashirama. "We have sex, and if I can get you to admit that you have never been with a lover as skilled as me, then I win. If I can't get you to say that, then I lose."

"Mm, I'd be suspicious of how stacked against you the odds seem, if I could not see how wet you are getting," the woman remarked. "It excites you, doesn't it? The idea of betting your life, your freedom, your womanhood on such long odds."

"Perhaps it does," said Hashirama. "But how about you?"

"Ufufu, yes. It is an enjoyable notion for myself, too..." the woman hummed, then nodded. "Very well, I agree to these terms. If you can get me to admit that you are the best lover I have ever been with, then I shall pay the full price for nothing in return. Conversely, if you fail to make me say as much, then the three of you become my sex slaves and receive no monetary compensation."

Hashirama squeezed the woman's ass.

"Whose name will I be adding _-sama_ to if I lose?" she asked cheekily, undoing the wealthy woman's obi.

"Lady Saori of the Daimyou's court, her honor's most trusted retainer in the Land of Fire." Saori smiled. "And whose name shall I be screaming as I come?"

"Hashirama Senju," said Hashirama with a grin. "First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Past life of your Lord Kamikage." She let Saori's robes fall to the ground, stripping the woman nude with a flourish. "And I am going to _make you my bitch_."

She then attacked Saori's lips with a furious kiss, and the noblewoman fell to the road beneath her, gasping and moaning in shock and pleasure, stunned by the sudden ferocity of Hashirama's onslaught. The First's tongue thrust into Saori's mouth, and their breasts mashed together. She grabbed at the noblewoman's bare teat, aggressively moaning as she squeezed and fondled the pillowy mound.

Tobirama blushed and closed her eyes, squeezing her legs together and trying hard not to get excited as her sister molested the noble. On the other end of the spectrum, Hiyori made no such pretenses, shamelessly leering and ogling as she ravenously fingered herself.

Hashirama focused her chakra, imbuing it into her groin as a sopping wet pussy dribbled its arousal over Saori's entrance. Lips locked together, tongues lewdly wrestling for dominance while hands roamed greedily over soft and curvaceous bodies.

Saori moaned into Hashirama's mouth, arching her back and writhing beneath the voluptuous brunette. Their tits slid over each other, quaking and quivering like creamy, flesh colored gelatin molds as they slapped together betwixt their torsos.

Hashirama's labia spread apart, her clitoris swollen, arousal seeping generously from her cunt. Saori was soaking wet below, even hotter and damper than Hashirama. A pussy filled with something smooth and hard, distending with a formidable girth as something dark and phallic sprouted from inside Hashirama's womanhood.

It lengthened until its tip was rubbing against Saori's navel, the shape of it identical to a massive erect cock. Saori gasped when she felt a lifelike tip slide down to her gates, bumping her blossom and making her squeal. She wriggled beneath Hashirama, feeling this phallus throb and pulse against her entrance, and met the woman's eyes with astonishment.

"Can you feel my Morning Wood Jutsu, Saori-chan?" Hashirama asked with a rakish wink. "It's a recent invention, but I think it works great. Mm, it feels just like it used to when I was alive..."

She pinched one of Saori's nipples and lowered wide, meaty hips with a great, wet slap. The noblewoman screamed, eyes going wide, and she thrashed madly beneath the Lady First. Her body roiled and rippled with the violence of her movements, and Hashirama purred hungrily.

 _Thluck, thluck, thluck_.

Hashirama began to thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really like the dynamic that's been emerging with Hashi-chan, Tobi-chan, and Hiyori-chan. They're fun to write, in a way.
> 
> Updated: 8-18-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	8. Goddess Goodies

In Ten'i Muhou, there were many quarters reserved for the Kamikage's numerous servants and concubines, as well as their families. These were multi-room allotments, spacious and furnished like loft apartments in a condominium, and they chiefly occupied the middle levels of the palace.

The first floors were reserved for communal spaces and utilities, recreation and work, while the upper floors were reserved for the wives and immediate family of the Kamikage. And in the heart of the structure was a great citadel, a single tower larger than most entire castles or fortresses. This was the Kamikage's "seat", so to speak, the heart of the greatest power in all the world.

And this was where the main Naruto was headed, humming to himself and cheerfully smiling. The route there, from the kitchen, took him past a good chunk of his concubines' flats. Occasionally he smacked his lips, remembering the taste of Hinata and Sakura's ramen, and other times he exchanged greetings with some of the many love slaves he had accumulated over the years.

"Oooh, master!" gushed Ino Yamanaka, winking and batting her eyelashes. She was nude, of course, and her generous breasts bounced beautifully as she sashayed up to Naruto. "It's so nice to see you. Mm, me and Sai-chan were _just_ talking and about how nice it would be for you to knock us up again. Maybe BOTH of us, this time~?"

She bent over and kissed his ass, shamelessly frenching a rock hard cheek. Then she turned around and presented her own ass.

Naruto laughed and greeted Ino with a backhanded spank, striking the blonde's booty and making her lewdly moan.

"Ufuuu...! Ngh! Naruto-sama...!❤" she cooed, face reddening, bucking her hips and grinding her fine, shapely rump against the other blond's hand. "Mmm... yes, ohhh! You are so _wonderful!_ "

"You're not half bad yourself, dear," came Sai-chan's cheerful remark, the pale brunette stepping forward and stroking her wife's cheek. "Not if Kamikage-sama saw fit to take you as a sex slave~"

"Oh, but I was just Sakura's dowry," Ino said with a giggle. "She basically sold myself and Shiho to master to buy her place as his wife."

"I remember you volunteering eagerly," Naruto said with a laugh, greeting Sai with a brief but passionate open mouth kiss. Ino cooed and mewled at the sight, her pussy dripping generously as she watched the Kamikage grab one of her wife's smallish breasts in his free hand and squeeze.

"Never said I wasn't willing," Ino panted, her cheeks pink. She smacked her ass against Naruto's remaining palm, grinding her crack on his fingers as they curled in to squeeze her nearer buttock. Moaning, she tried to get one of those fingers up her anus. "Just that I wasn't made a concubine on my _own_ virtue."

"Says who?" Naruto wondered, grinning and shoving his middle finger right up Ino's ass.

She squealed, before eagerly starting to rock her hips. She fucked her ass on Naruto's finger as he made out with her wife, moaning obscenely without a drop of shame.

Sai sucked on Naruto's tongue, squeezing her own unattended tit as he fondled the other, purring as she sidled herself up to his cock. A thick and meaty glans prodded her slit, leaving precum on her labia. She groaned delightedly.

"My wife is such a slut," Sai cooed into Naruto's mouth, wriggling her ass and humping his erection, spreading her legs and opening wide to take his length up into her cunt. "She loves having her holes violated by you, Kamikage-sama. That horny bitch worships your dick."

Her breath then hitched as Naruto's manhood slid inside of her, and her eyes rolled in their sockets as she shivered and tensed. A slim, slender body squeezed against him, and Naruto rocked his pelvis slowly back and forth.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, Sai-chan?" Naruto joked, their kiss breaking off as she arched her back in a spasm of pleasure while his throbbing phallus shoved further into her sex. "Because it sounds like you're talking about yourself."

"It's equally applicable to both of us, yes❤" Sai said, winking and squeezing one of Naruto's buttocks. "Perhaps doubly so for myself, Cuntless-kun."

Naruto could have laughed at this, were it not for the shudders of excitement that shot up his spine as Sai's pussy clenched and kneaded his cock. He groaned and licked his lips, sticking his ring and index fingers up Ino's ass as well. His palm pressed into her buttock as he thrust his fingers back and forth inside the blonde.

"You're so horny," he teased, pinching one of Sai's nipples as he picked up the speed of his thrusting. Smirking, Naruto squeezed Sai's breast. "You ladies sure love to fuck. Haha, it never ends with you girls!"

"Ooohh, yes! It doesn't! I hope it _never_ ends!" Ino squealed, grinding her ass on Naruto's fingers, nectar gushing from her pussy.

"Without a doubt," Sai agreed. "Mm, we're filthy whores. But we're _your_ whores❤"

Naruto thrust faster. Face to face, he fucked Sai standing up while fingering Ino's ass. He channeled a bit of chakra into his fingertips, then kissed Sai again, his grinding reaching a fever pitch.

Ino screamed in delight. Sai blushed and shuddered. The two tensed up, then exploded, coming all over the hallway floor in ecstasy.

Feeling himself throbbing and about to blow, Naruto pulled out took aim. He came.

Semen shot out onto Ino's back and Sai's belly.

* * *

Leaving the two Yamanaka to snuggle up with each other in the warm afterglow, Naruto continued on. He came across a few other servants and hopeful petitioners, and he greeted each of them in turn as they greeted him.

Koyuki was looking as fine as ever, and she was not afraid to suck his cock all day and night if it meant convincing him to star in another _Icha Icha_ movie with her. Shion was a bombshell even with six gorgeous teenage daughters under her belt, and she vigorously begged him to give her a seventh.

So on and so forth.

Leaving behind a shadow clone or two for each of the girls he came across, Naruto continued on to the central tower of Ten'i Muhou. The hallway leading up to it was sparklingly clean, and he made a mental note to reward his maids later for a job especially well done.

An archway in a wall of marble marked the boundary between the Kamikage's sanctum and the rest of the palace. Bas reliefs depicting an artistic reproduction of his wedding ceremony sprawled to either side of the arch, and the portal itself was crowned with carven images of his four first wives.

He took a moment to appreciate the view before stepping over the threshold. A thin translucent film of chakra veiled the entryway, a subtle but powerful barrier jutsu that suffused the Kamikage's sanctum with potent yang chakra from none less than Naruto himself. It invigorated and aroused anyone who stepped into his tower, providing constant low level stimulation to keep his ladies wet and horny.

Naruto's skin tingled as he stepped through the barrier.

Inside the entrance to the citadel, just within the injutsu kekkai, he saw Kaguya. She was crawling on her hands and knees, a full and generous rear thrust up and wriggled in the air as she awaited his return with perfect obedience. Enormous breasts mashed into the floor, and she dragged those peerless mammaries over the ornately detailed marble, scooting lewdly and gleefully forward when she saw him step inside the door.

"Oh, Naruto-sama! Mwah!" She kissed his nearer foot, generous booty jiggling in the Kamikage's clear view. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Nice girl," Naruto chuckled, looking more at Kaguya's bouncing, wobbling ass than her face. He wiggled his big toe, poking the fallen goddess in the cheek, and she squealed gleefully at this touch. "Have you been good while I was away?"

"Yes, master! I have!" she gushed, turning her head to kiss his toe, parting her lips and taking it into her mouth. Moaning salaciously, she sucked on the big toe, looking exceptionally base and degraded as she did so. "I've done everything you told me to. I've been a good girl for you. Kaguya is a good girl!"

She spoke in a bubbly, ignoble manner addressing him. While her speech with others was archaic and respectful, when it came to the Kamikage she had trouble holding back. That, and there was an element of willful self-effacing, a conscious effort to objectify herself before her conqueror and heir.

In large part simply because she got off on that kind of play.

Naruto smiled down at Kaguya. Once, this woman had propped herself up as the goddess of the Infinite Tsukuyomi world, brainwashing everyone into serving her. In a way Naruto had been her biggest pawn, the subject of her twisted love and devotion whom she had made into the only man alive, living out her sick and perverted fantasies through him, and with him.

Going a hundred or more generations back, this woman was a far flung ancestor of his, and of most people in the world. She was the first human to wield the power of chakra – if human was really the right word for her – and the ultimate mind behind the Moon's Eye Plan. She had been the one behind everything...

But Naruto had ultimately managed to defeat her. Not with violence or strength in battle, though.

No. With _sex_. She fucked him, and he fucked her right back.

He fucked her until she submitted.

That was how he defeated Kaguya. That was how he saved the world.

...not that it was really fundamentally any different now from what it had been like before. If anything, the world was even more perverted and hypersexualized than ever. Mostly just because people had grown used to it being like that, and decided that they quite liked things that way.

Naruto had to admit that he rather liked it like this, too. It was as fun for him as it was for everyone else. Probably even moreso, all things considered. So he grinned at Kaguya's generous booty and took his flaccid prick in hand. It twitched and started to stiffen.

"I like it better when she's naughty," he teased, stroking his dick and working it to full mast. "I get to punish her, then."

Cheekily, he winked.

Kaguya blushed at this. She watched him rub his manhood, fingers sliding over a hardening shaft, massaging an increasingly rigid erection. He made a show of it, flicking his wrist and emphasizing the look of his rock hard phallus. Naruto knew what his ladies liked, and Kaguya drooled unashamedly at his teasing masturbation.

"Punish me whenever you want, master!" she said, raptly staring at his cock, drinking in the sight of his toned abdomen and chiseled pecs. No doubt she was fantasizing about those strong arms and that marvelous dick. "If I'm a good girl, then punish me for not being naughty!"

Her expression was adorably imploring, and she wriggled her godly hips with a soft whine. Massive, doughy buttocks quaked with the movement, a gorgeous ass rocking and rolling for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

His cock twitched in hand, and his lips quirked in a grin.

"It almost sounds like you _want_ me to punish you, Kaguya-chan," Naruto said facetiously.

(He knew full well that this was indeed **exactly** what she wanted.)

She smiled coyly, byakugan twinkling. Her ajna sharinnegan looked into his face, while her other two eyes locked firmly onto his penis. Licking her lips, Kaguya slowly nodded, and she pushed herself up into a kneeling position, arching her back and puffing out her incomparable bust. Those mammaries were like mountains of blushing porcelain flesh, perfectly shaped and bouncy.

"That's your job as my master, isn't it?" she said breathlessly, panting a little in premature excitement. Her pussy was visibly red and moist, flush with torrid arousal. "Mm... this role is my penalty for losing the war. We wouldn't want people to think you were being soft on me."

"Are you saying I should be hard?" Naruto quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

Kaguya tittered and batted her eyelashes. She posed on her knees, spreading her legs and pushing her breasts even further up and apart. A soaking cunt dribbled onto the floor, droplets of nectar smacking the beautifully etched marble.

"Aren't you already?" she purred in response, lustily smacking her lips.

Naruto grinned. Kaguya was face to face with his crotch, smiling shamelessly as she leered at his cock. She wanted it bad, and he would be happy to give it to her.

But she did have a point, teasing or not.

"Back on all fours," he told her, making his words terse and clipped. "Turn around and raise your ass."

Kaguya smiled and did as he commanded, moaning in anticipation as she shook her rump and lifted it up to his pulsing prick. He grabbed her cheeks and buried his fingers in the soft, pliable tissue, yanking them apart and ramming his dick against the rim of her anus. A groan escaped her lips, and her asshole twitched.

It opened up. She felt him plunge into her ass, and it hurt like a bitch. Oh, he fucked her back there on a daily basis, at least, but she kept herself as tight as a virgin so it would always feel great for him and her.

She loved rough stuff, and she was not ashamed to scream that love at the top of her lungs as Naruto's cock pierced her ass, spitting her booty on his thick and meaty lance. He grabbed her thighs, then, and squeezing them tightly lifted her legs off the ground.

Most half or so of Kaguya's weight was now being supported by his hands on her thighs and his cock up her anus. She moaned lewdly, writhing in glee on his shaft as he made her stand on her hands like a human wheelbarrow. It was wonderfully degrading, and it felt so damn GOOD to boot!

Thrusting back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of Kaguya's ass, Naruto told her to start walking.

"I wanna see ma," he told her with a wink.

Blushing red hot, her face a disgustingly erotic ahegao, Kaguya put one hand in front of the other, arms trembling from a flurry of sensations, and dragged her tits across the floor as Naruto pushed her along. His prick pistoned in her pussy, a noisy squelching and spattering of juices, and his cockhead slammed her cervix with every thrust.

It was agony, and it was bliss. She felt ready to come immediately, and they were still a long way from their destination!

* * *

Naruto fucked Kaguya every step of the way. He thrust in and out of her ass, prompting her to put one hand in front of the other with every powerful plunge. Vast and wobbling buttocks like hills of rippling ivory clapped against his pelvis and his sacral chakra, sandwiching an adamant shaft betwixt their doughy expanse.

Her posterior valley was deep and long, a dark and sweaty canyon into which he shoved his cock. A tight, continuously clenching anus squeezed his rod with enough force to turn coal into diamond, but his indestructible erection was unfazed. Pulsing and throbbing, he ravaged the woman's ass with reckless abandon.

She was his bitch. More than any other woman alive, Kaguya Otsutsuki was the Kamikage's cock sleeve and sex toy. She was just a crawling, moaning receptacle for his sperm. It was both an ironic punishment and the paradise she had sought.

Back and forth, in and out Naruto drove his dick. Step by step, he fucked Kaguya raw, reaming her anus with his manhood. It was dirty, degrading, and so damn arousing. He squeezed the woman's thighs with an iron grip, holding her waist up as he pounded her rump.

It was as tight as ever. Kaguya's powers had once been vast and unfathomable, and while all the might she used to have was now Naruto's, he still allowed her enough control over her own body to keep herself as snug as a virgin, both perky and soft with impossible proportions and zero flaws.

"Damn, you're a good fuck," Naruto said, groaning a little and licking his lips. His thumbs traced circles over Kaguya's inner thighs, channeling a touch of _hyouton_ to make her shiver and hiss. "I could plow this booty forever. I love your ass, Kaguya-chan. I might even love **you** a little bit, despite all the crap you put us through."

The fallen goddess whimpered gleefully, mouth hanging open. Porcelain cheeks flushed a ruby red. Ponderous tits dragged on the floor, so enormous at present that if Kaguya tried she could only _maybe_ reach her nipples with her own hands. A thin trail of drool trickled down her chin, and veins were bulging in and around a byakugan that was rolled up nearly into the back of her head.

Unlike the watered down inheritance of the Hyuuga, her doujutsu had no blind spot. She used it to look at her master and drink in the sight of his manxome figure, a chiseled body with the raw physical power of a bull elephant... and a manhood far superior.

"Thank you, master!" she simpered. "I love you more than anything! I adore you! I worship the ground you walk on!"

With salacious zeal, Kaguya bucked her hips and ground her anus on Naruto's rod. Quaking buttocks clapped thunderously against his groin as his long and rigid phallus was dug up and down in her booty. She rode his cock with mewling aplomb, feeling it up with every inch of her asshole. Roughly and vigorously she rolled her hips, scratching an itch she hoped would never quit.

Continuing to stagger forward on her hands, grinding her nipples through what felt like every single ridge and trough in the floor, Kaguya loudly and shamelessly moaned as Naruto pushed her forward like a human wheelbarrow, hammering her ass for what felt like an eternity of perfect bliss.

They reached the doors to his throne room, and he pushed them open with an offhanded application of _shinra tensei_ , his eyes flickering into rinnegan for a briefest moment. Lewdly gasping and groaning, Kaguya staggered forward before her master as he fucked her ass and pushed her into his throne room. Her pussy gushed nectar, and milk was streaking over the floor behind them, dribbling from her nipples and smearing over the front of her tits.

Inside, two familiar ladies were snuggled up on Naruto's throne, while three buxom beauties splashed hot water over soapy tits polished the walls with their mammaries. It was clear from the way they wagged their asses and mewled that they were immediately aware of Naruto's presence, but professionalism demanded that they not disrupt their work to fawn over him while he was busy with someone else.

Mari licked her lips and sneered at the sight of Kaguya so debased, always eager to see the woman responsible for deceiving her "put in her place", so to speak. In her first life, as Madara Uchiha, Mari had been old fashioned and borderline misogynistic in her view of women, and being transformed into a woman herself had ironically done nothing to change that.

If anything, she seemed to delight in being objectified and belittled, even if she had to specifically request Naruto to treat her that way. (In spite of everything, the blond was very, _very_ big on consensuality, and he only went as excessively over-the-top as he did because the overwhelming majority of people said that they enjoyed it that way.)

Samui turned her ass so that the spiral mark of ownership branding her creamy peach booty was nice and visible to everyone in the room, blushing and smirking as she met her liege's eye. He nodded at her, or maybe just spasmed in pleasure from pounding Kaguya's phat ass, and she laved her bosom over a stylized relief of the Nine-Tails in its human form.

Kouma Hoshigaki strolled sultrily over to the entryway, moving behind the Kamikage, and got down on all fours to start licking up the milk Kaguya had smeared on the floor. She made a point to moan and purr as loudly and obscenely as possible, mashing her own ample bust into the floor as she slowly rolled her tongue over the streaks and rivulets of white fluid.

Naruto acknowledged the maid and concubines with a cheerful grin, a grin that turned rather lusty as his eyes squeezed shut and his pelvis pinned itself to Kaguya's rear.

"Ahhh!" he grunted, a hiss of pleasure as he clenched and released.

"Uwaaa...! Master!" Kaguya shuddered and moaned.

Lounging atop Naruto's throne, two gorgeous women smiled and watched as the Kamikage pulled out of his lowliest bitch and spurted a few thick ropes of semen over her alabaster rear. Kaguya's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she sprayed her pleasure noisily onto the floor.

"There. Do you like that, Kaguya-chan?" Naruto asked playfully.

"This is my punishment. I'm not supposed to..." Kaguya said, eyes rolling up into the back her sockets. "...But I do! Oh, YES! I do so much! Mmm, I'm such a filthy, naughty girl. You'll have to punish me harder, Naruto-sama."

Naruto laughed, and for a second he vanished in a blur of motion.

_Body flicker._

When he reappeared, he was in front of Kaguya, bending over to kiss her on the mouth. His ass was high in the air, and his cock dangled throbbing and erect between his legs, which were spread to give the women on his throne a clear view of his bollocks.

Kaguya squeaked, blushing beet red as the kiss lingered, Naruto's lips pressing against hers for several wondrous seconds.

At last he broke it off with a wry grin, cocking an eyebrow and meeting her eyes straight on.

"Guess I'm just not very good at the whole 'cruel master' thing," he said coyly, winking. "I can't help wanting to kiss you when you make such a cute face, Kaguya-chan."

She whimpered, cheeks red as a tomato, before turning her face aside and staring helplessly at a distant corner of the room. Her lips quivered, and it was obvious that the woman was struggling hard to keep herself from smiling. She failed, and tears welled up in pearly eyes.

"...you really are just like him," she whispered. "Too honest, and too kind. But maybe that's why I love you the way I do, master..."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, still bent over and looking Kaguya unflinchingly in the eye.

A wolf whistle came from the gold and silver lotus throne.

"Nice ass, handsome~!" cooed a familiar voice. "You're one studly ho, aint'cha?"

"Hi, mom," Naruto said without turning around, replying brightly to Kushina's catcalls. "Hi, ma," he added, feeling his other mother Mina smile at his twitching manhood.

"Hello, son," the buxom blonde said, smiling even brighter. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I am." Naruto stood up and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the two woman who curled up together atop his throne. "And I could say the same to you two."

Kushina smirked and waggled her eyebrows, continuing to leisurely knead and fondle her lover's breasts.

"What can we say? It's a nice show."

She cast twinkling eyes over Mari, Samui, and Kouma, who continued to clean the throne room with their voluptuous bodies, wet and soapy forms lewdly squirming and writhing their way over every naked surface. Leering appreciatively, she pinched one of Mina's nipples, causing the Yellow Flash to shiver and huskily squeal.

"Y-Yes!" Mina gasped, rubbing her big toe between her lover's legs, her ample assets shivering as she probed Kushina's crimson crowned cooch. "Ohhh, it makes me so _horny_ to see these girls debasing themselves for you, son~"

Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and her face as red as her lover's hair, Mina bucked her hips and smacked a booty only a couple sizes less formidable than Kaguya's on the Kamikage's throne.

While Naruto watched his mothers tease each other, and the maids continued in their work, Kaguya eyed her master's twitching penis and licked her lips.

Thinking of what he had said to her only moments before, still blushing and smiling in spite of herself, the fallen goddess crawled forward and opened wide.

Ease of practice let her swallow his entire cock in one go, sheathing it in her throat and lasciviously swirling her tongue over its underside. Her cheeks bulged out and her eyes rolled in their sockets, lips quirking up at the corners in a lusty smile. Kaguya gave her ass a playful wag, and Mina and Kushina chortled at the sight.

Naruto bit his lip and looked away from his mothers momentarily, glancing down to see Kaguya starting to move her head back and forth, gingerly rocking her body as she began mouth-fucking his cock. He hissed and smiled weakly, shivering as the gorgeous white haired woman shamelessly serviced him.

"Damn... You're incorrigible, Kaguya-chan," he groaned.

Her eyes crinkled in a smile, and she willfully quickened her pace, moving faster and more vigorously over his pulsating shaft. Naruto's rod quaked inside her mouth, and balls swayed back and forth from the motion of Kaguya's head. He simply stood there and let the woman have her fun.

Mina and Kushina watched this happen with mirthful grins.

"Our baby boy has grown into such a whore," the latter tittered, inching to the edge of the throne and licking her lips. "I feel so proud!"

Mina smiled and nodded, drinking in the sight of Naruto's body.

"He's a great, gorgeous slut," she purred, eyes gleaming. "Just like his mother."

Kushina giggled and gave Mina a swat on the ass.

"Yes, just like you!" she teased.

"I meant you, silly," Mina laughed. "But, yes. I suppose I am, too!"

Grinning, she leaned forward and planted a lusty kiss on Kushina's lips. Their bodies pressed together, one massive rack squishing another lesser but still formidable bosom, while two fine booties rocked and rolled with passionate motions.

Mouths opened wide, and their tongues danced a sultry waltz as Kaguya sucked off their son. Mina and Kushina spread their legs and lovingly, lustfully touched each other.

Naruto threw his head back and let out a shameless moan.

* * *

In an adjoining dimension, not far from the seed plot of Earth, Momoshiki looked down at 'his' chest with a blank expression.

Then 'he' looked at the chest of 'his' cohort, who was fascinatedly staring into a deep valley of inexplicable cleavage, the front of her shirt torn open by the abrupt expansion which had occurred only seconds earlier.

Momoshiki blinked.

"...why do you have breasts now? Why do _I_ have breasts?"

Kinshiki frowned quizzically. Looking impossibly gorgeous with a preposterously proportioned body with massive breasts and wide hips, yet a narrow waist that looked like it would snap in a stiff breeze, and a lovely face with long and luxurious hair, she bore no resemblance to her former self.

She squinted at Momoshiki, a perfectly sculpted visage bearing not a single flaw or imperfection. She bent over, narrowing her eyes and jutting a no doubt magnificent ass up in the air, staring for several long seconds at Momoshiki, who in contrast to her looked virtually unchanged aside from perhaps a slightest softening of 'his' facial features.

She stared at her boss's flat, featureless chest.

"...you have breasts?"

Momoshiki punched Kinshiki in her stupid perfect face.

"I am going to get to the bottom of this," the slight and almost waif-like extradimensional entity muttered darkly to herself. "And then I am going to _murder_ Kaguya."

Kinshiki whined and rubbed her nose.

Momoshiki continued to seethe at the sight of her underling's massive tits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My hours at work have recently effectively doubled. While this is good in that it means I'll be making more money, which is nice with Christmas coming up in a few months, it also means I am a lot more tired and have like half the time to write. Still haven't made much progress on the next chap of IANGTPA! orz, and updates for fics will probably become more infrequent in general as my sleepy ass prioritizes less effort and focus intensive hobbies in the free time I have.
> 
> That said, here's a new chapter of IIW! With lots of Kaguya because even if she's kind of a bland character in canon I do really like her design, and have a lot of fun with the characterization she's developed in this continuity. Also, introducing the villains from Boruto the Movie because why not.
> 
> They may or may not have any significant role to play in the future.
> 
> Also not sure how exactly I might reconcile the "Kaguya Monogatari" backstory of this continuity with the new if vague hints about Kaguya's origin. If I try to reconcile it at all, because honestly I'm probably the only one who gives a rat's ass about that, haha.
> 
> Also, also, just as a PSA to make it clear: consent should be to sex as air is to breathing, and irl objectification belongs only in dirty talk, and even then only if your partner is into that.
> 
> Because healthy adults know the difference between fantasy and reality, and I don't actually support being a sexist douchebag.I just like gratuitous, over-the-top smut. :D
> 
> /endPSA
> 
> Unrelatedly, which of Naruto's wives do you think would have the most spankable ass? I'm thinking Sakura, but I feel like Sasuki could give her a run for her money.
> 
> Just sayin'. :P
> 
> Updated: 9-18-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	9. Reluctantly Randy, Madly Amorous

In the countryside of Hi no Kuni, a luxurious carriage trundled down the highway. Excellently wrought wheels glided over dirt and gravel, an artfully sculpted roof and walls sheltering its riders from the sun. Up front, a ponytailed brunette in Sasame-style kimono held the reins of four powerful oxen, a bullwhip and riding crop resting on the seat beside her.

Small breasts bobbed minutely with the movement of the carriage, nipples covered by tight clamps. Her naked pussy was rosy in the sunlight, and a small gold ring pierced her clitoris. Around her neck was a black silk collar, and a fine brass nametag announced her simply as Tae.

A bare rump wriggled on the polished wood seat, and a smiling face stared out over the road before it. Once or twice, she glanced between the legs of the oxen pulling the cart – all bulls, all hung – and felt a twinge in her nethers. She could hardly wait until they stopped for the day, when the beasts of burden would be allowed to rest and graze, and she would be allowed to further bond with them.

Tae licked her lips and shivered, recalling the previous session earlier that day. It had been an especially vigorous round, and that her new mistresses had been watching only deepened the sense of excitement she'd felt. Panting, she mused that it had never been a more pleasant surprise to suddenly become someone else's property.

From within the carriage, she could hear her old mistress mewling and cooing, lewdly moaning and groaning. She also heard her colleague Ryo-chan gasping and squealing, crying out blissful exclamations and praises of their new masters.

Tae blushed, thinking of the woman who had taken Saori-sama as her concubine. Her pussy clenched automatically as she recalled the sight of that massive wooden phallus plunging in and out of the voluptuous noble's sex. She thought about the pert asses which had greeted her and Ryo-chan when they'd brought the carriage up for their mistress only to see her splayed on the road and groveling shamelessly at the feet of a dark, buxom beauty.

"Hashirama-sama..." Tae whispered, smiling dreamily. Anxiously, she reached between her legs and toyed with her clit ring.

The carriage swerved a little as she masturbated.

* * *

Inside the carriage proper, Tobirama was blushing and stoically resting a bag on her lap, covering an otherwise bare crotch. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She grimaced and tried to block out what her sister and student were doing.

This was not an easy task.

"Oh, yesss! Saori-chan, you naughty bitch! Shake that ass and show me what you're worth~"

"Ngh... Ryo-chan! Oh, fuck, fuck... ah, goodness yes, that feels so good...! Mmmmm❤"

Tobirama's face was so red that the tattoos on her cheeks could barely be made out. She sighed quietly and focused stubbornly on the least sexy thoughts she could imagine, shivering from tail to nape in a way that told her she was having little success. Despite the woman's best efforts, she could hardly ignore what was happening.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hashirama-sama, yes! Spank me harder~~~❤ Ruin my ass, Hashirama-sama! Ruin it with your magnificent cock!"

"Mwah, mmph, yes... You're so delicious, Hiyori-sama. I can't stop licking your pussy. Ohh... I'm such a filthy slut, aren't I?❤"

Tobirama sincerely wished that she could claim not to be getting wet listening to all of this, but that would be a filthy lie. Her crotch was soaking wet, and it felt so hot that she was almost surprised her bag didn't catch fire. The fabric of her tight oppai-ate sashes pressed conspicuously against her nipples, which dug through to rub against the underside of the branded metal plates sewn atop with every breath she took.

If they weren't so hard and sensitive at the moment she surely wouldn't have noticed. So yes, it was no understatement to say that Tobirama felt acutely, uncomfortably, _arousingly_ aware of what her fellows were doing.

Even with her eyes squeezed shut, she could perfectly envision the wooden phallus no doubt protruding from her sister's (brother's...?) cunt while Hashirama slapped the vast and ponderous ass of the noblewoman, Saori. Even with wads of cotton stuffed in her ears, she would have been able to hear Hiyori's gasps and moans as the sandy haired servant Oryo licked her pussy and slurped up her juices.

It was impossible to miss.

Impossible to ignore.

But she still tried. Oh, how she _tried_.

This whole world was simply preposterous. How could it have ever come to pass? Regardless of what the Sage had said, it did not make a single lick of sense to Tobirama. Surely no self-respecting woman would participate in a reality this _perverse_ , and surely no man would so readily accept the idea of being a woman!

Well, okay, that wasn't quite fair. No matter where you went in the world, there were probably bound to be at least a couple people who fantasized about a society like this, and maybe some of them would even be women. And, _**okay**_ , perhaps a percentage of the men had been transgender individuals before the whole paradigm shift.

But, for this to apply to ALL of them? For EVERYONE to accept a reality like this?

That seemed utterly inconceivable to her.

Lord—er, _Lady_ —Hagoromo had made it clear that the people of the world knew of how things had been before, that they remembered their past lives and had knowingly consented in acceptance of this new world order. Even if they hadn't had an initial say in the change, they'd still ultimately accepted it. Once they were given a say in the matter, they chose to keep things this way.

Tobirama could not understand this. Nor could she understand why her sister and student were so quick to agree and assimilate.

...well, fine, with Hiyori it was a little believable. Saru had always been a pervert.

But Hashirama?

No, that was just plain inconceivable.

Yet there was no denying what was happening here. What had happened.

Hashirama had bet their freedom on sex. She had offered all three of them as sex slaves, a wager made after already agreeing to sell Tobirama. Setting aside how it was more than a little disturbing to Tobirama how readily her sister had decided all of that, since Hashirama had always been kind of impulsive, it was still simply absurd.

Of course, Hashirama won the bet. The only reason the Senju clan leader's gambling habits had never been considered a problem was because of how Hashirama rarely ever lost. But even taking into account the First Hokage's love affair with Lady Luck, the idea that Saori, who lost the wager utterly and beyond any shadow of a doubt, should then choose to not only pay the bet but willfully and of her own accord offer herself and all her estate to Hashirama...

Saori lost so badly that she became their sex slave, despite that not even having been one of the conditions. She became their sex slave _so hard_ that everything she owned became theirs as well. It was patently ridiculous, and yet everyone treated it as simply a matter of course.

It was just insane. There were no two ways about it.

...and yet...

Biting her lip, Tobirama felt a shiver race up her spine. Feeling her crotch moisten beneath her bags on her lap, she flicked nervous eyes over her sister and student's bodies, watching as slim and straw haired Ryo-chan buried her tongue in Hiyori's cunt, restraining a moan as Hashirama smote the voluptuous, mewling Saori's ass.

Her bosom heaved, modest as it was, and she felt the luxurious cushion on which she sat meld to the tight, round curvature of her ass. A bead of sweat trickled from her collarbone to her cleavage, traveling down a flat belly shaped by lean muscle, before passing out of sight as it reached her crotch.

They were all acting like such _sluts_. Not a single one of them showed any signs of decency or restraint. It was preposterous, it was unbelievable, it was...

...probably the sexiest thing she could ever remember seeing.

With a whimper and a peevish grumble, Tobirama slipped the bag off her lap and lowered a hand to her sopping, aching pussy.

Damn this libido, and fuck those gorgeous bodies!

"Ah, shit! Yesss! OHHHH!❤"

Fuck them _so hard_.

* * *

"You're too sweet, Kaguya-chan... Damn, keep this up and I'm gonna come!"

Naruto ran his fingers through the rabbit princess's hair as his cock twitched inside her mouth, his head rolling back on his shoulders and his body tensing up. She moaned into his erection, trilling her tongue against the underside of his formidable shaft. Her ivory cheeks glowed a lusty scarlet hue as byakugan rolled up in their sockets, an ajna sharinnegan gaping open, and all three eyes leaked tears of joy as liberally as nectar from her honeypot.

Cheeks stretched and bulged, puffing and huffing as plump, kissable lips ran themselves ragged over a smooth, throbbing length of man-meat. Her breasts rocked back and forth with the motion of her head and shoulders, her ass wobbling and jiggling as she excitedly bucked her hips in the heat of the moment, and her cunt wept a stream of bliss as she felt her darling master reach the brink of climax.

He gasped and shuddered, grinning from ear to ear when it came.

She purred throatily and quirked her lips. Noisy gulps betrayed the rapacity with which she swallowed his sperm, rivulets of white seeping from the corners of her mouth.

Mina and Kushina watched with amusement and glee as Kaguya pulled her head back and turned to look at them. The woman grabbed hold of her brobdignagian breasts and shoved them up and together, obscenely squeezing and mashing her monstrous mammaries for the couple's viewing pleasure. Lewdly, Kaguya bowed her head and spat the final mouthful of Naruto's semen into her vast cleavage.

Then she let her tits drop like a thunderbolt, quaking and quivering and shaking flecks of sweat and sperm all over the place.

"For the mothers of my master," she said reverently, before crawling forward on her knees. When she reached the foot of the lotus throne, Kaguya kowtowed in shameless obeisance, pressing her messy valley of delights onto the floor and rubbing the semen into it. "A tithe of the fruits brought forth by this labor of love, offered that I may reap yet greater harvests still in the years to come~"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, torn between amusement and mild exasperation.

"You're just making more work for the maids," he remarked. "And yourself too."

Kouma and Samui smiled from where they sat in patient seiza positions off to the side, their work in the throne room finished and the rest of their daily chores postponed until their master gave them explicit leave.

"We don't mind," they said graciously, nodding their heads.

Mari, being at once bolder and even more devoted to her job, was already smoothly sidling up to Kaguya, licking her lips and eyeing the mess of fluids the woman was leaving on the floor.

"Our work is our passion," she added coyly, winking confidently at the Kamikage. "Second only to _you_ , master."

"It's even more thrilling to lick it from the floor than it is to suck it straight from the source," Kaguya demurely concluded, looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes. Smiling, she gave her ass a shake. "Not to say that I **dislike** sucking your manhood, of course... Quite the contrary❤"

Kushina laughed.

"Kinky whores," she cheerfully remarked. "You girls are the dirtiest skanks on the planet, probably! Hah, but I guess that's a compliment where you're concerned."

"They would do anything for our son," Mina said, nodding and smiling at the man in question. He grinned back at her, bright and earnest. "Just like he would do anything for us. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

The buxom, thin-waisted blonde set a hand on the edge of the wide, backless throne. She leaned forward, letting her considerable endowments hang down pendulously as they hypnotically swayed from side to side. Raising the other hand she beckoned for him to come forward, a hiraishin formula visible on her palm.

Naruto stood before her an instant later, right beside Kaguya's head. The goddess was still bowing with her nose pressed to the floor and her tits rubbing a mess off on the tiles, Mari expectantly kneeling on her other side, waiting for the woman to rise and give her access to the kinky mixture of fluids.

"You're a real sexy thing. I love that body of yours, Naruto." Kushina leered at her son's chiseled physique and impressive manhood. Licking her lips, she scooted up alongside her lover, grabbing a hold of Mina's ass with one hand and making the blonde squeal, while using the other hand to reach out and caress Naruto's chest. "It's so hard and rough... mm, I can barely remember what men's bodies felt like, aside from yours."

"Not that you'd ever felt a man's body aside from my own, in life," Mina interjected, leaning into Kushina's grabby hand and rubbing her bosom into the redhead's side. "Right, dear?"

"Sure, and _you_ never used your position as Yondaime to tap Mikoto's ass," Kushina said with a knowing smirk.

Mina's face starkly reddened; turning her head, she stared fixedly at Naruto's cock and away from Kushina. A whimper escaped her lips as Kushina gave her ass an even tighter, harder squeeze, really digging her fingers into those doughy cheeks, and her lips quivered adorably.

"Fine, maybe I did," the blonde admitted, looking abashed. "But she was coming onto me."

"Oh, honey. I don't care who was coming on to whom," Kushina said, pinching a handful of meaty buttock and grabbing a hold of one of her lover's large teats. "Frankly, I just think it's hot."

"You are such a pervert," Mina said, her expression brightening and growing more sultry.

"That's what you love about me, though!" Kushina teased.

"Yes, that and your beautiful body," Mina agreed. "Don't you agree, son?"

"Definitely," Naruto said with a nod. "She's a total babe."

Kaguya cooed from down on the floor and rolled over, looking excited and expectant. Mari dropped down and nudged the goddess not-so-gently aside, making her squeal, before licking her lips and starting to lewdly lap up the mess of sweat, semen, milk and other fluids that Kaguya had left on the floor.

Samui and Kouma watched with twinkling eyes.

"Oho. You think so, do you?" Kushina purred. With a smirk she grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him up. "I'm a babe, eh? You think my body is sexy?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said, grinning and gettion onto the throne with her. He looked into her eyes, then flicked down over her curvaceous form. His dick twitched, and he once more met her gaze, grinning a hair wider. "You're two of the finest beauties I've ever met, you and ma."

"What a pervert. You're such a naughty, _horny_ man." Kushina ogled her son, smirking at his erection and seductively swaying her hips. "You ought to be punished."

Naruto smiled.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

And Kushina pushed him down onto his back, saying this, laying him out underneath her and Mina. The blonde smirked and winked at her lover, and the redhead licked her lips. She straddled Naruto with a sultry grin and pressed her moist, ruddy labia ever so teasingly against the tip of his prick.

"This is the best kind of punishment," the Kamikage said with a grin. "Doesn't do a thing to actually correct behavior, but it's still my favorite."

"Only a pervert would say that," Kushina replied, waggling her eyebrows. "You really are incorrigible."

Mina smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"I could say the same for you, dear," she observed, looking down at the Uzumaki matriarch's blatant arousal. "You enjoy punishing him as much as you enjoy getting spanked, don't you? I can see it in that lewd pussy of yours, and that even lewder face."

"Then what are you waiting for? Spank me, baby~!"

Kushina thrust her hips down with a husky moan, head rolling back and lips parting in an _'O'_. Her breasts bobbed and bounced when her pelvis clapped to a stop, drops of sweat flying from her naked form.

Sighing lustily, she rocked her hips and ground an aching cunt on her son's big, fat cock. Mina shook her head and slapped a hand s on the redhead's plump, round tush.

"Ohhh... yessss...!"

With a hiss, Kushina pounded her sex with Naruto's, arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut tight. A fine ass flexed as Mina smote it a second time, buttocks rippling and quivering as a bright red hand-mark started to take shape.

Kushina's face was nearly as red as her silky locks, eyes glassy and tongue lolling out, with a thin trail of drool trickling down her chin. She humped her son furiously and greedily took his dick into her hot, ravenous pussy.

Up and down, up and down. Like a wild cowgirl on a bucking bronco, Kushina rode Naruto's rod, groaning and making the most obscene expressions. She stuffed her purse to bursting with a pillar of rigid flesh, squirting her fragrant juices all over the Kamikage's groin.

"Shit, yes! Ohh, yes, you dirty boy! Mama loves her son! She loves him soooo fucking muuuuuch~~~!"

Gasping, Kushina smashed her sex even harder still upon Naruto's shaft. She ground his manhood inside her blossom, thumping and rubbing her insides with the perfect penis. Ocean gray eyes were wide and crazed, her mouth a gaping rift from which tore piercing screams of the deepest imaginable bliss.

It filled her up like nothing else in her memory. Not even Mina, back when she had still been known as Minato, had fit her gender so perfectly, or been so able to stretch her out and pound her silly like this. It was magnificent. She loved it, she never got tired of it, she always had a good time when it involved her son, and sex, and sex with her son.

Whether she was throwing him down and riding him hard, or bending over and spreading her legs for his pleasure, or being eaten out by him or sucking his cock, or fondling his muscles or feeling his hands on her ass or tits, she always enjoyed it. Only Mina, Mikoto, and Kumiko could even come close to rivaling how good of a lay Naruto was, and even then it was still a somewhat distant second.

That's how good he was. That's how much she loved him and his fine, sexy body.

Rocking her hips at a frantic pace, heart pounding a thunderous tattoo against her ribs, her body tingling and tensing and thrilling with glee, Kushina bent in close and shared a heated kiss with her son. Modest breasts squished between her svelte torso and his manxome pectorals, nipples digging into his skin.

Their tongues met and twined together as she drove her cunt down one last time, shuddering against him and feeling herself clench tightly over his cock.

Kushina and Naruto came together, an explosion of lust betwixt their melded loins.

Mina fingered herself as she watched this, grinning and lustily panting. Sweat poured down her frame in glistening trails. Massive tits heaved delectably. She threw her head to and fro, scarcely able to contain her ecstatic cries.

"You two... honey, son... oh, FUCK yes! Shit, that's sooo hot...! Ohhhh! Ahhh~hhn!❤"

Lying on the floor, panting and moaning, Kaguya smiled demurely at the sight of Naruto and Kushina's joint orgasm. She lazily stroked Mari's hair as the Uchiha suckled at her teat, biting her nipples and drinking her milk straight from the source. Pleasure seeped through the Otsutsuki matriarch's body and made her gush a flood of arousal onto the floor.

Samui bit her lip as she watched, whimpering and thinking longingly of Omoi, Karui, and Honey Bee-sensei. Her breasts heaved, and a sizable ass slapped her calves while she bucked her hips. Kouma, beside her, discreetly thumbed and rubbed a swollen clit, breathing with effort and hissing euphorically. Sharp eyes longingly observed the Kamikage in action.

"Are you satisfied yet, sweetie?" Mina queried breathlessly, giving her love a third smack on the rump. Pert yet generous cheeks wobbled and quivered. Kushina squealed and wriggled her hips.

"Not even close❤" the redhead cooed.

Mina laughed.

"Well, I want a turn, too!"

"I can make a shadow clone if you want," Naruto interjected, his voice a husky rasp that made her even wetter.

"That's not the _same_ , though..." Mina whined, cutely pouting.

"Yes it is!" Kushina said, grinning as she started rocking her hips once more.

"You're only saying that because you want to keep fucking the original."

Kushina's grin became downright shit-eating. "And your point is...?"

Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"There, there!" he said. "Let's let everyone have their turn, okay?"

Snapping his fingers, he imbued a wad of six-path sage chakra into his cock, flooding his member with potent life energy. This was a technique on a whole other level from his old yang kyuubi chakra trick, an injutsu strong enough that it could have defeated Kaguya with one shot when she was at the height of her power.

To say that this made his mom come would have been a gross understatement.

Kushina shrieked and seized up when the chakra entered her body, tensing and gushing a deluge of nectar unto his loins. She fell from his dick with an expression of shock that quickly transformed into utter carnal satiety as she caught up with the rush of sensation overloading her system.

Moaning shamelessly, tits swaying and lagging behind her torso, Kushina did not resist in the slightest when her son rolled her to the edge of the throne, getting her out of her lover's way.

Naruto coolly instructed Samui and Kouma to attend to the redhead before turning his focus to Mina.

She was already on her back, beaming at him and spreading her legs. Ponderous hills of flesh shifted hither and yon with her shivers and breathing. A puffy pair of nether lips were slick with moisture, velvety pink folds peeking out at him. Her thighs were thick and creamy, dimpled and flush with heat.

"Give it to me, Kamikage-sama. Use my body as you see fit and fuck me however you please," she huskily implored. Then, winking, she sweetly added, "I trust you."

Naruto smiled, and he was straddling Mina before she could even blink. His cockhead bumped her taint, before rising up and brushing her labia. She tensed and hissed, her face starkly reddening as she let out a shuddering sigh. He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

Mina groaned beneath him, her tongue rising to meet his with a fervent relish. They wrestled passionately, vying for dominance in this prelude to joining. Lips mashed tightly together, and her ample breasts deformed nicely under the weight of his chest.

For several seconds, the kiss continued. Mina embraced Naruto, stroking his back and feeling the tip of his dick eagerly rub her moist entrance. He caressed her, exploring her body with large, strong hands. She could feel the power in his muscles, arms capable of smashing boulders and legs that could leave impact craters in bedrock.

Yet he was oh so tender and loving, touching her so softly, so gently.

Her son was a grown man, a leader of formidable strength and stature. He was chiseled and handsome, and nearly a head taller than her.

She wondered, absentmindedly, when that had happened.

Then she let out a hungry moan as the kiss finally broke off. Cheeks rosy, bosom heaving, she stared intently into eyes the same soulful, entrancing shade of blue as her own. She felt herself melt under his gaze, flesh dissolving into pure bliss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied.

With a smile, he pressed his hips down. The weight on his manhood parted her lips below, and Mina purred in languid contentment as his cock penetrated her flower.

"Mm, that feels so good. Fuck me, Naruto!"

She bucked her hips, feeling his cock fill her up. With lewd moans she urged him onward.

Ever dutiful, he graciously obliged. Naruto shoved his phallus in, bumping their genders together with a deep grunt. He took one of her breasts in hand, fondling and massaging generous mammary, making her hiss and squirm beneath him. Her ass mashed against the cushion of the capacious throne, and her tongue lolled cutely out of an obscenely gaping mouth.

_Slap, slap._

_Thluck, thluck._

"Yes, ohhh!" Mina cried. "Fuck! Damn, this feels so... ahhhn! _Naruto!_ "

"Shit, you're so fine," Naruto growled, thrusting steadily back and forth, in and out. "My dick's on fire, ma. Your pussy is burning me up!"

She grinned and spread her legs a little wider. Wobbling breasts were growing glossy with sweat, a gaping cunt tight kneading the sides of his shaft. Their bodies rocked to and fro, his ass flexing as it moved in an ever-rising tempo, catching the eyes of Mari and Kaguya, who paused in squeezing and abusing one another's breasts to appreciate their lord and master's flawless booty.

Mina was clearly in heaven, staring into the Kamikage's eyes as they fucked. Her lips were parted in a suggestively gaping smile, mouth torn open by constant moans and cries of pleasure. She luxuriated in the feeling of that hard, rigid body against hers, his skin supple and smooth and tightly drawn over a firm, masterfully defined musculature.

Had that figure been chiseled from marble by the greatest artisans of antiquity, it could hardly have been more perfectly proportioned, more toned and fit and gorgeous. The seal on his belly rippled and roiled with the muscular action of his zealous thrusting, his balls noisily clapping her thighs and taint.

She moved in time with him, matching his pace and grinding her womanhood against his cock. Eyes rolled, and a furious blush spread down from her cheeks to her chest. Her tits rocked with their bodies, and her eyes drank in every detail of her son's stunning visage.

"Naruto! Naruto...! Naruto-sama!" she cried, gleefully deferring to him as their bodies hotly melded together.

She felt his cock twitch. Saw his expression betray an imminent deluge.

In glee she cried out and quickened her pace further still, feeling her own body leap and thrill and shudder with anticipation. Her pussy squeezed him, their forms pressing close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself nearing climax alongside him.

"Yes, ohhh! Come inside of me, dear! Knock me up... make a cute little sister for yourself in this naughty whore womb❤ I want to have your babies!❤ I want to be the mother of my own grandchildren!❤ Yes! I'm so filthy! YES! I WANT IT SO BAD! YES! YES! YESSSSssss~~~!"

It released. They came, and all the tension evaporated. She felt her body go numb, a tingling weakness that pervaded her every limb and member in the aftershock of her eruption. Her juices doused his loins.

More importantly, she felt his seed flood her sex, a generous ejaculation that nearly overflowed her motherly chalice. This sensation satisfied something primal and deeply buried. A buzzing contentment flowed through her, and she went happily limp beneath him, reveling in the blissful warmth of a carnal afterglow.

Lying happily beneath her son, she smiled when he bent down to kiss her one more time.

"Love you," he said, a guttural purr to leave any woman soaking wet.

"Love you more❤" she cheekily mewled, giving him a wink.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, I do."

He laughed and playfully smacked her hip.

"Your lover sounds like she's calling for you," he said.

"Oho. Is that a hint?"

"Hah, maybe it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Was stuck on the first half with Tobirama for forever. The second half was something I got written at a steadier pace, though, if only a page or so a day at most.
> 
> Updated: 10-18-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	10. The Little Merbabe

Tsuru. Matatabi. Isonade. Chichi. Kokujou. Paiken. Honmei. Nyuuki. Kumiko.

These were the nine bijuu, and this was their home, a magnificent temple like no other upon the earth. Elegant architecture was hewn from solid rock, melding with the base of the god-tree, its ceiling the upward curve of the shinjuu's base. Nestled in a space between the tree's roots and the planet's crust, this sacred abode was lit by dappled rays seeping in from above caught and scattered by a thousand glowing crystal lamps.

Hard lines and fluted columns fused with organic curves and creeping vines. Moss draped the upper walls, and a thick chakra suffused the air. Fairy lights flickered in and out of being, a faint mist wrapping warm, pleasant tendrils around the temple's inhabitants. The juubi's power pulsated in every stone and every sliver and every drop of water, the fount of all chakra reunited in passion and pleasure.

Tsuru hummed to herself and sipped a cup of clear rice wine. With Gaara's auburn hair and massive tits, the ichibi leaned drunkenly against a large gourd of sake. Her tail was curled around wide, child-bearing hips, and she wore nothing but a rakish grin and a rosy blush.

Matatabi lay drowsily on her belly, a round and pale rump sticking up temptingly into the air. A soft pink tongue flicked out and lapped up milk from a saucer. Twin tails like blue flame and cat ears of the same make protruded from the sensuous, athletic form of Yugito Nii.

Isonade floated on her back in a warm pool, kicking her legs gracefully up and down. Three tails fanned out and swayed under the surface. Yagura's tight pussy and pseudo-loli tits looked simply delectable in the water, and moisture beaded and shimmered on her skin.

Chichi sat atop a pillar of rock with a youthful face, lean figure, reasonable curves, and dark hair in a bun. Unlike the other bijuu, she didn't base her human form on either a past or present jinchuuriki. Rather, it was... well, the perfect body for someone named _Chichi_.

Kokujou – gorgeous, voluptuous, otherworldly, and graceful – jogged in slow motion around the temple, ample breasts and voluminous ass nicely bouncing and jiggling. Long, wavy hair of bluish white cascaded down her back, and five fluked tails trailed in the wind behind her.

Slim, lanky Paiken floated inside one of her own bubbles, wriggling a pert tush and the six fleshy tails attached to it. Her chest was flat as a board with breasts that were merest nubs, but that was part of her appeal rather than a mark against it. She knew it, too, and smiled proudly.

Honmei flitted and fluttered through the air, Fuu's tan figure doing barrel rolls and loop-de-loops in the nude. Seven green, iridescent wings buzzed on her back, and her petite form zipped through yawning arches, ducking under the massive roots that formed the ceiling.

Nyuuki languidly sat atop her eight tentacles, big brown breasts delectably heaving. Two horns (one of them broken) protruded from a head crowned with platinum blonde corn rows. She smiled at her sisters and lewdly ground her ass against a thick, fleshy tentacle.

Kumiko sensually lounged amidst her nine fluffy tails, demurely cooling herself with a delicate folding fan. The face of Mito Uzumaki coyly smiled, sharp crimson eyes tracking the steps of a cute little offering being led into their midst by one of her partner's daughters.

Zoujou Uzumaki, eldest child of Sakura, looked downright sadistic as she guided a chained up beauty into the domain of the nine bijuu. Her small breasts bobbed subtly with gliding steps, and a perky tush swayed from side to side, oozing confidence and sexuality with every move she made. Keen eyes alight with cleverness and mischief appraised the forms of the various tailed beasts, appreciating their beauty in a very practical, very obvious way.

"Here's a new plaything for you ladies," said the slender, ponytailed pinkette. "She's a naughty little thing who got down and BEGGED for this on her hands and knees. I couldn't help but choose her to be your next toy~!"

She slapped the shackled woman on the rear and looked around briefly. A smile quirked her lips when she spotted the previous offering, Karui Akimichi, lying weakly in a puddle of what Zoujou assumed to be sweat. The redhead was softly moaning, glassy-eyed and dumbly smiling.

Zoujou then looked back at Isaribi, the new offering, who had gleefully and eagerly pleaded for this opportunity. The bi-weekly ritual of renewal was always concluded with a new girl getting brought down to the temple for the bijuu to bless and ravish once the Kamikage returned home, and although the selection this time had taken longer than usul, she felt confident that her father's servants would be pleased with this one.

Isaribi smiled obsequiously in a collar and intentionally ragged garment of skimpy, careworn sack cloth. She looked deliciously pathetic and fuckable, and it was all Zoujou could do just to resist the temptation to have the woman herself.

Kumiko and the others weren't the only ones who loved this kind of thing.

Leering at the woman and licking her lips, the blue-eyed princess squeezed her ass and gave it another swat. Then she tugged on the fine chain leash, dragging Isaribi forward with a sharp yank. The woman grunted and moaned, blushing at this forceful treatment and looking around at the nine bijuu in human form.

An itch of arousal tingled in her belly, and a shiver attracted smirks and stares.

"This one has a strong body, doesn't she?" remarked the yonbi, Chichi. Mid-size breasts bobbed as she took a step forward. Four impressive tails rose to bare a pert, white rump. "Tougher than Karui-chan, at any rate."

Honmei tittered and dropped to a landing behind Isaribi and Zoujou. Grinning playfully, she glomped the pinkette from behind, throwing her arms around her neck. A flat chest rubbed Zoujou's back, stiff nipples digging into her skin.

"This'un here is prolly even tougher still! I wanna play with HER❤"

"You know she's not an offering, Nanabi-dono," said the regal Kokujou, coming to a stop beside Honmei. Her tits continued to wobble and bounce for a few seconds afterward as she gave the verdette a disapproving look. "She is one of master's daughters."

"Hah! So are _all_ the young ones these days~!" crowed Tsuru, spilling a bit of sake on her bosom as she poured herself another glass. "But those are still the cutest and tightest."

"Oh? No one ever told me that we _couldn't_ be offerings," said Zoujou with twinkling eyes. "We've just never volunteered."

"I am honored to be used for the pleasure of Kamikage-sama's angels," Isaribi interjected, blushing hotly and nervously smiling.

Isonade grinned.

" _Angels_ , eh? I like the sound of that!" She got out of the water and struck a playful pose, spreading her legs and cupping tiny breasts. "Let's make some **miracles** happen, baby~"

Karui stirred in a puddle of juices and looked over at the speakers. She pouted a tad when she noticed Zoujou and Isaribi. Sitting up with visible effort, she crossed her arms under a modest motherly bust.

"My replacement..." she murmured. "...already?"

"Sorry," said Isaribi, bowing and clasping her hands apologetically. "But I really wanted a turn, Karui-sama!" She smiled and gave a respectful nod to the reflection of the woman's twerkable brown booty, her eyes tracing the distinctive spiral brand of an Uzumaki concubine.

Karui's expression melted a little at this.

"Oh. Well, when you put it like that... I _guess_ I can't blame you..." she mumbled. "Ruka-san was upset when I replaced her, too."

"It's nice to see that Honey Bee managed to make such noble young woman out of her students," said the hachibi, Nyuuki. She got up and stretched, lazily using her tentacles to trace the generous curvature of her bod.

Moans and whimpers came from the two offerings. They stared in rapt fascination.

"Y-Yes...!" Karui squeaked, eyes wide and cheeks flush.

Isaribi dumbly nodded, her face the same color as Karui's hair.

"Heh. Too bad these girls're all so eager," drawled Paiken, popping her bubble and landing beside Honmei. "I'm rather fond of... _forcing and breaking_ , personally...❤"

Matatabi snorted and rolled heterochromatic eyes.

"Pervert," she said without any particular heat. "You give the rest of us a bad name with talk like that."

"Ohohoho..." Kumiko demurely laughed, slit eyes twinkling. "That's funny, Nibi-chan. You make it sound like you've never given a clueless little thing some surprise affection. Mm-mm... It wouldn't do to be hypocritical, you kinky darling~❤"

Matatabi blushed, and the other bijuu either tittered or tossed out cat calls and wolf whistles, depending on their respective personalities and inclinations. Averting her gaze from Paiken, the mighty cat girl stared abashedly at her toes and pretended as though she hadn't said anything. Gooseflesh stood up on her neck and shoulders.

Isaribi gulped and smiled at the nine gorgeous bijuu. She bowed low, conscious of the fact that the open, tattered neckline of her rags would drop with the loose garment and completely bare her modest breasts. She got down on all fours and kowtowed, sticking her posterior up in the air. This caused the hem of her ratty "dress" to slip down her back and expose her rear for all to see.

Despite the fact that every other person in the temple was absolutely nude, the progression from "concealed" to "exposed" caught every eye and made every pussy moisten. It was a simple but fascinating principle.

Zoujou leered appreciatively, and even Karui couldn't hide her approval of the view.

"Damn, that is one fine booty," the redhead said, gold eyes glittering with amusement. "It has nothing on Choume, but... _dayum_ , girl. You work that behind something fierce, don't you? Back it on up, baby."

"I wanna whip that ass 'til it's ground meat," Zoujou added teasingly, waggling her eyebrows and cocking her hips. "I wanna make it raw, and make it bleed, and make you sit on your tits for the rest of your life~❤"

Isaribi blushed happily at this praise, writhing in masochistic glee.

After Zoujou had clasped the collar around Karui's neck and given it a sharp tug to make the woman crawl after her, shaking their asses in a last lustful show for the beautiful beastly angels as they departed from the temple, Isaribi finally managed to tear her eyes away and look once more at the bijuu.

They had moved to surround her. Phalluses were now protruding from their groins, perfect living replicas of Naruto-sama's magnificent cock. The only difference was that where the Kamikage's phallus was crowned with a tasteful ruff of goldenrod pubes and dangling a pendulous pair of big, virile testicles, the bijuu kept their crotches completely smooth, and had only the slits of their native pussies beneath the throbbing pricks

It was more penis than Isaribi had ever seen in one place. Or at least the most penis she had ever seen relative to available poon. There were enough cocks to stuff each of her holes three times over. She could suck one off, take another up her pussy, have another in her ass, pleasure one apiece with her hands and feet, and two rubbing her nipples or fucking her tits.

 _All at the same time_.

It was staggering to consider, and she melted a little just watching Kumiko-sama and the others take a step closer to her.

"Now, where should we start...?"

* * *

Isaribi moaned as Tsuru pinned her to the floor with shackles of sand as hard as diamond, binding her with a curse seal that spread across her naked skin like a lewd tattoo emphasizing her finest attributes. The ichibi drunkenly giggled and leered at the woman's nice figure, full and perky tits and a nice, juicy pussy on a well-toned body with curves in all the right places.

The One-Tail's eyes were yellow, with truly exotic pupils unlike anything else Isaribi had ever seen. They were like four-pointed starbursts with planets nestled between their rays. It was strange and entrancing, and she stared breathlessly into the Ichibi's lamps.

She felt the weight of the tanuki's bosom press down on her chest as the bijuu got atop her. She felt the Kamikage's cock rub her entrance as Tsuru ground their sexes close. She felt pleasure and terror and anxiety and ecstasy all flood through her.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

Her heartbeat pounded in her chest. Her face burned as Tsuru leaned in close. Transfixed as she was by those queer, fey eyes she scarcely even noticed the bijuu's lips until they were pressed right up against her own.

Isaribi whimpered as the tanuki stole her breath. She lay bound firmly to the floor by sand and seal, immobile and helpless as the taste of sake filled her mouth, its scent flooding her nostrils, its... essence... dizzying her... mind, and making her... feel so... so... _so_...

_**Good.** _

She was intoxicated by Tsuru's kiss, both metaphorically and literally. Her body tingled and thrilled at the woman's touch, skin leaping, breath hitching, pulse racing. She moaned, delighted, enthralled, enraptured by the warmth and mere _presence_ of Tsuru's form atop her. Like a guardian statue, the One-Tail seemed immovable as she bore her hips down upon Isaribi, slipping a hard phallus up between the kaima's lips.

For a moment Isaribi felt the everpresent scales evaporate from her skin, from her arms and face, their dully itching _there-ness_ disintegrating into an indescribable release. Her womanhood gloried in the joining as Tsuru filled her up, and her body shuddered and melded with the salacious bijuu in a fiery, all consuming bliss.

Unable to do anything but lie there and take it, Isaribi found her mind consumed with full awareness of the pleasure, the passion, the screaming exultation of intercourse. She let herself go, entrusting the bijuu with her body, giving herself up and taking Tsuru as deep into herself as her body could bear.

It felt wonderful.

It felt magnificent.

It felt like she was going to explode.

Isaribi came within moments, overwhelmed by the sensations inflicted on her by Tsuru's lustful depredations. Her pussy gushed nectar out over the tanuki's phallus, dousing their interlocked genders with a hot, fragrant perfume.

Tsuru smiled. Her cock twitched, and she unloaded a wad of inert semen into Isaribi's cunt. Then she pulled out with a lewd, squelching noise. Isaribi writhed and shivered beneath her, panting adorably, so cute and sexy in that yummy human body.

Or mostly human, at least.

The scales were back, though they seemed to have migrated to Isaribi's legs.

Chuckling, Tsuru pressed Isaribi's heels together and bound them in place. She dissolved the shackles around Isaribi's wrists and rolled the woman onto her belly. The curse marks gleamed with an eerie light as they crawled over the offering's skin, locking her movements and rendering her defenseless against the molestations of the nine bijuu.

Not that she would have felt any desire to _defend_ herself.

"Uwaaah... Bijuu-sama..." she mewled, smiling dreamily. "That felt marvelous. Oh, you are so kind to this undeserving wretch..."

"Who says you don't deserve this?" Tsuru smiled and gestured to Matatabi, who licked her lips and sashayed up to the spellbound Isaribi. "Wretched or not, a rump like yours deserves _allll_ the pounding it gets~"

Isaribi blushed and shivered. Her lips quirked into an even wider, more shameless grin when she felt the Two-Tails mount her like a bitch in heat, sticking a hard, rigid cock between her thighs and up against the distended gates of her sex. She moaned, feeling Matatabi's modest breasts squish against her back, and roaming hands slip under her armpits to cup and claw her shapely tits.

"Ahhh, Nibi-sama... Ichibi-sama... You are all so wonderful!" she squealed, squeezing her eyes shut and lewdly crying out as Matatabi bucked her hips and drove her phallus into Isaribi's purse.

"And you're a perfect slut," Matatabi purred, rocking back and forth with no pretense of foreplay, hungrily and fervently fucking Isaribi from behind. "Mmm!❤ Just feel that pussy! You're so wet, girl. Nyaa, I can hear Tsuru-chan's sperm sloshing around in your womb!❤"

Isaribi furiously blushed and screamed in glee.

"Y-Yes!" she cried. "I'm full of her cum... Oh, there's so _much_ of it!"

Matatabi growled and dug her fingernails into Isaribi's tits, grinding her palms on the stiff, puffy nipples. Her breath was hot on the woman's nape, and her cock throbbed in her pussy.

"Do you want mine, too?" she whispered, slapping her pelvis against the kaima's bum and thighs. "Do you want me to come inside you as well, my tasty little fish?"

"Yes! Yes!" Isaribi moaned. "Fill me up, Nibi-sama! Make me pregnant with her babies!"

Matatabi smiled wryly as her thrusting reached a fever pitch.

"Ahh... too bad," she sighed. "What we shoot out is just for show. If you want babies, you'll have to take it up with Naruto-sama..."

She licked Isaribi's nearer cheek, then let out a mewling groan.

Matatabi came into Isaribi's pussy, and her semen overflowed. She pulled out of the violette and gave her a soft pat on the other cheek, before getting up and moving aside.

Isonade was the next to come forward. She looked at Isaribi's legs and smiled, tracing her fingers over the woman's inner thighs, caressing the length of her shapely, fine-scaled limbs. She tickled Isaribi's heels and kissed her soles, lewdly suckling on the woman's toes.

This continued for several minutes with no words from either side, although there were certainly many squeaks and sighs and sultry moans. At length, though, Isaribi frowned and hesitantly spoke up.

"S..Sanbi-sama...?" she whimpered. "Wh-What are you doing...?"

"Giving these lovely things a proper send off," said the Three-Tails enigmatically, rubbing her flat chest against the dirty, calloused skin on the bottom of Isaribi's feet. Her nipples scraped the thick, rough epidermis and sent shivers down her spine.

"Send off?" Isaribi parroted, perplexed though not displeased with the sensations she was feeling. Shuddering and feeling the curse seal jutsu formula writhe like ropes of fire down her legs, she bit her lip and tried not to lose her mind completely.

"They'll be gone soon, so I'm saying goodbye," said Isonade brightly, scooting up and rising to press her erection to Isaribi's soles. "These cute legs and feet of yours...❤"

Giggling playfully, she bucked her hips and swayed her tails, rubbing her dick this way and that over Isaribi's feet. She moaned and purred with a girlish delight, grunting and sighing as she bent forward to kiss Isaribi's thighs. Her tongue flitted out, and she lapped up some of Matatabi and Tsuru's lifeless but tasty semen.

Isaribi whined at the feeling of this, blushing and sweaty and squirming as her arousal built up again from her previous releases. She was unable to move of her own accord, but that didn't stop her body from wriggling or shuddering from the wonderful molestations of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle.

Isonade gripped her dick and squeezed, coming all over Isaribi's feet.

Then she slapped the kaima's ass and looked over to Chichi.

"Come here and fuck this bitch," she said with a playful cruelty. "Make her scream our names loud enough for the whole world to hear. Pulverize her booty and break her silly mind until she's nothing but a pretty, fish-tailed cocksleeve for us to use and abuse❤"

Chichi grinned and theatrically bowed.

"It will be her pleasure," she said smoothly.

Isaribi shivered with anticipation. Isonade giggled and spread the mortal's pert, pouty buttocks, baring the offering's tight, bleached anus to the dragonball-looking Yonbi. Chichi sprang forward with a simian grace and aligned herself fluidly with Isaribi's asshole.

With a single sharp, swift motion she beat down the back door, her cock a battering ram that plowed through the narrow gateway of Isaribi's anus. Her own rump bobbed and clenched enticingly as she pushed into the offering's hole, spearing her ass on a rod of molten desire.

Isonade stepped back to join the others as her sister went to town. Hoots and hollers greeted the melding of Four-Tails and kaima, crude praises and lewd suggestions showering the duo of Chichi and Isaribi.

The former ground her hips to and fro, hammering her cock up and down in Isaribi's anus. Cute buttocks smacked her pelvis, rippling and quivering from the impact of her sex on that tight booty.

Sweat poured down Isaribi's form, her face red and rosy from both exertion and arousal. Drool trickled from her lips, a pretty pair of lips lewdly agape, and dark eyes were glassy, rolling up in their sockets as she was fucked stupid by the proud and lustful Chichi.

Screams of enjoyment tore from the offering's lips. She howled and wailed in ecstasy under the Four-Tail's ministrations, her bosom mashing on the floor and nectar slopping from a puffy, dripping cunt. Isaribi's ahegao was delightful, and Kokujou smiled and grabbed the woman by the chin.

Meeting Chichi's eyes and sharing a nod of understanding with her, Kokujou lifted Isaribi off the ground and stuffed her cock down her throat. Chichi bent Isaribi's legs up against the woman's abdomen, giving herself unimpeded access to the offering's ass while she and the gorgeous, buxom, Nia-esque Kokujou spitroasted her between their groins.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Their movements were as a furious metronome of lust, Isaribi a delicate waif caught betwixt the calamitous, thunderous grinding of two continents.

She gagged on Kokujou's cock, her nostrils full of silvery bluish-white pubic hair. The smell of sweat and sweet, tangy arousal filled her up and dominated her perception. The pulsing girth of the phallus in her mouth seared her with a passionate fire, kindling a shamefully gleeful blaze in her gut.

Her asshole felt like it was being split open from the force of Chichi's thrusts, like her body would be torn asunder by the plunging motions of the Yonbi's imitation prick. Her breasts bobbed and swayed violently as her body rocked helplessly between a combined nine tails of power.

Isaribi felt the scales on her legs rub her abdomen, the limbs bent up. They were pressed so tightly together that she could scarcely discern the left from the right, and she could barely feel her feet. Almost it seemed like there was but a single appendage curling up and in to give Chichi continued access, but that couldn't possibly be right.

Gasping, Isaribi nearly choked on Kokujou's sudden ejaculation. Spunk flooded her mouth, thick and salty, and it was all she could do to swallow anything. At the same time, she felt Chichi unload a fat wad of semen into her anus, and her insides were in such a knot that she had trouble remembering which bijuu was fucking which hole.

"Mm, you look lovely this way," Kokujou said, letting go of Isaribi and pulling out of her mouth.

The offering plopped tits-first back down onto the floor, and dazed she looked up at the Five-Tails. A bit of seed dribbled from her lips and down her chin as she met a smiling face with glassy eyes.

"What, full of your sperm?" she mewled.

Chichi laughed and pulled out of Isaribi's ass, letting the other end of the human drop down to join her upper body. She gave pert buttocks a final, playful slap.

"Yes, that too," said the Four-Tails. "But more specifically..."

"...mermaids are quite beautiful, wouldn't you say?" Paiken said, finishing Chichi's sentence.

Isaribi squirmed weakly, confusedly at this. She rolled onto her back, trying and strangely failing to spread her legs. She couldn't feel any scales on her upper body, yet below her ass and pussy it felt like it was all scales.

Kokujou serenely smiled and crouched down to stroke a long, elegant fish tail where there had once been a pair of terrestrial limbs.

"You won't be walking anywhere any more," she said. "We'll have to make a little aquarium for you, won't we Mermaid-chan?"

"She'll make a lovely addition to Kamikage-sama's menagerie," Paiken remarked, watching amusedly.

"Mm, he'll be happy for a new cutie to go in his fish tank, won't he?" said Honmei. "Right now the only ones living in there are Mangetsu, Suigetsu, and Kouma-chan~"

"Her breasts are small for a mermaid, though," added Kumiko, sauntering forward to assess the offering. "Kouma is naturally buxom, and Mangetsu and Suigetsu can absorb water to make themselves bigger. But this one is nearly _flat_ in comparison."

She flicked a fan, gracefully unfolding it over her mouth, and let out a lusty chortle.

Nyuuki stirred, rising up on her tentacles. Enormous brown breasts bobbed and swayed as she stood.

"Well, that's easy," she said. "If it's about making our mermaid into a sea-cow, then I'm your woman."

Kumiko and the others smirked.

Isaribi blushed and lewdly whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Isaribi's name was a bitch to type so many times, haha... prolly shoulda picked someone with a shorter name, but then I wouldn't have gotten the inspiration to have her turned into a mermaid... So I suppose it's a mixed bag of the constant, tedious typos and sexy, busty fish girls to decorate Naruto's aquarium.
> 
> Also, I was originally gonna have all the bijuu fucking Isaribi in turn... but I kinda stalled out for a few weeks after the bit with Kokujou and ultimately decided to just fuck it and have that be the end of the chapter. Then I decided to write just a little more to have it end on a comprehensible note.
> 
> Blarg.
> 
> The good thing about working all these hours lately is that I actually have money to save and spend, and I've bought the first two box sets of One Piece because wynaut, and am thinking of getting the second Naruto box set after my next paycheck (I already have the whole pre-Shippuden manga in the form of Vizbig editions, half of which I got practically dirt cheap on Crunchyroll a year or two back.
> 
> The bad thing, of course, is that I have much less time and energy for writing. We've finally got another person who's trained at least well enough to cover me if I need to call in sick, though, and I might be getting saturdays off. Or not, it's not set in stone, but I might not need to work ALL the shifts anymore.
> 
> I remains to be seen whether or not I will squander the days off. XD
> 
> Updated: 11-18-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	11. Don't Drop the Soap

* * *

Morning in the Kamikage's palace was a trying affair... but only in the sense that it was _arduously_ difficult to tear oneself away from the sensual beauties sharing one's bed, and usually an ordeal of the highest order to bathe without giving into the temptation of all the fine, fine ass on display.

Natural hotsprings (somehow) occurring in one of the Shinjuu's upper branches provided an excellent place to soak, and the open communal showers built next to it were usually crammed to the brim with bathing babes of every build and color. Whether their tits were big or small, their booties fat or lean, they all looked magnificent glistening in the water, dripping with soapy suds and other substances.

It was a den of sin... or at least it was if you saw sex as something sinful.

But as none of the people living on the Shinjuu said or thought that, unless it was in the context of dirty talk to get one another off, it was _really_ more like a heavenly abode of Kamikage-sama's loveliest angels. His wives, daughters, concubines, and maids usually all bathed around the same time. It tended to crowd things an awful lot, but there was a good reason they went through the trouble of thronging together in the showers or onsen rather than simply washing up in the private facilities attached to most of their living quarters.

Simply put, this was because Naruto was there. Even if he hadn't been the only man existent and the greatest power in the world, the blond would have drawn a goodly number of gawkers. While he had always been attractive, as many would assert (his wives the most vocally), none could deny that age had been most kind to the Kamikage.

Once round and chubby cheeks now melded into a strong jawline, a masculine visage that could make people swoon with the slightest change in expression. Hearts fluttered when he smiled, and pussies moistened when he got intense. His eyes were bright and soulful, reasonably intelligent and capable of conveying so much depth of raw emotion. Even the short cut in which he wore his spiky blond hair bespoke a certain self control and maturity, a kind of _adultness_ that greatly emphasized just how well he had come into the fullness of manhood.

But Naruto Uzumaki was more than just a pretty face. Much more than just a fun and affectionate yet thoughtful and reliable man with depth of experience and a strong personality, too. Oh, yes. He was certainly much, much, _much_ more than all that.

He was fit and ripped and chiseled like a renaissance demigod, his body a well-oiled machine built for making all of the love. And also fighting.

But mostly loving.

Scores of eyes intently followed the path of coursing water as it flowed down his naked body, turning this way or that over the swell of adamant muscles, accentuating the flawless definition of a manxome chest heaving with every breath. Foamy suds trickled over powerful biceps and gorgeous glutes, a tasteful six pack tantalizing in the subtle ways it flexed as he washed himself. His legs were magnificent as well, and the ladies who favored that gleefully drank in all they could of the sight.

But the main attraction for the majority of them was a little higher up.

Fine flaxen hairs framed his loins, a tuft visible from his navel, thick about the base of his cock and his dangling scrotum. The curly shroud was fresh from a careful shampooing just moments earlier, clinging to his skin under the continuing flow of water down his body. The hairs were neatly neatly managed by attentive maids and groomers, his pubic mane was thick in a sign of virility, and soft in a sign of careful hygiene.

Lips were licked, both upper and lower, as hungry eyes proceeded from pubes to penis.

His manhood was respectably thick, impressive but not too intimidating. He was big enough around to make any woman squirm, but not so big as to be prohibitive toward intercourse with those of slighter build. Of course he could with rikudo senjutsu grow or shrink his phallus as he saw fit, or likewise tighten or loosen his partner's sex at a touch, but having such a respectable yet approachable default size made a nice bonus for the ladies when they just wanted to look and fantasize.

And boy howdy, did they like to fantasize. He was gorgeous no matter how they looked at him, and the fact that he was such an earnest soul and generous lover only sweetened the deal. He was hot, funny, charming, stern when he had to be, kind when he could be, and so friendly despite a commanding presence. Beyond any shadow of a doubt, Naruto Uzumaki was an Adonis and a Casanova, a good natured Don Juan in a world of horny beauties longing for a piece of his fine, fine ass.

Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara showered beneath the spigots adjacent to their husband, his mothers diagonal to him. The head maids were washing their master with care and reverence, laving their hands over his lean and muscled body. Sasuki was away on a mission with Anko, and Zoujou and Jikoku were off doing heaven only knew what.

Several other bathers sat on shirozetsukos outside the main shower area, toweling themselves off or enjoying some service from randy fellows. The buxom white zetsu-chans were bound belly up on their hands and feet, wrists and ankles locked in place with miniature Uzumaki chakra chains, arching their spines and puffing out their chests to serve as cushions or backrests for the ladies who sat on their proffered laps and abs.

Tamon Uzumaki and her half-sister Koumoku showered under a shared spigot, their curvaceous bodies pressing suggestively close as steam rose up around them while rivulets of clear, hot water coursed down flush and rosy skin. The blonde, tanned, golden-eyed Tamon wore her hair short and spunky, while the pale, redheaded, pearl-eyed Koumoku let her locks fall long and luxurious down her back.

Round, generous posteriors rocked and swayed as Tamon and Koumoku ground themselves shamelessly together. Sun-kissed fingers teased creamy dimples, pressing into soft flesh with a torturous deliberation meant to drive one mad. Buttocks deformed at a touch, malleable and luxurious, a deep and tantalizing crevasse spreading to expose a tight, bleached, puckered anus.

Large breasts mashed lewdly between them, the endowments of grown women rivaling the most voluptuous beauties in the land. Up and down they slid, one teat slapping on top of another while its twin was contrarily surmounted, doughy hills rippling and quaking with a formidable weight. Nipples dug into skin, large areolae rimming the puffy nubs. Water flowed through their cleavage, a dozen streams and rivers falling down their fronts.

Long and shapely legs were entangled, plump thighs sliding and smacking against one another as they rubbed their pussies close and hot. Rosy lips were slick with arousal, eyes rolling up to the white as their clits touched, shudders wracking their voluptuous forms. They practically straddled each other face-to-face, hungrily kissing with open mouths and lolling tongues.

"Mm, Tamon-tan... you're so gorgeous," moaned Koumoku, byakugan shining as they bored into her half-sister's eyes. "I love you. Ngh! You make me feel so...!"

"You're hot, Koumoku-tan," Tamon huskily replied. "So hot. This ass... these tits... ffff, this magnificent pussy! So soft, so juicy, so erotic~! I love you too!"

She squeezed Koumoku's ass, wildly kneading large and beautiful cheeks with a reckless abandon. The redhead shivered and pressed her mouth more tightly against Tamon's, craning her neck to reach over the minimum distance enforced by their busts. Koumoku sucked on her half-sister's tongue, wriggling her ass in the blonde's hands, grabbing and groping Tamon's tits as they mashed against her own.

Sakura watched from the corner of her eye as Hinata and Gaara's eldest daughters made passionate yuri love in the shower. She smiled, glancing from Byakugan Princess to Fifth Kazekage. Hinata was looking at Gaara with a pleased expression, all too aware of how their daughters were making out and basically _fucking_ for everyone to see. Gaara returned Hinata's smile and looked sidelong at Sakura.

The pinkette thought a tad longingly of Sasuki, and hoped the raven haired beauty would be back home soon. She'd only left the evening before, but already Sakura felt a touch sad that their fellow wife was away. Sighing wistfully, she looked at their husband, whose cock was getting a thorough polish from Obi-chan's pretty little lips. At the same time, Mari was rubbing herself against his back, using her body like an hourglass-shaped washcloth.

"Mmm... I feel horny," Sakura purred, feeling the water flow down her body. Modest breasts heaved with lusty breaths, and emerald eyes twinkled as she looked back at Tamon and Koumoku. "Your daughters are so _sexy_."

"Tamon-tan!" Koumoku gasped, arching her back and gazing glassily into the spigot above them as shudders of delight wracked her salacious body.

"Koumoku-tan!" Tamon gasped, leaning in to hungrily bury her face in the redhead's bosom, taking a nipple into her mouth and biting furiously.

They fell to the shower floor, Koumoku's bountiful rear clapping noisily down over a gleaming, polished drain cover. A rosy blush adorned her lips, spreading over her body and setting Tamon's passions ablaze. The blonde suckled greedily on Koumoku's nipple, molesting the other tit with one of her hands.

Hamura's doujutsu gleamed in Koumoku's eyes, and an ivory bead of liquid welled up from her bare nipple, growing and swelling until it spilled down her areola. Tamon grinned and rubbed her thumb in the fluid, fingers digging deep yet transient furrows in Koumoku's marshmallowy mammaries. She moaned and made a show of visibly sucking on the nipple in her mouth, wagging her ass from side to side for all to witness.

Several dozen babes and beauties from all across the land watched with significant appreciation, cooing or whistling or catcalling in thanks for the show they were given. The pair of Uzumaki princesses gasped and squealed in sultry excitement, Koumoku channeling chakra into her fingertips and sharply squeezing Tamon's tits.

A glow visible to doujutsu wielders and perceptible to sensory types spread over the blonde's bosom, wreathing her ample breasts for a moment. Then it receded, sinking into her tastefully tanned titflesh.

A moment passed, and Koumoku let out a whine and bit her lip, nearing the brink of orgasm.

Promptly, then, Tamon's nipples began spurting milk out over Koumoku's palms. The blonde gasped and threw her head back in response, still clamping the redhead's teat in her mouth, and she shuddered before coming a gout over her half-sister's loins. Koumoku groaned and joined her, thrashing in the midst of a powerful orgasm.

"OOOHHHHHH! YES~~~❤" they screamed in unison.

Not a single bather present missed the sight or failed to note the climax shared by the two princesses. This included Naruto, who smiled and thrust hard into Obi's mouth, making the nude maid moan as he shot a thick wad of semen down her throat.

Then he brushed her cheek with a finger imbued with rikudo-natured bijuu chakra, the power of the monster and the hero in one. His eyes flickered in a quick sequence between juubi sage mode, rinnegan, and tenseigan before returning to their normal gleaming blue.

Obi swooned, and her mouth fell from his erection. Her mismatched eyes rolled up to the white, her mouth gaping open while her tongue lolled out. Modest breasts moved and wobbled with her body as she collapsed in an almost epileptic spasm of pure ecstatic sensation, her nether lips gaping and a breathless moan escaping her mouth. A pert ass slapped the floor, and a truth-seeking orb caught her head like a pillow, cushioning the floor while she thrashed and came in an uncontrollable deluge.

Naruto channeled some of the same chakra out his back, and Mari fell away from him in the same state as Obi, equally overwhelmed by carnal euphoria from his pure and otherworldly essence. In a single moment of contact with the Kamikage's undiluted power, she felt an amount of pleasure equal to hours of passionate tantric sex with the world's next greatest lovers.

"M-Master..." she whimpered, her head touching down gently on the floor, body shivering and pleasantly squirming beneath the showerhead above.

"Kamikage-sama..." Obi sighed, eyes glassy and body numbly tingling.

Naruto grinned, glad to know his maids were experiencing such pleasure. He could feel it for himself as they shivered and melted into puddles of bliss, and he shuddered and gripped his dick, turning to aim it in the direction of his present wives, mothers, and daughters.

A shinobi who greatly outclassed their opponent could, with the help of raw experience and a fair ruthless streak, overwhelm that foe with nothing but a glance. Any ninja who was strong enough and vicious enough could learn to channel fiery bloodlust or icy disdain into a palpable aura. Like a cognitive radiation one could blast specific individuals – or one's general surroundings – with the overwhelming impression that one was about to attack, and by merely _considering_ raising one's hand, could paralyze or incapacitate one's foes.

This was called killing intent, _sakki_ , and it was pretty much exactly what it sounded like. With aught but the slightest intent to kill, a master ninja could make their prey feel as though their death was certain, imminent, utterly unavoidable. It worked wonders on those who were too weak to bother with, whether in power or will, but did little in a fight between equals.

Naruto was not a killer.

He was a shinobi by training, more powerful than any other being in the temporal realm, and not at all averse to raising his dukes if a fight was what it would take, but he did not kill. Not willfully, not by intent. He had over the course of his ninja career naturally taken a handful of lives, but only ever in the heat of the moment, and only back when he was still relatively unskilled and sometimes _had_ to strike ruthlessly and with the full weight of his strength just to have a chance at victory and survival.

He could barely recall the last time he had stained his hands with another's mortal blood, and it was doubtful that he had ever, within his own human faculties, possessed the cold heart or seething malice to wield sakki in anything but bursts of raw and uncontrollable emotion. Killing intent was not beyond his grasp, but it was not among his preferred tools.

But bloodlust was not the only lust which could be so projected, so wielded and focused and radiated outward. The intent to kill was not the only intent which could be told through just a glance or shifting of stance. Battle and bloodshed were not the modus operandi of this world any longer.

Naruto smiled, looking around the showers at all of the beautiful, naked women. His cock throbbed in his hands, and his wives stepped forward longingly, expectantly, knowing what was about to come.

"I love you all so much," Naruto said, addressing everyone present. "You girls are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

His manhood twitched, and shot out a spurt of seed. Falling water from the showerheads washed it away, but not before it could land on Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura's skin.

They smiled at their husband, and Tamon and Koumoku watched as the three approached their father. Kushina and Mina watched their son as he arched his back and placed a hand on his hip, running his fingers up and down the length of his phallus, tracing it suggestively as he looked around the room.

"We love you too," they said, and the rest of the bathers eagerly chimed in, exclaiming praises and benedictions and shameless solicitations.

"You're the best, Kamikage-sama❤"

"Kamikage-sama banzai! Banzai~!"

"Pump this ass full of your sperm!"

"We love you infinity, master~!❤"

Naruto beamed, feeling so much love for his lovers and maids and concubines and everyone else that he could barely hold it back. He felt the emotions they all directed at him, the admiration and respect and fondness and desire – oh, _so much_ desire that his balls clenched with the phantom sensations of their arousal and his cock felt ready to blow again.

His wives playfully bent over and opened their mouths, seeing the telltale signs of an impending ejaculation. They stuck out their tongues and wiggled their rumps, fine tits dangling obscenely. Three sets of eyes looked into his. Scores more pairs of eyes watched his body, eyed his cock.

Naruto exploded. Not only in the sense of a powerful ejaculation bursting from his cock, shooting ropes of semen all over his wives' faces and tongues and tits, but in another sense as well.

After all, in a world ruled by bloodshed and martial intrigue, killing intent was the tool of one who greatly surpassed those around them, but this was not such a world as that any longer.

No, this was a very _different_ kind of world, one ruled by passions of a sexual nature, where love was free and freely given in every form and fashion conceivable. If you replaced fighting with fucking in a world of ninja, then naturally killing intent would be replaced with...

...well, "raping" intent. Where rather than a premonition of making your foe die, it was a premonition of making them "die" in another way: just a little death, as opposed to the Big One.

Where killing intent filled one with fear and the knowledge that one was facing a person who would murder them without a second thought, raping intent filled one with excitement and the knowledge that one was facing a person who would molest them and fuck them without a second thought. Sex replaced death, lust replaced fear, and orgasm replaced incapacitation.

Power and sexual proficiency went hand in hand in this world, and the Shodai Kamikage possessed an absolute monopoly on both. The former in every way, the latter in every lay.

In a certain world of pirates, the effect that Naruto's blast of "raping intent" had on the ladies around him might have been compared to that of a conqueror's disposition on the weak-willed. It would have been likened to something called _haoushoku haki_ , except instead of making them faint and foam at the mouth, it made them come and come and COME until they finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Naruto's wives were the last ones left standing after that. Even his mothers collapsed, overwhelmed and euphoric at the hands of his raw sexual aura. But Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara stood yet, smiling at their husband as they swallowed a mouthful each of his sperm while the water washed away what was on their bodies.

Their pussies were soaking wet, and their faces were as red as tomatoes, but a mixture of sheer willpower and familiarity with their husband's marital prowess left them able to endure his raping intent without collapsing in paroxysms of euphoria.

"It looks like the chaff is out of the way," said Gaara, looking at her sisters. Temari lay in a torrid embrace with Shikamari Nara, while Kanakuro was entangled with Sasori and Deidara. "That's nice and convenient."

"Don't be mean, dear," Sakura said in turn, smirking and looking at Ino and Shiho. The former lay with Sai, while the latter was numbly touching herself and staring at Shikamari. "They're as much grain as the rest of us. Cream of the crop, even."

"Some of them moreso than others," Hinata said, smiling as she looked at her little sister and cousin, Hanabi and Nejie, and Koumoku and Tamon. "But yes, their incapacitation _is_ convenient for us. We can have our husband without interruption, at least for an hour or five."

Sakura laughed.

"He has his duties as Kamikage to think about, though!" she said, not sounding very serious.

"He's already doing them," said Gaara slyly, taking a few steps forward. Her ample melons bobbed and swayed, tits for days and legs without end.

"Yes. By doing us, right?" Sakura chortled, winking and sashaying up with Hinata.

"But of course," Naruto said, beaming at his wives. He looked into their eyes and felt his cock stir yet again. "That's the only thing I'm good for, heh."

Hinata purred.

"Oh, I don't know..." she said pleasantly. "I'm sure we can think of a few other things..."

"I can't," Sakura blithely quipped, reaching out to lay a hand on their husband's chest. "Nothing half as important as this, at least."

"I agree with Sakura," Gaara drawled, a teasing glint in her eyes. She sidled up and embraced Naruto from the side, pressing her ample bosom into his flank and warmly kissing a whisker-marked cheek.

"Yeah, they've got a point, Hinata," Naruto said, winking. "You know this cock is my real defining attribute~!"

Hinata laughed silkily, shaking her head in amusement.

"Perhaps, perhaps. But if so, then that cock means the world to me❤"

Naruto gave a suggestive growl and kissed her on the mouth, short but intense. Then he graced Sakura and Gaara's lips with the same, making them moan and smile and press their bodies eagerly against him.

His cock twitched in excitement, feeling as hard as tempered steel.

"Damn. You girls make me feel like the most special person alive," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around them. "Lucky I know how to make you three feel the same way."

They smiled knowingly, feeling him shift his pelvis. Hinata saw Naruto's chakra glow like an aurora.

"Envision. Create," the Kamikage intoned. "Six Paths Sage Transformation: _Triphallus_."

Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura moaned in turn as each of them felt their husband's thick, pulsating cock thrust into their cunts. Their faces twisted in expressions of base, carnal delight and their bodies were wracked with blissful convulsions.

Naruto rocked his hips, thrusting simultaneously into each of his three wives.

* * *

Anko trod lightly and stealthily behind Sasuki, keeping a careful eye on their surroundings. Amber orbs flicked over decrepit walls and crumbling fixtures, plaster cracked and stained and falling to pieces around them. The remains of what looked like an extremely antique vase were strew across the floor, and Sasuki gracefully stepped over them.

Despite an undeniable fascination with the view presented by Sasuki's rump in that tight, tight thong, Anko managed to keep sufficient awareness to likewise avoid disturbing any of the shards of pottery. The air was warm against naked skin, which accounted for a significant majority of her body's surface area.

She and Sasuki were dressed in tiny black outfits little more than glorified microbikinis. Thin straps of cutting edge fabric supported their tits and separated their buttocks, aught but the scantiest wafer swatches of cloth to cover their nipples and pussies. Sasuki's sword sheath hugged childbearing hips, and Anko wore a shuriken holster on one thigh with a brace of kunai strapped to her side.

The fabric of their outfits was pleasantly uncomfortable, like silk on the inside and tight as spandex against their bodies. Even what little it covered could be easily made out, the peaks of their nipples and the clefts of their cunts.

This was the standard uniform for special ops ninja under the Kamikage, or at least the uniform favored by ninja of her and Sasuki's age. Younger girls used oppai-ate even for this, equipment sealed in compact storage bracelets on their wrists while everything else was left to hang out.

Anko had more than once considered adopted that new fashion herself, or talking to Sasuki about trying it. But she hadn't gotten around to doing so yet. Now wasn't really the time to thinking about that, however.

Idly shaking her head, Anko watched Sasuki press up against a nearby wall and gesture a silent command. She followed the other woman's lead and minimized her profile as best she could.

A difficult prospect, considering how much their bosoms stood out.

Breathing so lightly and quietly that she might as well have held it, Anko listened hard. Voices were just barely audible from somewhere around the corner, and she could see faint rays of light spilling inch by inch over the floor.

" _...thing has gone...with this seed... I can feel it. Chakra has filled this world, and... don't know how it has happened, but... panacea has been diluted through every being on this planet, and there is a chakra even greater than ours at the heart of it all. A chakra powerful enough to change our very..."_

Sasuki looked at Anko and gestured to take cover. The voice was getting clearer, and they could see the start of shadows falling over the cracked and dusty tiles.

Nodding, Anko watched her captain's form blink out of view, disappearing through space and time. She turned and darted swiftly, silently down the hall. She could see Sasuki up ahead, the woman having teleported a good thirty meters.

The sharinnegan wielder turned left, deeper into the structure, no doubt intending to carry out further investigation.

Anko nodded to herself, and gracefully as a specter she flew down to the end of the hall, turning right when she got there. Since they had now established the presence of suspicious individuals, one of them would have to go and secure their exit. And seeing as how Sasuki had headed further in, the task fell to Anko by default.

She didn't get more than ten feet down the right fork, back the way they'd first come inside, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear.

"Hoho... And who's this little rat sniffing around in our hideout?"

A sharp pain in the back of her neck was the last thing Anko knew before the darkness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really do quite like Naruto's adult design, which is prolly why this fic is centered around a full grown Naruto. And it seems like a fair number of fangirls also quite like it, if the popularity of the term "hotkage" on tumblr and such sites is any indication. :P
> 
> Also apparently now he has the Tenseigan. I guess let's assume the events of The Last happened to some extent in this 'verse, except maybe with an angry and confused fem!Toneri, and Naruto somehow wound up acquiring that doujutsu as well, just to make his power as ridiculously godly as possible.
> 
> And I'm sure nothing serious will come of that last bit. :P
> 
> My nephew was born this morning, too, so that's a thing that happened.
> 
> Updated: 12-2-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	12. Interrogation and Insemination

It was cold.

Goosebumps rose along bare skin, muscles twitching and straining beneath. Soft flesh trembled with her body's shivers, an icy sweat dripping down the rolling hills and valleys of an amply curvaceous form. The air burned against her skin, like tiny hooks and needles digging in and pricking her naked flesh, a deathly chill which sapped warmth and strength alike from her body. Her breath misted in the air, and her nipples were agonizingly hard beneath the sheer and scanty cloth that covered them.

Manacles seared at her ankles and wrists, restraints of tempered steel like the grave's embrace. They were as shards of ice piercing skin and bone, yet she felt warm inside despite the frigor. Chakra roiled in her gut, and she molded the energies of mind and body as best she could without the aid of seals. Still, the best she could manage was to chase the cold away from her core, to preserve her extremities beyond the point where they ought to have lost all sensation.

Her bosom heaved against its confines, her uniform ANBU microbikini top feeling extraordinarily tight and suffocating in these conditions. She felt the ache in her arms, suspended from the ceiling by her wrists, chains taut. She was bound in midair as if nailed to a saltire, her arms and legs splayed in a striking _X_.

Her ponytail was undone, and dark locks fell softly disheveled around her face.

Anko Mitarashi smiled lustily at her captors, those two queer and ethereal beauties floating before her.

They were very curious in the otherworldly ivory pallor of their complexions, their regal features, and the overwhelming aura of power which radiated from them. One was tall, perhaps taller even than Kakuzu-chan or the Fourth Lady Raikage, and just as curvaceous as either one. The other was shorter—a head less than Anko herself in height—and slender as well, with breasts maybe as big as a teenaged Sakura's.

Compared to most people in the world, they were dressed very conservatively. At best, the larger one showed off perhaps two thirds of her cleavage with the open front of that kimono, but that was it. They were otherwise almost completely clothed.

Even more than their strange appearance or levitation, _this_ was what set the pair apart to Anko as strange and very curious. It had been twenty years, perhaps, since anyone in this world had worn so much clothing (if she herself ever had) not even in the Lands of Iron and Wind did women cover so much of their bodies, not though the extremity of the elements there should have logically necessitated it.

Still, Anko was able to appreciate that these two were quite attractive. They wery high up the list of beauties she had met in her life, placing easily in the top fifty. This said a lot, too, in a world where _everyone_ could be considered gorgeous in some way or other. And being rendered helpless as she was, trapped and bound and utterly at the mercy of these two very lovely women, naturally left Anko **very** aroused.

The crotch of her bikini bottom was soaking wet, the obscene camel toe even more obvious than usual. Her nipples stood so erect that they nearly lifted the skimpy swatches of fabric clear off her breasts. Rosy cheeks dimpled with a sultry, inviting grin, and amber eyes gleamed in eager anticipation of a very bad time.

"Who are you to spy on Momoshiki and Kinshiki of the Otsutsuki clan, most exalted of all bloodlines in the infinite cosmos?" the shorter, skinnier one haughtily inquired.

"I don't know about _most exalted_..." Anko said wryly, thinking of Kaguya, who shared the name Otsutsuki and was officially considered the lowliest of Kamikage's slaves—although that was certainly a title many women coveted nonetheless. "But to answer your question, I guess I'd say I'm just a naughty little bitch❤"

Momoshiki stared at her quizzically, looking a bit perturbed by Anko's response.

"You know something of a power here," she murmured sharply, byakugan flashing. Her expression darkened after a moment's silence. "Something you would call higher and greater than us, perhaps? One that could change us against our will, change beyond even our ability to revert it and restore our natural selves?"

"You look kind of pissed," Anko observed with a twinkling in her eyes. She then grinned and said no more.

Kinshiki floated forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anko felt a tingle, and spotted what looked like a rinnegan pattern on the palm of the woman's hand. Something inside of her tensed, seizing up and wriggling at Kinshiki's touch.

Stern eyes gazed into hers, and Anko met the glance of that gorgeous face with a husky purr.

"Even if you do not tell me, I can extract the knowledge from you," Kinshiki said. "Doing so will kill you, however, and I do believe that most base creatures such as yourself quite fear expiration. "

"Kinky," said Anko, and she moved her hips. "Snuff's a bit more extreme than my usual fare, but that just makes it more exciting..."

Her captors appeared vexed.

"You are... unafraid?"

"There's nothing you can do to me that Kamikage-sama can't fix," Anko said simply. A pause. She chuckled after a moment's thought. "Huh. That makes me sound a lot more pious than I actually am, doesn't it?"

"You speak of a god," said Momoshiki. "And... a shadow? Is this the name of some primitive, heathen deity worshipped by you creatures?"

"Maybe he's something like that," Anko flippantly replied, lazily ogling Kinshiki's generous cleavage. "Closer to it than anything else I've seen in this world, at any rate... and I suppose the way some people treat him can get a little like worship, too." She shrugged. "Personally, though, I don't pray to anything I can see or touch."

Kinshiki squeezed Anko's shoulder and tugged, perhaps as a warning to speak plainly and respectfully, meaning to pull on her soul and jostle it within its carnal moorings.

But her tug had no effect, not even the slightest movement.

Anko grinned at the bemused looks on her captors' faces.

"Your soul..." Kinshiki murmured in a tone of the slightest surprise.

"...That said," Anko cheekily continued. "Even if he isn't strictly what I'd call a _god_ , his powers are still certainly godlike enough to get the job done. Maybe that counts for something."

Kinshiki scowled pensively. Momoshiki waved her aside.

"Your kind possess chakra," the latter said, changing the subject. "How do you come by it?"

"Hard and often, thanks to Kamikage-sama and the others," said Anko with a sly wink.

Momoshiki blushed despite herself, perceiving the innuendo by the look in Anko's eye.

"Salacious vermin," she muttered, looking faintly scandalized.

"You know you like it!" said Anko in reply, rakishly grinning. Despite being restrained in midair with her arms and legs spread in an X, she managed to pose suggestively. "You guys are close enough to humans to be compatible, aren't you?"

She arched her back, thrusting her hips forward and puffing out her chest. Momoshiki stared, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Are you _soliciting_ me?" she said, half in disbelief.

"That depends. Is it working?" Anko said in reply, giving another shameless wink.

Momoshiki looked away, sputtering weakly. Her face continued to grow more deeply red, a radiant erubescence that could be attributed to many things, but which Anko chose to interpret as a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. She was optimistic that way, and insightful also.

"...N-Not at all," Momoshiki belatedly answered. But the telltale pause before she spoke, and the slightest quiver in her voice, told a tale to the contrary.

"C'mon, beautiful. You know you want to interrogate this dirty little body of mine," Anko whispered breathily. "If you're rough enough, I might even wind up spilling what you want to know...❤"

Kinshiki looked quizzically at her progeny-figure, and Momoshiki in turn stared at Anko. These words were an obvious provocation, both challenge and invitation, yet knowing this did not negate how tempting it sounded.

And Momoshiki's pride told her that, surely, with her superior power and intellect, no matter how she played into this woman's hands she would still come out victorious. No ploy of a lesser being could ever **possibly** undo her.

With that thought in mind, she stepped forward and somewhat hesitantly laid a hand on Anko's pubic mound. She blushed despite herself at the heat and moistness.

Anko grinned triumphantly.

* * *

"So, as you can— _ungh_ —see, Lord Kamikage, birth rates in my— _ahhn_ —village and the Land of— _fuck!_ —Earth have fallen precipitously over the past year. Soo— _mm_ —let's get to work on fixing that❤"

Yondaime Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi straddled Shodai Kamikage Naruto Uzumaki, purring sultrily and rocking her hips on top of his throbbing erection. His cock was nestled snugly between her legs, halfway up her cunt as she talked, interspersing her officious speech with much moaning and growling. Her pale eyes gleamed hungrily, and a small, shapely bosom heaved with laborious breaths.

Naruto nodded at Kurotsuchi's proposal, bucking his own hips in time with hers, making hot and sweaty love to the Tsuchikage in her office chair. He wore aught but his cloak, while she wore a tight, dark maroon outfit of her usual preference with the chest, crotch, and rear cut out in the lewdly convenient Sasame-style.

Kurotsuchi's buxom young attendants watched with starry eyes and bated breaths, cheeks bright and rosy as the two kage fucked, hands clasped beneath their exceptionally ample breasts. They wore oppai-ate with the kanji for earth on the plates over their nipples, and they wiggled their bare posteriors eagerly. Around their necks were dog collars with small nametags, declaring them Saki and Sayuri.

"It _has_ been a while since I've knocked any of you up, hasn't it?" Naruto mused, grinning at Kurotsuchi. "Ffffuck, yeah! I guess I've been busy elsewhere."

"Ohhh, I would _never_ criticize you, Kamikage-sama," Kurotsuchi groaned, panting as her inner walls throbbed around the blond's shaft. "I'd just like to have even more of this wonderful cock stuffed into me and my people❤"

She planted a hungry kiss on his neck, parting her lips and nibbling on his skin. A shiver shot up Naruto's spine, and his dick twitched inside Kurotsuchi's womanhood. It was soaking wet and magnificently hot, soft and juicy and blissfully snug. She stretched to accommodate him and licked the bite mark on his neck, sucking and giving him a lovely hickey as their sexes plunged wetly and noisily together.

He thrust into her rhythmically, _slap slap slap_ , feeling her modest breasts bob and mash against his chest as they pulled closer together. The fabric of his cloak's inside was soft under his ass, and his balls ached pleasantly between his legs, thumping his thighs as legs and groin flexed. Strong and well-muscled arms held Kurotsuchi fast, large and skillful hands dancing playfully over her lithe, limber form.

Wetly squelching with every thrust, Kurotsuchi's pussy enveloped his erection with delightful ease. She arched her back and nibbled on his cheek, grinding herself achingly against him. _Thump, thump, thump,_ the chair rocked beneath them, creaking and groaning with the casual violence of their friendly intercourse.

Naruto squeezed Kurotsuchi's ass in one hand. Her tush was nice and firm in his grasp, yielding just enough to let him mold it with powerful fingers, working deep into the tissue and skillfully massaging her buttocks. She reached down and copped a feel of his own ass, in turn, smiling and looking into his eyes as she pinched his cheek, opening her mouth wide and loosing a deep, sultry moan.

He thrust in deep. She brought her hips down on his with a mighty CLAP!

Kurotsuchi's eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling, lips gaping open. Her body seized up and shuddered atop him, her pussy throbbing and clenching and squeezing Naruto's cock. The pressure in his manhood reached critical levels with this, and in appreciation of her excellent O-face he felt himself clench also.

Spurting out, they came.

Moaning lustily yet contentedly in one another's arms, they shivered and allowed themselves to go slack, and for a short time they simply bathed in the glow of orgasm. Their bodies were warm, their hearts flipping and fluttering inside their chests. Languidly, they shifted in the chair, Kurotsuchi leaning back against her desk.

Naruto's erection popped out of her pussy, and a little semen dribbled after it. She smiled, looking down at his cock as it twitched and disgorged a rope or two more of his sperm into her lap, strands of clearish white smattering over her thighs and labia. He was semiflaccid, but still impressively large, and she licked her lips at the sight.

Saki and Sayuri drooled openly. So enraptured by the spectacle which had unfolded before them, they scarcely noticed the shadowed forms beneath them until they had been thrown forward and bent over the Tsuchikage's desk.

"Ah!" yelped Sayuri, her breasts squashing on the hard surface and scattering several important papers. She felt broad, powerful hands grab her by the hips.

"Ohh!" groaned Saki, her bum clenching and flexing. Her legs spread, something long and hard slipping between her thighs to prod the entrance of her pussy.

Kurotsuchi idly turned her head. She smiled to see her attendants getting bent over her desk by two of Naruto's shadow clones.

"Them too?" she quipped.

"You said birth rates were low," Naruto replied. His dick twitched, hardening with the feedback from his shadow clones, who began fucking Kurotsuchi's pretty assistants in earnest.

"Did I, now?" Kurotsuchi said with twinkling eyes. "I'm sure I didn't. That would have been a bald faced lie."

Cheekily, she winked and helped herself to another appreciative squeeze of Naruto's ass.

He laughed and spread her legs.

"Well! What's done is done," he said casually. "But are you ready for round two?"

Kurotsuchi kissed him on the cheek and twisted her hips, angling down and impaling her sex anew on his hardness in answer. Amidst Saki and Sayuri's moans and squeals, Naruto squeezed one of Kurotsuchi's small and perky tits while she reached down under herself and cupped his ballsack.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THIS IS TOO GOOD!" howled Saki.

"OH, KAMIKAGE! I WANT YOUR BABIES!" wailed Sayuri.

With a husky groan, shivering and languidly arching her back, Kurotsuchi purred.

"I was _born_ ready, handsome."

Naruto grinned and bucked his hips.

* * *

Elsewhere, the original Naruto sat on the lotus throne, flanked by his four eldest daughters. They had moved aside to let their father and master address the current petitioners, matrons of a sacred orphanage at the Shinju's foot.

With their father's background in the old world to consider, this establishment had been given a place of honor built onto the trunk itself, resting above a cleft in the roots which served as the entrance to the temple below. The orphanage was a massive complex surpassed by only the palace in size, with many adjoining structures sprawling out from the central hub, spreading out over a full fifth of the Shinju's roots.

Its halls were well furnished. All the comforts and amenities a parent could want for their child were there, and it was vast enough besides to house a small nation. Though this world had very few true orphans, with almost no hunger or sickness, there were always people who wanted a better life for their children than would be found with them, or who realized that they were not ready or mature enough to raise a child by themselves.

Hence the Sacred Providence Orphanage, run by a small army of nuns and miko.

And of these many matrons, the two most powerful, prominent, and arguably _beautiful_ were kneeling before him on his throne, panting and lewdly smacking their lips on the hard, throbbing sides of his cock. Nono and Kabuko Yakushi—with their silvery white hair, modest curves, and delightfully naughty mouths—skillfully petitioned the Kamikage for further supplies and funding.

Not that they really needed to suck his cock to make him want to support the orphanage. It had been his idea, after all, and he gladly set aside a full half-tithe of the global tributes to Ten'i Muhou for its upkeep and operation. This was enough to fund both sides of a war between two hidden villages. Thus there was really no reason for them to do this save their own pleasure, but they put up this pretense all the same.

He didn't mind. They really were very good at sucking cock, and enthusiastic besides.

Slurping on the thick, fleshy head of his dick, Nono blushed cutely and brushed her hair aside. Her lips were plump, soft and kissable. She bobbed her head up and down, gently but unashamedly. Her eyes twinkled up at him through her glasses, and the corners of her mouth twitched in a coy smile. She rolled her tongue around the base of his head, teasing his foreskin and making him groan.

Kabuko stuck her tongue out and wiggled her rear, lustfully curling her lips and slapping them on his pulsating shaft. She moaned, vibrating her mouth against his hardness, kneeling right beside her adoptive mother and squeezing a fair handful of the woman's bosom. She sent shockwaves of pleasure through Naruto's body, reverently and devotedly kissing and licking the sides of his penis.

The two bespectacled, argent haired healers serviced his erection with great gusto, working their mouths up and down, bobbing their heads and smacking their lips, flicking their tongues playfully and rolling their eyes with deep, husky moans.

"Mmm, Kamikage-shama, you're sho hard. It'sh 'elicious," cooed Nono, her words coming out slurred by the large mass of hot, solid flesh filling her mouth. That she could form even vaguely coherent speech was frankly remarkable.

"Yess," purred Kabuko, moaning lustfully and licking his dick like it was the most delicious treat in the world. "Ohh, please accept this offering, Kami-sama, and bless our charges with another year of food and shelter."

"No ' _kage_ '?" said Naruto wryly, petting Nono's head.

"Mmph, mwah." Kabuko looked at him with twinkling eyes. "You're no mere shadow, sir❤"

Nono raised her mouth and eyed her daughter exasperatedly.

"Forgive her blasphemy, Kamikage-sama. This girl is fond of such callow jests."

"Am I really the one you should be asking for forgiveness?" Naruto idly wondered.

Nono tittered and kissed the tip of his phallus. Her tongue flitted out over his slit, moist and glossy with precum and saliva. She shrugged.

Kabuko came up with mischief in her eyes, and pushing her adoptive mother's head sideways thrust her tongue out to meet Nono's. Ruddy cheeked and breathing hotly, they frenched each other over Naruto's throbbing cockhead. They pressed their bodies close.

Naruto felt their tongues dance and swirl over his manhood, and he watched their bosoms squeeze together. He grinned, then shivered, a rush of pleasure coursing through his body.

He ejaculated with a low grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A shorter chapter, just 'cause I haven't updated this in a while.
> 
> Updated: 1-26-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	13. Inhibition Prohibited

_I can't believe I just did that. AGAIN._

Tobirama felt a fierce warmth in her cheeks as she looked down at her loins, quite bare and red, still moist and tingly from her most recent fit of masturbation. Her breathing was shaky, modestly smallish breasts rising and falling. The oppai-ate covering her nipples had gone askew in a frenzy of self-fondling, leaving her tits quite bare.

She was naked, even moreso than her big sister and Hiyori, who had at least bothered to put their breast protectors back on. Had her arms and legs not felt so luxuriantly numb and feeble, her brain yet awash in the glow of orgasm, Tobirama may have felt a desire to cover her face—or at least her private parts—out of embarrassment.

Hashirama gave the slim, white-haired woman an approving smile. Her ample, dusky bosom heaved frightfully against the restraint of breast suspending bands, a voluminous ass shifting upon a sublimely upholstered seat. Her body rocked subtly up and down as the Lady Saori's former carriage trundled along up the highway, the mokuton mistress's curves reacting in ways that might have fascinated Tobirama had she not taken a moment to remind herself that this was her elder brother in a woman's body.

That reminder still did rather less to curb Tobirama's appreciation of the spectacle than she would have preferred.

"I'm glad to see you've decided to loosen up, dearest sister," Hashirama said brightly, gracefully clasping her hands.

"..."

Tobirama blushed and shifted in her seat. She stared out the window in an attempt to distract herself from her mortifying enjoyment of this situation, watching as the last few houses on the outmost border of town faded into the distance. Thinking of the most sensually hospitable service of the inn they had slept in, she felt her crotch grow a tad damper and warmer. Once more they were on the road, journeying the slow way to Ten'i Muhou Palace atop the World Tree...

"Mmm... yes, you've been delightfully brazen lately, sensei," cooed Hiyori, interrupting Tobirama's thoughts. The pretty brunette winked and wiggled her hips, lying sideways with her head in the lap of Saori's straw-haired handmaid.

"Not as brazen as you have, mistress," said the servant Oryo demurely, stroking her hand in circles up and down Hiyori's pert tush.

Saori, the noblewoman-cum-concubine to whom the carriage and attendants had originally belonged, was too busy slurping on Hashirama's mokuton phallus to add much of anything to the conversation. All she could do was moan and lewdly buck her meaty hips. Hashirama hummed and petted Saori on the head, stroking her hair and silently praising the woman's good work.

"It's just so we can fit in," Tobirama said after a lengthy, abashed silence. "Things would become... er, inconveniently difficult for us if we stood out too much."

"That's a fine excuse, I suppose," said Hashirama knowingly. "Whatever lets you indulge yourself in good conscience~"

Hiyori snickered and leered at her teacher's bosom.

"Indeed! And your fingers certainly fit in the _okami_ well enough, didn't they?" she remarked slyly, referring to the innkeeper in the last town with whom Tobirama had _bartered_ most competitively to get a respectable discount on their stay.

Saori groaned, bobbing her head on Hashirama's cock with eyes fiercely rolling and tongue audibly swirling around the rigid shaft. Her voluminous posterior swayed, reminiscent of the innkeeper's similarly impressive bubble butt, which had bounced and quivered furiously at Tobirama's vicious penetration of her puffy, sopping cunt. The okami's chest might have been nothing impressive, but her quaking booty alone had been worth the price of a night's stay.

Tobirama's blush grew hotter, and she nervously coughed.

"We need to save as much of our finances as possible for the tribute," she mumbled, an obvious and feeble excuse for her actions.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," said Oryo sweetly. "Ms Saori was very wealthy, and she had her fingers in many different businesses. Tae-chan and I worked at a hostess club owned by a business partner of hers before she bought us. There's no need to be a spendthrift, Madame Tobirama."

The servant's tone was far from sly, yet there was still something slightly teasing in her voice. She looked at Tobirama's lap and squeezed Hiyori's rump, attentively massaging the latter's ass.

The carriage jolted, then, passing over an uneven bit of road. Jostled, Hiyori fell off of the servant. But rather than looking perturbed, she smiled and used this disturbance as an excuse to change seats, settling in beside her sensei and laying her head on _her_ lap instead.

Shivering, Tobirama felt Hiyori playfully lick between her legs.

Were this not sufficient to shock the breath from her lungs, and not so marvelous a sensation besides, she would have voiced a protest and pushed Hiyori off of her. Instead, she settled on glowering weakly. It was a transparent attempt, and Hashirama gave her a knowing smile.

Saori smacked her lips on the Lady First's throbbing dick.

* * *

A slender woman with assymetrically styled red hair pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, perusing a sequence of graphs and photos as they scrolled across the wall—or what _looked_ like a wall, at least. In actuality she was looking at a computer display, one so large that it reached from floor to ceiling, standing before a blocky podium and manipulating a holographic control interface. It was cutting edge technology, so advanced that you were unlikely to find its equal anywhere outside the most prestigious universities or most well funded laboratories.

Naked save for a long white lab coat, which was drawn only close enough to cover her nipples, Karin of the Uzumaki clan worked as she usually did. She skimmed over the profiles of countless girls and women, scanning measurements and blood types and personality blurbs, as well as medical history, familial status, profession, age, et cetera. Up in the corner, with a single keystroke she marked each profile with a green check, a red _X_ , or a black question mark.

_Yes. No. Maybe._

This one was a country lass from a rural village in the Land of Vegetables. She had brown hair, heavy freckles, and small breasts. With a disinterested click of her tongue, Karin checked the results of the girl's most recent gynecological exam. A clean bill of health, there.

Next, Karin checked the girl's age—twelve-and-a-half, a little older than her goddaughter. A bit young to be applying, in her private opinion, but the lass's mothers also consented, so there were no real legal qualms. A check of the highlights from genetic analysis showed a slight hereditary predilection toward myopia and alcohol dependency, but nothing severe enough to disqualify her from candidacy.

Kamikage-sama did not much like the idea of disqualifying anyone, of course. He thought that this sort of profiling was unfair, but Lady Sakura agreed with Karin on the importance of at least these minimal regulations. Even if Naruto had the power to cure ninety-nine point nine percent of all ailments, afflictions, and degeneracies, that remaining tenth of a percent was sufficient to suggest the necessity for some degree of caution in their opinion.

That was how Karin felt, at least. So she checked off this girl and went on to the next, a sixty-odd year old business woman from Lightning Country. She looked barely half her age, but that was about the norm for the women of this world. People grew up quick, then stayed in their prime for the rest of their lives.

Humming, Karin checked the woman's profile. Financially well off, quite attractive, good genetics. She had excellent child-bearing hips, and tits fit to nurse all day and night. She marked the woman with a green check mark, okaying her for an official impregnation. Another mother-hopeful for Lord Kamikage to visit and fuck.

There was a twinge in Karin's nether regions, and she felt herself moisten at this thought. Smiling, she squeezed her legs together and flicked over to the next candidate.

This one also, she marked with a check, as well as the three to come after her. She had to disqualify one precocious six year old, and one woman who had already borne a dozen children by the Kamikage ("Let someone else have a turn," Karin snorted to herself). Aside from these, there was additionally one whom she consigned to the maybe pile: Hyoka Yuki, a great-great-granddaughter of Haku's.

Her decision on that one came not out of concerns over recursive inbreeding, despite what the uninitiated might think. Truth was that the Kamikage's sage arts let him intuit and choose the genes a child would inherit, all but negating risks of mutation while at the same time allowing him to actively encourage genetic diversity, using sage transformation to mix and match his DNA with others. By imprinting Sasuki's genes into his sperm before ejaculating into Sakura, for instance, he had conceived their daughter Sarada.

In fact, the only things that he passed down to most of the kids he sired were longevity and potent chakra. Apart from the Shitenojou, his four eldest daughters, pretty much only Himawari and Boruto-chan had actually been passed enough of the Kamikage's genes to be considered immediate blood relatives in any scientific sense.

Karin found it fascinating, and secretly she wondered what sort of genes she could convince him to implant in her womb, if ever she asked him to make her pregnant.

Perhaps, since they were both Uzumaki, he would give her his actual DNA? That way she could have children who inherited an optimal amount of their clan's dominant and recessive genetic traits, such as the red hair, chakra chains, and her other unique abilities. And if not Naruto's DNA, then she could certainly see herself settling for carrying a baby of his with Sasuki-sama's genes...

Karin moaned happily and closed her eyes. Craning her neck until she nearly faced the ceiling, she touched her pussy softly, gingerly, stroking over the labia and teasing herself to grow wetter and hotter. Her heart raced, and her skin leapt with electric jolts of pleasure.

Groaning, her job at the computer quite forgotten, Karin shrugged off the labcoat and took one of her perky breasts in hand. She squeezed the mound and toyed with the nipple, making it stiffen and ache. Biting her lip, she straightened up two fingers and curled in three others before spearing her pussy on the extended digits.

She thrust into herself with an excited, lusty noise. Her face pinkened, her breathing heavy, and her glasses slid precariously down the bridge of her nose. Enraptured as she was by her fantasies and the sensations going through her body, Karin did not bother to adjust them. She simply let trembling legs buckle under her and drop her onto her knees, making her smallish tits cutely bob once, twice, before going still.

She squeezed harder and thrust deeper, letting out an even lustier and more shameless moan.

 _Dammit, I want that so bad..._ Karin thought, whimpering and writhing as she fondled and fingered herself. _I want... I want to have a baby! I want to mix my genes with Kamikage-sama, or Sasuki-sama... I want Naruto to fuck me, and pump me full of his seed, and insert his radiant, vivacious Uzumaki genes in one of my egg cells... or Sasuki-sama's cool, graceful Uchiha genes..._

"Nghh!" she groaned. "Fuck! I...! N-Naruto! Naruto-sama! Sasuki-sama! Yes, yes, YES!"

Back and forth, in and out Karin drove her fingers, squelching noisily in a sopping cunt. Her breast mashed and squashed in her grip, her thighs quivering as her legs flexed and spasmed, moisture dribbling more and more steadily down from her sex. Her eyes rolled up in her sockets as she thought of pregnancy, her womb swelling with child, her belly growing great and round with an incubating fetus.

She had served as a midwife for many births, and she was intimately acquainted with the ins and outs of pregnancy. She imagined lying on a hospital bed in labor, squeezing the hands of Naruto and Sasuki, who smiled warmly down at her and whispered sweet words of comfort. Ahe felt a swooping sensation in her belly, as though she had missed a step going down the stairs, and with a shiver she plunged her fingers even deeper, extending a third to penetrate her gender.

Karin pinched a nipple and bit her lip, rubbing up against her clitoris and thinking longingly of the proud expressions Sasuki and Naruto might have on their faces as they held her child— _their_ child, looking at her with loving smiles as she lay there spent and exhausted and utterly content

Her sex clenched up at the thought, a thrill of excitement rushing through her. Moaning in a low and husky voice, she allowed her loins to erupt. Pleasure wracked her body, juices gushing from her pussy, and she slumped limply onto her back.

Her breathing was slow and ragged, her eyes glassy and staring without sight at the fluorescent lights flickering overhead. Longingly she thought of the Kamikage, and of Sasuki. The former she lusted after and respected, yet it was the latter whom she most deeply loved. Only Suigetsu-chan came close to dethroning Sasuki in Karin's heart, and that was a distant second.

She would be glad to have Naruto's cock inside her any day of the week, but to have Sasuki's love and attention was an even dearer desire, all the more for how the woman was relatively indifferent to her. The heart was a fickle thing, always wanting what it could not have.

But even if Karin _could_ have Sasuki all to herself, she would still want her. Sasuki was so strong, and cool, and beautiful, and kind, and everything she wished that she herself could be...

Yes, Karin envied Sasuki as much as she loved her. Such were the impenetrable vagaries of a maiden's heart.

Such was the complexity of her feelings for Sasuki.

* * *

In an extradimensional manor which had once been Kaguya's dwelling, Sasuki Uzumaki née Uchiha sneezed.

Spittle flew in a misty spray from her mouth, and she sniffed once, casting her eyes this way and that as she wiped her nose. Wearing her skimpy ANBU uniform, with D-cup breasts snugly restrained by the straps of her racy bikini top to prevent inconvenient or excessive bouncing and jiggling, Sasuki lowered herself to the ground and slipped through the shadows.

Sharingan raked the air, scanning for traps or hidden passages. She did not have the convenient utility of a byakugan's X-ray vision, but her doujutsu's ability to pick out small details from amidst a sea of potential information was still helpful for this task. Slight depressions, marks in the dust, faint cracks or crevices. She looked for anything that might betray where Anko had disappeared to.

They had split up after narrowly avoiding an encounter with unidentified persons, Anko heading to secure an exit while Sasuki went deeper to sniff out any more secrets. She had found enough information in the last hour or two since then to call this mission a success (though it was encrypted beyond even her ability to easily read it) but when she subsequently made to withdraw via the predetermined route, she found that Anko was nowhere to be seen.

It did not look like the woman had even made it to their exit point.

So now Sasuki was forced to stealthily sneak yet again through the dilapidated structure, snooping for some sign of what might have happened to Anko. It was tricky, because this building had many hidden rooms and secret passages from which enemies could potentially emerge at any point, and she had to be on constant alert for even the faintest noise.

Which is probably why she was able to catch the sound of distant moaning after twenty minutes of looking. Sasuki perked up immediately. At least one of those voices sounded familiar, though from this distance she could not tell whether those were moans of pain, or pleasure, or... both. She was deep in the manse, yet the noises sounded like they were coming from somewhere even deeper still, in the very heart of the old building.

Sniffing once more, half checking to see whether she was in danger of a second sneeze, Sasuki flew silently down the halls. She was careful not to tire herself with overuse of her ocular teleportation, or to move with overmuch haste and stumble headlong into a trap, but still she made very good time. A ninja's legs were their livelihood, even if a kunoichi's _pride_ lay rather somewhere between.

Feeling exhilarated by this fleeting thought, Sasuki smiled and came to a stop. She was outside the room from which the moans were emanating. She still could not quite tell whether they were pained or pleasured. She would not be surprised by either.

Quickly, almost unconsciously, Sasuki acted.

 _When breaking into a room, don't stand directly in front of the door,_ she thought, recalling lessons from the academy. _There might be a trap on the other side, or an enemy waiting to skewer you. Especially if you know a room to be occupied, have some tool or jutsu at the ready to disorient or incapacitate its occupants before breaking down the door. Once it's down, work quickly: get through the doorway and fan out as soon as possible. Maintain awareness of your surroundings. Do not let yourself get forced into a bottleneck._

Ideally, she would be doing this as part of at least a four woman cell, but shadow clones could suffice in a pinch. And this was probably a situation which could qualify as such. If there were enemies here, they were an unknown quantity, and she could not afford to let herself get careless.

Silently, Sasuki wove the seal for _kage bunshin no jutsu_ , conjuring a quartet of identical sisters dressed in garb every bit as revealing as hers. Then, she produced a smoke bomb in the palm of her hand and nodded to one of the clones.

It blew in the door with a loud, sudden discharge of chidori, and Sasuki flung the smoke bomb into the room. Her clones darted in while she waited hidden just outside the door. If they met resistance and got dispelled, she would get some potentially valuable information on the strength and abilities of any possible enemies in the room. If they managed to subdue the occupants without a fuss, conversely, then she would have secured the room while putting herself in no significant risk.

Caution was the better part of valor, after all.

The moans continued unabated. There weren't even any yelps at the suddenness of her clones' entry. Sasuki could not hear any sounds of fighting, either, and she frowned a tad curiously. A moment later she got the all clear signal, a shadow clone dispelling itself and sending her its brief memories.

Sasuki blinked, and she remembered rushing in through the smoke, taking up position in a standard entry formation alongside her sisters. She found herself pleasantly surprised by recollection of the sight which met her eyes when the smoke cleared, her hands poised to weave seals.

" _Ah_ ," Sasuki murmured to herself, dialing her doujutsu up to the one-eyed rinnegan and seeing through the eyes of her remaining clones. "I guess I should have known."

Anko Mitarashi lay smugly grinning and naked as the day she was born between two strange, beautiful, moaning women, an arm around either one as she fondled their asses and luxuriated in their mewling attentions. The shorter, slenderer one had her lips sealed around one of Anko's nipples, kissing the woman's teat and noisily suckling. The taller, more voluptuous one kissed Anko on the mouth, frenching her and groping her other breast.

Smirking, though not letting her guard down just yet, Sasuki swept into the room behind her remaining shadow clones. The air was chilly, and she felt nipples stand up under their minimal coverage. She could smell a pungently sweet and musky odor of sex. Sweat, pheromones, mingled juices—all of these things filled her nostrils.

Sasuki greeted her comrade, one of her husband's most elite and faithful vassals. With a smile she surveyed the two women who thrashed and moaned on either side of the smug, lustful beauty. Anko alternated between leering at their chests and giving their asses sharp, intermittent swats. Her own bosom heaved delightfully, helped by the shorter woman's lips wetly smacking her left tit.

"Captain," said Anko brightly, nodding once and pausing in spanking her two bitches long enough to give Sasuki a short but cheery wave. "As you can see, I have detained two persons of interest. They seem to have some connection to our mission."

"They remind me of Kaguya," said Sasuki, thinking idly of the lowest-ranking slave in the Uzumaki estate.

"Mmm... She's either a relative of them, or a member of the same race," Anko purred, nibbling on the more voluptuous woman's ear. "Far as I can tell, they came here to take a fruit from the Shinju, or figure out what had happened to Kaguya, or something like that."

Sasuki inclined her head, surveying the pairs' rather glassy eyes.

"How far along would you say they are?" she asked briskly, nodding to the women. "They look close to brainless. I hope you interrogated them thoroughly before breaking the poor things down into nothing."

"Oh, they aren't half that far, yet," Anko said with a husky chortle. "No, no, I don't have all the tools I'd need to break them in _completely_. This is about the best I could do with what I had."

And saying this, Anko gave the short one another, harder smack on the ass.

"What's your name, bitch?" she asked pleasantly.

"M-Momoshiki," the woman stuttered, blushing and squirming. "I am Momoshiki, mistress..."

"And you, cow?" Anko continued, spanking the taller, more buxom one now.

"I am Kinshiki, mistress," the second woman answered, sultry and obedient. "Your wish is my command❤"

Anko looked at Sasuki with a crooked grin.

"See?" she said. "They can still talk and everything."

Sasuki delicately arched a single eyebrow. She folded her arms under her chest.

"So they can," she said dryly, looking mildly amused. "Well, I suppose I could only have expected something like this. You're too dangerous by half to be subdued by anyone less than my husband."

"I'm not that strong," said Anko modestly, yet there was a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Well I didn't say you were _strong_ , now, did I?" Sasuki replied with a smirk. "Just dangerous."

Anko laughed and gave Kinshiki's buttocks a squeeze, forcefully kneading a heart-shaped pillow of an ass. Sasuki watched with casual interest, appreciating the view of the voluptuous woman's posterior being so graphically molested. Kinshiki moaned and simpered mindless praises of Anko's skill and beauty.

"Point taken!" said Anko with a hearty laugh. She grinned and licked her lips, coyly spreading her legs.

Sasuki watched and felt an idle awareness of a damp spot growing in that scanty thong of fabric which passed for the crotch of her bikini bottom. It was so narrow and so tightly wedged that the lower bit of her labia were quite visible, the garment riding up and covering next to nothing. It would have been less obscene for to just go bottomless, and she knew this perfectly well. That was why she had chosen this uniform in the first place.

But she felt the moisture between her legs, and a warmth in her belly, and knew that she was growing aroused. Anko and her bitches could clearly tell, too, judging by the looks on their faces. Momoshiki and Kinshiki were visibly entranced by the sight, while Anko leered, amber eyes merrily twinkling.

Sasuki smiled, surveying the two mewling beauties on either side of Anko.

"How would you girls like to meet Kamikage-sama?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

"We would love to!" said Momoshiki immediately. She then blushed, looking abashed at her own outburst. "Uh, if that's okay with you, madam."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," said Sasuki dismissively. "My husband will be glad to meet two lovely new whores like you."

Kinshiki blushed as brightly as Momoshiki, and she looked at Sasuki with an expression that was both hopeful and awed.

"You're married to a god?" she said in a quiet voice.

"If he is, then it only shows in the sack," Sasuki said, waving a hand airily. "Otherwise he's as human as you or me." She paused, then, giving Kinshiki and Momoshiki thoughtful looks. "...well, maybe not so much _you two_ , but Naruto is as much a human as I am."

"So... not much, then?" said Anko cheekily.

Sasuki rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Come on, you skank," she said affectionately. "Let's take these harlots home to master."

Anko beamed and got to her feet.

"Follow me, bitches," she said coolly to Kinshiki and Momoshiki. "You've got a good, hard raping coming to you."

The two women blushed and tittered, and subserviently they did as ordered. Longingly and admiringly, they stared at Anko's bare, perfect, swaying ass as the violette sashayed out after Sasuki, a womanly stride showing off her rear to the duo's utmost appreciation.

They would follow that booty to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was reasonably fun to write. The first section was the only one I really struggled with, while the second and third flowed out with relative ease. Not as much smut, admittedly, but it does progress some things and get other stuff out of the way.
> 
> Updated: 2-4-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	14. Memories Made

"Ahh, Kamikage-sama... You are too generous!"

In the chambers of the head maids, which adjoined the bedrooms of the Kamikage's wives and eldest daughters just below the central tower of Ten'i Muhou, Obi and Mari Uchiha cried this and other such gracious platitudes.

They bowed fervently and repeatedly, hands clasped just beneath bouncing bosoms. Glee was on their blushing faces, and their asses wagged rapidly. The cause for this bout of exceptional reverence lay tangled together on the floor before them, lying nude and bleary-eyed at Naruto's feet.

 _Causes_ may be more accurate, mind.

But Rin Nohara—as a grown woman, slim like Obi with a slightly firmer tush and marginally larger bust, hair as short as ever framing a cutely womanly face—lay on the floor, looking up and blinking confusedly at the quite gratuitous nudity of those around her. Just beside her, a little taller and fairly curvier, looking like the spitting image of Sasuki Uzumaki, was Mari's long deceased brother-cum-sister, Izuna.

Both appeared equally abashed to see the erect throbbing cock of First Kamikage Naruto Uzumaki just a few feet overhead, and the two naked women bowing so rapidly and zealously that it looked like their tits were ready to come flying off at any moment. Rin blushed a bright pink. Izuna felt herself moisten, and became aware that she had a pussy in the place of a penis.

This revelation was not remotely as disappointing as she would have expected.

"I'm... alive?" said Rin, nonplussed. She stared up at the very large and impressive manhood, its dangling ballsack oddly appealing.

"And a woman," added Izuna, speaking more for herself. She cupped her breasts curiously, and found them very soft to the touch.

Naruto laid a hand on either of their shoulders. They glimpsed his palms just before he made contact, seeing a white circle mark on the right and a dark crescent on the left. Then they felt a rush of chakra flowing into them, obviously foreign yet perfectly tuned to their respective essences, and flush with a wealth of impressions.

Izuna's mangekyo came to life, unconsciously stirred by a welling of many confused emotions. A jumble of images flashed through her head, memories and concepts completely alien yet strangely familiar. Rin shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing her legs together. Goosebumps rose on her skin, even as a light of comprehension kindled in her eyes.

The flow of chakra cut off only a second after it started. Still, it took the two of them several moments longer to sort through all this new information. They had been injected with knowledge, awareness of this world's nature and character and history. All at once they learned of the great wars, the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the cataclysmic changes wrought upon the reality they had once known.

Only one man in existence, who stood now above them. A world where intercourse was open and free, sexual taboos outmoded and forgotten. A world free of war, where even the largest conflicts were minor and soon resolved. A world like a dream, a world almost unimaginably paradisical compared to the one they had once known.

Somehow, it was very easy for them to accept this new order. They felt... happy. Content.

_Horny._

Naruto smiled at his two head maids, who had slowed their bowing to a near halt, cringing and touching hands to sore shoulders. Mari looked especially discomfited, whining and arching her back. Even Obi's much more modest bosom had clearly strained her with its wild movements.

Absently, Naruto soothed the pain in their backs. Invisible hands formed out of the ether to caress them and lessen their aches, quickly putting to right the muscles that had been kinked or knocked out of place.

"That was a little overzealous of you," he remarked, watching bemusedly as their expressions shifted back into ones of gratitude, then desire. His maids moaned very lewdly, squirming and eyeing him with obvious anticipation. "You've gotta be more careful not to let those tits throw your backs out, okay? I'd think it's been long enough that you two would know better than to move around like that without some kind of support."

Mari blushed, looking down. Conveniently, this caused her to meet Izuna's eyes. With a smile, she let her own mangekyo sharingan flicker to life, eliciting a gasp from her precious baby sister.

"I don't want to cover these babies up, though," Mari said, looking at Izuna and watching the recognition dawn. "I'm proud of these tits, and I don't want to hide them from your eyes. Besides, this palace is sacred. ' _Heaven's garments are without seams_.'"

"Although there are still perfectly kosher ways to support your breasts," Obi wryly interjected. "Kakuremi bras, for instance. I believe that's what Gaara-sama and Hinata-sama use."

"Doujutsu can still see them," Mari said peevishly. "And I don't like having anything between my tits and master's hands, either. Besides, I never see YOU wearing those."

Obi blushed and averted her gaze, looking down at Rin.

"I, er... don't need the support as much. My breasts are small and perky enough not to worry about too often..."

Rin smiled despite herself—or maybe in perfect accordance with her nature, who's to say?—and looked appreciatively at said breasts. Her own similarly sized bosom heaved a little with her breathing, of which she felt freshly aware, and her mouth started to grow a touch dry.

"I agree, Obito," she said, interrupting the two Uchiha. "Your boobs are really cute. I'm actually a little jealous."

Mari cocked an eyebrow.

"Yours are nearly the same as hers," she deadpanned, crossing her arms under her voluminous bosom.

"Not of her breasts, I mean," Rin said, correcting herself. "But... well, I envy everyone who's gotten to play with them while I was gone!"

And her expression while saying this was so sweet, so sincere, so earnest and warm that Obi suffered a slight, spontaneous nosebleed. A thin line of blood bridged her nostril and upper lip, and her eyes stared fixedly into Rin's.

Rin met her gaze with a bright smile, just as cheerful and optimistic as she had been in her first life.

"For what it is worth," Izuna remarked, looking up at Mari. " _I_ envy _your_ bosom, brother."

She looked from Mari's unclassifiably generous rack to her own comparatively subdued double D's. There was a touch of humor in her tone.

"Call me sister," said Mari. "Or Mari. That's what I call myself, now."

"That's a cute name," said Izuna, smiling. "Deceptively so, I think, for a shinobi as powerful as yourself."

"A lot has changed." Mari shrugged. "I'm not exactly top of the heap anymore."

"So I've gathered," said Izuna, giving Naruto's erection a thoughtfully appraising look. " _This one_ is topping you more often than not, unless I am much mistaken. Most fittingly, at that. His phallus is even larger than yours was, and he's very handsome, too."

She smiled, kaleidoscopic eyes twinkling with an even mix of amusement and appreciation. Naruto laughed goodnaturedly and put a hand on his hip. His boner twitched, bright blue eyes flicking from Izuna to Rin, to Mari and Obi.

"You're Obito's master, aren't you?" Rin added, looking still at Obi's naked form. "My, I think I like you already. You have Minato-sensei's eyes." A hint of something mischievous entered her expression. "It's just a shame he's become a woman. I would have _loved_ to a see him working under you as a man~"

Obi looked mortified at this. The perverted giggle Rin gave at the end of her statement left very little open to interpretation. It was clear what she meant.

Well. This was rather embarrassing. She'd always put Rin on such a pedestal, but it seemed that in the liberated atmosphere of this world some less than saintly attributes had come to the forefront.

Admittedly, the look on Rin's face _was_ certainly cute...

(Naruto was more amused than anything.)

"But that doesn't matter. I'm a woman now," Obi said a hint forcefully. "I'm quite happy as one, frankly. More than I was as a man."

She seemed a touch rueful, saying this last bit. But then her eyes flitted once more over Naruto's manhood, and she smiled with one hundred percent sincerity. Rin followed her glance with a playful grin, and she seemed to similarly enjoy the view.

The brunette rose onto her knees. She looked shamefully cute with that dusting of pink in her cheeks under and around the purple tattoos. Her eyes twinkled and her lips puckered, her modest breasts subtly rising and falling with every breath. A pert, round ass wiggled as she shifted on her knees, turning to better face Naruto.

Rin smiled, her face near enough to Naruto's dick for it to twitch at the feeling of her breath washing over it. Obi watched with a feeling somewhere between pride and slight jealousy as her first and longest love gazed hungrily at their master's phallus. There was a stirring in her loins, hot and moist. She felt pleasantly aware of voluptuous Mari's proximity to her.

Izuna followed Rin's motions, watching with interest as she leaned closer to Naruto's thick, rigid cock. It was a large and meaty thing, curved a hair distinctly to the right with a fleshy, purple tip and formidable dangling balls. She felt a little bemused to perceive arousal within her own sex as she gazed at this erection, and she looked up over taut, glistening abs and a firmly defined chest.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" Mari breathed, peering raptly at the Kamikage's cock. "If not for that wonderful thing, I might quite miss being a man... but the way it feels when Naruto-sama is inside me more than makes up for the loss of my own. You will come to feel likewise soon enough, sister."

"I daresay I already do, somewhat," Izuna replied, watching and not once looking away as Rin closed the distance, placing a soft and tentative kiss on the side of Naruto's cockhead, just near the lip of his foreskin. "Is it a bewitchment from the chakra he put inside me, though, or a natural desire of this female body?"

"Master needn't beguile people with genjutsu," said Obi. "I don't think that's ever really been a strength of his, either. If it makes you feel any more comfortable, treat this not as rebirth, but reincarnation. You are not Izuna Uchiha, but a woman newborn with his chakra and memories."

Rin's mouth opened. A hand cupped her pubic mound, eyes squeezing shut. Her hips bucked, tight rump flexing and quivering. Her tongue laved itself clumsily but enthusiastically down the side of Naruto's well-used shaft, tracing the swell of a bulging vein.

"Trust me, I've no need for such persuasion," Izuna said breathlessly, her mangekyo sharingan drinking in the spectacle as it unfolded. She grasped one of her breasts and squeezed absently, rolling the generous mound in one hand. With the other, she followed Rin's example and probed her recently acquired pussy, curiously exploring its contours. "This experience is compelling enough."

"It is," Mari agreed, watching Rin's tush bounce slowly up and down as she continued to lick Naruto's cock, making it twinge and pulse fearsomely. "Rin is very cute. I can see why the loss of her impacted you so, Obi-chan."

It spoke to how much had passed between them since the first onset of Infinite Tsukuyomi that Obi took no umbrage at this reminder of Mari's past plots and transgressions. Instead, she simply blushed and coughed and quietly watched as Rin continued to more confidently and gracefully pleasure their master.

And Rin was certainly vigorous, taking Naruto's cock into her mouth, pushing her lips down his length and puffing out her cheeks. She moaned obscenely, her modest breasts bobbing as her body shuddered, eyes rolling in her sockets. Her pussy gushed a near deluge of arousal, nectar dripping generously from between her legs. Her lips smacked on the sides of Naruto's thick, meaty rod, and her tight ass twerked in a show of enthusiasm.

Obi watched raptly, feeling her sex twitch and send shivers up her spine. She touched her pussy absentmindedly, biting her lip and rubbing a finger longingly up and down between her labia. She did not part her gates and did not enter her sex—not yet, not so soon—but she could not help stimulating herself as she witnessed this debauchment of her lifelong love.

Mari knelt down behind Rin, beside Obi, scooting up next to her sister. She eyed Izuna's body, generously curvy though not as obscenely voluptuous as her own. Nice, goodly breasts heaved before her eyes, squashing in Izuna's hand. A cushy derriere swayed unconsciously this way and that as Izuna followed Obi's example and began to touch herself more enthusiastically still, watching in fascination as Rin sucked greedily on Naruto's cock.

"Ngh... He's so big..." Izuna whispered, licking her lips. "Your master's penis is enormous. I've gotten so wet just from looking at it... Damn, when did I become such a harlot?"

She sounded a little amused, and her eyes gleamed with a mixture of mirth and lust.

"Does it really matter when, or how, or why you became so lustful?" Mari replied in a husky voice, leaning close to her sister. "I don't care about the details, personally. I just want to fuck you, and to watch Master fuck you."

"Same here," Izuna said, grinning. She reached to grasp one of Mari's tremendous tits, squeezing the soft and malleable flesh in her hand. "I want him to fuck you, sister." She kneaded Mari's teat, working it like dough. "I want him to fuck me, too." She pinched Mari's nipple, leaning in and looking into her sister's eyes. "I want..."

She kissed Mari, lips parting, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. A lewd, shameless moan arose from one of them, and the other whined in agreement. Eagerly they embraced, deepening their kiss and hungrily fondling one another. Mari explored Izuna's body. Izuna molested Mari's curves.

"...to fuck her?" Naruto guessed, patting Rin's head and smiling indulgently as the brunette made an admirable effort to deepthroat his throbbing erection.

" _Mmmm!_ ❤" was the only response either sister could manage, so deeply engaged in their mutual ravishing.

Naruto grinned and idly formed a cross-shaped seal.

Three shadow clones popped into existence, one apiece behind Obi, Mari, and Izuna. The original bucked his hips and slammed his cock all the way to the back of Rin's throat, causing her to shudder and squeal delightedly.

Obi spread her legs and bent forward in anticipation, not once taking her eyes off of Rin. Her Naru-clone slipped between her thighs and pressed its dick up a puffy, excited cunt.

Mari and Izuna were too distracted by each other to notice, and even when their Naru-clones grabbed them by the hips and shoved fat, rigid cocks into their assholes, they did not so much as pause in their snogging. Not even though it hurt like a bitch and made them want to scream in ecstasy.

They were just so happy to greet one another.

They were, quite simply, in heaven.

* * *

Contentedly recalling her first experience in this world, Izuna Uchiha watched from behind a standard issue ANBU mask (complete with a hole through which to suck the Kamikage's cock) as a genin squad departed through the Hidden Leaf's Aun Gate.

Konohana of the Sarutobi clan led three young kunoichi on their first mission abroad. Two were spitting images of their parents, while the third resembled her mother only in pallor and eye color.

Dressed in the scant microbikini uniform of her rank, Izuna felt a twinge of arousal at the sight of the three tweens' bare, perky rumps. They wore oppai-ate, though Bolt was the only one who really needed the support for her breasts, which were bordering on C-cups despite her youth. Sarada had a nicer ass, something about Uchiha and Haruno genetics giving her a rear of the tastiest sort, while Mitsuki had the prettiest face, sharp but feminine with almond shaped eyes and a pleasantly wry grin.

All three of the genin on Team Konohana were very cute. Platonically, of course, but also sexually. They had tight bodies and good looks. They were all around youthful and nubile, three girls on the verge of womanhood.

Izuna licked her lips behind her mask and shifted, plump and goodly breasts heaving against hair-thin straps. Watching them leave for their mission was enough to get her motor revving, and her eyes followed their movements through the slats in her porcelain vizard.

If the genin were cute, then their sensei was a babe. Konohana Sarutobi was a woman of undeniable good looks, identical to the sexy jutsu form she had favored in a past life. Her looks were idyllic, as close to perfect beauty as could be agreed upon by general consensus, and even in a world of gorgeous women she was hot enough to stand out from the crowd. She was beautiful, though not as distinctive as some others, with brown hair and dark eyes and curves in all the right places.

Izuna saw that Konohana was dressed in a hybrid of oppai-ate and Sasame style. She wore nipple protectors to suspend her ample breasts with nothing else above the waist, but she also wore tight pants with the crotch and seat cut out. It made for an interesting effect, somehow showier and more lewd than either style alone.

Though hardly renowned as a fashionista, Konohana clearly liked to get creative in the ways she flaunted her body. Izuna was appreciative of the effort, and she made a mental note to invite Konohana on a private rendezvous when she got back from escorting her proteges.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga, a seasoned concubine of the Kamikage originally given to his clan as a human dowry alongside her cousin, Nejie, busily wagged her ass from side to side as she lapped up nectar from her big sister's cunt. Unusually petite for a woman of her clan, Hanabi had only modest breasts and an ass that was small if quite firm. She was closer in figure to Sakura than Hinata, something that was especially pronounced with her face in the latter's lap.

Hanabi's ass bobbed up and down, swaying side to side. Her tongue delved Hinata's juicy treasure, sliding lewdly through hot and soaking folds. Byakugan rolled in their sockets as lips smacked noisily against ruddy labia. Her own pussy was visibly moist, drenching firmly athletic thighs with sweet arousal. Sunlight bathed pale forms through an open window, their skin pink with a hot flush of motion and excitement.

Hinata's mouth was open wide, her eyes squeezed languidly shut. Her chest rose and fell with panting breaths, an expansive bosom quaking and trembling with its own considerable weight. Moaning in a slow and languid purr, she bucked her hips intermittently, gasping and hissing as she luxuriated in her little sister's eager attentions.

"Yes, just like that Hanabi-chan..." she groaned, kneading one of her tremendous breasts. "Ngh, eat me out! Oh, I love it when you kiss me down there. Your tongue is so nimble and... _mmm!_ I love you, baby sister!❤"

_Slurp, slurp._

Hanabi continued to pleasure Hinata, panting slightly with her own excitement. She adored her big sister and always delighted in attending to her. Her soaking pussy made this obvious, as did the stiff and swollen state of her nipples. So with her cheeks a deep red, Hanabi brushed her lip over Hinata's clit, swirling her tongue around inside the older and bustier woman's sex.

Steadily she spelunked Hinata's moist, warm cavern. Her tongue like an eel seeking refuge, it pressed into Hinata's pussy, burying itself as deeply inside of her as it could reach. Her lips smacked wetly, noisily. Her buttocks rocked and quivered as she bucked her hips, enthusiastically showing off her enjoyment. Moisture flew in flecks and droplets from her aching cunt.

A musky, sweetly pungent fragrance of arousal hung in the air, pervading every inch of Hinata Uzumaki's bedchambers. The spiral brand on Hanabi's buttock glowed a dull, molten-iron red, steaming and sparking and burning her rear with waves of blinding pleasure. The Uzumaki concubine seal sent shocks and flashes of heat through her buttocks, making them quake and quiver as though they were being struck. It emulated the sensation of a spanking, reproducing the feel of her master slapping her ass in the traditional greeting, and her favorite form of recreation.

Hanabi had tinkered with the seal to make it do this. Normally the mark on her ass just served as an inert tattoo, a brand imprinted on soul and chakra with no function beyond identifying its bearer as kine of the Uzumaki clan. But Hanabi had modified the concubine seal on her ass to function not unlike the caged bird seal, to create pain on command. It could not cause permanent harm, or indeed any actual damage at all, but it hurt like a whore of a bitch.

That was the way she liked it.

Hinata maintained the handseal at Hanabi's wordless urging, channeling her chakra in the throes of ecstasy as her little sister ate her out with quickly increasing fervor. Her breathing was erratic, her heart was racing, and her ample ass was slapping the mattress. Moaning and luxuriating in the pleasure of Hanabi's masterful cunnilingus, Hinata forced even more chakra into the seal on her sister's ass.

It flashed white hot, and Hanabi's buttocks quivered and depressed as though struck with a mighty blow, rolling and rippling lewdly. Steam rose from the brand in thick, billowing clouds as sparks popped and crackled across the curve of Hanabi's firm, round tush. Her eyes rolled in her sockets, her entire body seizing up with a sudden, explosive orgasm.

She screamed into Hinata's cunt, and Hinata felt herself come in delight at her sister's state. Fireworks danced in her eyes, vision blurring and swimming as her entire body clenched and then loosened, flesh tingling with an electric bliss.

Panting and gasping for air, they slumped in a sweaty, curvy sprawl over Hinata's lavender silk bedsheets.

Through the window came the warm, golden rays of a midday sun.

The moon was visible in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ho, hum. I've been playing loads of Fire Emblem Fates. Haven't finished either campaign, yet, most recently because I learned of the yuri romance option for female avatars and knew I just HAD to ship Birthright!Fuzzyko with Rhajat. (Conquest!Fuzzyko went with Leo, and Naruto (as I have zero creativity when making characters in videogames) got with Kagero)
> 
> My only disappointment is that Rhajat isn't as scantily clad as Tharja from Awakening, or as—ahem—bouncy as Kagero in the same campaign. It's also a bit disappointing that there isn't a Japanese audio option, but I've remarked on that and other things elsewhere.
> 
> Less relevantly, I've also done something with figuring out an idea for the possible plot of this fic or whatever, I dunno. Not that important, is it?
> 
> Updated: 3-8-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	15. Concubine Christening

"We are back from our mission," said Sasuki, bowing low to her lord and husband. "It was... well, I suppose you could call it a success."

Naruto chuckled, spreading his legs a little and letting his cock dangle impressively for their viewing pleasure. He stood in an antechamber of Ten'i Muhou, a small room for private and less formal meetings.

"You did a lot more than just gather intel, I see," he remarked, glancing past Sasuki and eyeing two women with an odd resemblance to Kaguya. One was short and slender, the other tall and buxom.

"We live to serve you, Kamikage-sama," said Anko in a sultry purr. She wagged her ass at him in a pose both comical and lewd, bending over and looking at Naruto upside down from between her legs. The flexibility this showed was arousing enough on its own. "Going above and beyond the call of duty is the least I can do for a master like you."

She winked and bucked her hips, causing toned yet fairly generous buttocks to leap and quiver, as well as making a slight glimmer of moisture fall from between her legs.

Naruto smiled indulgently, and he flicked his wrist. Though his hand was several feet from Anko, and didn't even come close, she still squealed and moaned as though he had just slapped her ass. The fact that her nether cheeks rippled like they had just been struck was not missed by Sasuki, or the two Otsutsuki.

 _That was one of Kaguya's techniques,_ Momoshiki thought, impressed despite herself. _Air pressure and natural energy..._

 _His movements transcend those of lesser beings_ , thought Kinshiki, similarly amazed. She glanced covertly at Sasuki. _Even subtler and more powerful than this one._

Sasuki looked like she saw this kind of thing every day.

"So, who ARE these two lovely ladies?" Naruto wondered, giving his wife a bright, beaming grin. "They look like relatives of Kaguya-chan. Did they come for the wedding?"

"Marriage is just a formality," said Sasuki dismissively, though she was smirking. "But you're seriously thinking to marry Kaguya, then? I know you had talked about as much..."

"I like her," Naruto said unconcernedly. "And she's proven her love well enough, I think."

"Well," said Sasuki, "I don't mind one way or the other, but do the other three?"

"Gaara's all for it. So are Sakura and Hinata."

"I see."

Sasuki was silent for a moment, eyeing Naruto's presently flaccid manhood. It was rare to see his cock fully soft, and the novelty of this was enough to make her smile. He'd be hard again soon enough, she was sure.

She gestured at the two Otsutsuki.

"These are... Momo and Kinky, I think."

Momoshiki blushed. Kinshiki smiled thoughtfully.

"They're nice names," Naruto said. He looked at the woman Sasuki introduced as _Momo_. "Fitting, cute. That tush of hers sure looks like a peach."

He winked.

 _Momo, huh...?_ thought Momoshiki, feeling her cheeks burn and her pussy moisten. _I suppose I could get used to that._

"I like the name Kinky, too," Anko interjected, looking up and leering at Kinshiki with a predatory grin. "Makes me feel competitive."

"Then call me Kinky all you want," Kinshiki said with a welcoming smile.

Naruto laughed.

"Let's get the formalities out of the way, then, Kinky-chan, Momo-chan," he said. "Do you have family names?"

"Otsutsuki," said Momo at once.

"Same as Kaguya, then. You must be related."

"Yes," Kinky agreed, thinking more of Naruto's cock than the long estranged Kaguya.

Naruto stood up and turned his back on the four women, although he continued to watch them over his shoulder. Momo and Kinky were perplexed, but Anko and Sasuki acted at once. The two women and knelt as one, and they pressed their lips to Naruto's ass. Sasuki kissed his left buttock, while Anko kissed the right. Their lips made wet smooching sounds against shapely glutes.

Momo and Kinky blushed, staring and feeling themselves moisten further.

A moment later, Anko and Sasuki broke the kiss and turned their backs, while Naruto turned to face them. He then gave each of the women three hard spanks. They seemed to melt at his touch, and even Sasuki abandoned most of her quiet dignity to moan praises to her husband's big, strong hands.

Anko and Sasuki once more turned to face Naruto, and then they stepped back. The pair seemed reluctant to leave proximity with him, but they endured the separation and gave Kinky and Momo significant looks.

They quickly understood the meaning. This was clearly a ritual of some sort, a proper greeting or show of respect.

So Kinky stepped forward and followed the examples of Anko and Sasuki. She kissed Naruto's ass passionately, then received his spanks with lusty enthusiasm. Then Momo went forth, and though she was more reluctant at first, after a moment she was quite unwilling to tear her lips from that perfect ass. But she did, and he then spanked her too.

It smarted fiercely, but it was also exhilarating. The pain faded quickly, leaving her with only pleasure and a glow of arousal.

Momo stepped back and laid a hand over her heart. It beat powerfully in her chest, _thump thump thump_ , and her belly was filled with a giddy fluttering sensation. Her loins were hot, and moisture leaked from between her nether lips, which ached and tingled and made her long for... something.

Sasuki smirked, eyeing her and Kinky with a keenly perceptive glance.

"Welcome to the fold," she said. "You will make a fine dowry for Kaguya."

Despite the hammering of her heart and the warm, pleasant throbbing in her ass cheeks, Momo blinked owlishly and looked away from Naruto's partially stiffened cock. She stared owlishly at Sasuki.

"I beg your pardon," she said. " _Dowry?_ "

Anko grinned.

"Your asses will be Kaguya's payment for the right to marry my husband," Sasuki said with an airy wave. "That is the same price I paid to wed him. My sister and cousin were given to his clan as concubines; you will join Itami and Shimizu, as well as Temari and Kanakuro, and Hanabi and Nejie, and Shiho and Ino, not to mention his scores of other sex slaves. I cannot even keep count of them all these days. There must be a couple hundred, at least."

"The lucky bitches," said Anko dreamily. "I myself am just a vassal of his, so I still have duties outside of sex."

"Some of his concubines do maid work, too," Sasuki said.

"His maids are only one step removed from his sex slaves, though," Anko insisted, laughing. "Isn't that right, Kamikage-sama?"

"So they like to say," Naruto answered with a chortle. His prick stirred a little more.

His bright blue eyes glittered as they fell on Momo and Kinky, who now could scarcely remember why they ever answered to _Momoshiki_ and _Kinshiki_. Kinky moaned and pressed a hand to her naked sex. Moisture seeped from between her fingers, and her byakugan seemed glassier than was normal. Momo reddened and squirmed, feeling herself tingle and shiver in the most delightful ways as his eyes dissected her loveliness.

For a moment, Momo felt like she ought to be objecting to the idea of serving as dowry. She was a proud scion of the Otsutsuki, a woman—once a man—born of the bloodline superior to all else in Creation. This was a degrading suggestion, not least of which because she felt no desire to aid Kaguya in happiness or prosperity, yet were it to be offered of its own accord, were there no connection to Kaguya or dowry, a part of her whispered that she would be ecstatic at the prospect of being made a concubine to this man before her.

There was something inexorably compelling about him. A certain quality of his presence filled her with comfort, security, pleasure. She was glad at the thought of being his sex slave purely for the sake of being _his_. His eyes thrilled and enchanted her, his manhood enthralling and arousing.

So why, part of her asked, should she object to being had as a concubine just because it would benefit Kaguya? Was she so petty, or so self-sabotaging, that she would surrender this chance which her mind told her was sure to lead to happiness forever after?

No, surely not. Momo valued herself too highly to let this opportunity slip away. She was not so joyless and obstinate as to refuse this offer.

Momo bowed low, a contented smile finding its way onto her lips.

"Will you have us, then, master?" she asked Naruto in a demure, deferential tone. "If to be your concubine is indeed so highly coveted, then I at least would be glad of the honor."

"I, too, would be thankful," Kinky chimed in. Her mouth twitched into an excited grin. "Shall we suffice as Kaguya's dowry, master?"

"Of course!" Naruto laughed. "I've already branded you."

Sasuki and Anko smiled at the spiral tattoos on Momo and Kinky's buttocks. For their parts, the two Otsutsuki felt aroused by his boldness, rather than affronted by his presumption. They smiled warmly and bowed lower still, lifting their rumps up and feeling excitement rush through their veins.

Stepping forward, Kinky looked with admiration and desire at Naruto's languidly stirring manhood. In her own breast, she felt her heart skip and leap for joy, and her ponderous bosom heaved with each step.

"We had no choice in the matter, then?" she said in a sultry tone, licking her lips.

Naruto smiled.

"The choice was in your eyes," he said. "And your bodies. You asked me for it the second we looked at each other, even if you never said it in words. But you wanted it immediately."

"It's more exhilarating to imagine you did it to me without consent, though," Kinky said. She swayed her hips and raked her eyes over the rising length of Naruto's manhood.

His cock seemed to fill the room. It projected an aura all its own, the weight of it bowing her back and making her nearly crawl on the floor, so thick that the air seemed close and dense as packed snow. Kinky could feel Naruto's desire as he looked at her, and she could feel the base, unthinking lust of his manhood also. It radiated a fucking intent so powerful that her sex was drenched, and her legs trembled with the effort of supporting her body.

Kinky moaned and finally got to her knees before Naruto. She grasped her tits and hefted them up. They had never felt so weighty, yet the thought of what she was to do made it seem at the same time a triviality to level them with his phallus. So much did she want his cock that she would have moved the world itself to get at it.

"Well," Naruto said cheerfully, his cock twitching and reaching what surely had to be its full size. "Whatever you want to think."

And he thrust forward, plunging his hardness into Kinky's cleavage. Her mammaries enveloped his length, great hills of flesh swallowing up the fullness of his cock. His manhood throbbed between her teats, and Kinky was awed at the power of it, the intensity of its pulsation, the rigidity of its smooth and veinous girth. He felt mighty beyond all reckoning, and she was humbled.

His chakra dwarfed hers. It seemed intertwined as a great net, bound and linked with the chakra of every being on this planet. A great web of existences was tied to him, billions of lives anchored to the fastness of his soul, and Kinky wondered if he was not indeed a god of some fashion, if nothing else truly the patron and protector of this world.

The _Kunoichi Sekai_ was his domain, and he was the master of all things within it. Rock and root and stream and flame, breeze in the branches and beasts on the earth, birds in the air and fish in the water, and women past count all bent to his will. He was creator and destroyer, a thought which defined all existence around it, making and unmaking and shaping all things in accordance with his values and desires.

He was Kamikage indeed, casting a godly shadow over all things in his world. He was worthy even by her loftiest reckoning, master in title and inner being alike. She bent before him as did all else, and gave way gladly to the ravishing of his most carnal desires. His manhood drove powerfully between her breasts, thumping her sternum and setting her heart to cavort and caper so wildly in her bosom that she feared it might burst from her chest and spring away out of sight.

Kinky melted at the touch of Naruto's cock. She felt his pleasure as he felt it atop her own, enjoying as surely as he did the fucking of her tits, and her pussy gushed beyond all shame and restraint. Her legs were spread, her cunt gaping open to expose silken folds of sakura pink, flush and moist and blissfully hot. Her face burned, her head swimming, eyes rolling, tongue lolling.

Her new name fit her well, it seemed. At the very least, she was _Kinky_ enough to cry out in orgasm from no more stimulation than her master's cock between her tits. And when he came, his seed spraying up and down and spurting about over her creamy, corpulent melons, she lost all sense and screamed words unformed, unreasoned, born not from mind but loins, speaking only of lust and delight and utter adoration for her dear, wonderful master.

Then she slumped back on the floor, feeling weak and sublimely numb. Naruto's come was thick on her bosom, clinging ropes and wads of viscous, potent spunk painting ivory skin whiter still. The pungent aroma of his sex overwhelmed her, the weight of his cock like a mountain laid out atop her. It seemed a pillar upon which the world perched and balanced, his manhood as great as the endless firmament, and his ejaculation a match to all the seas. Kinky felt like she was drowning in his semen, and she feared to part with his cock, a rush of vertigo at the very thought of separation from it.

It was as if to let go of Naruto's cock would leave her with no anchor and no foundation, as if all the world would fall away into blackness around her and leave her falling through a formless void. She feared as one who fears leaving a safe and familiar country for strange, perilous wilds in far-flung alien lands. His erection was like a tower, a fastness in which she had placed all her hope and faith, and the thought of leaving it was like being told to leap down from its highest reach into a horde of ravening barbarians.

"That was good," Naruto told Kinky, smiling indulgently as she clung to his hardness. "And I like to see you get so attached, but I think your sister wants a turn, too."

He nodded at Momo, who was blushing and staring a tad enviously.

Kinky looked like he had just told her to leave behind everything she had ever known and loved, and she whined in a manner that was much more childish than appropriate to her mature, voluptuous body.

"B-But master..." Kinky said, pouting and continuing to press herself into his lap.

Naruto stroked her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Yes, you're really cute," he said. "But you know how to share, don't you?"

"No," Kinky said.

In a sense, this was true to her Otsutsuki sensibilities, but Naruto just chuckled and gently pried her off.

Kinky toppled once more back onto the floor, and Momo darted over to pin her there. The younger Otsutsuki looked her parent-figure and subordinate in the eye and silently told her to stay still. Kinky pouted, and looked for a moment like she would protest, but then Momo ducked her head and lowered it to Kinky's bust. Soft lips parted, and a pink tongue flitted out.

Momo raised her tush in the air and began to lick Kinky's breasts clean. Her tongue laved through sperm that was curiously delicious, and her buttocks flexed and bobbed. A tight cunt peeked out from between her thighs, dripping with moisture and wafting a feminine scent. Her labia were smooth, and her clit was swollen. Fleshy pink ridges peered from her swollen pussy.

"Ahh..." Kinky sighed, relaxing as Momo hungrily tended to her bosom. "Well, now... I suppose _this_ I can live with."

Anko grinned, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Do you want a seat, Kamikage-sama?" she asked Naruto, giving her own ass a loud SMACK to make her meaning clear. "It's less fancy and maybe less comfortable than your proper throne, but my body is here for your convenience either way. If you want it, just take it."

Sasuki smirked and channeled electrical chakra through her hand. Quick as a bolt of lightning, she smote Anko's ass with a chidori spank: _oshiri-kiri_ , as Karin and Sakura affectionately named the move. Firm but ample buttocks quaked and quivered with the impact, rippling and dancing with a flash of blue sparks.

Anko cried out and arched her back, beaming euphorically up at the ceiling as her legs turned to jelly. The violette toppled flat on her face, tits and knees on the ground. Her ass was raised up above the rest of her, and her tongue lolled out as she turned her head to one side, both sets of cheeks going a lovely shade of scarlet. Her expression was one of the most undignified sort of glee, and she wiggled her generous hips in contentment. Nectar spurted from her sopping, puffy cunt, and shivers raced down her body.

Eyes rolled back in her sockets.

Elegantly, Sasuki stepped forward and sat herself smack dab atop Anko's raised rear, smiling at Naruto and spreading her legs wide open as a modestly sizable ass of her own mashed and quivered against Anko's. Motherly tits shook and wobbled to a lusty, heaving rest.

Naruto's cock twitched, seeing Sasuki scissor her labia apart with two fingers, exposing her moist, warm insides. He grinned at his wife and glanced between her sitting upon the Anko throne and Momo lewdly licking Kinky's come-covered rack. His balls ached pleasantly, and with a smile he leaned forward.

Broad hands, powerful yet gentle, laid themselves with a loud clap on Momo's slender hips. A tight ass quivered at the impact, and he saw her anus clench. Slightly wetter grew her pussy, and she angled her nethers a little higher, baring her sex hot and ready to his searching eyes and patient prick.

"Are you going to fuck her today, lord?" queried Sasuki, pinching one of her own nipples. Her cheeks were rosy, and a lopsided grin twitched as she delved a third finger into her cunt. Visibly she trembled, and a lusty sigh escaped her. "Or will you wait there a week just appreciating the view?"

"I could!" Naruto laughed, his bright eyes twinkling. "It's a nice eyeful she's giving me, and I don't feel very rushed. I've got plenty clones to handle my affairs while I'm here."

"And many affairs you have," purred Anko, grinning and grinding her tits on the floor, fingering her own cunt as Sasuki's weight shifted on her ass, the woman's long and shapely legs pinning her where she lay. "But you aren't half that patient, Kamikage-sama. You want to fuck Momo-chan _now_ and make her a true slave to your dick. That's only proper, ain't it?"

She leered, her expression lewd and mirthful.

Kinky moaned a little beneath Momo, gasping as the slighter woman nibbled at one of her fat, puffy nipples. She bucked her hips and spurted a little lubricant, before smacking a weighty ass back down on the floor.

"Please, master," Kinky said. "Momo wants it. Nggh...❤"

Momo whined in agreement with Anko and Kinky, and were she not so preoccupied with the savory coating of her kinswoman's bosom, she doubtless would have glanced back to give Naruto a silently pleading look.

The blond dug his fingers into Momo's hips. She was lean, firmer than some, but still soft where it mattered. Her body trembled in his hands, and her booty quivered as if with anticipation, squirming in his grasp and trying to rise up to meet his hardness half way.

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Alright," he said. "I suppose I can't keep it from her any longer. Neither can I hold back, myself. I want it too."

And he brought his pelvis down, squaring his stance and alligning his manhood intuitively with Momo's entrance. His cockhead bumped her cunt, brushing her labia aside like parting curtains. She was tight, but her sex seemed to relax at the touch of his manhood, as if her pussy itself was actively working to accommodate his erection.

She spread, stretching out with his girth. She bit hard on Kinky's breasts, leaving visible toothmarks where she lost control, sense leaving her for an instant as Naruto joined her womanhood to his cock. Her entire body seemed to seize up as their genders melded, and her eyes rolled wildly as he began to piston in and out.

Sasuki matched the pace of Naruto's hips with her fingers, plunging a digital chidori into her sex. Weak but stimulating, electrical pulses washed through her loins, sparks dancing about. Similarly did she knead her bosom, saturating generous D-cups with an injutsu chidori nagashi. Her nipples twitched and throbbed, and her sharingan blazed with uncontainable passion.

Anko plumbed her own sex with shadow snake hands, a summoned serpent plunging itself tail-first into her pussy and coiling a formidable length deep inside her. Her torso was raised inches off the ground, with two more snakes biting down on her nipples—they were venomous, and their fangs broke her skin, but the cocktail they injected into her teats was one of artificial devising, less a poison than a stimulant or aphrodisiac.

Such creativity was the norm among Naruto's closest vassals, this world's most elite kunoichi. Ninjutsu were used as much for sex as anything, and even the kagutsuchi Sasuki conjured around her clitoris was carefully tempered to hurt but not harm, and arouse rather than injure.

Naruto watched this with pride and appreciation. His cock pulsed inside Momo, throbbing and pounding as it hammered her insides. The woman squirmed and moaned beneath him, her face buried in Kinky's half-cleaned tits, no longer able to continue her ministrations as pleasure overtook her. Semen smeared over Momo's face as her ears vanished into Kinky's vast cleavage, and her pert ass quivered and reddened as it was smote by Naruto's pelvis.

"You're a good girl, Momo-chan," he said, feeling her sex massage his hardness with silky walls and sopping folds, rubbing over his length of his rod as it plunged hither and thither within her. "You might not be as curvy as Kaguya or your sister, here, but your pussy feels as good as the best I've ever fucked. You'll find plenty of good friends in the harem. I think you'll like being a sex slave, from how much you're enjoying this."

He could feel the pleasure in her heart and body, the sensations he stirred within aching flesh. She reveled in all he did to her, and her pussy begged for relief, for the flames of lust burning it up to be doused and smothered. Her heart leaped and soared and raced as her pussy throbbed and clenched, and her breathing hitched and shuddered as nectar flooded out.

He could perceive Momo's thought, so intensely it burned within her.

 _Please, fill me up!_ _Come inside me! Make me pregnant with your children! I want to bear your superior breed!_

Not conscious perhaps were these desires, but her body and her brain burned with the instincts of procreation, and even her mind and soul were overcome in the throes of bliss such that no thought of male identity nor slightest twinge of shame entered into any aspect of her consideration. She wanted what she wanted, and what she wanted lined up well with what he himself planned on.

So Naruto laughed and gave her ass a cheery slap, making Momo squeal into Kinky's tits a second time. He pierced Sasuki and Anko with a glance so keen and bright that their bodies seized up, feeling his stare in their deepest core, and they came from the warmth and intensity of his gaze. And the noises they made, and the spectacle of their thrashing forms and spurting cunts, filled him with such a rush of pleasure that he too felt himself cross the brink.

They pushed him over the edge, and Naruto came buckets into Momo's pussy. He flooded her sex and drenched her womb, and her body shivered and slackened beneath him as contentment swallowed sense and volition until nothing remained but the tingling glow of orgasm and a puddle of bliss in woman-shape.

"Ah... ahhhh..." Momo whined, somehow managing to extricate her face from Kinky's cleavage. "M-Master... Kamikage-sama...❤ So this is what they meant... this is the power of humanity❤"

"It's the power of Man," Anko corrected.

" _The_ Man, alone, chiefest and greatest of human stock," added Sasuki in a reverent yet cheeky tone.

"I am glad to be a woman, then, and one under his dominion at that," said Kinky, smiling happily up at Naruto.

Momo feebly nodded, barely able to move.

"You flatter me," Naruto said with an airy wave. "Anyone else would do the same in my position."

"But would they equal the task nearly so well?" Sasuki wondered, smiling wryly.

Anko voiced a hearty agreement, and Momo and Kinky vigorously chimed in.

Naruto kissed them each with a grin.

* * *

Chie Nakamura was a woman of plain appearance by this world's standards. She was attractive, certainly, much closer to cute than homely, but still a far cry from hot or gorgeous. She could be called pretty when she cleaned herself up, even sexy when she felt a bit shameless—and that was often enough for the tastes of her family friends.

Her waistline was average, quite proportional to her figure. Her tits were perky and well shaped, if not especially large. Her was round and firm and decently twerkable, soft and full enough to invite playful smacks or pinches from passerby. Her body was nice and all-around good for a bit of fun once or twice a day.

Chie Nakamura was a peasant of no great renown. She lived in a small village, middle daughter of a modest family, practicing simple trades common to these rural parts—prostitution most obviously. Chie was good at what she did, though hardly a master, and neither clever nor terribly ambitious.

Frankly, the girl was a bit vapid, even if she had a decent sense of humor. She was sociable as befit her status, and no more promiscuous than normal, but she had somewhat kinkier fantasies than most of her friends. She touched herself imagining she was being raped by a domineering city woman, often enough entertaining fantasies of abduction, breaking, breeding, and milking to be considered kind of a pervert.

Maybe this was why she chose to strip naked before cutting down that green, overgrown lane on the outskirts of her village. Perhaps she was thinking of the girls who had, over the past several years, been wont to vanish in this part of the country only to show up several months later pregnant and practically brainwashed, unable to give account or tale of anything that had happened to them.

These abductions had gone on long enough that most women in these parts treated it as just a fact of life, most taking it with good humor and secret hopes that they might be next. Still, recently a few villages had become peevish about the number of women rendered barely fit to work in anything but prostitution (which was a fine and noble profession, but hardly enough to support small agrarian communities all by itself), and from what Chie heard they had gotten together to petition for the assistance a Kunoichi Union Taskforce.

 _KUNT_ , for short.

Chie had never met a kunoichi in person, but she had once been chosen among a dozen others to greet the Kamikage on one of his breeding visits to these parts, back when she'd been a teen. It was one of the proudest moments of her life when the Lord Kamikage came in her mouth. She grew horny just recalling it.

A shadow passed through the bushes, rustling leaf and twig. Chie took it for a rabbit, but fantasized that it was Naruto-sama come to take her away and make her one of his thousand whores. She squealed and wriggled her hips, imagining him pounding her ass and calling her his cumdump bitch.

Preoccupied as she was with these erotic daydreams and wistful fantasies, Chie did not notice the single sharingan watching her from the bushes. Nor did she notice when the lithe form of a preteen flitted across the lane behind her. Not until a small but strong hand seized her ass and the world began to swirl around her did she take any notice.

And by then, it was too late to do anything but lean into the groping fingers as something tugged at her midsection and took her away from that quiet country lane.

Chie Nakamura would not be seen again for several months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tomorrow is Easter, so I figured I'd finish this chapter today. Haha, even as perverted and questionably observant as I might be, it feels like it'd be a bit crass to write or post smut on that day.
> 
> Regular Sundays? Just fine. But the day Jesus rose from the dead?*
> 
> Yeah, that would be a little too sacrilegious even for me. But the day before Easter is totally fair game by my reckoning.
> 
> XD
> 
> Updated: 3-26-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤
> 
> *At least in accordance to commonly accepted teachings of the religion to which I personally subscribe.


	16. Lunacy

The sun was westering and the moon was full. In the vague hours between day and night, they could both be seen in the sky, the former a line of fire on the distant horizon, the latter an orb of tarnished silver climbing up over the mountains of Kaminari no Kuni. In the forests of Fire Country, a fresh genin squad was setting up camp.

Leaves rustled in a soft evening breeze, and crickets were beginning to buzz and chirp. They were within a stone's throw of the road, but the low hanging branches of pines partially screened them from sight, and they did not light a fire. The blonde grumbled about this a little, sitting her bare tush on a conveniently flat rock and propping her cheek in one hand. Her eyes were half-closed, maybe somewhat from simple weariness, but more it seemed a matter of boredom.

Twin bands crisscrossed over the young blonde's chest. Her rather generous breasts were supported by these, and her nipples were covered by metal plates. One bore the symbol of a stylized, tear drop-shaped leaf with a spiral in its center. The other was branded with the written character of _kami_. She had birthmarks like whiskers on her cheeks, two on either side, and her eyes were a clear, watery blue.

Bed rolls were laid out in a block of two by two, head to head. They were camouflaged to look like a covering of arboreal detritus on the ground, blending in well enough with the twigs and dried leaves. A slim girl with pale, silver-blue hair raked piercing yellow eyes over her more buxom compatriot. She was dressed in the same fashion as her friend, setting a backpack down behind her and crossing her legs as she sat down atop a sleeping bag.

"It's noisy out here," said Bolt Uzumaki, looking listlessly around at the forest. "I mean, noisier than I expected. In Konoha, even when you go into the woods you can still hear sounds from the city or training grounds, or whatever. But I thought nature was supposed to be quiet."

"It is, compared to the city," said Mitsuki. "But we've been on the road all day. You're noticing the sounds more because you've started getting used to the quiet."

"And quiet isn't the same as _silent_ ," added Konohana-sensei, laying herself out in a way that accentuated her curves and showed off her pussy from the opening cut into her trousers. Ample breasts listed toward the ground, slumping against one arm. "Nature has plenty to say for those who bother to listen. You kids today surround yourselves with too much racket."

She grinned as she said this, and her eyes were mirthful.

Sarada looked over at Bolt, a searching look on her face as she stooped over her own pack, sifting through its carefully arranged contents. Her bare rump was lifted up as her torso bent low, small breasts dangling almost imperceptibly from a lean figure. A tight snatch could be glimpsed between lean, firm thighs.

Bolt's gaze wandered, and she chanced to look over at Sarada, who lingered rather longer than necessary over her pack. The raven haired lass shifted slightly, disguising it as leaning in closer to search despite having found what she sought a bit ago, and in doing so she angled her rear to face the blonde directly.

Blue eyes paused on Sarada's booty. It was not the largest of their graduating class—that honor went to Chouchou, one of the only kunoichi their age to be even curvier than Bolt—but Sarada's ass had a perfect shape and feel to it, just soft enough, just firm enough, just pert and bouncy enough. All the girls in their year had agreed that Sarada's ass was the best in their class, just as Bolt's were the best tits, and Mitsuki's the prettiest face.

Konohana surpassed them in each of their strongest fields, of course, but these girls were only just coming into womanhood. They had growing yet to do, and much potential still, while Konohana was at her peak. Even if there was no declining from that point, neither could there be any growth beyond it. She was as good as she could ever naturally get, but her cute little students still had plenty of time to exceed her.

Bolt stared for several long seconds at Sarada's ass, and Sarada did not even pretend to still be searching through her pack. She simply stayed bent over and basked in Bolt's gaze, shivering and growing moist between her legs, a moisture matched by Bolt.

Mitsuki idly fingered herself, looking from one to the other, spreading her legs and unceremoniously teasing her cunt. She grinned and ran her fingers up and down, teasing her labia and prodding between her nether lips, putting a finger slowly up her pussy, deeper then faster, sliding in and out with softly lewd noises. Her free hand slipped up under one of her oppai-ate, squeezing a small breast and toying with a doubtlessly stiff nipple.

After a lengthy silence, blushes spreading over both girls' faces as their pussies grew wet and ruddy, Bolt finally looked away from Sarada with an inaudible mumble, and Sarada stood up, blushing beet red and clutching a quartet of ration bars.

"Here," said the Uchiha haltingly, not looking anywhere near Bolt. "Dinner."

Konohana's eyes were filled with laughter, though the woman herself was silent and simply smiled as she retrieved one of the bars from Sarada's hand. Bolt inched over and took a bar for herself, touching Sarada's hand in the process and lingering there for several seconds. Then she hurried over to her sleeping bag.

Sarada looked over at Mitsuki with fogged glasses and a dripping snatch. Occhin's daughter was the only one not to have grabbed a bar. Probably because she was too busy masturbating.

A vein throbbed in Sarada's temple. Annoyed, she threw the ration bar at Mitsuki's head.

The bluenette toppled backwards with a cry—not because she was struck by the bar, but rather because she had achieved climax and was now coming. Her juices spurted out generously over the sleeping bag on which she sat, dousing a sizable patch with her arousal.

Sarada realized it was not Mitsuki's bed roll, but _hers_. Her vexation peaked, and she sprang at her with a shout.

Quickly recovering from her orgasm, Mitsuki laughed and leaped off of Sarada's sleeping bag. With a wink and a smack of her own ass, she ran a circuit around the clearing with Sarada in hot pursuit all the while.

Konohana watched them caper, amused. Bolt stared at Sarada's lithe body and squirmed, licking the end of her ration bar and imagining it was her father's cock.

Nectar leaked from her sex, and she quietly moaned.

* * *

Elsewhere, two of Bolt's grandmothers were engaged in sexual intercourse, as was their wont. Mina Namikaze wore a feeling phallus, a strap on that bound itself to her genital nerves, and shadow clones of her gangbanged Bolt's aunt, Hanabi, as well as her stepmother, Sakura. At the same time, Kushina's ass was getting reamed by Hinata.

They were on an open balcony, a yawning platform which gazed out over the wide world below, jutting from one of the lesser towers of Ten'i Muhou. In shape it was essentially a quarter of an egg, a semi-circle floor of thirteen square feet protruding from the outer wall like an upside down mushroom cap. It had no rails, but those with doujutsu or perception beyond sight could tell that the porch was wreathed in a kekkai jutsu of the Kamikage, a barrier which shielded it from the elements and prevented one from tumbling off.

Behind the five women, a modest arch opened into a chamber within the tower, where maidservants of the ladies waited to be called upon, whether for duties sexual or mundane. Not that Hanabi had any rank or ladyship beyond being a concubine of the Uzumaki, but the others were high and respected through all the lands, and Hinata and Sakura in particular held sway over all servants and slaves in the palace, and in the great city at the Shinju's roots.

 _Ne no sato_ , was that city formally named, "Village of the Roots". In casual discourse its own inhabitants, and those in neighboring territories, simply called it _Neno_. Mirroring the stars which kindled in the growing night, the dark mass of Neno sprawling on and around the Shinju's foundation sprang to life with lamps and torches and light from windows. As the land became a mass of shadows far below, seeming to lose all shape in the gloom, the lights of Neno twinkling in the dark looked like a cloak cut from the night sky and swaddled about great Shinju's feet.

Overhead, the moon seemed to swell as it rose higher along its nightly course. It was full earlier than routine, but few save astronomers marked this with any real attention. Certainly none of the women on the balcony gave heed to moon's fullness save to fleetingly appreciate its lovely face, far too distracted by a bounty of naked flesh about themselves. The sky truly looked like a sea of stars, either way, and the beauty of the unmarred heavens beginning to glitter with celestial motes of light beyond count filled them with admiration and lust for all things fair and shapely.

Their fellow women most especially.

Hanabi moaned and ground herself against Sakura, panting and deeply kissing the pinkette, swapping saliva with relish. Modest breasts squashed together, pert globes sliding this way and that over each other, docking as their upper bodies pressed close. Their lower bodies were bent away by the loins of two Mina clones, kept rubbing up together by the lusty smacks of Mina's pelvis against theirs.

Sakura and Hanabi's pussies were stuffed full of throbbing dildo, the feeling phalluses thrusting salaciously in and out of their burning cunts. The hardness filled them up and stretched them out, and the round pillowy asses of the two Minas clapped together between the slim women's laps, four hills of flesh smacking and deforming with the hearty pistoning of their hips.

Grasping at Sakura and Hanabi's breasts were two more Minas, who squashed their own much larger and softer tits against the women's backs, grinding nipples hither and thither over leaping, tingling skin. Skillful hands kneaded chakra into globes of flesh, stirring the insides of Hanabi and Sakura's frantically docked bosoms with gentle rasengans. Even mashed close together, the breasts showed how lewdly her injutsu roiled them, rippling and jiggling between the women's sternums.

At the same time, these Minas were also thrusting their phalluses between firm ass cheeks, feeling round and shapely buttocks part around seal-inscribed girth. Up, up into their tight anuses Mina thrust, fucking cute assholes with a hungry appreciation. _Smack, smack, smack!_ Their behinds smote her laps, rocking and rolling between two carven cocks each.

Pubic mounds bulged with the mass of the dildos, pussies stretched out and distended. Asses quaked, shivering thick rods with their lusty convulsions. Breasts twisted and wobbled with the vertiginous motion of Mina's chakra inside them, and kissable lips parted against each other, tongues jousting and twining unseen by all those not possessed of the byakugan.

"How do you stay so tight, when my son is pounding you daily?" wondered the Mina fucking Sakura's pussy. "My! You should be so much looser than this with that huge thing of his stretching out your insides every night, but your pussy is squeezing me like a vise!"

Sakura did not answer verbally, being preoccupied with taste-testing Hanabi's tonsils, but she managed to wink and focus some chakra around her ass and cunt. It kneaded itself into her anal and vaginal walls, stitching torn fibers back together, mending her holes and keeping them masterfully elastic, constricting the rods inside her with what felt like enough force to crack walnuts.

Mina smiled, feeling this and guessing well enough what this answer meant. She knew already, but still she always asked whenever they fucked like this. It was foreplay, and not a real inquiry, because of course Sakura maintained her tightness by using her legendary medical ninjutsu. It was the same means by which she kept the other wives, maids, servants, and slaves good and tight for the lord of the palace.

Hanabi forced chakra out from her tenketsu even as Mina continued to fuck her and Sakura, utilizing the basis of gentle fist taijutsu to thrust her essence through into the bodies of Sakura and the Mina clones. She was skilled as very few were in the Hyuuga clan's arts, and the mere contact of skin on skin between her and another was as good as any jyuuken strike.

From breast to breast, she triggered tenketsu in Sakura's mammaries, around the nipples and nerve clusters. Tongue to tongue and lip to lip, she did the same. From her asshole she thrust into the feeling phallus, and from her buttocks into one Mina's loins. From her pussy and thighs and navel she thrust into the other Mina.

All four Minas shivered and hissed, between the wonderful bodies of Sakura and Hanabi feeling ready to come. And the two women sandwiched between them shuddered also, panting and moaning into each other's mouths. Six bodies were wracked with the height of pleasure, a tangle of limbs and sexes wrenching and writhing so furiously that it became all but impossible to tell where one body ended and another began.

With cries they came, and three of the Minas dispelled in puffs of smoke. The last remaining Mina, revealed now as the original, continued fucking Sakura's cunt. She went more slowly but also more sharply as the aftershocks of orgasm rushed through her body, nectar spurting from the tip of the dildo that was lodged up to the base in the pinkette's pussy.

Hanabi rolled off of Sakura, breathing heavily. Her face was ruddy and her skin slick with sweat. Her breasts rose and fell, fair and glistening in the pale light of star and moon. She smiled contentedly and basked for several long moments, languidly relishing the pleasure she felt.

Sakura was limp and happy on Mina's phallus, slumping against the buxom blonde with a dreamy sigh and a sleepy grin. Her eyelids fluttered low, the drowsiness accumulated over a long day of fucking (and little else) weighing heavy on her lids. She stretched and lazily pressed her ass down.

Mina's thrusting came to an end, and she kissed Sakura's ear with the last of her energy, idly licking and nibbling a tender, tasty lobe. Her breasts quivered still a little bit as her body came to a rest, and her own generous ass was thick with a tantalizing perspiration.

For her part, Kushina was yet laid flat on her tits, breasts mashing against the balcony's floor. Her red-crowned cunt gushed clear fluid, a fine and round ass smacking noisily against Hinata's pelvis. Her face was a study in pleasure, the look of one who knew a bliss beyond any other in lying down to be ravished and fucked. Her body twitched and shuddered as Hinata's loins smote her fine bum, and the Byakugan Princess continued eagerly pounding her ass.

Hinata was groaning and smiling, her eyes rolling up to the whites. She gripped Kushina's hips as tight as a vise, her fingers pressing sharply into pressure points around the woman's backside and nether regions. Tenketsu flared around erogenous zones, vaginal walls clenching and quivering as an aching cunt poured out its pleasure. An asshole tight with Uzumaki resilience massaged the sides of an artificial shaft, and Hinata felt it as pleasantly as if her husband were shoving it right up cooch.

Even as the other three lay in quiet contentment, Hinata and Kushina continued their carnal revelrie. Lusty and lustful, the two women crashed their bodies together in a hot, sweaty violence of motion. Up and down, in and out went Hinata, her ample breasts leaping and falling ponderously with the movement of her body, back arching and chest heaving as she plowed Kushina's ass. And Kushina bucked her own hips to meet Hinata's, driving her ass up as the rod came down.

"You are marvelous," the redhead purred, gasping slightly at a particularly strong jolt of pleasure. "Hinata, dear... ohhh, of all my daughter-in-laws so far, you might just be my favorite❤"

"You only say that because I am giving you what you want," said Hinata with a wry smile, squeezing Kushina's hips and jabbing another fine needle of chakra into hypersensitive nerves. Her bosom quaked and quivered gloriously, two tremendous mounts of pale flesh flush with arousal, blazing red in the fire of intercourse.

"That's _why_ you're my favorite," Kushina teased, moaning. Lasciviously she ground her ass up against Hinata's lap, luxuriating in the feel of that thick hardness stretching out her anus, filling her up and sending waves of faint pain and discomfort overshadowed by excitement and arousal up her back. "Keep fucking my ass like this, and there'll be no contest at all!"

Hinata laughed, and the sound was like music. She clapped a palm on Kushina's ass, and the jaws of a ravening lion opened wide to swallow up the woman's firm, juicy, jiggling buttocks. Her chakra flooded the older woman's ass, simultaneously stimulating the tenketsu and siphoning out some of Kushina's energy. She drained the woman and weakened her defenses a little more, and bolstered herself with a second wind at the same time.

This was a strategy quite identical to what she used when having alone time with her husband, or one of his shadow clones, or one of their daughters. Uzumaki had absurdly great stamina and could go for days at a time without rest, if they really wanted. Love alone could not keep Hinata going long enough to make an equally good time of it, so she smacked those fine asses (Naruto's being the finest of all, in her opinion) and used her lion fist technique to share in the abundant vitality and nigh limitless endurance of her husband and daughters.

And her mother-in-law, Kushina.

Yet even the indefatigable matron of the Uzumaki was nearing the end of her strength, and her face was as red as her hair while her body was drenched with sweat. Her ass looked so vibrantly ruddy and sorely abused by the sheer repetition of their continuous joining that Hinata very much doubted the woman would be able to sit for a year, were it not for the preternatural healing factor she possessed. Her eyes were glassy, and her voice was hoarse from all the moaning they'd done, and she looked about ready to collapse from ecstasy and exhaustion alike.

Hinata was also near the end of her rope, for little energy now remained that she could steal from Kushina's booty, and she clung to consciousness only by the tether of her strap on. The feeling phallus anchored Hinata's senses, filling her mind with a numbing buzz of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ that overwhelmed all thoughts of weariness or rest. Kushina had been taking it up the ass for the past day and a half, Hinata and Sakura and Gaara and their daughters all taking turns to fuck the redhead senseless.

It was love for her husband, and for this woman from whose womb he had sprung, that gave Hinata the focus to thrust and thrust and THRUST still further on. It was a duty of love that had them do this for Kushina, pleasuring her as often as the redhead desired. She was a nymphomaniac of the highest order, and once she got horny she would not be satisfied until she'd been fucked into a sex coma. Thus Kushina spent well over half of her life these days underneath either her son, her wife, or some other beautiful woman.

And at last the two of them came together, Hinata flooding Kushina's ass, Kushina dousing the floor beneath her, before slumping down in a sweaty, quivering, rosy heap as exhaustion finally took them. Their consciousnesses faded to the brink of sleep in their afterglow, eyes fluttering and minds numbing.

So it was that the five women on the balcony—Kushina, Hinata, Sakura, Mina, and Hanabi—perceived it only through a dreamlike haze when a shadow seemed to pass over the moon, a speck having grown into a woman's silhouette until the silvery orb was like a halo behind her head. So bleary and drowsy were they that they assumed this vision to be only a dream, right up until the woman reached out and seized Hinata and Hanabi by the arm.

"Come with me, daughters of Hamura. It is time to reunite our line and repair the failings of Hagoromo."

And then the woman flew up into the air with the the two sisters in her arms, and she turned as she rose. Now the moonlight fell across her face.

They saw that the sockets of her eyes were hollow.

"Tell the beast that his reign of tyranny shall soon be ended," the woman said, closing her eyelids. "The eye of rebirth will guide humanity back to freedom and peace. So say I, Toneri Otsutsuki."

A ring of shining orbs came to life before the rising woman, before Toneri who was abducting Hinata and Hanabi. Realization slowly came to Mina, Sakura, and Kushina. The maidservants in the chamber within were frantic, some pouring out onto the balcony while others raced off to find help.

Mina stirred first, and she fumbled for a kunai.

She could not find one.

"Stop what you're doing, right this instant!" the blonde called, narrowing her eyes, stalling for time as she tried to gather her wits from out of the fog of postcoital bliss.

Toneri smiled dispassionately.

"You, too, will be freed from his subjugation," she said. "Do not fear."

Sakura was beginning to rise also, with a flash of emerald eyes, and Kushina snarled. A chain of golden light shot from the redhead, who found enough energy to do this much even at the brink of unconsciousness.

The orbs of light floating before Toneri shot down. Some collided with Kushina's adamant sealing chain, knocking it askew with loud bangs and flashes of blue fire. Others fell on the balcony, detonating and shaking it and kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke.

Mina coughed and blinked rapidly. She felt Sakura's hands on her shoulders, and an influx of chakra. Then she felt the weight of the pinkette falling on her back in a swoon, the medic having spent what remained of her energy to bolster Mina's reserves.

The blonde stood up and let Sakura slump to the floor. The balcony was not seriously damaged, and no one was hurt, but she could see the flying woman beginning to recede into the distance. Blue eyes narrowed, and she reached out with her senses, focusing on the lightning rod seal incorporated into Hanabi's concubine brand, a standard feature conceived long ago for her son's convenience.

For a moment, Mina felt the seal as clear as day, and she marked it in her mind, choosing this point out of all others as her destination. Her chakra flared, and she performed a hiraishin jump through time and space.

Or she _tried_ to. But it didn't work.

The link suddenly broke, and no longer could she feel the hirashin seal on Hanabi's ass. It wasn't interference, or a matter of distance; rather, it was as if the seal had ceased to exist. As if it had been removed. Which shouldn't even be _possible_ for anyone less than her son.

And Hinata and Hanabi vanished into the distance even while Mina ran through myriad plans and contingencies in her mind, each more outlandish and impossible than the last.

Anxiously, she chewed her lip. It would be several minutes before Naruto learned of what had just happened. He was busy seeing the last of the day's pilgrims and petitioners in his throne room.

He would be angry to learn of this. Not with them, but with the kidnapper. He would be furious, or at least Mina hoped.

Her son was _hot_ when he got mad.

And with this thought, as well as complete confidence that Naruto would handle the matter without any problems, Mina let herself drop back to the floor, spent. She smiled despite herself.

This Toneri woman had to be either very ignorant or very arrogant to think she stood any chance against the Kamikage. Mina grew a little moist imagining how Naruto would punish " _that silly twit_ ", as she now was even now thinking of Toneri in her own head.

Smiling more widely still, Mina cuddled up to Kushina. Perhaps if she herself was insolent enough to make it look like she had been too busy molesting her wife to stop the kidnapper, their son would punish her as well...

Ooh, she dearly hoped so!❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been getting back into Lord of the Rings Online again recently after a couple years of not playing it. It's the only MMORPG I've ever seriously played, mostly because I am a rather large Tolkien geek. It's interesting to see a lot of the little changes from the way I remember it once being. For one thing, class trainers now being nearly irrelevant, and also the differences in crafting recipes.
> 
> I'm not playing as much as I used to, mind, because I have a full time job and thus less leisure time to split between various pursuits. Still, I've been on an hour or two the past week or so, dipping my toes in and getting accustomed to the whole thing again. My main is a level 73 dwarf champion on the Landroval server: Hedald Bluelips, Lord of the Shattered Chain. Or maybe just Hedald? I can't remember seeing his surname recently... maybe they dummied that out?
> 
> Or maybe I'm just confused and inattentive. Well, whatever the case, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Updated: 4-11-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	17. Handsome Headaches

The door to the throne room was closed. A purple-haired maidservant hammered on the door with a small fist and cried out loudly.

Considering the circumstances, she was not afraid of being put to task for insolence, or for interrupting anything important. Naruto was lenient and fairly informal to begin with, and it was really his wives and daughters who enforced the hierarchy. Anyway, when it came to a matter as serious as this...

The maid banged louder still on the door, her entire slim frame tense as a bowstring drawn to the point of snapping. A round rump bobbed while she rocked anxiously on her heels, awaiting a response that did not seem to be coming, and a nervous sweat glistened on small, perky breasts. Her shapely face was taut and twisted in worry.

"Kamikage-sama!" she hollered again. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's been an emergency! Please, come quickly!"

No answer sounded from the throne room. None that she could hear, at least.

Frantic, the maid tried again to open the door. It resisted her efforts and stayed perversely, resolutely closed. She hissed her frustration and hammered once more, beating the vast and intricately detailed doors until her ears rang and her fists stung, shouting until her voice was hoarse, but still no answer came.

It was nearly maddening.

"Kamikage-sama!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "KAMIKAGE-SAMA!"

* * *

Inside the throne room, Naruto was experiencing a rare headache. He stared ruefully at a fair, crimson-haired woman who stood in front of him, naked as the day she was born. Between him and the woman sat his four eldest daughters as guards and intermediaries. Tamon, Zoujou, Jikoku, and Koumoku

The woman before him was as attractive as the six behind her and four ahead, possessing clearly aristocractic features in a face that was soft but sharply defined. Steel gray eyes held Naruto's gaze with an impudent sort of condescension, pink and pouty lips compellingly pursed. Her goodly breasts were partially hidden behind folded arms, and generous hips were cocked to one side.

She had a rare sort of poise. Her posture was picture perfect, straight-backed and impeccably balanced, and she looked down her nose at him with such a practiced ease that he could only marvel. Her features were apt to this cool and haughty disdain, yet Naruto thought her eyes seemed more accustomed—and better suited—to looks of kindness and warmth.

She was the main cause of his headache. She, and the six women behind her.

One of them he recognized as the Sandaime Hokage, whom he had revived some time after the war, and two more looked like the First and Second, except of course that they were women (just like everyone else in this world, save Naruto). Another he recognized as a minor but wealthy noble of Hi no Kuni: Saori, if memory served him right, and the girls flanking her were probably her servants, Tae and Ryo-chan.

These six ladies, plus the redhead ahead of them, had become a most unexpected nuisance. The redhead, Mito Uzumaki, he had revived at the request of the brown and buxom, long-haired brunette. She'd been very gracious and respectful in her petition, and she had brought a significant tribute with her.

Hashirama Senju, she was, and Tobirama Senju and Hiyori Sarutobi were beside her. Saori, it seemed, had become a concubine of Hashi-tan's, and her estate had become the Senju's by default.

"Honey, _please_ don't make a big deal of this," said Hashi plaintively to Mito, the busty woman clasping her hands between ample, heaving tits. "I don't mind things this way, really, I don't. I quite like it, in fact. It's not a big deal."

"I disagree," Mito said in response. "It _is_ a big deal, or at least it should be. Haven't you got any masculine pride left, dear?"

" _Miiitooo_..." Hashi whined, blushing. "Tobi-chan, please tell her she's being silly."

"She's your wife," the white-haired woman replied. "And frankly, I think I rather, um..." She fidgeted, then cleared her throat. "...Er, I agree with her on this."

"Really?" said Hiyori, smirking. Her eyes flitted down the Nidaime's nude form, taking in erect nipples and a faintly moist cunt. "Because you don't sound so sure about that, sensei. You seem to have been enjoying yourself as much as any of us these past few days, and you certainly weren't complaining about _my_ body being this way, last night..."

Tobirama blushed fiercely, and she immediately clammed up.

"Aw, I'm confused," said Ryo, pouting. "Whose concubines will we be, then, if Mito-sama has her way?"

"You belong to no one at all—" Mito began, causing Saori, Tae, and Ryo to become instantly crestfallen, at least until the redhead then added: "—except for myself, perhaps."

The three concubines then perked right back up.

Zoujou, kneeling between the petitioners and her father alongside her other three sisters, rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, Mito-chan," she said condescendingly. "But _your_ ass still belongs to Kamikage-sama."

Naruto massaged his temples, guessing exasperatedly what sort of response Zoujou's bold declaration might provoke.

"Now, sweetie, she doesn't necessarily BELONG to me..." he said tiredly, attempting to head off any further escalation of the debate.

"Of course she does," said Tamon, talking like this was the most obvious thing in the world. Puffing out her chest, she made an already expansive bosom swell even further. "You revived the ungrateful cunt, after all. She is your property by default."

Naruto wondered, feeling a little increasingly sheepish, whether this perverse way of thinking might have been set in their minds by the way the world seemed to run itself. He tried to be fair and all, but perhaps the girls had come to develop some confused impressions regarding the nature of his relationships with the women of the world, regardless.

Admittedly, it was very easy for them to think like that, considering how things usually wound up working. Most of the ladies liked to play up servitude to him, and a lot of them got off on surprisingly demeaning stuff. Naruto's prime motivation was to make things pleasant and enjoyable for the people, although he did himself much enjoy the present status quo...

Still, his daughters' attitudes weren't helping matters.

Mito looked scornfully at Tamon and Zoujou. She drew herself up to her full height and squared her stance, as if preparing for a fight. Her own bosom swelled, though crossed arms yet hid her nipples at least from sight. Her mouth opened, as if she was about to speak.

Instantly Jikoku's eyes flashed, and scarlet sharingan blazed to life.

"Submit now," Jikoku said warningly, straightening her back, "or we will make you. And I, at least, will not be gentle."

"Don't, please," said Naruto wearily, sighing. "She hasn't done anything wrong, Jikoku-tan. I'm not _Kaguya._ "

"Of course not," said Koumoku, tittering and smiling brightly at her father. "You are Kaguya's master, and soon to be her husband. And Mito will make a fine dowry."

"Who for? Kaguya's dowry has already been given," said Naruto, at the same time that Mito said. "Dowry for whom, and in what sense? Who is Kaguya?"

"Does it matter?" whined Hashirama, looking imploringly at her wife. "Just give it a chance, honey! I'm sure you'll love the world just the way it is. Won't she, Tobi, Hiyori?"

Hiyori nodded vigorously, and she eyed Mito's ass with a playfully longing expression. Tobirama, _Tobi-chan_ , coughed and said nothing.

"Hashirama has the right of it," said Zoujou airily, rising to her feet and cocking her hips. "It's just a statistical certainty. Every other bitch loves it here. Why should Red be any different? She doesn't look that special to me."

"I am an _Uzumaki_ ," said Mito, as though this was explanation enough. But she also added, a moment later: "I thrive on perversion, certainly, and I am a great fan of sexual intercourse, but I refuse to be the plaything of some uppity child. Only for a very great man should I spread these legs, and I think this hedonistic lifestyle precludes you from greatness, O _Kamikage-sama_."

She bowed facetiously, then stood back up, giving Naruto a distinctly unimpressed look.

"This world is just a glorified harem for you," Mito continued, gesturing dismissively. "A sexual toybox full of brainless oddments for you to fuck and grope at your leisure. Perhaps life in your hands or on your cock is good enough for lowly peasant maidens, but I am Mito Senju of the Uzumaki clan. I am no mere doll for you to play with. I am a kunoichi with a mind and will of my own, a proud scion of ancient bloodlines. If anyone is to make this world their personal harem, it should be ME."

Mito paused and gave Hashirama, _Hashi-chan_ , a sidelong glance.

"Or my dear husband, although at the moment I do not think he has shown much proof of deserving it."

"I'm not a man anymore," Hashi protested, her eyes wide and dewy. "And Naruto really IS very good. If it's getting stuffed with a cock the size of his, or they're squeezed by hands so skilled, then I don't mind having a pussy, or tits." She smiled a little, and added, "Frankly, even without his groping I would be glad to have these."

Hashi grabbed her massive mammaries and gave them a squeeze, pushing two brown and scrumptious mounds of flesh close and tight together. Then she leaned in close to Mito and wiggled her wide, meaty hips. A voluminous ass shook and quaked, and plump lips jutted out in a cute, shameless pout.

"Plus," she added at length, looking over at Naruto's presently flaccid manhood, a very thick member that hung a good way down between his thighs, "It seems like it might honestly be fun... you know, to be his concubine."

Her cheeks flamed up, and her eyes glimmered, wide and watery and full of hope. She spoke imploringly to her wife.

Mito sniffed.

"If it is a life as a sex slave that you desire," she said, eyeing her feminized husband with a mixture of amusement and disdain, "then be MY sex slave."

" _Mito-chaaan_..." Hashi whined.

"Nay, dear," Mito persisted, narrowing her eyes. " I will not change my mind on this. Not so easily."

Tamon rose, smiling dangerously.

"You had better change it, doll, and your tune," said the yellow-eyed blonde. "Or we will change it for you."

"Yes," Koumoku agreed, stepping toward the seven women. Veins spread from her eyes, bulging out as her byakugan activated. Long hair every bit as red as Mito's swept down over a flawless, swaying ass. "Learn your place quickly, if you do not wish to be put there by force."

Sparks danced in Jikoku's hand, and her skin began to darken. Bone patterns formed in white over an unnaturally blackening hide, while black threads began to protrude from her cunt and mouth. The Jashinist curse ritual and Takigakure earth grudge technique were frightful enough jutsu on their own, and blended together they became a terror beyond compare

Naruto stood up from his throne, a flicker of frustration in his eyes.

"Okay, seriously! STOP!" he said firmly.

At once, all four of his daughters obeyed. Hashi and Tobi and Hiyori also relaxed, placated by his voice, while Saori, Ryo, and Tae squealed. Mito was the only one unmoved, but she did nothing yet.

"Sorry, father," said Zoujou, standing down and hanging her head. "We didn't mean to act out of line. We just wanted to teach that bitch where she stands."

"Yeah!" said Tamon innocently, affecting a childish manner that she had not genuinely possessed in many years. "We were doing it for you, daddy❤"

"I can tell," Naruto said. "But, please, don't. I'm not a rapist; not outside of roleplay. If Mito isn't interested, I'm not going to force her. I don't want _you_ forcing her, either."

Koumoku cocked her head, and in her heart she thought this was a little arbitrary. Their mothers broke in recalcitrant babes all the time, after all. What made Mito so different?

Outwardly, however, Koumoku nodded and bowed low to the Kamikage. Ample, pendulous tits hung enticingly from her torso.

"Of course, father," said she.

"Yes," added Jikoku, simpering and deactivating her sharingan. "We will obey your wishes. The whore's insolence shall be forgiven, for now."

Mito scoffed, but Naruto looked odd. He seemed to be thinking about something very deeply. Almost he looked troubled.

"Go. Do whatever you want," he said to Mito, and to the six women behind her. "I revived you, but only because Hashi and the others asked me so nicely. I don't own you or your ass, even if it is very nice. It's them who own you, Hashi and company, if anyone would, and if you think being brought back to life is something that'd leave you in their debt."

"You aren't saying that just to placate me," said Mito softly, frowning. "I no longer have the kyuubi inside me, but I still have the power to sense people's hearts and intentions. You are a pervert, and a very considerable one, but you are at least honest in this much: you would let me go with no further debate, and no more attempt to claim me."

"I would," Naruto said, shrugging. "I'm Kushina's heir, and I have the same power you do. I feel peoples emotions, and the sensations they feel, and what they've got in their hearts. Most people only act like they don't want it, when secretly they do, and they only protest because they find the play fun, or because they're flustered or embarrassed. Ultimately, they still want to fuck me.

"You think I'm good looking. You like what you see when you look at me. But the fact you think I'm hot doesn't mean you want to fuck; Hashirama's the only man you ever wanted to have sex with when you were alive, and right now you're annoyed that he's a she."

Mito looked genuinely impressed by this.

"You are skillful indeed, and deceptively wise, to perceive so much of my thought," she conceded. "Even with the kyuubi, that is an impressive level of reading. Yes, I _do_ find you attractive. Maybe if Hashirama were still a man, I might have been more amenable to your advances, had you made any. And I can tell that you want to, even now."

"You're a babe," Naruto said, shrugging. "I won't lie. I'd like a roll in the hay with you, but you don't want it. Not right now, at least."

"Do you think I'll change my mind if you wait?"

"I think you might, yeah. Part of me hopes you will. Still, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you didn't."

"It's unnatural, though," said Koumoku. "That a woman should ever NOT want to fuck you."

"Yeah," Zoujou concurred. "What sort of freak is she?"

"Your opinion of my animal magnetism is a bit high," Naruto said, laughing a touch ruefully. "I'm not that hot, whatever you and your moms might say."

"No, Kamikage-sama!" cried Saori, her eyes going wide. "You are the most beautiful person in the world. Mito is mad to think otherwise!"

Tae and Ryo fervently echoed Saori's words. Hiyori chimed in with agreement, eyes twinkling, and Tobi and Hashi both blushed.

Mito laughed, a genuinely amused sound.

"Don't sell yourself short, young man," she said to Naruto. "I would not go so far as to call you the most beautiful person in the world, but you are very handsome. Perhaps even as handsome as Hashirama was in his prime."

"I wasn't _that_ hot..." Hashi said, looking pleasantly flustered.

"You were," Mito insisted. "And it is very high praise for him, in my opinion, that I put the Kamikage on the same level as you. Even now, I think you are at least the most beautiful person present."

Hashi blushed.

"No, dear, that would be _you_ ," she replied.

"Wait. If you still think she's as hot now as she was when she was as a man," wondered Tamon aloud, interrupting the two lovebirds, "Then why are you so upset about her being a woman?"

"Men and women are different," Mito answered dismissively. "They do not have the same sort of beauty, and they are not the same to lie with, either. I miss my husband's hard body, his strong arms, and his large, throbbing cock."

"You haven't felt my arms around you properly, if you think they're any weaker than they were when I was a man!" Hashi laughed. "And maybe my body is softer and curvier as a woman, but my cock at least I can recreate with no problem."

"Really?" interrupted Jikoku, looking mildly astonished. "That's an uncommon talent. How do you do it?"

Mito, at the same time, gave Hashi a look of pleasant surprise.

"Oh, so you _can_ still...?" she said.

"Wood style," Hashi chirped, beaming proudly at her wife. "It's as good as the real thing. Better, even, if I may say so myself."

"Wood style?" parroted Zoujou, her eyes gleaming. "Ooh, teach me! I want to make a cock and fuck my sisters!"

"Teach you?" said Tobi quizzically, looking at the pinkette. "You don't mean you can use _mokuton_ , surely..."

"Oh, but she can," said Hiyori, nodding thoughtfully. "Or at least, I remember hearing about it. She fought in the last war, and her wood style jutsu was powerful enough to engage much of Konoha's military with no other assistance."

"Wait, she fought _against_ Konoha?" said Hashi. She blinked owlishly.

"It's a long story," Naruto said, shrugging. "But she got the ability from Kaguya, or so I assume. I'm _pretty_ sure Sakura isn't a descendant of yours."

This explanation mollified Hiyori, who knew a good deal about Kaguya, and also Tobi and Hashi to a lesser degree, who had heard rumors of that woman's power. Mito however, who had been revived only an hour ago and knew almost nothing about this world or its history, was utterly bewildered.

So amazed was she, indeed, that the seals she had placed over the door wavered and weakened considerably.

"Who is Kaguya?" she asked, perplexed. "And how would she be able to give _anyone_ the gift of mokuton? Even Hashirama did not have such a power."

"That," Naruto said, chuckling wryly, "is an even longer story."

He opened his mouth to continue, but the seals on the door broke at that very moment, letting it burst wide open. A very frantic looking maid came running headlong into the throne room, shouting at the top of her lungs. Her voice sounded hoarse, and her face was bright red.

"KAMIKAGE-SAMA!" she screamed. "THERE'S BEEN AN EMERGENCY! HINATA-SAMA... HANABI-SAMA... THEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

There was a moment of stunned silence. Gobsmacked, all eleven of the room's occupants stared at the panicked violette. It took several long seconds to understand what they had just heard.

Then Naruto stirred and sprang from the throne, and he ran to the maid like a flesh colored streak. His manhood, presently flaccid, flopped impressively between fairly good and muscled thighs, while a very shapely ass flexed, muscles working flawlessly beneath a pleasant layer of cushion. His eyes were bright, and his chest swelled as he drew in a deep breath. His entire body seemed to radiate a presence of strength and raw sexuality, as if in his sudden shock he had unstoppered some deep well or opened a wide culvert, and it was a thing to leave even proud and willful Mito in quiet awe.

"What?" Naruto said, laying hands on the maid, who looked ready to faint in an nervous fit. All other matters were forgotten in the face of his worry. It was clear that he was anxious, but still he mastered himself and spoke slowly, steadily, and clearly. "Tell me everything. Where are they? What direction did they go, do you know?"

Tamon, Zoujou, Jikoku, and Koumoku followed immediately after their father a second later, crowding around him and the maid. They moved less swiftly, and their reaction was less immediate, but still they appeared slightly frantic at the maid's news. Koumoku looked especially concerned, though the way she and her sisters looked at Naruto suggested a sort of trust and confidence, and simply eyeing him as he questioned the maid visibly calmed them.

The maid said no more, however. She had been overwrought with anxiety, and had also been shouting and attempting to open the door for several long minutes. She had been fearing even worse than the kidnap of one the Kamikage's wives and sisters-in-law when the door finally gave way, and in relief at seeing that he was in fact present and ready to take action calmed her. And in the departure of her tension, she found herself very weary, and somewhat in a state of shock.

Upon seeing that her message was finally delivered, the maid swooned into the Kamikage's bosom, exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. Her body seemed very small in Naruto's arms, and he passed her gingerly to Tamon.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Naruto closed his eyes. He reached out with his chakra, all else forgotten, letting himself become one with nature, detached from care and fear, as vast and impersonal as all the long ages in the history of life. He perceived much in a few short moments, but even he had to stretch his gaze far to find the chakras of Hinata and Hanabi.

To his considerable bewilderment, though he did not outwardly show much of this, Naruto realized that they were on the moon. There were only three other chakras there, and all were astoundingly potent. Not as much as his, perhaps, but still very great by all other measures, even compared to Sasuki. Two were even almost on the level of _Kaguya_.

Naruto frowned, wondering at this.

Meanwhile Mito glanced at the throne with a strange look in her eye, unnoticed by all others present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is partly, I think, just to elucidate subtler bits of Naruto's characterization in this fic, and also to introduce Mito because raisins. It's not something that comes up much over the course of the story since almost all of the ladies are written as quite eager, but he is still more like canon Naruto than one might expect at first glance, and not intentionally oppressive or anything like that.
> 
> Like in a lion pride, Naruto is mostly there to knock ladies up and look impressive, and also very rarely to do actual heavy lifting in a pinch. He's basically a figurehead and eye candy, and while he makes out very well in the whole affair, the lionesses are the real hunters, so to speak. He is very much concerned with what the ladies themselves want, and is by and large of a mind to respect their desires.
> 
> His wives and servants, however, are MUCH more predatory. (See also: Kinky and Momo)
> 
> :P
> 
> Updated: 4-27-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	18. Lolita Idolatry

Mitsuki stooped over the patch of trampled grass, a thoughtful look in her eye. The full moon was bright overhead, and even without her excellent night eyes she could have picked out these signs. A pleased smile quirked her lips. Cocking slender hips, she looked up at her teammates.

"There was a struggle here," she said confidently. "Just as our source thought, it looks like this was the place where the abduction hppened."

"How can you be sure?" wondered Sarada, looking skeptical.

"The signs are obvious, if you know what to look for. See here? Look at the blades of grass. They were beaten down by human feet a few days ago, and pretty badly. There was a struggle."

"You can't actually tell that," Bolt said, frowning. "I know a lot about tracking myself, and what you're saying sounds like bull."

"It is," Mitsuki admitted. "But still, this is definitely where the abduction took place."

"What makes you so sure?" Konohana wondered.

"The culprit has returned to the scene of the crime," said Mitsuki simply, pointing to a small figure in the bushes.

Several things happened at once. The silhouette turned and moved to dash away. Sarada activated her sharingan, Bolt executed a shadow clone jutsu, and Konohana performed a quick body flicker.

Sarada darted forward as quick as a bird, and two Bolt-chan doubles came up on either side of her. Konohana appeared in front of the fleeing figure, one hand in the seal of confrontation and the other holding a half-formed rasengan. Mitsuki extended her arms as swift as a whip crack, shooting them between Sarada and the two Bolts.

The figure stopped in front of Konohana, and she was not at all tall, appearing to be the same height as Mitsuki, if not shorter. She did not do anything to escape as Sarada landed behind her with a sparking, lightning channeled kunai drawn, the Bolts on either side holding tiny but deadly rasengans of their own.

It was Mitsuki who caught the girl, her hands clapping down on either arm and pinning her in place. With a bounding leap, she jumped over Sarada's head and caught up to her arms, landing practically right on top of the suspicious individual.

Mitsuki blinked when she saw who it was, now close enough to make out pale, childlike features in the moonlight. The girl seemed to shine.

"Hello, daughter," said Occhin pleasantly, the legendary loli greeting Mitsuki as though she _weren't_ being held down and menaced. "My, but your reflexes have gotten good. And you were able to spot me, too."

Konohana let her rasengan dissipate, sighing.

"Orochiko-san," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Call me Occhin, dear. How many times must I tell you that?" was Occhin's response, yellow and slitted eyes flitting amusedly up Konohana's body. "Everyone else does."

She wiggled her hips and winked. Unlike most kunoichi, Occhin did not wear either oppai-ate or Sasame-style. Rather she dressed in the fashions of the old world, and today she was wearing a very cute gothic lolita ensemble. The curve of a nice, perky ass was hidden behind a frilly skirt, and a poofy blouse gave the illusion of an actual bust.

Her skirt was short, though, and it flared out sideways more than falling down her legs, such that even a slight movement would give observers a goodly glimpse of her nethers. Mitsuki, Bolt, and Sarada noted that Occhin was not wearing any panties. Bolt and Sarada got nosebleeds.

Konohana hummed appreciatively, but still she gave Occhin a suspicious look.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I suppose I didn't. Well, if you must know, I only came along to see how my darling daughter was doing on her first mission abroad. I worry about her."

There was a mischief in Occhin's eyes despite her talk, and she looked at Sarada and the two Bolts with a hint of lust. She then backed up and brushed her frill-skirted tush close to Mitsuki's naked loins, causing the bluenette to smile and wrap her arms closer around her parent. Mitsuki pressed unneeded oppai-ate against Occhin's back.

They were spooning, and Mitsuki's ass swayed tellingly, rocking back and forth as she started to dry hump her mother. Occhin's tongue lolled out, and she guided Mitsuki's hands up her blouse, smiling like a cat and looking Konohana straight in the eye.

"Also, I believe I might know something pertinent to your assignment," she added breathily, grinding her bum against Mitsuki's moistening pussy and unceremoniously flipping up her skirt. "I've been investigating these disappearances for a while."

Occhin smiled, feeling Mitsuki's hands cup the small mosquito bites of her loli tits. Her cunt was starting to drip, and Bolt, Sarada, and Konohana stared intently. With twinkling eyes, she bumped her ass against Mitsuki's lap, the bluenette coolly but enthusiastically humping and fondling her.

"What do you know?" asked Sarada, blushing a little.

Occhin smiled. Slow and sultry, she sang, her voice girlish yet husky, and there was such a power in her words that the listeners felt themselves grow hot.

" _You light a fire in me, honey,_  
 _You break my dam open, baby,_  
 _You drown me in love and make me_  
 _Beg for you, dear, I'm so horny_ ❤

 _Oh, what is this feeling, deep down?_  
 _I'm burning, I'm scorching, I whine~_  
 _It's hard, so good, I love it, yes,_  
 _Give it to me, I've been so bad_ ❤

 _Fuck me, master, pound me to dust,_  
 _I've been naughty, mm, so full of lust,_  
 _No good in me, nothing to trust,_  
 _Just a bitch that your cock needs to bust_ ❤

 _Drown me in your love, fill me up,_  
 _Smother me in your arms, oh so strong,_  
 _Squeeze me to your chest, hard as rock,_  
 _I've been bad, oh so bad, I need you_ ❤"

So she sang, crooning sweetly as Mitsuki nibbled on her ears, pinching her nipples and tangling their legs. She bucked her hips, slapping her pert bum into her daughter's lap, leering playfully at Sarada, Bolt, and Konohana.

Smiling mischievously, Occhin continued.

 _"Your love is like a hurricane,_  
 _An arrow piercing through my... HEART_ ❤  
 _I want it in me oh so bad!_  
 _I want to kiss your poi-son... DART_ ❤

 _Fill me up... fill me up..._  
 _Fill me up with your toxic LOVE_ ❤  
 _I want it... I need it..._  
 _I have to have you every way_ ❤

 _Take me in your arms...!_  
 _Hold me all night and all... DAY_ ❤  
 _Make me feel your burning AI_ ❤  
 _I will be your NMAI WAIFU_ ❤

 _Oh, I WILL BE YOUR NMAI WAIFU!_ ❤"

Mitsuki came with a cry, stimulated as much be her mother's music as anything. Bolt was blushing beet red, and Sarada was whimpering and gingerly cupping her pubic mound. Konohana's oppai-ate were cast aside, and she was longingly kneading her generous bosom, eyes closed as she fantasized that it was her lord and mentor whose hands were on her, grasping her tits and hungrily groping.

Occhin turned around in Mitsuki's arms, twisting like a snake held by a careless handler, and she planted her lips to Mitsuki's with all the speed of a lunging viper. The bluenette moaned and melted, gasping and coming a little more as Occhin's tongue thrust into her mouth, a tongue surpassing cocks in almost every way. She tongue-fucked her daughter's face, and grabbed at her daughter's breasts, and ground her pussy up close to her daughters.

They felt each other's heat. Their pelvises shifted, angling to rub their pubic mounds, tricky but not impossible. Their legs wrapped together, and Occhin displayed a frightful balance and flexibilty by scissoring Mitsuki from a standing position. Her white ass bobbed, and the others stared at it with longing, aroused by both her music and her words.

They knew the meaning behind what she sang, why she sang it. If they wanted any information from her, they would need to win it, to pry it from her with the most important art of kunoichi.

Seduction.

So Bolt strode forth and removed her breast bands, letting precocious tits sway free of restraint. She grabbed Occhin's ass and pressed to her from one side, kissing the snake summoner on the cheek and tightly squeezing her buttock. Bolt's tits mashed into Occhin's side, soft and round with stiff, perky nipples. Her lips were hot, and her tongue slid out, and a finger warningly circled the rim of Occhin's anus.

Sarada came up also, from the other side, and she put a hand over Occhin's groin. She kissed a pale neck, slender and graceful, and small breasts squeezed against Occhin's arm. Her free hand she lifted to stroke Occhin's hair, feeling how silky it was and soft, and she breathed in the sweet, tantalizing smell of her body. Moaning throatily, Sarada probed Occhin's cunt, pushing a finger, then two, then three up her sex, making her shiver and writhe.

Mitsuki sucked on Occhin's tongue, sucking it like she would have sucked the Kamikage's cock, and she mashed her lips to Occhin's, and squeezed her breasts, the tiny nubs of cute loli tits. She kneaded chakra into the little mounds, using the mystical palm technique to stimulate them from the inside out, massaging the nerves directly with her chakra. Occhin gasped and groaned and ground her pussy on Sarada's fingers, pressing the knuckles into Mitsuki's lap.

Sarada's breath was hot as fire on Occhin's neck, and she thrust her fingers with superhuman strength into her cunt. Occhin squealed. Bolt massaged the raven haired woman's ass with a mini rasengan, stirring the buttock with vertiginous energies. Occhin panted. Mitsuki stimulated her tits with medical jutsu, kneading every inch of her tiny titties and sending waves of pleasure bursting from stiff nipples.

Occhin came, crying aloud, yanking her head back and gaping her mouth wide. Her tongue was lolling out still, and Mitsuki nibbled on it to make her squirm. Juices gushed between Occhin's legs, a veritable waterfall of womanly perfume, and the smell of it filled the air. Her eyes rolled up to the white, her ivory cheeks fiercely red, and quivering numbly she fell on her back.

"Haa... haa..." she panted, looking contentedly, happily up at the three genin. "You girls are quite good. I'm glad."

"Will you tell us what you know, now?" asked Konohana. "We should really be getting on with our mission, and it wouldn't do for us to be delayed too long."

"So it wouldn't," said Occhin amusedly. "But you shan't be delayed much longer. I'll tell you everything I know about Shin-chan, once _you_ have earned it."

Konohana perked up at this, and she eyed Occhin shrewdly.

"That's not the name of any of the girls who disappeared."

"It isn't," Occhin concurred.

Stepping away from Bolt, Mitsuki, and Sarada, Occhin drew herself up. She licked her lips, eyeing Konohana's naked torso, and drew herself up to her full height. She stripped her clothes.

Then she _changed_.

Occhin grew taller, rising to a height above even Konohana. Childish features became mature and womanly, her figure more voluptuous. Small tits swelled quickly, expanding outward into a size that could not be measured in cups, a bust equal to the other two sannin. She was curvy, bodacious, statuesque.

Her ass was tight but generous, ample and finely toned. Her legs were long, smooth, sinuous. Creamy thighs as white as snow rippled subtly as she took a step, shapely feet treading the grass in perfect silence. Slender hands with cunning fingers ran down her curves, tracing them playfully before Konohana's eyes.

Full lips quirked in a smile, and the adult, voluptuous form of Orochiko moved seductively as she walked up to Konohana. Her hips swayed, the woman sashaying sensually. Her eyes glittered, serpentine yet alive with warmth and humor and lust. She had a gorgeous body, perfectly shaped and formed. She was as hot as _amaterasu_ , and as cool as ice style.

Konohana gulped, and she stared at Orochiko. She could not bring herself to move or respond to the woman's movements. She could only look and marvel and lust after that wonderfully salacious figure, those deep and brilliant eyes, that wry and sensual smirk that sent shivers down her spine. She moaned quietly, and did not protest when Orochiko slung her arms over her shoulders and leaned in close.

Two ample bosoms mashed together, and the three genin watched in a mixture of appreciation and jealousy. Sarada blushed and cupped her small breasts, looking down at them almost morosely. Mitsuki wiggled her hips, thinking about what it would be like when (not _if_ ) she had a bosom like her parent's. Bolt mused that Orochiko's tits were practically as big as her mom's.

Konohana shivered, and her breathing hitched. Quaking from head to toe, she slumped into Orochiko's embrace, leaning on the woman and letting her smaller but still very generous bust get squashed lewdly, hotly, tightly against hers. Her nipples felt blissfully sensitive, receiving stimulus from Orochiko's skin, stiff and erect yet depressed between their weighty chests.

"Damn, it's been a while since I've seen you in this form," Konohana said, letting her hands wander up and down Orochiko's body even as the Otogakure pop idol sensation fondled her in turn, smacking her ass and stroking her side. "Not since Mitsuki-chan was born, I think."

"I use it more often than that, child, I assure you," said Orochiko, her voice deeper and huskier, much more adult and explicitly erotic. "But you are young, and only somewhat important. Kamikage-sama, at least, gets to see me like this whenever the mood should strike him."

Konohana brushed her fingers under Orochiko's arm, making the woman's skin leap and pimple. A twinkle lit those yellow eyes, and a shiver danced through her voluptuous form. They bent their heads and kissed, parting their lips and joining their tongues. Orochiko's tongue was masterful, and it dominated Konohana's with ease, but on other fronts her own body was the one to yield.

Konohana ran a hand down Orochiko's generous ass. Her fingers were deft and skillful. She buried them in the firm tissue, kneading the powerful muscles under a modest layer of cushion, working the sannin's ample booty with an absolutely wonderful aptitude. She learned foreplay from the Kamikage when she was a youth, and she had mastered all of his techniques, save only those which relied on sage or bijuu chakra.

Energies swirled. They welled up from her belly, infused with the fire in her loins and dragged up through her bosom, her arm, and out her palm. It formed in her hand, twisting and turning the tissues at her fingertips, seizing Orochiko's ass with kinetic energy. Pure turbulence rocked her ass, making her cry out happily and arch her back.

"Ohhhhh, MY!" Orochiko moaned. "You aren't just a pretty face, are you? Those hands of yours are— _nnngh!_ ❤"

Gasping, she slumped against Konohana. Her eyelids fluttered, and she shivered. Juices streamed down her thighs, spurting from a gaped, puffy cunt. Her eyes rolled, and her tongue lolled, and her snow white cheeks were apple red.

Smiling, she then mustered her strength and attacked once more, stooping to clamp her lips over one of Konohana's nipples. With one hand she grasped the other tit, and with the other she thrust a finger into Konohana's cunt. Konohana fiercely reciprocated.

Mitsuki watched her mother with admiration, eyes gleaming. Sarada gazed hungrily, licking her lips and fantasizing. Bolt sidled up to her teammates and pulled them close, ruddy-cheeked and panting as she pushed their heads to her chest. Neither Mitsuki nor Sarada complained about this, and they gladly buried their faces in her bosom, kissing her tits and nibbling her nipples.

Bolt moaned, feeling shocks of pleasure from the ministrations of Mitsuki and Sarada. Gratefully she fondled them in turn, grasping their tits and using the rasengan stimulation technique her sensei had taught her. Her teammates squealed into her breasts and came with sharp cries, and she was thrilled by the sounds.

Orochiko, it seemed, also enjoyed the noises, for she seized up in another orgasm, gasping and crying out blissfully. Her body was wracked with delight, and Konohana masterfully fondled her. An injutsu rasenrengan drilled into Orochiko's tits, making them wobble and jiggle and quake, and she was going mad with the enjoyment of it. Her eyes were glassy, and lewdly she moaned.

Konohana looked down on the woman with something like amusement. Orochiko went limp as she gushed, and gushed, and gushed. Her cunt was bright pink, puffy, and sopping wet. She looked obscenely aroused, and even as her proportions became more childlike, breasts deflating, ass receding, limbs shortening, still she looked no less lewd.

A loli once more, Occhin smiled up at Konohana with an expression of utter satiety.

"You _are_ good," she said, sounding both sultry and impressed. "Not for no reason were you assigned as my daughter's jounin sensei."

"I was taught by the best," said Konohana modestly, but she looked pleased nonetheless. "Naruto-niisama showed me everything I know."

"I don't doubt," said Occhin. "And I do not doubt, either, that you would now like the information I promised."

"That would be nice, yeah."

Occhin smiled.

"She was an experiment of mine, back in the old world, and a most useful test subject. A child with a unique immune system, a body that could fight disease as well as any, yet did not reject foreign tissue. That alone would not be too remarkable—there are such things as universal donors and universal recipients in blood transfusion, the blood types O negative and AB positive respectively. But this was something more, both at once yet also neither, a body that could accept any implant, and whose tissues could be implanted into any other body. Foreign cells implanted in that body could also assimilate that property, that unique quality of universal reception and donation. Naturally, I was very interested in her at first..."

Konohana blinked slowly, staring at Occhin. She did not understand a word of that.

"Um, is that a big deal?" she wondered. "And does it have anything to do with our mission? I thought you said..."

"It is a very big deal, and it has EVERYTHING to do with your mission," said Occhin. "I have no doubt that this child, this _woman_ is the perpetrator. I have a fairly good idea of how she has been doing it, also. The only thing I don't know is _why_. The child of whom I speak was used, back when I still wasted my time on such meaningless things, to cultivate cloned sharingan and cells of the First Hokage, among other things... but I have not seen her since back when she would have been a man, still, before the changing of the world."

"How do you know she's even still alive, then?" Bolt wondered. "Or a girl, for that matter?"

"How does a child of this world have any concept of death?" Occhin riposted. "We are all alive, and all female. Of course she would not be any different. She was not that special, when even the likes of myself were made like this." She then smirked and cocked her hips, striking a cutesy pose in her naked, loli form. "Not that Occhin is complaining!❤ Teehee~"

She winked.

Despite herself, Bolt blushed.

* * *

The moon was ponderously vast. It was like a sea of broken silver, its surface pocked and tumbled with innumerable imperfections and faults. A yawning expanse spread out below him. Behind him space was ripped open, nothingness pried apart in a rift through which he had traveled.

Truth-seeking orbs floated behind him. He himself levitated several feet above the moon's barren surface, peering out over the lifeless waste of the Sea of Tranquility. Rinnegan were marked with the hybrid pupils of his rikudo senjutsu, crosshairs that sought his target without fail. The power of another doujutsu was also in those eyes, the power of tenseigan.

Naruto Uzumaki felt oddly serene as he gazed into the heart of the moon, his eyes penetrating its crust to see a small world inside it. Chakra roared around him, a calamitous torrent of energy blazing forth from his body. Ten hands of light were outstretched from his back, working in the airless void to close anew the rip he had made in space-time, sealing the wormhole through which he had come.

Briefly, Naruto wondered if he was angry. He didn't _feel_ like it. Certainly he was concerned for Hinata and Hanabi, and he intended to rescue them as quick as may be, but he felt no particular desire to punish the one who had abducted them. He had no longing for retribution veiled as justice, and he did not fly hence seeking vengeance to soothe a wounded pride, nor even in truly righteous wrath.

There was nothing burning in his belly. Nothing hot and fierce smouldering in his mind. He felt perfectly calm, possessed of a singular clarity of purpose. He would rescue Hinata and Hanabi and bring them back home. If the abductor fought against this, he would brush her aside with as much force as needed, but no more than absolutely necessary.

He was not a violent man by nature. In youth he had been hot tempered and quick to quarrel, feeling in the absence of confidence a need to assert himself at every turn, but that was something he had long since outgrown. And with the peaceful ideals he had acquired through hard times in adolescence, he was able to temper what anger he did feel into something productive, restraining it and cooling it into a keen, razor edge.

Of course, Naruto also knew that his wives and daughters and miscellaneous followers would be much more wrathful toward the kidnapper. This was why he came alone. He didn't want anyone getting hurt needlessly, not even the person who abducted Hinata and Hanabi.

And he saw them, even as he thought about all of this. Five women, three unfamiliar, two of those quite mature and voluptuous while the last was more slender and youthful. Also he saw, of course, his dear wife Hinata and her little sister Hanabi, who were naked and frowning at their captors.

The older women, Naruto thought, reminded him of Momo and Kinky and Kaguya. They seemed to be of the same general kind as them, if obviously different individuals. Their hair was silvery gray, and their eyes were especially notable. One had rinnegan, while the other had tenseigan. The third, younger woman had tenseigan also.

The three strangers seemed to be talking to Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto could not tell what they were saying, but he did not sense any malice in them. They were not radiating any evil intentions, or at least not any that he could feel from this distance.

"I'd better not waste any time," Naruto said to himself, shrugging. " _Open up_ ," he said to the surface of the moon, raising a hand and addressing the rocks in a commanding tone.

Like the surface of a puddle, hard earth rippled outward from where he gestured. A split appeared in solid rock, and the moon gaped itself open in a rift ten meters across. The hole widened as Naruto descended, and then it closed back up behind him.

Once inside, he breathed and tasted the air, and angled himself toward the center of the moon, where he could see a palatial dwelling. That was where the five women were, the chakras of Hanabi and Hinata and the three unfamiliar women.

Faster than a bolt of lightning, Naruto flew to the heart of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What I did with Occhin in LNW is what I consider one of my more creative ideas therein, and for that reason she is one of my more favorite characters from that fic. Despite that, she doesn't show up much. XD
> 
> Updated: 4-27-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	19. Clearing the Air

Hagoromo surveyed the two young women brought hence by Toneri. She felt pity for them, but also curiosity. The world was not as it once was, and one stood as the absolute power over all others. Too much was this like how her mother had tried to bring peace, in her mind, and she was troubled by that comparison.

She couldn't yet be certain, of course... but she could hardly stand by and watch without doing anything. She had to learn more, she had to know the nature and inclination of this _Kamikage_. It beggared belief that he could be called kindly or benevolent when the world was ruled in such depravity, and all its people were little more than his slaves.

It had to be assumed that he was no different from Mother. This was what Hamura had said, and Hagoromo agreed. Ninshu had been twisted so much over the generations, but never to such a degree as in this new world order. Certainly such things were not inherently evil, no more than food or drink, but when catered to so extensively that all else fell to the wayside and almost no other pursuits were endeavored, even things perfectly innocent could by such excess become something called "evil".

Or so she and her sister were inclined to think. Perhaps the people of this world thought differently, and perhaps they were truly and sincerely happy with their lives. But it would not do to assume the best without overwhelming proofs, and they would need much study and many subjects to satisfy their doubts.

Toneri drifted between the two sisters, looking up at them with a dutiful reverence. She paid special homage to Hamura her ancestor, naturally, but Hagoromo did not begrudge this. Instead she looked into the eyes of the two girls before them, naked women possessing byakugan such as Hamura's. They were kin from afar to Toneri, but their ancestors had chosen to remain on Earth rather than follow their progenitor to the moon.

Both had dark hair. The elder's was lavender, or a similar shade. The younger's was brown. The elder also had a more voluptuous body, while the younger was branded with a seal on her buttock.

"Are you well, sister-daughters?" said Hagoromo to the pair. "I pray you do not ill name our hospitality, or the means by which we had you brought hither. Were otherwise in our power, we would have done so and spared you the discomfort of your journey, and the suddenness of your fetching."

"Indeed, and I say likewise to my sister: are you well, children of the Sun?" said Hamura, bowing. "More also, I say welcome and well met. Fair daughters of long lineage, I am glad to have you here, that you might hear us and speak to us in turn, according to your use and desire. Please, tell us what you wish."

"We wish to go _home_ ," said the younger, Hanabi, after taking a moment to process this somewhat archaic speech. "We were just in the middle of a nice orgy when your _dog_ came and snatched us up."

She nailed Toneri with a scornful look, crossing her arms under a bare, modest bosom.

"I want to go back to my husband," said the elder, Hinata. "Naruto-kun must be worried sick about us."

"Do you think as you say?" wondered Hamura. "Or are your words but a pretty nothing learned by rote in fear of his wrath?"

"It is not, I deem," said Hagoromo, closing her eyes. "At least, I can feel his chakra flying hence without malice through the yawning spans of time and space. Yea, he will not permit us to seize unclaimed and unsued any of those whom he would claim as chattle, least of all one of his wives or closest concubines."

"He is coming, you say?" Hamura frowned. "How long would you guess until he is on us, sister?"

"Not long," said Hagoromo. "Three minutes, perhaps."

"That is too little time!" said Hamura, looking dismayed. "But alas, we must do as we can with what we are by doom allotted. Mayhaps he will falter, or be stymied ere he can come upon us."

"I do not think he will," said Hagoromo grimly, but she turned once more to Hinata and Hanabi.

Hanabi was smirking. Hinata was smiling.

"Kamikage-sama's coming to rape your dumb asses," the former crowed gleefully, her eyes twinkling. "You bitches will be _his_ bitches, and he'll fuck you even stupider than you already are."

"Don't be rude, Hanabi," said Hinata admonishingly. "If he rapes them, it will be for their correction and enlightenment. _If_ he rapes them."

"You think that unlikely?" said Hamura perceptively.

"You are not wicked," was Hinata's response. "Although your methods seemed evil, looking at you now I think you're good people. Just misguided."

"Misguided?!" cried Toneri, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Don't you know who you are talking to? These are—!"

"Peace, child," said Hagoromo. She looked sidelong at Hinata. To her, she said, "You do not think him unjust, then, or tyrant, who has enslaved all the people of your world and made whores of them down to the very least?"

"They are willing slaves, and happy whores," said Hinata, smiling. "I would be no less glad as a mere concubine, even if I am honored every day to wake up and know that I am in fact one of his _wives_."

"That is fair, perhaps," said Hamura. "We would not judge him, at least, for having more than one wife; in our own time such was common among lords and chieftains. But there is too much of a good thing, and greed beyond reason, and it seems to us that he claims more than any one man should."

"He does not claim it, I think," said Hinata. "He's too nice, at heart, to really _force_ decent, innocent people into things against their will. Really, circumstances simply thrust him into that position, and he fit it very well. We do not want anyone else as our lord."

Hagoromo turned her head, and she saw a streak of light coming swiftly toward them.

"You speak very well of him, and make him sound righteous and upstanding," she said. "Now let us see if his conduct shall match your report."

The floor cratered, buckling under a force like a meteoric impact. Dust from crushed stone flew up in a cloud, a billowing wave of smoke that mounted high over their heads. There was a glow like gentle sunlight behind the veil of dust, like a flame hidden behind a hand that makes skin shine red from the blood within.

"You are swift to come, Lord Kamikage," said Hamura by way of greeting, descrying Naruto's form with her doujutsu. Hinata and Hanabi could also see him through the smoke. "Yet seeing now your swiftness, I wonder rather that it took you this long to fly hence. Were you much delayed in the pursuit of our faithful disciple?"

"Does it matter how swiftly or slowly he comes?" wondered Toneri darkly. "He is here and that is enough. Let's cast him down now before he can dirty this sacred place with his... filthy mind."

"I don't think I'm _that_ filthy," said Naruto's voice mildly. As the dust began to clear, they could see him more readily, tall and well built with bright eyes and a sturdy jaw. Though he wore a mantle of light, and light proceeded from him, most of his body was bare and flesh colored, and a thick prick swayed between his legs. "I just go along with what the girls want. _They're_ the real perverts."

"Guilty as charged~" Hanabi cooed.

"I can't deny that," Hinata concurred, smiling.

"Perhaps it is so, but still you go with it in the end, and do not protest," said Hagoromo, eyeing the girls curiously. "It is not a state of affairs that you would call objectionable to your morals, is it? You enjoy your position and indulge yourself in carnal pleasure for your own sake often enough to be called depraved."

"Maybe by old standards," Naruto said, shrugging. "I won't lie. I _do_ enjoy it. But I've already had a discussion of this sort with Mito-chan, and you've kidnapped two of my girls, besides. It doesn't look like they're hurt, or too upset, but I didn't come here to have an ethics debate with three pretty strangers. If you don't mind, I'll be rescuing my wife and sister-in-law, now."

He stepped forward.

"We cannot allow you to do that quite yet," said Hamura, interposing herself between Naruto and the sisters. "We wish to parley with you and learn what we may of your thought and heart. It is within our interest to ensure that no despot reigns unchecked in appetite and wickedness over the people of the earth. If you are good and honest and worthy of the station you hold, we will let you go back with my long-daughters. But if you are not..."

Her posture shifted ever-so-slightly, and a sudden impression of threat fell over all present. Hinata's eyes widened, and Hanabi swallowed. Toneri paled and stepped back, trembling uncontrollably. Only Hagoromo and Naruto seemed unaffected by the immense presence and sleepless watchfulness, the warning of some power that stirred not easily and was yet unstoppable once roused.

It was not killing intent. It was not malice. It was _power_ , plain and simple, as vast as the endless sea of stars, and so utterly overwhelming that no mortals could long endure it. Anyone else would have quailed before the stirring of such a potent and unfathomable chakra, at feeling a mind as old as hills and deep as caverns fixed upon them in so hard and stern a glance. She was powerful beyond human measure, closer to a god than a living creature.

Naruto simply smiled.

"You're pretty strong," he observed. "Even Kaguya-chan isn't that powerful, anymore."

"You are little awed by my consideration," Hamura said in turn. "I would call you insolent or a fool, could I not feel the power that is inside _you_. Yea, I perceive a fight between us would be hard for me, and victory unlikely alone and unaided. But my sister is here, and Toneri also. I do not think you can overcome all three of us at once, should it come to a sortie."

"Maybe," said Naruto. "But I don't like fighting if it can be avoided, either way. Violence doesn't accomplish anything except sowing hate and resentment between parties who could otherwise, maybe, find peace and a common ground."

"Don't try to sound so fair, villain," said Toneri hotly, her eyes flashing. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be a man."

"That wasn't _me_ ," Naruto said. "Kaguya was the one who turned everyone into chicks."

"Yet it is her responsibility no more," Hagoromo remarked. "The power that was once our mother's resides now within you, and much more besides. Once she was dethroned, why did you not return things to the way they were before? Why did you not restore things to their proper and natural order? Why did you keep the nature of the world as it had been within Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

Naruto blinked.

"Huh. You might actually be the first person to come out and ask me that," he said, bemused. "Of course, most of the people who _might_ ask were around when I did it, and they know well enough why things stayed that way... But you're obviously not from around here, or at least not from this time. I'm not sure how I should answer."

"Truthfully would be most favorable," said Hamura with a touch of wry humor.

Naruto chuckled. Hinata also smiled a little bit, seeing his good humor. Hanabi, for her part, still afforded a less than friendly look at Toneri.

"Well, there are a lot of different reasons," Naruto said slowly. "Or at least a few pretty compelling ones. But where to start? I guess the most immediate one would be obvious: no one really WANTED things to go back the way they'd been. I don't completely get it, myself, but none of the people I asked had any interest in being turned back into men, who used to be men, or going back to a world inhabited by many men besides myself, if they had always been women."

"You can't have asked very many," said Toneri bitterly.

"You'd be surprised," Naruto said, shrugging. "I mean, obviously I couldn't ask everyone in person, but I could sync up with their hearts, y'know? It's Kumiko's power, I think. I can sense people's thoughts and emotions, and after gaining Kaguya's power I could use that ability on... basically the whole world. And the overwhelming impression I got was that, if not _everyone_ , then the vast majority of people wanted things to stay the way Kaguya'd made them."

"It was easier for them, I suppose," said Hagoromo, "to remain as they had been made anew and continue in what had for them become the norm, than to endure another great change and adapt themselves again to a life very different. Perhaps, also, they enjoyed being women who had been men before, or enjoyed being young and beautiful who had else been otherwise."

"That was probably a big part of it, yeah," Naruto agreed. He looked at her thoughtfully. "What do _you_ think?"

"Gender is but an aspect of procreation," said Hagoromo airily. "It is an outer property of the flesh with little bearing on the inner qualities of mind and soul. A culture might place certain expectations or restrictions on persons of particular gender, but these are merely human conceits and hardly relevant. I have long been only unbodied thought, a soul traveling down the ages as an echo of what once was. If I had any attachment to male sex, I have forgotten it in the years uncounted. I do not care what gender this body may be."

"My sister speaks for myself as well," said Hamura sagely. "No bond have we to manhood who for so long had no body. We are as reincarnates of our past selves, and though our names and memories be the same, still we are people new and different from Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

Naruto perked up at this, and he looked at them, Hagoromo especially.

"Eh?" he murmured, squinting at the woman with her silvery red hair. Her face was fair and rounded, rinnegan meeting Naruto's glance. She was tall and voluptuous, or at least seemed the latter. She did not show the many years and lines in her face as had as the Sage of Six Paths, yet looking now into her eyes he saw the same depth of wisdom borne up through many ages of life. "...Old Sage?"

Hagoromo smiled indulgently, a glint of laughter coming into her eyes.

"Yes, you called me something like that, once. It was I who came to you and gave you the sage power, bestowing my yang chakra unto you as the heir of my will, and my yin chakra unto Sasuke your brother, also. I am glad to see the two of you cooperate, Asura, although I must admit that this was not what I would have expected."

She shook her head.

"Indra has acknowledged the lawful succession," a voice said with Naruto's lips, the words both his and another's. "At the last she has submitted herself and all that is hers to the guidance of your rightful heir. _Through love and understanding might peace be brought to the world._ That wa the answer I gave you long ago, and if you look upon my realm you will surely see that I spoke sooth, as such you deemed it back then. Is this not so?"

"Your words are overproud," interjected Hamura. "Speak not so haughtily to your father, child."

"Nay, sister," said Hagoromo. "He speaks justly. And _father_ I am no longer. I gave him lordship over his brother, and entrusted to him the duty of guiding humanity to peace. This method is not as I would have envisioned it from the words he spoke to me so long ago, yet it does seem that the people are happy, and living as near to peace with each other as I could ever have hoped."

"It is not how I would have foreseen my designs either, for what such a claim may be worth," said Naruto, seemingly. "I did not desire overlordship, nor indeed a harem anything like what I am given, yet is it not often the case that those who least desire it are the ones most fit?"

"You were not without ambition in this life."

"I was not. Yet my ambition was a plain one, and earnest, and it was tempered through hardship into as much a wisdom and an understanding of responsibility as I could be expected to gain ere all such things were changed for ever."

Hinata looked curiously at Naruto. This was indeed her husband who spoke, but she saw memory in his eyes beyond what he ought to have, and a depth of years many times greater than what he had lived. Now, as it had seemed at other times in the past, something of a deeper self was shining through, a mind of no small account and a spirit as tough as old tree roots, yet also as bright as daisies in sunshine.

It was her Naruto and no other, but Naruto had not always been such in name. Though the inner nature never changed, his memories and experiences were different with each new life. But this wasn't a transformation, or a switching of places as sometimes happened with jinchuuriki and their bijuu: it was simply as someone recalling old times they had left behind, and a name that they once had held. He was Naruto, and he was Hashirama, and he was all the reincarnates back up to Asura himself.

She smiled fondly and closed her eyes, glad just to hear his voice.

"Still, mother—as such now will I call you, though your womb bore me not," said Naruto recalling the thought and experiences of Asura, "—if you knew this was me, then why have you and Aunt Hamura molested my people, even no less than one of my dear wives and her sister? Did you misdoubt the good faith of your own son, whom you had loved and trusted throughout the long ages?"

"Say not _misdoubted_ , sister-son," said Hamura. "Your mother is not so faithless as that. But though you are Asura son of Hagoromo, also you are Naruto Uzumaki, and he is not the same as you in mind, though his chakra be one with yours, and he share in your will and memory. It is he whom we sought to judge, for his actions have seemed selfish and greedy to those of us who watch from without."

"Yet I am he to whom you speak, Naruto son of Mina and Kushina, and also Asura the heir of Rikudo Sennin. You cannot divide us so, saying that one is one and the other is other. We are both and same, a singular existence wholly indivisible. He is the heir of my will, and safekeeper of the memories of all my life."

"Your words are not his," said Hagoromo.

"The manner is not," said Naruto. "But our hearts are one, and our minds likewise. If I want, I can talk to you the way I always talk to people, but that won't change what I'm saying, what _we're_ saying, will it? It's the same meaning put a little differently, nothing more." He shrugged. "But do you still question my character, or plan on keeping my precious people hostage?"

"If we said _yea_ , what would you do?" asked Hamura.

"I'd try to make you two see reason," Naruto said. "But if you still refuse to give this up even after that, or try to stop me from rescuing my wife and her sister, then I will have to hurt you."

He drifted an inch forward, and let himself bear forth in mind, will, and _power_.

Hamura and Hagoromo gave back two inches against their will. Toneri, being much less resolute, turned and fell flat on her face in terror. The ground warped before them, not breaking but distorting, bending or seeming to bend as though space or light were passing through a lens of irregular shape.

The light that radiated from him was dazzling. Like one crowned with silmarils he cast a brilliant glow before him, yet it came from within him and swirled about him like an aura, and fell like dewdrops round his feet, and flew as piercing shafts from his eyes. He was like an eclipse of the sun, ringed with a blazing corona, or the eye of a storm about which raged a wild turbulence, though he himself was calm and quiet.

Only Hinata and Hanabi were untroubled by the sense of terrible wrath that proceeded from him, being not the objects of this warning, and knowing besides that he would not hurt them unless they asked for it, and then only in play.

Pale as the three Otsutsuki were, they managed to go whiter still in fear, even Hamura and Hagoromo only just able to master themselves. Naruto's power seemed limitless right then and there, and all too easy they believed it would be for him to sweep them aside (or much worse) if that suited him. Toneri cowered, prostrated away from Naruto, her back facing toward him.

But Hagoromo and Hamura managed to stand their ground, if only barely. Winds roared and firmament trembled and fires danced above while lightnings flashed below their feet, but still they endured and persevered and refused to be cowed.

At last it stopped, and Naruto smiled. It was a tad wan, but there was also still something like humor or gladness in his expression. The violence was calmed, the tumult was stilled, and the storm had passed.

"Poor thing," he said, looking at Toneri who quivered senseless on the ground, white-faced and mewling. "I didn't mean to spook her that bad. Guess she was less tough than I thought." He looked at Hamura and Hagoromo, then. "But you two had more grit."

"Barely," said Hamura, trembling a fair deal herself. She shook her head. "You are fearsome beyond words. Almost I regret our actions, now."

"Only _almost?_ "

Hagoromo smiled.

"We have our resolve, still. You gave us one reason, but you also said there were more."

"I did, didn't I?" Naruto mused. "Fair enough. I can't say how many there are, because from here it's more just... philosophy, I guess. I dunno if you'll get it."

"We are not feebleminded," said Hamura. "Try us."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well, what is reality?" he said, gesturing vaguely. "What does it mean, or what's the importance of what's first or _original?_ The old world had its own good parts, and I miss it sometimes, for what it's worth, but things were a MESS back then. People had so many grudges, and there was so much fighting and death and ill will. There were too many bad memories attached to the old world, our old lives.

"It might have been just a trick of Kaguya's, at first, but people were _happy_ in the new world. They were content and at peace and had no grudges. There was no evil history, no old wars, nothing to avenge or fight about; and people enjoyed it, and found they liked the way things ran in the new world even once they remembered the old. Maybe it was just an illusion, at first, just a dream... but who decides what is and isn't real?

"It was my choice, or my responsibility. Once Kaguya had been beaten and everything worked out, I had the power to decide what our reality would be, whether we would go back to the way things had been, or continue with how they'd become. As you can see, I chose the latter.

"' _To a dreaming mind, it's the waking world that's unreal_ '. That's what Sasuki told me, while we were trying to decide with the others. She had the most to say about it—or a bit more than most did, at least, and we talked a lot about illusions and reality and the nature of existence. And about my new power, the Creation of All Things.

"I could take ideas and give them shape, form, substance. I could turn thoughts into things and things into thoughts, make and unmake however it suited me. Kaguya made an illusion, and to the people inside it that illusion was now reality. They had fought for it, bled for it, and lived and loved inside it. If people weren't happier in Infinite Tsukuyomi, they were no less happy than they'd been in 'reality'.

"Our understanding of existence all comes from perception. We see our surroundings and call that real. And people loved the new world and WANTED it to be real.

" _So I made it_ _real_.

"I used the power of creation to make fantasy reality, to give illusion physical being, and redefined the old reality to fit the new one. I exercised the power of a god according to the people's wants, and because of that they started calling me _Kamikage_ , the God-Shadow. People were happier with the world like this. I won't pretend to know why. Maybe if I'd been in their position and someone else in mine, I'd feel the same way as they do.

"...Yeah, I think I definitely would."

Hamura hummed at this, and she gave Naruto a searching look.

"Very noble and selfless it sounds in the telling, but still I wonder how much of your motive may not have been simple lust," she said.

"On my part, or the people's?" Naruto wondered, chortling. "Because there was a lot from both parties. But that doesn't make my reasoning meaningless, I don't think."

"Indeed it doesn't!" said Hanabi emphatically. "Why shouldn't sex be a good reason? He had cock enough for all the world, and then some. We didn't need any more than that."

"I agree with Hanabi-chan," said Hinata demurely, eyeing her husband's manhood. It was flaccid presently, but she could see his eyes occasionally flick over Toneri's backside, the woman's prone position rather inviting regardless of how much or little she wore. "Naruto-kun is the only man I need."

"Perversity and perversion," Hagoromo sighed. "We cannot reason with children so obsessed, sister. They will hear us not, I deem, and stick bullheaded to the carnal unlogic of sexual desire."

"I like it no more now than I did when we first learned of these circumstances," said Hamura stoutly. She turned her gaze to the distance. "But take one head off and two more grow in its place. Whatsoever I might think of this _Kamikage_ , he is at least honest. He betrays perhaps a greater decency in character and deed than others would show in his position."

"Some others, perhaps," said Hagoromo. "But not all would be less virtuous than he, if virtuous you wish to name him."

"It goes against my grain, but such must I call him," said Hamura with an almost bitter laugh. "By the measure of _this_ world, he is nearly a saint, however depraved he would have been called in the old."

"When in Kumo," said Naruto with a shrug. "Though I'm not sure what you mean when you talk about _cutting off the head_. You can't keep me here, if that's what you're thinking."

"Not forever," said Hamura meaningfully. "But long enough."

Naruto looked perplexed at this. Hanabi narrowed her eyes, while Hinata frowned.

"If you are worthy of such lordship as has been thrust upon you," Hagoromo said, smiling a tad loftily, "then you will be able to hold your dominion against all challengers and usurpers without need of bloodshed or death. If you cannot, then I must deem you unfit for this high station, however nobly you may otherwise bear yourself."

Hamura seized Toneri by the nape of her kimono.

"Take this child, if you wish," she said. "She will be your only vassal left if you fail in this final test."

"Not the only one," said Hanabi loyally. "But what do you mean by _test?_ "

"Return home and see for yourselves," said Hagoromo vaguely. "Two powers arise to contend against your own. Neither is wholly wicked or without right to do as they will, and both have strength and cause to support them. But left to their own devices they may soon come to clash, and that would be a bloody chance indeed. Resolve this peacefully and to the satisfaction of all parties, and my sister and I shall concede your right to lone sovereignty over this world."

"Mito's one of them, isn't she?" said Naruto, shaking his head. "From how she talked, and how you're talking, that seems like the most probable thing. I guess she's taken advantage of my absence. But who's the other one, then?"

"That is for _you_ to uncover, Kamikage."

And so speaking, Hamura and Hagoromo vanished.

Toneri, fearful and quaking, curled up at Naruto's feet. She rolled onto her back and stared wild-eyed up at his manhood. Pale cheeks reddened.

"So I'm tossed to the wolves for their machinations," she said in a low voice. "But I volunteered myself as a sacrifice for their ends, if it came to that. I can't complain I didn't see it coming."

She sighed, staring at Naruto's cock.

"...you know, maybe I've gone a little mad, but your manhood seems more appealing the longer I look at it."

"It has that effect on people, yes," said Hinata warmly. She looked at Naruto. "But I'm worried about those women's words. Shall we go home, darling?"

Naruto grabbed a handful of strings and yanked open a wormhole in answer.

"Grab on, and we'll be off."

Hinata and Hanabi each took a hand.

Toneri whimpered and embraced one of his legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had more fun with Hamura and Hagoromo's dialogue than is healthy, I warrant. I like using such moderately archaic language from time to time, born no doubt of a great love for the works of Tolkien and such. XP
> 
> Also, huh, this is a chapter with literally no sex in it. Not a first for this fic, but definitely a rarity.
> 
> Updated: 5-27-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	20. Theory of Revolution

It was easier than she'd expected, and she hadn't expected much difficulty to begin with. There was no barrier to stop her or isolate her targets, no seal from which to first extract them. They were out in the open where anyone could get at them; moreover, there were even channels of swift and efficient access built into the very throne on which she now sat herself.

All she had to do was reach down and _pull_. The chakra of the bijuu came rushing in, and it filled her up from head to toe. Her system was soon flooded with more chakra than she knew what to do with, and after she'd absorbed enough to stretch out her reserves and internalize the character and nature of each individual chakra, she carried out the second stage of her impulsive coup.

The four bodyguards or retainers of Naruto Uzumaki struggled vainly against Mito's adamant sealing chains, bound up by the golden, glowing _fuusa_. Matching seal tags adorned each of their foreheads, inscribed with formulas of binding and enfeebling. Their struggles grew progressively weaker, and by now it seemed like they were just wiggling their asses for Mito's enjoyment. Tamon glared with amber eyes while Zoujou's sapphires blazed. Jikoku's molten obsidian flashed, and the pearls of Koumoku were coolly defiant.

"This seems like a bad idea, honey," said Hashi, looking anxiously at the four princesses. "On multiple levels."

"I have nothing to do with this," added Hiyori a touch frantically, her face buried in Saori's cleavage like an ostrich sticking its head in the sand. "This wasn't my idea."

Neither of them were on board with Mito's plot. Indeed, only Tobi seemed willing to stand by Mito in this decision to usurp the kamikage. Admittedly, her revolutionary stance may have been considerably encouraged by the fact that a real flesh-and-blood phallus was even now sprouting from her groin, developing outward from her clit while a complex jutsu formula writhed across her pubic region.

"Look, brother," she said calmly, pointing to her presently half-formed dick. "Mito promised to restore our manhoods if we help. Even if she can't change us back into men completely, she can at least give back the cocks we should rightly have."

"There is no _back_ to discuss," said Hashi sullenly. "I am a woman, and I'm glad to be one. Besides that, I can make my own penis whenever I want."

"Hiyori can't, though," said Tobi, casting her gaze on their former student.

"I don't want one!" the brunette proclaimed, nuzzling ever deeper into Saori's bosom. In a paroxysm of something like fear or madness or lust she slapped her own ass and spread her legs wide, baring an ever rosy cunt. "I'm perfect just the way I am."

Tae and Ryo patted Hiyori's bum comfortingly while the woman continued to tearfully motorboat their former mistress.

Tobi rolled her eyes.

"Well, _I_ stand with Mito," she said stoutly as a futanari erection reached its full size and shape above her moist maidenhead. "Even if her husband won't."

"I'm not her husband, I'm her _wife_ ," said Hashi insistently.

"I don't need a wife," was Mito's flippant reply, shifting her perfect ass on the exquisite lotus throne. "I might have bitches and whores for my amusement, but as far as a spouse I want a bold, strong husband who will pin me beneath a powerful body and pleasure me with his big, pulsing cock."

"So you want our father, then?" said Zoujou.

"Clearly she does," Koumoku sagely agreed.

"That matches his description," piped Tamon.

"He'll be glad to own her." Jikoku nodded.

Mito rolled her eyes, but otherwise she ignored them.

"I will reward those who are loyal to me," she continued airily as if there had been no interruption from the peanut gallery.

She leaned back and gracefully spread her legs. Her womanhood was exposed, open and unguarded. Pinky, velvety folds peeked out from between her nether lips, a silken scarlet fuzz the extent of her pubic adornment. She afforded a come-hither smile to her spouse's sibling.

"Come, Tobirama," Mito said, "and test that newfound cock in my aching pussy. Let us see if it performs to our hopes and expectations."

"Mito..." Hashi whined, pouting at her wife.

The proud and sensual Uzumaki pretended not to hear this as Tobi came forward.

Dull red eyes surveyed Mito's nude form with undisguised appreciation, and Tobi bit a lip in spite of her favored stoicism. Her hips swayed unconsciously, a duly impressive erection moving back and forth with the motions. Surmounting the lip of the throne, an ornate and backless seat that was as much a bed and altar as anything else in its form and function, a blossomed flower of precious metal cushioned with luxurious silks and velvets, she crawled.

She did not walk on the throne. Some weight of vague knowledge or awareness bowed her form low, like a devout pilgrim approaching a most holy site. In a corner of her mind, Tobi silently laughed at this most perverse of comparisons. T'was an absolutely farcical simile. Nothing could be called _holy_ about this place, at least not in any conventional sense that would have been known in her time, or else not in a sense that shinobi of her age would have observed.

Yet this throne seemed a hallow, still. Her breath caught in her throat, and something vast and burdensome was laid on her back as she crawled up over Mito, planting her hands to either side of the redhead's slender torso. Perhaps, she rationalized to herself, that sense of weight came only from the woman's legs, which were raised up and slung over her shoulders as she and the new Kamikage aligned their sexes. This felt like a poor explanation, though.

Perfect silence reigned as Tobi pushed herself down, pressing the head of her newly formed phallus to the entrance of Mito's sex. Moist labia resisted momentarily, holding out against her with curious tenacity for a fraction of seconds that drew themselves out as long as days in her mind. A thrill in the nerves electrified her body, and noiselessly she gasped, wincing from a sudden pleasure as sharp as pain.

"That's it, dear, push it in," Mito purred, breaking the awesome silence of the throne room.

The sound of her voice seemed as striking as the first living sound in a theretofore barren world, the first gasp of air and burbling cry of some bold, crawling precursor that raised itself from the mud and beheld in wonder the fearsome beauty of creation unmarred and pristine in primeval years when history had not yet begun. And her words seemed to break some barrier, some unseen force that held things fast. All at once Tobi moaned aloud, and the awe of the silence was finally driven away.

At the same moment, the barrier which had resisted her entrance gave way, parting to let the brunt of her manhood drive into Mito's sex. A rigid girth spread out the inner walls, moist and warm and soft, and yet the flower resisted more the deeper she went, squeezing and choking her hardness with a singular, crushing grip.

"Oh, my," Tobi gasped, "Mito, it feels... Shit, this is..."

She could not form a complete sentence, or nearly even a fragment thereof. Her eyes swam with tears, and her breath was a keen, sibilant hiss. Mito's heels pressed into her back, and Tobi absently stroked one of the woman's plump, shapely thighs. Soft flesh depressed at her touch, and rebounded with youthful elasticity once her finger had left, leaving only a touch of redness that would itself fade soon enough.

Her bosom heaved beneath and between Mito's thighs, small and perky white tits rising firmly with her breaths. A tight ass, toned and gorgeously curved, bobbed slowly in the air as she began to thrust in and out, pushing her loins up and down with low, lusty groans. Her eyes smouldered, boring into Mito's, and she felt uncaring that this was Hashi's wife.

At that moment, the only thing in Tobi's mind was her own lust, and that desire was kindled powerfully by Mito's loveliness. Even as she beheld the artfully quaking bust, the elegant noblewoman's face, and the tempting rosy flush that arose in porcelain cheeks, she was reminded of a time in her past life when she had begrudged Hashirama's engagement to this aristocratic vision of grace and sensuality.

The four princesses watched this with expressions that ranged from indignation to admiration. Zoujou could not help but appreciate the view of Tobi's tight, quivering buttocks as the woman thrust her shapely ass up and down in time with the plunging of her hard, pulsing cock. Jikoku looked coldly furious, in contrast, that anyone would dare fuck on the throne of the Kamikage without their father sandwiched between, and her sharingan glittered with a fell light.

Koumoku was bemused, neither wholly angry or lustful, uncertain how to feel. Her pearlescent byakugan pierced through flesh and bone to glimpse the melding of sexes at its deepest level, perceiving where the chakras of Tobi and Mito mingled and blended into a single energy that could not be called solely one or the other. Tamon was amused, in comparison to the redhead, and short golden tresses fell in a cute mess about her face, framing girlish features. Tits as huge as the hugest of breasts quaked and wobbled with the convulsions of a voiceless chortling scarce restrained in her belly.

Bound up in chains of light as hard as the hardest diamond, they could do nothing but squirm and watch and vocally ejaculate, whether in disapproval or enjoyment. Zoujou crudely jeered, calling Mito and Tobi all sorts of vulgar and degrading things. The pair heard her catcalls and intensified their fucking, crying out louder and more vigorously themselves. Tamon occasionally joined in with wry suggestions of what their father would do to Mito once he got home, which excited nearly all who listened, save Mito herself, who responded with silent dismissal.

Koumoku, calm and patient like her mother, if a touch bolder and more aggressive, nodded absently with the cries of her sisters. Twinkling eyes feasted on Tobi and Mito, and on her siblings, and on the anxious and envious Hashi who was half masturbating, and on Hiyori who had abandoned all pretenses and was orally fucking Saori's generous tits, and on Tae and Ryo who eagerly groped the brunette's backside.

Jikoku, the fiercest and most warlike of the four princesses, was the most violent in her words. She proclaimed what she would do to Mito if the woman did not repent and release them, and so graphically bloody was the imagery her words provoked, so gruesome and gory her language, that only someone of the most twisted and perverse inclinations could find any part of her speech arousing.

It says less about Mito's character than about her kinks, perhaps, that she was indeed more aroused by Jikoku's threats than by anything else. Even Tobi's cock and vigorous fucking were but a distant second on the list of things turning her on at that moment. Yet whatever this said, and whatever it was that most aroused the lusty usurper, she fucked Tobi all the same, and let the white haired beauty fuck her in turn with a vigorous delight.

Lips smacked on the soft globes of Mito's bosom. They were moist and warm, and the pressure of them squashed her teat handsomely, while the sound of smacking and slurping which rose from her breast filled the ears of those who listened. Tobi's short, spiky white hair was in fashion much like Jikoku's, and her ass was also just as tight as the martial maiden's, though her breasts were a few sizes smaller.

Mito purred as a tongue slipped itself around one of her nipples, and she felt lips pucker and seal themselves tight, and the suction that was subsequently exerted on her nipple sent a shock of pleasure through her chest.

"Yes, _very_ good," she groaned happily, arching her back and sighing. Her legs wrapped around Tobi's upper body while the woman's futanari cock drove more and more furiously in and out of her pussy. "You're a good one, Tobi; so much more trustworthy than my fickle husband. She won't even stand by me in this."

"You f...flatter me, Kamikage-sama," Tobi moaned, her voice quivering with the exertion of her body. She looked delightfully slatternly, fucking the redhead with a furious rocking of her round, white ass. "Sss, I just want to fuck you," she panted, redfaced and practically delirious with lust. "You're simply so beautiful, and..."

She trailed off into a wordless growl, and her hips rocked faster still, back and forth and back and forth. Mito's back was laid hard into the seat of the throne, and her eyes squeezed languidly shut while slow and torturous shudders racked her spine. The redhead's own ass, a degree or two plumper and softer than Tobi's (if rather less generous than the likes of Saori, Tamon, or Hashi) slapped the cushions and rippled unseen beneath her.

A lithe figure slid up and down on the throne, and a free, goodly breast bobbed. Her other tit was squashed still against her sternum, pinned down by Tobi's greedy face, the woman licking and sucking and nibbling with all the rapacity of a wild animal. Sweat glistened in the streaming light, pale flesh glowing with inner fires. Lovely, lofty faces twisted in lewd expressions, base and glorious. Their voices were sharp yet husky, wavering from high to low in the cries and grunts of their ever-quickening intercourse.

Tobi fucked Mito like a three ryo whore, devouring fine tits with kissable lips and a mouth made for sucking. Her tight ass rocked and wagged in the air like an open invitation for anyone who might dare to rape it, and her cock throbbed painfully, wondrously in Mito's soaking, silky cunt. Her face was obscene, eyes rolled up to the white, cheeks so red that her facial markings were indistinguishable.

Mito writhed pleasurably beneath Tobi, luxuriating in the feel of a hardness so similar to her husband's that she could be forgiven for wanting it to impregnate her. But for as lewd as she behaved, and though she lay underneath Tobi, it was obvious that she had the mastery, and SHE was the one in control.

_Slapslapslap!_

Their genders came together in a ceaseless, wet stacatto. A flush of action and arousal spread and deepened throughout their skin: in their faces, on their bosoms, but most deeply and hotly around their sexes. Sweat coursed down their naked forms, and in husky voices they moaned and wailed, low and sultry, high and keening, sometimes loud and sometimes soft. But all throughout they continued to fuck, fuck, FUCK!

It was onto this scene that Sasuki came, having received word from high priestess Shion via co-head maid Obi that something curious was happening in Nenoji, the Temple of the Roots where the nine bijuu dwelt. She had been busy instructing Momo and Kinky in the service of Kaguya, to whom they were assigned to be as handmaids when not serving in the role of concubines for the house of Uzumaki, when Obi warped into the former goddess's chamber and informed her, with all courtesy owed to one of the Kamikage's wives, of Shion's concerns regarding some small matter on the flow of chakra in the Shinjuu's roots.

And so Sasuki had made her way with no particular haste to the throne room where all chakra ultimately flowed, and to which the pull on the bijuu's energies, according to Shion as told by Obi, had briefly increased by several orders of magnitude. She was nude, of course, for was this not Ten'i Muhou-jou, the palace of heaven's seamless garments? The only earthly accoutrement on her person was a fine, nigh-invisible strap about the waist to which a sheath was fastened, and in the sheath was Kusanagi, the _true_ Kusanagi no Tachi, and not merely the mundane sword on which she had granted that name in the old world.

(She also wore a kakuremi bra to support her bosom, but this was not an article of clothing so much as a jutsu formula that neutralized the stress of gravity on her breast's tissues, keeping her tits ever perky and bouncy.)

But Sasuki passed through the open doors of the throne room, lost in thoughts of a pleasant nature, chiefly idle dreams of the day when Kaguya would be wedded to her husband. She did not immediately notice anything, so wrapped up was she in her daydreams and musings. Not until a moment had passed, and the sounds of Mito and Tobi moaning and fucking and smacking together on her husband's throne sank themselves fully into her ears.

Then she looked up and was wroth, beholding her own eldest child, Jikoku, in chains along with the firstborn daughters of her fellow wives. And she turned a black gaze on the throne, where Mito fairly blasphemed in her joining with Tobi.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuki in a slow, quiet voice that nonetheless seemed to echo in the throne room. "But I am going to have to tell you to get off that throne and untie the princesses. Only my husband can sit on that throne, and only their father can bind those girls so."

Jikoku, Koumoku, Tamon, and Zoujou all stirred in their chains, but Mito ignored this. She was too busy with stretching out beneath Tobi and hissing as her ass smacked the throne harder still. Her face was red and drawn in the near zenith of pleasure, and her eyes were fluttering half shut.

"Ohhh, I'm nearly there, Tobi-kun," she moaned sultrily. "Just a little further, and—!"

" _Coming!_ " gasped Tobi, seizing up and tearing her head back from Mito's bosom. The woman's legs were wrapped tightly over her shoulders, and their bodies were melded most sensually together.

It seemed it was _in flagrante delicto_ that Sasuki had found these two, and she scowled at the thought. She saw them collapse together in a sweaty pile of orgasmic womanflesh, and one of her eyes twitched.

A moment of silence reigned.

Sasuki cleared her throat slowly and portentously, taking another step forward.

"As nice as this view is," she said, eyeing the nude profile of Tobi and Mito lying together, "and it is a _very_ nice view, I must again **tell you** to get off my husband's throne and let his daughters go. If you refuse, I will do to you what Anko did to Momo and Kinky."

Jikoku voiced her agreement, and Zoujou hooted approvingly. Koumoku nodded, and Tamon beamed, seeing that easily the most formidable of their mothers had arrived.

Mito was panting, breathing laboriously. Her face shone with a rosy flush, and her eyes were a hint glassy in the unfocused glow of pleasure. She smiled unconcernedly, lying with Tobi's naked form atop her, and languidly squeezed a handful of the woman's fine, pert ass. There was something vaguely insolent in the bored way she side-eyed Sasuki.

"That means nothing to us," said Tobi in a quiet, breathless voice; the first indication that the pair were conscious of Sasuki's presence.

Hashi looked anxious, and crossing arms under her vast bust, thrusting back her voluminous bust, and leaning deferentially toward Sasuki, she gave the woman a plaintive and apologetic look, absolute pitiable in her distress. Sasuki afforded the woman a grope, seizing one of those super sized tits and kneading it in a gesture of forgiveness. She appreciated Hashi's repentant demeanor.

Hiyori, Saori, Tae, and Ryo watched from where they were tangled up in fearful lovemaking, staring in wonder at Sasuki.

Her presence was commanding, and she radiated a sense of strength and beauty that precious few could rival. Lithe were her limbs, slim and wiry with muscles like steel cords. Her stride was graceful and confident, with all the self-assured, prowling purpose of a tigress on the hunt. Sinuous and shapely was she, a lovely woman in face and figure, but perilous also, and powerful.

Her bosom rose and fell with slow, measured breaths, teats round and supple and weighty enough to give a fair number of woman good cause for envy. Her posterior leaned and listed and shifted langurously from side to side with the swaying of her hips, one buttock rising, then falling as the other rose, tilting alternately with the swing in her step. The attractiveness of her visage was darkly enhanced by the displeasure which blossomed therein.

Not for no reason was Sasuki one of the Kamikage's wives. Many as Naruto's lovers and maidservants and concubines were, until now only four women had been graced with the honor of being called a _wife_. Each of these four had some great claim on the man's heart, or so great a power and majesty as deserved no less honor, if not both. It took a woman on the level of Kaguya for them to even consider adding another to that short, most exalted list.

Sasuki was by every measure a woman of considerable beauty. Less classically feminine than Hinata, less explosively voluptuous than Gaara, and less restive and lusty than Sakura, yet by no means was she less appealing than they. No, many women rather considered her the highest and loveliest of Naruto's wives, as well as the strongest and most masterful. They called it gap appeal, or something like that.

Though in mind, body, and soul a woman through and through (whatever her gender may have been before the changing of the world) Sasuki was not _girlish_. Generally stern and aloof toward others, and even with her husband dealing more proudly than most would ever dare, if still deferentially compared to their relations of old, she had a certain cool assertiveness about her. This made her womanly charms stand out all the more.

Just looking at her, Hiyori could see that this was a woman inclined to have her way in matters, not from spoiling or indulgence, but because she was so masterful a body and dominant a soul that when she turned her will upon someone they would be soon to submit.

Dark eyes gleamed and peered sidelong at the Sandaime Hokage, and she was thrilled to the bone with an electric jolt.

Flushing deeply, Hiyori hid her face in Saori's bosom once more. Tae and Ryo crowded in beside her.

Sasuki turned her eyes once more on Tobi and Mito. She passed the four eldest daughters, the _shitenojou_ as some called them, or the _kami-no-musume_ as they were known by others. And she laid a hand on the chains of Jikoku and Zoujou, the midmost two between whom she stepped, causing the shackles to clank and clatter. Her eyes closed briefly, and she removed her hands from the chains with the inwardly absorbed expression of someone very deep in thought.

With a slow, careful movement Sasuki gestured at the pair on the throne. Nude and proud she stood now between the duo and the daughters, and her hand sparked.

"I will make it mean _everything_ to you, if you persist in this insolence," she said in a hard tone. "Naruto might be forgiving to the point of leniency, but I am much less willing to grant pardon."

"Take your pardons and your forgiveness," said Mito flippantly. "I've no need for either."

Sasuki snorted.

"You think you haven't done anything wrong, then?"

"Oh, no, I've done plenty wrong. Just nothing _you_ have any right to pardon or condemn." Mito sat up in the throne and gestured regally. "I am the queen of this world. _Kamikage_ , you might deign to call me. It is a blasphemous, vain, and distinctly uncouth title, but not wholly unfitting."

Tobi stirred on the throne, lying beside Mito.

Sasuki drew her sword.

"There is no queen," she said coolly. "Only the King. And even if there was such a person as you so arrogantly assert, you would still have no right to proclaim yourself her. That right would go to me, or to my fellow wives, and not some stranger."

"Of your four assertions, only one is correct," said Mito, shrugging her shoulders. "There is a queen NOW, and she is no stranger. I am Mito Uzumaki, venerated ancestor of your lord. And by way of that relation, don't I have every right in primacy to claim what my descendant once owned? But I suppose it is at least fair for you to call me _arrogant_."

"You aren't his ancestor," Sasuki retorted. "A relative, maybe, but not an ancestor. I know his family tree inside and out. However honored your name might be, you are only a distant cousin. But even if you were his _mother_ you wouldn't have the right to take what is his."

" _Right_ comes quite easily to your lips," Mito said. "But it seems to me you don't truly understand the word. If we must by your continued insistence speak of _rights_ , then by what _right_ does your husband place himself in such a lofty station? What _right_ does he have to use the people of the world as slaves and whores?"

"Don't bring up arguments you don't even believe in," said Sasuki scornfully. "It unduly weakens your case, and that's already more than feeble enough."

Mito laughed, and she pinched the ass of Tobirama beside her.

"Fair enough," she said. "This is just convenient rhetoric to use on the weak willed, which you clearly aren't. Yes, you're quite correct. I couldn't care less about the dignity or rights of the people of the world, as far as it is here concerned."

"Then why do you make play at usurping Naruto?" Sasuki asked. "You don't strike me as the kind of shortsighted person to think you can get away with this, even if you have stolen chakra from the bijuu."

"Oho, you can tell that, can you?" Mito said absently, smiling at Sasuki's sharinnegan. "Those eyes of yours are sharper than most. Yes, I suppose you could call this a _play_ , in the sense that I do not expect to hold this seat unchallenged, and would not be too grieved to get dethroned. I won't give it back up just like that, however."

Sasuki frowned.

"What's your aim, then?"

Mito smiled wider.

"I honestly don't think I have one."

Sasuki stared incredulously at Mito. The redhead took this gracefully and shifted on the throne, nudging Tobi aside. Mito crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. Her breasts hung pertly, and her rear tensed pleasingly, and her eyes twinkled with a playful light.

"But you have _some_ sort of plot," Sasuki said at length, shaking her head. "I know that much. You can't hide it from my eyes. You intend to accomplish _something_ with all this vain effort."

"Can my efforts still be called vain when I have accomplish my end?" Mito idly wondered. "I wouldn't call it a plot, though. It's hardly anything so elegant. I was only brought into this strange new world a few hours ago. When could I have planned any great coup?" She laughed. "No, I simply saw my chance and took it."

Sasuki stared at Mito, bemused.

"That almost sounds like something my husband would say," she commented, eyeing the redhead curiously. "You're certainly demonstrating a particular... _rashness_ very similar to what he used to be like."

"I'm not surprised," said Mito pleasantly. "In my time, we Uzumaki were well known for our impulsive and impetuous ways. Hellions, some called us, and also troublemakers, and many other names much less kind but equally applicable."

Sasuki, staring still, felt something that had been very familiar to her in another world and another time. Looking at Mito, and listening to the woman's talk, she felt such exasperation rise up in her breast as she had not known since her husband's youth, when he was a headstrong, passionate fool with no regard for sense or rules.

She sighed.

"As hate once was to the Uchiha," Sasuki muttered, "so is foolhardiness to the Uzumaki."

"Yes, I suppose that's fair," Mito readily agreed.

She then ducked her head and quickly scribed a sealing formula onto her palm, even as black flames blossomed in the air above her. Sasuki's eyes were flashing, and she willed the flames to fall on Mito, for whose head she had been aiming. But Mito raised her hand to meet the _kagutsuchi_ , and it was sucked into her palm like water down a drain.

"Good reflexes," Sasuki hummed. There was very little murder in her eyes despite this sudden attack. She appeared quite cool.

"Thank you," said Mito. "But really, that was entirely uncalled for."

"I disagree," said Sasuki, raising a hand. "Even if you've done this unmaliciously, your actions still amount to an attempted coup, and so must be dealt with accordingly."

Chidori sparked to life, black forks of electricity dancing between her fingers.

"Hashi, dear," said Mito, addressing her wife.

Hashirama appeared conflicted, but when Sasuki teleported to the foot of the throne and thrust her hand forth, a shield dome of crisscrossing wood beams sprang up to intercept her blow. Shrieking lightning punched through all the layers of the defense, but even as Sasuki's hand reached toward Mito the wood grew back into place with a motion as quick as jaws snapping shut, and this pinned her arm, locking it in place and staying her fingers just shy of Mito's bosom.

Then Tobirama laid a hand on Sasuki at Mito's bidding, and the throne room disappeared as the white-haired woman performed her signature _hiraishin_.

An instant later Sasuki found herself standing at the base of the Shinju. She blinked, disorientated for only a fraction of a second, but that moment was just long enough for Tobi to escape back to the throne room, vanishing without a trace.

Twice more Sasuki blinked. It had happened so very quickly that even she needed a moment to process.

Then she threw back her head and laughed ruefully.

"That _bitch_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Almost a month since the last update, yeesh. And my tenth anniversary on this site came and went without any real occasion on my part... Haha. But I've been working on a commission elsewhere, so this was rather put off. Writing for fun is great, but being able to earn some amount of money while doing it is really nice. Admittedly even at the most generous rate I've seen, it still comes out to less for an hour of work than what I make as a dishwasher, so it's not like I'm about to quit my day job.
> 
> Whatever, I'm rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it gives a little more insight into Mito's motivations. Or lack thereof? XD
> 
> Also the chapter title is a really stupid pun. Even moreso than usual.
> 
> Updated: 6-21-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	21. Rise and Fall

A keening whistle ripped through the air. Metal clashed against something like a hardened plastic, and flying projectiles scattered to and fro.

"Damn!"

Bolt winced, only barely deflecting one of their enemy's peculiar darts. Bright blue eyes flicked over stout rod-shapes with rounded heads like bullets. Chained beads protruded from the bases of these rods, tying them together like boleros. The precociously buxom blonde's own feet stood atop one such chain with a thick, studded shaft like a _tetsubo_ at either end.

One of her two shadow clones fell to the ground, legs bound together by an ill-blocked bolero. Bolt watched from the corner of her eye as the clone's legs were yanked up behind her backside, as the bead chain wrapped itself next around her wrists, hogtying her. Then the rods at either end detached, perhaps driven mechanically, or else by some unfamiliar kind of ninjutsu. And as if lifted by invisible hands, those rods were aimed and thrust in a swift and fluid motion into the shadow clone's asshole and pussy.

Bolt winced. The sheer force of penetration caused her doppelganger to dispel with a girlish squeal of confused and mingled pain and pleasure. Bolt felt those sensations, herself, as briefly as they lasted, suddenly blasting her nerves with the influx of her clone's experiences. She nearly dropped to her knees,.

Her wrist was caught by Sarada, who flipped in the air with a kunai gripped daintily between two naked toes, adhered to her foot by a film of chakra, and kick-slashed at another of their foe's ingenious devices. A sparking iron blade dove between the lips of a hard clamp and up the shaft of an arrow, cleaving the rod and tripping the mechanism that held the clamp open, making it spring harmlessly shut in mid-air.

Bolt smiled gratefully at Sarada, both in thanks for the save from that particularly painful weapon, and in appreciation of the view she'd gotten of the Uchiha's naked crotch and bottom as she twisted her body acrobatically through the air. Then the blonde thrust a hand into her kunai pouch and cast a salvo of three shuriken in the direction of their opponent.

The lithe, pale, fair-haired girl who battled them glared with a mangekyou sharingan. Deftly springing over the darts, she drew a longer chain of beads as if from the air, and this chain was tipped at one end with a blunt hook, and at the other with a hefty, phallic counterbalance. It was like some alt-weaponized parody of a _kusarigama_ sickle-and-chain, though Bolt was still very sure that they would not want to be caught by this thing.

It was just the two of them left. Mitsuki and Konohana-sensei were gone; both had vanished. The former got outstretched arms pinned twixt the blunted tines of a tridentesque implement, and the latter had dived to extricate her student ere the enemy could spring upon her with a finishing blow, only for both of them to disappear in a swirl not unlike Lady Obi or Kagome's _kamui_.

Sarada thought she'd spied a tiny, sharingan-cycloptic oddity of a creature lurking amidst the brush when this happened, but it had ducked away before she could be certain, and she and Bolt were unfortunately too busy to seek after it.

"Watch out!" Sarada heard Bolt cry, and bending low she ducked just under the swinging hook of the sextoy-kusarigama.

"Thanks," the Uchiha panted, grinning sidelong at her friend. She kept one eye on the foe.

Scarlet irides with a sable tomoe orbiting either pupil quickly scanned their surroundings. Hard about swung the chain of their enemy, twisting rapidly over a fair head. Bolt watched the revolving hook with an intensity of cautious awareness. At the same moment, the dildo-weighted end of the weapon that was gripped in Shin's off-hand lunged out with all the speed of a striking adder.

Even with the more drawn out analytical-experiential perception of her sharingan, Sarada had only a fraction of a second to react. And Bolt, for all her skill, was preoccupied with the hook end. If she saw the weighted rod cast toward her at all, it was not with time enough to respond in defense or evasion. Sarada had to thrust her bodily aside at the last possible second, shoving Bolt just barely out of the dildo's path, and the lunging shaft passed through air where not a hundredth of a second earlier had been the Uzumaki's fresh, unguarded cunt.

Going straight on, the dildo continued another several feet before punching straight through the bole of a stout old tree. The length of its chain seemed difficult to gauge overall, thought Sarada in a detached corner of her mind, slightly in shock from how close that had been. Likely enough the chain was variable, extending or contracting under the governance of its master's chakra.

Bolt looked at the taut line of beads with a cold sweat on her brow. While shinobi were able, via the supernatural conditioning of ninjutsu, to reinforce their bodies to inhuman levels of toughness, and with the reinforcement of deeply imbued mental-physical energies natural to the channeling of chakra in combat could harden themselves beyond the durability of rock, still some parts of the body were softer or more acutely sensitive than others. Even if her sex held up against such a violent intrusion (as it likely would) still it doubtlessly would have been _monstrously_ painful.

A slightly tremulous sigh of relief escaped the blonde, before she turned to focus once more on the enemy. But Sarada had already taken a kunai in hand and channeled it with lightning chakra, and before the foe could draw it back she hewed at the chain and caused several beads to scatter, snapping the line with a squeaking-chirping blade.

For only a moment Shin glowered in annoyance at Bolt and Sarada.

Then, moving the blunt sickle-hook from its continuous overhead swing she whipped it at the two young genin.

CRACK! it broke through the air as if through an ethereal wall as solid as brick, raping the sound barrier with a violence of nearly instantaneous acceleration. Even Sarada could see only a glimmer and a blur and a ripple of shadow, lasting for but an instant of her perception, before the hook landed.

Uncannily aimed, it caught underneath the bands of her (presently) anatomically needless oppai-ate, snagging first one, and then the other. Sarada felt it like a sudden blow, and marveled as all the air was forced from her lungs that even this grazing stroke did not snap a rib or two, it felt so hard and heavy. Then she was lifted from her feet by sheer momentum, and now the hook snapped under Bolt's breastbands also, slamming Sarada's side into hers and lifting the blonde from the ground, too.

Shin's legs were spread in a wide, solid stance, and her naked body flexed with deceptive sinuous strength. Heaving her arms about she swung the chain two handed. Bolt and Sarada were dragged bodily through the air, held close together by the hook under their oppai-ate, which compressed their youthful bosoms.

They were spun about. Their bodies went horizontal to the earth, centrifugal force concentrating all the weight of blood and bone in their pubescent forms to the soles of their poor, slender feet. Oppai-ate strained under a force they were never made to handle. Bolt and Sarada felt as if the very hand of Physics itself had seized their backsides and yanked them upward, or like the air sought to reclaim their souls and did not care if it had to take drag them a million miles backwards, incarnate flesh and all, to extricate them.

Objectively this experience prolonged itself for only a couple of seconds, but in the practical and emotional tension which gripped them, Bolt and Sarada thought that it might have lasted a hundred years to every millisecond. And when their oppai-ate inevitably snapped, and inertia took them and flung them at speeds they'd never before dreamed of, bottoms-first, into the very tree through which Shin's dildo had punched, they felt as if their stomachs had dropped out of their bodies.

_Whumph!_

They hit the tree. Jarred, stunned, and throbbing down into the marrow with a raw, biting pain the pair lay flat against the wide trunk.

For a moment all seemed still and silent.

Then the tree listed, and cracking horizontally from the hole bored through it moments before, it _snapped_ from the impact of the two young kunoichi and fell creaking and groaning and rustling down to earth. Leaves danced in a frenzy of motion as boughs whipped through the air, and _**BOOM!**_ the tree came crashing to earth.

Those stiff, gnarled old branches which struck underneath the main weight of the trunk were quickly snapped, while those greener and higher up simply bent and splayed out in leafy halo like long tresses pooled around a fallen head. Those trees nearest by shivered and swayed and dropped a few leaves of their own. Birds took flight in a rushing of wings and many startled cries.

All went quiet.

Bolt and Sarada, prostrated against the bole of the fallen timber, slid limply down either side of it, one to the left and the other to the right. They stung and ached and twitched with pain, pain, _pain_.

So dazed were they from their sudden flight and violent lighting that had Shin come up and bound them together right then and there they could not have hoped to resist. But she did not come, and the forest was silent around them for several moments more, the pair lying stunned, one on either side of the great, fallen tree.

For what felt like an interminable stretch of time, they neither stirred nor vocalized. Each began to wonder if the other was still there, but they could not yet muster the strength to ask. Not until the first brave birds had begun to tentatively tweet, and life and sound had returned to the forest.

Bolt was the first to lift herself back up off the ground, every fiber of her body vociferously protesting. She couldn't think. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton, and her back was hot and sore.

Blearily she looked around. Shin, their enemy, was nowhere to be seen. Same for Mitsuki and Konohana-sensei.

With a miserable groan, Bolt called out.

"Are you... ngh... there, Sarada?"

"Y-Yeah..." came her teammate's voice, weak and barely audible.

Stiffly, still feeling very sore, Bolt pulled herself up over the tree trunk and looked down at the raven-haired lass on the other side.

"Can you move?" she asked.

"I think so," came Sarada's answer, moaned as much as spoken. "But I really don't _want_ to. Uurgh."

Bolt winced sympathetically, feeling a stab of pain shoot up her own back.

"Yeah. It hurts," she said. "But we've _gotta_ get up. Mitsuki and Sensei are still both gone. I think that Shin girl's also split."

Sarada twitched, and feebly she curled the fingers on one of her hands. Her teeth were gritted, and her expression set itself into a grimace as she craned her head to face Bolt. Her eyes were black, sharingan extinguished. Either her chakra was spent, or her fighting spirit was snuffed. Still, there was a steely glint in her dark lamps, and it grew harder and more resolute as she set a hand down beside her torso and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Bolt briefly glanced at Sarada's chest. Usually it seemed flat, but with the girl's body bent and her own vantage point a high angle such as this, she could tell that each nipple was in fact crowning a slight swell, small breasts which tapered sharply from their base. There was a faintly pointed look to them, somewhat like soft white arrowheads. By no means were the Uchiha's young tits _substantial_ , but they could at least be discerned, and this was more than could said be for Mitsuki, as Bolt knew from intimate experience.

Her expression became rueful at this thought.

"We've fucked this mission royally, haven't we?" she said. "And not in the fun way, either."

"It hasn't failed yet," was Sarada's prompt, characteristic reply. Though she was proving slower than Bolt to recover control of her body, her will was stern and resilient, and even as Bolt watched she could see the fierce fighting spirit rekindle and redouble in the Uchiha's eyes.

Bolt's heart fluttered at the intensity of the other girl's expression, and despite the immediate, seeming hopelessness of their situation she found herself trusting wholeheartedly in Sarada's words. The girl had a force of personality that was rare and exceptional. If Bolt had the Kamikage's looks, then Sarada had his spirit: _hi no ishi_ had been unto her bequeathed especially well, her soul proving particularly receptive to those long-held teachings of the Leaf.

Sarada forced herself to stand. For a moment she leaned against the tree's trunk, clearly still very stiff and sore, but the determination behind her glance could not be mistaken.

Leaping down, Bolt grasped her hand.

"Come on, then," she said, lending a shoulder. "Where should we go from here, do you think?"

"Our first priority is to find Mitsuki and Sensei," Sarada answered confidently.

"I think that girl took 'em, though," said Bolt, frowning minutely. "And I dunno how we'll find them."

"Don't you?" said Sarada wryly. "But I can think of a few options. The most obvious would be father. _Kamikage-sama_ , that is."

"Oh. Yeah, sure," said Bolt, not sounding too enthused. "It'd be a little embarrassing, though, wouldn't it? To go ask him for help. This is our first serious mission. I don't really want to set that kind of precendent. More importantly, we're nowhere near Ten'i Muhou."

"Use your phone," said Sarada, rolling her eyes. A smile quirked her lips, though. "You haven't lost that, have you? Call him, and I'm sure he'll be glad to assist. Besides, there's nothing wrong with asking for help from him. Maybe if we were talking about a sempai or mere superior officer, but Kamikage-sama? There's no embarassment in lowering yourself to someone who's already that far above you."

Bolt flushed.

"...not _that_ far above me..." she grumbled a tad churlishly. "You sound like Hima and 'Moku-nee. They're the same way."

"Koumoku-sama is a very wise woman," said Sarada lightly. "And Himawari-chan likewise, if she agrees on this. It's the same as what _aneue_ always says, and I think she knows what she's talking about."

"'Koku-nee?" said Bolt. "Please. She's a total suck up. Even worse than 'Jou-nee and Tamon-tan."

"She's Kamikage-sama's favorite, despite that," said Sarada. "Her and Zoujou-neesama."

Bolt rolled her eyes.

"You chauvinist," she sniffed theatrically, reaching a hand for the inconspicuous storage seal strapped to her thigh. "That's not a biased assessment at _all_."

Sarada laughed.

"Maybe," she conceded. "They're both maternal siblings of mine, after all."

"No _maybe_ about it," quipped Bolt, snaking one hand around Sarada's waist while the other raised a smartphone to her ear. These were more common with the younger generation than with the adults, but they saw a good amount of use in their own way. Idly she tapped _0_ and waited for the call to go through.

A digital tone jingled once, twice, thrice in her ear. Rrring. Rrring. Rrring. Then there was a beep, a click. Bolt heard breathing at the other end of the line.

Sarada jumped slightly when she felt Bolt's hand gingerly squeeze her bottom. Then she smiled and leaned a little closer to her friend and crush.

"Any answer?" she asked.

Bolt, looking mildly perplexed, nodded. Sarada saw the caveat in her eyes, but did not ask.

"Uh, hey, dad. Is this a bad time?" said Bolt tentatively.

_"For a call? Not especially. It's just..."_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki looked with bemusement at the scene in his throne room. Sasuki, beside him, appeared at once pleased and disappointed. Hinata and Hanabi were serene behind him.

Saori and Tae and Ryo lay writhing and senselessly mewling on the floor. Hashi and Hiyori were dogpiled opposite the trio, as they made a kind of frantic, mindless love to each other. Rinnegan patterns were reflected in all their eyes. Meanwhile a futanari Tobi was looking nearly dehydrated, just shy of shriveling up as a thick booty rocked and slapped noisily on her lap, lewdly spitting itself on a fat hermaphrodite cock.

Last of all a curvaceous body was bound from the ceiling, wrapped up in a cocoon of recognizably arboreal fashion. All that could be made out of the figure within the cocoon was the general rise and fall of its curves, the swell of its tits and ass, the indentation of slender hips, and the tapering of long, shapely legs.

Kaguya smiled slavishly at the Kamikage, vast tits wobbling as she convulsed her body on Tobi's lap. Meaty white buttocks flew up and down, clapping wetly around the pulsing rod of Tobi's femme phallus, a tight anus gripping the cock hard enough to crush ball bearings. A rosy face contrasted with pale eyes, and glistening sweat shone in scattered light.

"Is that Mito-san in the cocoon?" wondered Hinata, addressing the query to Sasuki.

"It can only be," was Sasuki's answer. She appeared bemused. Her sharinnegan scanned the cocoon. "Yes, I'm sure of it. That's Mito Uzumaki."

Naruto sweatdropped. He could feel the bijuu chakra being drained back out of Mito's system, even as he had subconsciously felt it being siphoned from the bijuu in Nenoji, the temple that was the spiritual heart of Ne no Sato, Neno (or _Nemura_ , as some called it, being a pun on _Nemuru_ ). A part of him was vaguely upset, if only for the anticlimactic nature of this resolution.

"So much for dealing with her peacefully," he remarked, thinking of the talk he'd had with Hagoromo and Hamura on the moon.

"I don't know, this seems pretty peaceful to me," said Hanabi dismissively.

Naruto shrugged. He watched Kaguya's milky thighs flex as she slammed her body up and down on Tobi. The poor Nidaime looked ready to wither. Kaguya seemed oblivious to her victim's discomfort, however, and she continued raping her insatiably.

Holding his phone to his ear, Naruto heard Bolt talk.

 _"What is it, dad? Er, Kamikage-sama?"_ she corrected herself. _"Is it a bad time for a call or not? I don't want to bother you. If it's any trouble, I can hang up."_

She sounded a little hopeful for an excuse to cut the call short. Naruto smiled. Bolt was a proud and willful lass, and she liked to do things on her own when possible. However much she loved and respected her father—and she was very fond of him, regardless of bluff and bluster—she had a certain independent streak which chafed at the idea of overreliance.

A touch amusedly, a touch fondly, Naruto answered.

"I'm not sure how to put it," he said. "Kaguya-chan has, uh, taken care of a little problem, it seems. Maybe a bit overzealously."

Kaguya heard this, but she only looked mildly abashed. She swayed her hips and raised herself off of Tobi so that she was crouching above the woman with her legs spread, cunt splayed open. The Second Hokage went flaccid beneath her and moaned feebly, drool leaking from her open mouth.

"The redhead presumed to usurp you, master," Kaguya purred, her cunt dripping. She smiled, feeling Naruto's eyes on her flushed nether lips and pink, faintly glistening inner folds. Her nipples were stiff and perky atop the corpulent globes of her bosom. Flawless lips seemed to invite contact without cessation, her shapely mouth looking as though it had been created expressly for kissing and sucking. "And she would have interrupted the plans for our wedding, too. I could not let it continue."

Sasuki looked at Kaguya with an expression not unlike pride. There was no small amount of respect in her glance. Hinata seemed to be thinking along similar lines to her childhood friend, judging by the way she smiled at Kaguya and nodded approvingly.

"Let no one gainsay your right to wed Naruto-kun, or claim that you cannot be trusted," said Hinata silkily. " _Nayotake-no-Kaguya-hime_ is entirely worthy of being one of our husband's wives."

"You've got more right to be called Uzumaki than that rebel whore up there," added Sasuki, smirking at Kaguya. "I can't wait to welcome you into the fold. You've earned a good, hard spanking with this. Maybe even a chidori up the ass and a kagutsuchi in your cunt."

Kaguya beamed at this praise, and she opened a rift beneath Tobi, through which the woman's body fell. At the same moment an identical rift opened a foot above Hashi and Hiyori, and Tobi landed atop the other two past hokage.

"You honor me, Sasuki-sama, Hinata-sama. I am but a humble concubine of Kamikage-sama." Kaguya bowed her head deferentially, still crouching frog-legged, clasping hands below her chest. "It is not a manner of my worthiness, but of his grace. Is it not the same for all of us? No one _deserves_ to be his wife, that is to say no one is _good enough_ to earn such a distinction on their own merit. Yet still he chooses to elect some of us for that highest honor, enduring our unworthy selves to bond with him in body and soul, and our gratitude for that is without end. We serve him forever."

Naruto looked sheepish and a tiny bit uncomfortable with the borderline theological impression of Kaguya's words. Additionally his glance flicked briefly over the six entranced women, and the cocoon in which Mito was presently bound, lips pursing. But then his gaze went once more below Kaguya's belt. He looked most appreciative of her pose, and his eyes bored hungrily into her hot, exposed cunt.

The blond's cock twitched.

 _"What was that about the wedding?"_ came Bolt's voice over the phone. Such devices were less widespread than they might have been, but they had been in gaining popularity lately. The capability of more modern smartphones to capture photos and video had gained the interest of many women. In fact, Ten'i Muhou had a server room the size of a small cathedral dedicated to storing the nude selfies and amateur porn sent to Naruto by women across the world.

"Nothing particular," said Naruto. "Your mom and Auntie Hanabi were kidnapped, and I went to the moon to get them back, and a recently-revived Uzumaki matriarch carried out a coup in my absence. But that's all been taken care of."

There was a long moment of silence from the other end.

 _"...I shouldn't bother you,"_ said Bolt's voice. _"You've had a busy day."_

"It's not a bother to talk to ANY of my daughters," said Naruto even as Kaguya wordlessly solicited him. "And it isn't troublesome to help them with a problem, either."

He could practically hear the blood rushing into Bolt's cute little cheeks.

_"Okay... C-Can you tell me where Mitsuki is?"_

Naruto hummed, and he reached out with his senses for a moment. Then he frowned.

"I can't seem to find her," he said. "That's strange... no, wait. There she is. Right below you."

 _"_ _ **Below**_ _us?"_ parroted Bolt, audibly stunned.

"Almost a mile underground," said Naruto. "I don't usually scan that far below the surface, so I didn't pick her up at first. That's really deep, though. I wonder what she and Konohana are doing there with all those others?"

 _"Others,"_ said Bolt in a sort of squeak. She was quiet for a moment. _"How many others?"_

"A couple hundred, maybe. There are a lot. Most of their chakras are really similar, too."

He now heard Sarada's voice on the other end. It was low, and he couldn't make out what she was saying. Then he heard Bolt mumur. Her voice was quiet, too, and he could only discern bits of what she said.

_"—don't wanna bother him, he's got enough—no, it's not just a matter of—Sarada, I'm simply—oh FINE."_

Sounding somewhat huffy and somewhat harassed, Bolt spoke once more directly into the receiver.

_"Would you mind telling Lady Kagome that we need back up?"_

"Not at all," said Naruto. "I'll contact her in a little bit. There's just some stuff I need to address here, first."

Bolt said thanks and goodbye. Naruto reciprocated, adding that he loved her. He heard Bolt abashedly mumble something similar in response right before she hung up.

Smiling, Naruto then returned his focus to the women before him, stowing his phone away. He looked at the first three hokage. He looked at the former noblewoman Saori and her two maidservants. He looked at the cocoon of Mito Uzumaki which dangled from the ceiling. He looked at Sasuki and Hinata and Hanabi.

And he looked at Kaguya, too.

"Could you let Mito out, Kaguya-chan?" Naruto said. "And snap her and the others out of that genjutsu, too."

Kaguya pouted momentarily, but still she immediately did as he asked. With a snap of her finger she caused Mito's cocoon to open and drop the woman to the floor. Simultaneously the other six were released from the genjutsu which had ensnared their senses. All seven were dazed and slow to recover.

"Does that please you, master?" Kaguya inquired.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "But I am glad to see them let free. So... I suppose so, yes. I'm pleased."

Kaguya bowed her head and smiled, pressing a hand between her legs. She slipped a finger into her cunt, and her eyes rolled upward while her mouth cracked open.

"Then I am content," she said, beginning to masturbate.

Sasuki clasped the hilt of her sword.

"Should I deal with the rebel, dear?" she asked. "I would gladly make an example of her for you."

Hanabi nodded vigorously.

"Yes, and I'd be glad to help!"

Naruto eyed them curiously.

"Hrm. What kind of example do you mean?"

"Oh, not _killing_ her, of course," said Sasuki at once. "We're not the enforcers of some bloodthirsty despot. I just mean—well, Kaguya's position is going to be empty once she graduates to being your wife, isn't it? Mito can replace her."

Naruto thought he spotted a glimmer of satisfaction pass through said redhead's eyes at this. She was regaining her senses, it seemed.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Kaguya's the lowest of the low, you know," he said, speaking not to Sasuki but to Mito. "She's the least of the least slaves. Or she was, at least. If you replace her you'll be at the bottom of the world."

Mito met his gaze. She looked drained and pale, but still there was a touch of smugness about her demeanor. She'd recovered quickly enough from the fall, at least.

"I'm as glad to be on the bottom as on the top," was her reply, the woman still possessing plenty of cheek. Her eyes twinkled, and she grinned at Naruto. "Indeed, I rather like the bottom _better_."

Naruto laughed, shaking his head.

"Is that why you did it, then?" he asked. "The whole half-baked coup, I mean."

"Was it a ploy to earn your wrath and have myself condemned to be the lowest of the low in punishment for attempting to overthrow you?" Mito said slyly. "Maybe, and yet again maybe not. But if you're going to have regrets, I think it's better to regret what you _did_ do rather than what you didn't. _Carpe diem_ , as they say."

"I oughta spank you for giving us all that trouble," Naruto said, chuckling.

Mito beamed.

"Oh, _please do!_ " was her breathless, half-moaned response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got around to watching some more of the anime the other day, and the filler backstory for Kaguya. Perhaps it's just bias because I wrote an origin story for Kaguya in this very series (Kaguya Monogatari in LNW), a chapter which I have considered one of my best bits of fanfic writing for how it tied up so many aspects of A Lewd New World and connected to parts of the actual Kaguya-hime folktale, but I thought the anime's rendering of Kaguya's backstory...
> 
> ...well, it just seemed weak. Perhaps chiefly because Kaguya's entire backstory between arriving on earth and eating the chakra fruit was just a single episode. I know this is a borderline heretical statement for a Naruto fan, considering the very long filler preceeding this, but... the plot of that episode felt really badly rushed. The relationships between the characters seemed shallow and barely touched upon, and Kaguya is given hints of sympathetic motivation but no more relatable of a personality.
> 
> The causative conflict between Ka and Sou is also dismally one-dimensional, which really weakens the overarching narrative. That is perhaps usual to filler, but considering that the events of this episode are kind of really important to the history and mythology of the setting it just comes across as a disappointment. Suzaku is a sneering, paper-thin antagonist, Tenjin is bland and barely likable, the development of Kaguya's relationship with Tenjin is almost nonexistant, and the only parts that really struck me were Kaguya's blood explosion killing of Suzaku's solidiers and the death of Aino.
> 
> The former I give particular credit because up to that point Kaguya had simply made people faint away harmlessly, which made the blood explosions seem all the more shocking and impactful. That was probably my favorite part of the episode. As for Aino's death... well, it was nicely animated and cinematically arranged, though the impact is weakened by the fact that the conflict of this part stems from a dreadful lack of communication and Tenjin's apparently nonexistent faith in Kaguya and willingness to take Mr. Smug McRapeface Suzaku at his word.
> 
> In the manga Kaguya's origin story was a kind of far off vista glimpsed but not explored, and while in some ways weak, it did at least have some degree of literary effect to make Kaguya feel more mythical and remote. In contrast the filler episode was just... frankly, I think it might have been better to have left Kaguya's backstory a mystery, if only this much effort was going to be put into it. The episode had a couple of moments to make it worthwhile, but still a fair part of me resents its mediocrity.
> 
> By contrast, the following episodes were relatively decent. Sure they still had the usual shortcomings of filler, but at least the brothers were given personality, and Hagoromo's interactions with Futami were really rather nice. I think it must be the fact that I'd written my own backstory for Kaguya, at least in the context of this LNW series, that causes me to feel so irritable about that episode. I'm usually much more indulgent toward filler episodes, even if these days I skip over as many as I watch.
> 
> Updated: 7-15-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	22. Gracious Interlude

Mito's chakra was sealed as part of her probation, and to atone for the rudeness of stealing chakra from the bijuu she was sent down to Nenoji, the temple of the Shinju's roots, to serve as a sexual offering until every one of them from Tsuru to Kumiko was satisfied and ready to pardon her presumption.

That would probably take a very long time.

Sasuki went down to supervise this.

Kaguya, meanwhile, was taken by Hanabi and Hinata to see Gaara, who had assumed the responsibility of coaching the former goddess in all the niceties of serving as a wife of the Kamikage. Hashi and Tobi and Hiyori submitted themselves as a sign of apology for the trouble caused by Mito—with varying degrees of enthusiasm—to the role of maids. Mari was quite eager to " _instruct_ "them.

Ten'i Muhou was populated with hundreds of women at any given time. Among them were a majority of the concubines Naruto had acquired over his life in one way or another, and chief among those were the fifty or sixty-some whom he had taken in that time before the Ninkai Seisen and the overthrow of Kaguya. In theory all of the Kamikage's concubines were equally honored and beloved, but Naruto Uzumaki was as human in nature (if not so much substance and power) as the next person.

Sure, every one of his concubines was guaranteed to have at least a shadow clone of the Kamikage in their bed every night, if they did not have a wife or lover to call their own. Often even if they did. And they had few responsibilities apart from pleasuring the Kamikage, his wives, and those chosen few deemed worthy of time with the high lord's harem. For the most part they lived lives of leisure and indulgence, and to be a concubine of the Uzumaki clan was in many circles considered a higher honor than being Gokage, or daimyou of one of the great nations.

But some were more honored than others, more favored, admired, and seasoned. Sasame Fuuma was one such maiden. She had been a concubine of the Kamikage for many years, among the earliest of Naruto's claims before he had started slapping the spiral Uzumaki brand onto every bare ass he could reach. And while she kept to herself as often as not, still she had a particular claim to fame and esteem surpassing even the Cloud Trio who had been first of Naruto's acquisitions, or the Eight Maidens of Promise who had been the dowry of his wives (their number now soon to be Ten).

_Sasame-style._

This manner of dress was the fashion of choice among civilians, and still preferred among many older kunoichi when off duty. Assless, crotchless pants and blouses with no chest, clothing so cut that it bared the most intimate parts of the body; that was Sasame-style. There were many little variations.

In some circles skirts would be worn with slits up the back and front, or made so short that they covered almost nothing of what really mattered. The cuts in the chest might be a great big scoop to let both tits flop out, or just tiny openings to bare the nipples. And the shape of the openings was also a common choice for fashionable variation: from plain circles, squares, or ovals to hearts, stars, or clouds and more. All of this was Sasame-style, and all of this drew from the innovation pioneered by its namesake.

Sasame Fuuma.

She was the first to wear that style of dress in preference over other fashions, and she had been arguably the one to popularize it also, having a high status and public visibility as one of the early Uzumaki concubines. And though the style was now passed over by most young kunoichi who favored the standard, modern kunoichi uniform of oppai-ate, still she had esteem. Sasame was one of the Kamikage's more favorite concubines, although he would never phrase it as such. He didn't like playing favorites. He was a believer in _fairness_.

But Sasame had a nice body and an agreeable personality, and there was some past between them from before Infinite Tsukuyomi. She was notable as probably one of the first few girls to develop feelings for Naruto in the former real world history, and although infatuation with the blond was now the norm for all who went on two legs, still there was a certain depth and intensity to the feelings of those who had loved Naruto in the "real world" that could not be matched by anything else among the older generations.

It was not only romantic love that produced this. Both Sasuki and Gaara loved Naruto as dearly as the most devoted, even though their ties to the blond had not been of such a kind in the old world. Sakura's original feelings toward him could also be debated—whether she had loved him as a friend or as something _more_ before all things were changed—but what could not be argued was the depth of her love in the new world and new age as his wife.

But there were few others who could boast of such deeply rooted ties of fate and feeling toward the Kamikage. In the new generations, at least, there were now some more who could match it. Sarada Uchiha was a notable example of this, but there weren't yet many others like her. In this age of the world, at least, those who had loved Naruto in the prehistory that was the old reality could boast a passion and devotion nearly unmatched.

Sasame Fuuma was one of those few. Interestingly enough, two of the others who could claim this were also present: Isaribi and Amaru. The former was only just arrived, having been brought up to the palace when Mito was taken down to the temple to replace her. The latter was always here, at least in this part of Ten'i Muhou, kept on retainer as a doctor and aide to Sakura.

And speak of the devil: Sakura, too, was also there.

 _There_ , it should perhaps be said, was one of the habitats in the palace. It was a sort of park and nature preserve under a ceiling that projected the natural light of the boundless sky. There were trees growing in a stand at one end of the capacious chamber, and at the other end was the rise of an artificial hill adorned with a mixture of wildflowers and tussocky grass.

A womanmade river flowed around the foot of the hill to feed a large clear pool that was shaped to resemble a natural lake. In the center of the lake was an island lagoon with a kind of half-submerged house in its midst. The roots of a mangrove tree wrapped around the construction as if in a tender embrace, lending the dwelling a pleasantly rustic and secluded feel despite the fact that all of this was entirely indoors.

Naruto sat by the edge of the lake, smiling down at Isaribi, who was sitting the best she could, with a soft blush, on a rock in the shallows of the water. Her fish-fluked tail was wrapped halfway around the rock, and her glossy, heaving bosom shone in the transported sunlight. Kneeling in the shallows beside Isaribi was Amaru, who had two fingers spreading the mermaid's pussy as she shone a small light into the pink, silky folds.

Behind Isaribi was Sakura, who inspected the curve of the mermaid's creamy white buttocks, a conveniently appealing vestige of her formerly legged body. The pinkette was attentively massaging Isaribi's backside, holding her face close in a thoroughly attentive inspection. She wore a sly grin and was clearly kneading the woman's ass a great deal more than was medically or scientifically necessary.

Isaribi did not complain about this.

Next to Naruto sat Sasame. She did not wear the fashion to which she was namesake, for this preserve was still located in Ten'i Muhou, and clothing was popularly deemed verboten herein for all but a very select few persons, most of whom did not bother to dress anyways. Sasame was, like Naruto himself, and like Amaru and Sakura and Isaribi too, completely and unabashedly naked.

Moreover Sasame sat half in the Kamikage's lap, resting her head on his strong, lean chest and wiggling her plump and shapely backside atop one of his hard, toned thighs. She brushed his manhood quite intentionally with her bum, and she rubbed her cheek on Naruto's chest such that her mouth was put very close to one of his nipples. She was smiling half demurely, half mischievously.

Naruto, for his part, was grinning and enjoying this break from the recent brief string of excitements. His cock was semi-erect as he watched Amaru bend over a bit further to get a better look up Isaribi's vagina, the doctor's round ass and soft cunt most appreciably thrust up and out a half foot above the water.

Sasame felt the kamikage's manhood twitch and lightly bump her derriere. It was big and hard and hot and yet still only partially erect. She felt a flutter in her breast at this thought, and she nuzzled Naruto's chest a little more intimately.

"Have I told you lately how grateful I am?" Sasame murmured, her warm and sweetly scented breath rolling over Naruto's nipple.

He shivered and tensed minutely at this stimulation.

"That depends," said Naruto in a vaguely playful tone. "What for?"

"Everything," Sasame said, looking out over Isaribi's check-up at the hands of Amaru and Sakura. "You, my place here, our _relationship_."

A roguish grin, and a broad hand rubbing down her front.

"Which relationship is that?"

A soft kiss to one of the blond's nipples, making him stiffen and groan deliciously.

"Master and concubine," said Sasame a little cheekily. "That's the only one that really matters."

"Yeah. So most of you continue to say," Naruto agreed, his voice having acquired a silky-sultry-gravelly texture at her kiss and caress. He pressed a hand lightly down between Sasame's thighs, causing her to squirm delightedly and rub her posterior sidelong against his slowly hardening cock. "I can't especially disagree. It's definitely one of the more _fun_ relationships we have."

Sasame made a noise that was part purr, part sigh, and part giggle.

"I think it's even better than being husband and wife, personally," Sasame continued, looking thoughtfully and appraisingly at Sakura. "Kinkier and more satisfying. I get all the fun and then some, with none of the boring emotional responsibilities. It's all sex and service and dom-sub play."

Isaribi looked up at this, her face very pink. She saw Naruto's rising cock and Sasame's heaving breasts, and a shiver raced down the mermaid's spine. She gazed longingly and a little jealously at the pair by the shore.

Then Isaribi yelped when Sakura gave her behind a swat and a squeeze.

"There's something awfully indecent about a fit female ass that doesn't carry the family brand," said the medic in a lilting, knowing, suggestive tone.

"What does that make your ass, then?" said Amaru dryly, appearing to finish with her examination of Isaribi's pussy. She pulled back and let go, causing Isaribi to exhale and look slightly disappointed.

Sakura peered around the mermaid, rubbing the buttock she'd just spanked, to grin slyly at Amaru.

"The naughtiest, most obscene, and most perfect little peach of an ass in all the world under heaven," she quipped, winking rakishly. "Yours is just unseemly, on the other hand. An ass without darling's mark is naked in the most disappointing sense, unless that ass belongs to one of his wives."

Amaru returned Sakura's gaze with a perfectly professional expression that betrayed only a hint of mild amusement.

"Kaguya-san will be the first of his wives with such a brand, won't she?" the redhead said, still bent over with her olive ass stuck out and upthrust despite the end of Isaribi's gynecological examination .

Sakura's eyes twinkled.

"An encouraging precedent for all of Naruto's devoted love slaves, I'm sure. Just a pity you and Isaribi-chan aren't counted in that number."

"Not all of us can devote our lives to sex and lounging," said Amaru with a sniff, her tone a mix of dismissive and defensive. "The world needs women who do actual work if Kamikage-sama and his people are to enjoy this lazy, luxurious lifestyle. I'm surprised you all aren't fat."

"We get plentyof _exercise_ ," Sakura purred, waggling her eyebrows. She gave Isaribi's bottom another light slap, causing the mermaid briefly flinch and splash her tail in the shallow water. "But what do you think, _ningyo_ -chan~?"

Isaribi gulped.

"Well... I want to be one of Kamikage-sama's concubines," she mumbled, blushing cutely. "It was so much fun being an offering for the bijuu, but now I want to be an offering for _him_. He's done so much for us."

Sakura laughed at this remark, looking triumphant.

Amaru smiled, a wistfully reminiscent expression on her face.

"Yeah, he has..." she said. "Even before. Especially before."

"He saved us. He freed us," Isaribi continued, nodding absently. "We're free to choose who we want to serve, if anyone. And I _want_ to serve."

Isaribi watched, feeling a little jealous, as Sasame wriggled her hips and sidled playfully across Naruto's lap. The bluenette felt a pang in her breast when Sasame's backside passed over Naruto's manhood, veiling it from sight with round, rosy cheeks and a hot, juicy cunt. Her breathing quivered minutely, hitching subtly as her face grew hot.

Amaru followed Isaribi's gaze and knew the same quiet, slightly rueful envy. She stared at Sasame's nude, fairly curvaceous form, at the Kamikage's hands on her breasts, grasping and squeezing and rolling side to side. The doctor bit her lip and fought a whine, wiggling her hips and causing water to splash around her ankles. Pebbles round and smooth-worn dug into her soles, but she scarcely noticed the feeling.

"I owe you my everything, Naruto," they heard Sasame say, the ginger quite unashamedly bouncing her buttocks in the blond's lap. She rocked herself up and down as if trying to get his cock snugly between her thighs or cheeks, as if attempting to angle herself for a nice, luxurious penetration. "I can't count all of the ways you've helped, enriched, and nurtured me, lord."

"Oho. So it's _lord_ , now, is it?" Naruto said, sounding faintly amused.

"That's what you are, Kamikage-sama. Naruto-kun. My beloved master," Sasame purred. She laid hands on Naruto's firm hips and bucked herself up high, before bringing herself down to sandwich his cock between plump, creamy thighs. The shaft rubbed up against her nether lips, and the head bumped the mound of her pubus.

Naruto laughed. Playfully he kissed Sasame on the ear, parting his lips to warm a pale, rounded lobe. He felt a shiver run through her body from the base of her skull to the tips of her toes, and he heard her gasp and whine. The corners of his mouth quirked upward.

"Fair enough," he growled softly into her ear, making Sasame pleasurably squirm.

Amaru squeezed her legs together, whimpering under her breath and anxiously rubbing her thighs. Isaribi raised a hand to one of her embiggened breasts and, blushing, absently squeezed the milky globe. It squished in her hand, her fingers sinking remarkably deep into the soft, pliable tissues, warm skin enveloping her digits as she unthinkingly explored a tit of size still new and strange to her.

It was a most pleasant experience, and Isaribi felt a renewed gratitude for Kumiko-sama and the other bijuu when she thought of the ways these new mammaries could be put to use. Most of them—okay, _all_ _of them_ that she really cared about—involved Naruto and sex and sex with Naruto, of course. But she had not forgotten her thanks for all he had done to help her, both in the last life and this one. He was their liberator, and even if he'd become a tyrant afterward (as he had not) still she would love and even adore him for all that he had done.

He was an icon. Not just because he was the only man in the world. Not just because he was the best and most masterful source of cock and sperm and life. Not just because he was a gorgeous adonis with so much power and yet so kindly and warm a demeanor, fun and loving and generous and forgiving. But because he was a _hero_ , a _conqueror_ , a warrior risen to become a lord, a king, an _emperor_ of all the world that mattered.

...and yes, also because of all those other reasons.

Amaru's thoughts ran nearly identically to Isaribi's. Sakura could tell that much just by comparing the looks on the girls' faces. She was amused and honestly pleased, always happy to see a nice, pretty, intelligent woman think of how much they owed her husband, and therefore herself, Sasuki, Hinata, and Gaara-chan by extension. And, of course, that number would soon include Kaguya, also.

Sakura wondered briefly if this was a watershed moment. If the marriage of a new woman after something like twenty years of status quo, turning the elite quartet into a quintet, would herald in a new age, or even just a brief but rapid succession of more such marital ascensions.

At the very least, whatever Amaru and Isaribi said, and whatever her own jokes, Sakura had a feeling that some women would find a new aspiration and a new, hopeful ambition in the addition of Kaguya Otsutsuki to the _Kamizuma_ (神妻, the _'God-wives'_ , as many lately deemed it proper to name the wives of Naruto). It was a lofty aim far beyond the reach of most, whatever else may come, but still Sakura suspected that it would entice many. The prospect of such a high and sensual ennoblement was something very few would turn down.

Smiling, she watched as Amaru stood fully erect and walked up from the shallows. The auburn haired doctor did not especially sway her hips, nor did she make a show of herself the way many girls might when walking up to the Kamikage, but nonetheless there could be no mistaking the gleam in her eye. Her intentions were clearly sexual even if she didn't act overtly licentious, or make her desires otherwise obscenely obvious.

"Kamikage-sama, I think it's time for you to have another prostate exam," Amaru said with a smile. Her tone was civil and professional, but they could all tell what she really meant.

Isaribi pouted at the shore, looking at the sand and pebbles under Amaru's feet. With a determined set of her jaw she pushed herself off of her rock, coiling her tail under herself. Despite her mermaid body it did not require too much effort to climb up out of the shallows after the doctor.

Naruto looked from Amaru's poker face to Isaribi's lustily resolute expression. He watched Isaribi's breasts dangle and sway as she hefted herself up onto land. He eyed Amaru's casually, imperceptibly spread legs and plump, pink pussy. Both had rather softer bodies than most kunoichi; even girls like Hinata, for all their pillowy cushion, still had a firm underlying weave of martial muscle and steely sinew. But these two were pure civilians.

Grinning, Naruto shifted his backside on the stone where he sat, sliding a tight, round ass sidelong over the edge. He spread his firm, muscular buttocks over the rock and watched Amaru's stare grow undisguisedly hungry. His dick throbbed appreciatively at the attention his body was getting, while a manxome chest swelled, rippling with lean and comely muscle. Sasame mewled as his cock throbbed against her pussy, the shaft of his manhood teasing her nether lips while they sawed it playfully between her thighs.

"Sakura gave me one just last week," he said lightly, his eyes twinkling. "Do you really think I need another so soon?"

"You can never be too safe," Amaru lied. Nearly all of the afflictions that might be detected through such examination were a thing of the past, eradicated either by scientific advance or Naruto's own borderline miraculous healing touch.

"Maybe I should give _you_ an exam, then~?" Sakura chipped in from the shallows, leering at the civilian doctor and taking a seat on the stone where Isaribi had just been sitting.

Amaru blushed and said nothing.

Isaribi reached Naruto's feet, and slinging one arm across Sasame's lap she grabbed the tip of the Kamikage's cock. Her other hand she curled around Naruto's farther buttock, gripping his ass and pulling herself up into a seated position. The blond hissed agreeably at Isaribi's touch, and he bucked his hips, thrusting between Sasame's thighs and into Isaribi's hand. Both girls made sounds of pleased surprise.

Amaru leaned in, blushing. She surveyed Naruto's magnificently built frame. He had a strong body, lithe yet robust, fit and sexy in all of the best ways that a man could be, at least in her opinion. Which was very nice and convenient for all of them. Sighing wistfully, Amaru wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulder, leaning forward to press her modest bosom into his side. Her backside stuck out once more, and she looked thoughtfully back at Sakura.

It was almost an inviting look.

Sakura smiled, but did not move from her seat.

So instead Naruto brought a hand up, his right hand, and laid his palm softly but still with a light _smap_ sound on Amaru's bum. Idly he squeezed a soft, pliable buttock and rolled it in his hand even as he rolled Sasame's teat. He thrust his index finger playfully into the gluteal crevice, burying it shallowly between the redhead's nether cheeks.

Amaru gasped when his fingertip brushed the rim of her anus. Shivering, she tensed up.

"Do you want _me_ to give you a prostate exam, Amaru-chan?" Naruto asked in that playful, husky tone of his.

A laugh erupted from Sakura, who covered her mouth and looked at her husband with tears welling up in her eyes. It was a mirthful expression, and one that caused Amaru to giggle as well in spite of herself.

"The prostate is a _male_ gland," Amaru gently corrected, shifting herself against Naruto. Her breasts slid over his chest, and she pressed herself to the firmament of his bosom. She languidly rolled her ass in his grasp, causing him to more tightly squeeze her buttock and press his fingertip closer and harder still to her anus.

The Kamikage's face reddened a little bit, but he grinned nonetheless.

"Oh, okay," he said, dismissively sheepish. "Well—does that mean you DON'T want my finger up your cute little asshole?"

"I didn't say _that_ ," Amaru breathed.

"You're an awful doctor," remarked Sasame, who laid her head up against Naruto's chest and turned to look Amaru in the eye. The blond's cock still stood up between her thighs, and Isaribi was eyeing it and licking her lips. "You do know that, don't you?"

"On what grounds?" said Amaru, smirking.

"You're molesting your patient and letting him feel you up," Sasame teased. "Are you sure you aren't just a prostitute _playing_ doctor?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Sakura from where she sat. "Not so long as they're cute enough."

Amaru blushed at this, but she smiled also.

"More like a doctor playing prostitute," she quipped. "We have to pay our way through medical school _somehow_."

Saying this, she looked down as Isaribi opened her mouth and pressed her lips over the tip of Naruto's cock, the mermaid shivering and theatrically rolling her eyes. With how they were positioned, Amaru couldn't help thinking that it looked like Isaribi was giving Sasame a blowjob. This impression was only strengthened when Sasame, and not Naruto, threaded her fingers through Isaribi's hair and pushed down on her head, compelling the other to swallow yet more of the formidable manhood.

It was Naruto who groaned, however, panting and sighing his lustful gratitude as Isaribi graciously and obsequiously smacked her lips on his great, jinchuuriki cock. Naruto it was also who shivered and thrust his finger up into Amaru's asshole, making her moan and squeal in a single, confused noise of pained and startled bliss. And Naruto, again, who pinched one of Sasame's nipples and made the ginger convulse with a jolt of chakra, a savory infusion of injutsu that made the woman thrill and thrash in a pulse of fleeting yet memorable ecstasy.

"Nngh... if you really wanna become a concubine, Isaribi-chan, then you're going about it exactly the right way," he said, bucking his hips and thrusting through Sasame's thighs, into the mermaid's eager mouth. "You're good. The bijuu must have seriously put you through your paces..."

Amaru melted a little at this, thinking of her own experience as a sacrifice in Nenoji. She recalled Tsuru, Matatabi, Isonade, Kokujo, Chichi, Paiken, Honmei, Nyuuki, and Kumiko's lustful attentions, their masterful hands and gorgeous bodies and dominating, overwhelming personalities. Any one of them could master a great harem of the most willful mortals, Amaru thought, and this made it seem all the more incredible that any lone person could hold all their reins, that a single man could tame them and make them coo and bow and _serve him_ unwaveringly.

That very man was squeezing and fingering her ass. She was mashing her bosom into him, basking in his digital exploration of her anus, practically glorying to see him in all his naked, unveiled splendor. He was innately masterful, a person endowed with the will and charisma and drive to succeed, a leader of the most profound and fundamental sort. He could easily dominate them all, it seemed to her, and very few would have had the force of will or even simple desire to resist. Yet he was soft in his dealings, more often gentle and indulgent, perfectly glad to let people go their own way.

Maybe this was one of the reasons practically everyone gravitated toward him. He was, however human and fallible and occasionally selfish, ultimately a benevolent ruler. _Truly_ benevolent, endowed with a supernatural empathy that let him feel the emotions of others, know their sadness and joy and anger and regret. It was a fascinating, incredible power. When Amaru thought about its implications, she could not help but stagger a little.

Even being able just to know people's true emotions was actually really astonishing, and he could sense more than that. He could divine inner motive, perceive one's history and true personality beneath all the layers of confusion and deceit inherent to human minds. In a way, this made it very reassuring that he was so forgiving, as if he could see that, at their heart, everyone was essentially decent and well-meaning, however misled or misguided.

Why was she thinking all of this, Amaru wondered? It could only be her own history with him, the history she remembered from before...

Isaribi cried out gladly, and Amaru was distracted from her almost deliriously admiring musings. Naruto's cock twitched and spurted a gout of come into the mermaid's mouth, making her moan gratefully. Sasame caressed Isaribi's cheek and stared into the woman's eyes as she swallowed, gulping down Naruto's sperm with a dreamy expression.

Isaribi pulled back and licked her lips. Sasame got off of Naruto's lap. Amaru followed their example, feeling Naruto's finger trace a final, teasing spiral just inside the rim of her anus before pulling out and letting her go.

The doctor and the concubine got onto their knees. Isaribi copied this the best she could.

They looked up at Naruto with loving, grateful looks. Each of them recalled the ways he had saved and served and secured them, from their earliest acquaintances with him up to this very moment. He wasn't perfect: nobody was, who had ever been born into flesh and blood from mortal parents.

He was kind of a pervert. He was sometimes a bit dense. He could be bullheaded and stubborn and excessively optimistically idealistic. He was far from the sharpest tool in the shed, and he tended to get carried away with over-the-top projects, and he could sometimes grow inattentive when absorbed in his duties. He was a workaholic, a lecher, and a bit of a dunce.

But they _loved him_ , dammit. They loved him as much for his faults as his virtues, as much for his good points as his vices. Warts and all, as they say. He wasn't perfect, and it was because of that that they _could_ love him the way they did.

And because they loved him, they gladly made love to him. Both as a show of their eternal gratitude, and as an object lesson in what it meant to be human, to be man and woman...

...and woman, and woman, and woman, and woman, and woman, _et cetera ad infinitum_.

Or maybe that was all just sophistry on their parts, a shallow excuse for their own base, lustful adoration of this man.

Maybe they were just horny, shameless, perverts.

Sakura was certainly inclined toward the latter interpretation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I've noted elsewhere, I have been really busy with "requests" lately, as well as working ponderously on my own original stuff, which hasn't left me much time for fanfics like this. In fact, even this chapter was requested by a friend who wanted to see Amaru, Isaribi, and Sasame getting it on with Naruto. So take that however you will, I guess.
> 
> Updated: 9-2-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
